


Heir of the Broken

by macadoodle1996



Series: Century [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Lucius Malfoy, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Basilisks, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Character Death, Child of Voldemort, Childhood Trauma, Dark Magic, Death Eaters, Draco Malfoy Has a Sibling, Evil Lucius Malfoy, F/M, Female Heir, Forbidden Love, Gen, Grey Voldemort, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Heir of Slytherin, Hogwarts Inter-House Unity, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Parent Voldemort (Harry Potter), Revenge, Riddle OC, Secret Identity, Sequel, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Slow Burn, Somewhat Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), Voldemort's Heir, voldemort's daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 116,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macadoodle1996/pseuds/macadoodle1996
Summary: The Dark Lord has returned and the biggest secret of Evanna's life has been revealed, pulling her between two sides of a mounting war. She must choose between secrecy or freedom; friends or family; blood or love. All the while she must contend with infuriating teachers, confusing new powers, and the ever-present scars of her past. If she makes it through the war, it will be a surprise. If she makes it through without sacrificing everything that means anything to her, it will be nothing short of miraculous.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort, Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape, Theodore Nott/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Century [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441081
Comments: 288
Kudos: 208
Collections: Bellatrix/Voldemort Malfoy Manor, R's HP, Voldemort's Children, voldemort is my past present and future





	1. Chapter 1

The Dark Lord had a large sweet tooth. 

It was something Evanna had noticed as she took breakfast over the course of three days. The House-Elves would--of course--fix up a proper English breakfast each morning--eggs, grilled tomatoes, bacon, kippers, baked beans. But the thing that fascinated Evanna to watch was the toast, which the Dark Lord would absolutely slather in sweet marmalade before eating. Beyond that, he would add heapfuls of sugar to his tea in a way that her mother would have described as ‘low class’ if not for who it was sweetening the beverage. 

“More eggs, Evanna?” the Dark Lord said, sounding perfectly posh as he did so. 

“No, thank you, milord,” she said quickly. The Dark Lord frowned and she felt some form of disappointment from him. That was right. He was not just the Dark Lord. 

He was her  _ father _ . 

Those three days, after coming home from her third year in Hogwarts, had been one of the strangest, and strangely peaceful, weeks in her life. When she had arrived home, she had been expecting to be punished for her association with Harry Potter. Instead, she had been immediately whisked into Lucius Malfoy’s study and introduced to the Dark Lord Voldemort himself. 

Her father. 

It was still so strange to her. For years, she had wished and wished that she had any father in the world but Lucius Malfoy. Since going to Hogwarts, she had often hoped against hope that Severus Snape was her father. Her coloring was more similar to his any way, and the Potions Master was far kinder to her, protecting her best he could in a dangerous school like Hogwarts. He had never been cruel, never punished her beyond reason, never took advantage of her or forced her into doing Dark Magicks before her time. Yes, Severus would have been an altogether much better father, but as her years in Hogwarts had progressed, she had let go of those hopes. Severus was not her father; Lucius was, though she wished for anyone, someone to rescue her from his clutches. 

Her wishes, apparently, were dangerous. 

After introducing himself as her father, the Dark Lord had explained that at the height of his power, he had decided to safeguard his legacy in many ways. One of those ways was to produce an heir--not just to the new world order he hoped to build, but also to the great legacy Salazar Slytherin had left him.

“Left to  _ us _ ,” he had emphasized. 

And so, with the help of his most faithful servant, he had Evanna. After a lengthy conversation with him (or really, a lot of the Dark Lord speaking. That was the other thing she had learned about him--Lord Voldemort  _ loved _ to talk), a House-Elf had escorted her to a new room--the second largest in the Manor, right next door to the Master, which the Dark Lord had taken as his own. 

Not the Dark Lord. Her father. She had to remember that. 

“You know,” the Dar--her father--said breezily, “you are still an enigma to me, child.”

Evanna blinked. “My lor--sir?” she said. A flash of approval at her correction. 

“Your hair hardly suits that of an heiress of a great house,” he said. Evanna flushed, remembering why, exactly, she had cut her hair. “That would imply a certain amount of rebellion, a lack of respect for your betters.”

Evanna opened her mouth and then snapped it back shut. Her father smirked. 

“And yet you seem to cower before me,” he said. “I tell you there is no need for you to show the same amount of reverence I expect from my Death Eaters, and yet you posture before me like one of the Unmarked masses!”

Evanna was completely confused by this statement. It did not fit at all with the tales she had been raised on about Lord Voldemort. In the Wizarding World at large, he was feared beyond all, his name alone was enough to incite terror. Within Malfoy Manor, and to some extent, Slytherin House, he was only whispered about--feared, yes, but also revered for rising to such heights in pursuit of a world where wizards would have no need to hide who they were. 

“Forgive me, sir, but you are no Lucius Malfoy,” she said. 

“Oh?” He took a small sip of his sickly sweet tea. 

“You are much scarier,” she said. 

His red eyes widened slightly over the teacup. Evanna was mortified to realize he was laughing at her. 

“You truly are a surprise, Evanna,” he said. 

Doing her best to cover her embarrassment, Evanna took a sip of her own tea, allowing the cup to linger in front of her face for much longer than was necessarily proper. 

“Yes, I am scarier than Lucius Malfoy,” her father said, watching her carefully as she sat her teacup back onto its saucer. “However, had things gone the way they ought to have, you would realize that you, my dear, will one day be far scarier than the slippery ferret as well.”

Evanna frowned. “What are you--”

“What do you think it means when I call you my heir?” her father asked. 

“I--erm--I--” Evanna stammered, not at all comfortable with the question. 

“A lord needs an heir to secure his power. To be his representative, to act on his behalf,” her father said. “This legacy that our great forebearer Salazar Slytherin left us extends beyond the scope of Britain. I knew I would need a second-in-command who would be my equal in blood, status and power. Only you would do for that, Evanna."

"But--but I'm not a boy," she said. "I--I can't be--tradition says--"

"Your mother taught me that before the Romans invaded, the magical tribes of Britain were far more egalitarian. Power ruled. Witches and wizards ruled over muggles, and the most powerful witch or wizard ruled over them all. That is the world which we will restore. And, you, my dear, are very powerful. More than Lucius Malfoy."

Evanna's mind was spinning. She knew there were things she could do that not in her year could hope. But, there were also her abysmal Charms and everything Lucius had ever done to her. The picture her father was painting seemed too good to be true. She would never bow to Lucius Malfoy again. He would bow to her. But…

"We don't need to discuss it all right now," the Dark Lord said. "Have you anything you wish to have? It will be given."

Evanna chewed on her lip. What did one ask from a Dark Lord when he was also one's father? This was all so confusing. 

"Might… might I see my mother?"

"We are working on rescuing my fallen servants from Azkaban. It shouldn't be long," the Dark Lord said, his face darkening. 

So her birth mother was in Azkaban. That was interesting. But that wasn't quite what Evanna had been asking. 

“I mean--can I see Narcissa?” she said. “Please?”

A muscle in the Dark Lord’s jaw twitched and he had an unreadable expression.

“Is that all?” he asked. “You can ask for anything and it will not be denied you.”

_ Spare Harry Potter. _

The thought came from nowhere and she quickly squashed it down. It would be suicide to ask for such a thing. Still, it seemed the Dark Lord was determined to indulge his daughter and it would not do to refuse him. 

“May I consider it, si--Father?” she said, testing the name on her tongue. His calculating eyes softened slightly and he nodded. She felt a flash of approval

“Of course. I will inform Lucius to make arrangements for you to see Narcissa,” he said, rising from his seat. “Now, I believe it is time to test your skills. Lucius tells me he has trained you?”

Evanna felt her insides turn to ice. Lucius’ training was often horrible enough, but to train with Lord Voldemort himself?

“Surely you have more important things to do? I mean, you already insist on taking breakfast with me every morning--”

“You would deny training from the Dark Lord himself?” he said mildly. “And here I was told you are a Slytherin…”

Evanna saw the words for the challenge that they were, but it still riled her. Though she may not have been like her brother, constantly performing to the House to remain on top of the Slytherin hierarchy, she was still a Slytherin. She still had ambition and had been teaching herself to achieve more and more in her powers as a  _ léitheoir aigne _ , as well as studying the diaries of Salazar Slytherin himself. 

Her response came in Parseltongue. “ _ I am Sssslytherin. _ ”

The Dark Lord smiled widely, the expression making him look equally human and unearthly. 

_ “Very good. You will be marveloussss, Evanna.” _

  
  
  
  


Narcissa was being kept in the Spell-Damage Unit of St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Not wishing to subject herself to Lucius Malfoy, Evanna had demanded Draco be her escort to the hospital. He had met her in the parlor, not quite meeting her eyes as he gave an awkward bow. She flushed. 

“You’ve been told?” she said softly.

He focused on the floor. “Yes, milady.”

Evanna did not know how to react to that. On the one hand, her father would insist it was nothing more than her due as his heir. On the other, Draco was her brother--or at least, they had been raised as siblings. 

“Don’t do that,” she said. “With things the way they are, you have to treat me as you always have.”

Draco still didn’t quite meet her eyes. Evanna got the feeling that he had been instructed not to for whatever reason. She was surprised at how much the thought saddened her. 

“I’ll do my best,” he said. “How--how have you been?”

Despite being in the same house, the two had been pretty much separated from the moment they had arrived home. Instead, Evanna had taken meals in the formal dining room, often, though not always, with the Dark Lord. When he had the time, he had tested her magical skill level, and brought in tutors from his followers--though she had demanded Lucius would not be one of those tutors--to train her in areas where he felt she was deficient. At times, he had even taught her himself. And Draco had--well, she really did not know what her once-brother had been doing while she was sequestered. That worried her somewhat.

“I’ve been well,” she said. “I’ve been training.”

She felt a flash of jealousy from him and almost sighed. 

“Right. Of course,” he said. “Shall we?”

Without another word, Draco threw down a handful of Floo powder and said “St. Mugo’s--Spell Damage Ward!” In a flash of green flame, he was gone. Shaking her head, Evanna stepped in and did the same. 

Draco had already asked for directions to their mother’s private room and lead Evanna through the hallway silently. When they arrived, Narcissa was sitting up in bed, reading a book. When she looked up to see her children, her mouth fell open. 

“Evanna! Your hair!”

Evanna smiled sheepishly and ran her hands through her short curls. Though it was no longer the rough hack job that it had started as, thanks to the efforts of Eva and Elin, it was certainly far shorter than anything that Narcissa Malfoy would approve of. She had dressed very properly to try and appease her mother-- _ not actually my mother _ \--in an a-line dress and flared, lightweight robes. It did not seem to be enough, though. 

“I decided to cut it,” she said lightly. Draco snorted and she elbowed him. The three exchanged small talk, though the conversation did not last. Soon, they were sitting there silently, not quite looking at each other. 

“When are you coming home, Mother?” Draco finally said. “Do the Healers know?”

Evanna shot him a nasty glare. If being in St Mungo’s kept Narciss safe and away from Lucius, Evanna would keep her there forever. Draco glared back at her--at least he did until he remembered who she was and looked at the floor again.

That’s the Dark Lord’s daughter, you fool. But it’s Evanna. She’s my little sister--but not anymore.

Evanna looked away from him as well, throat tight. 

“Draco, darling, would you mind waiting outside the door for a moment? I need to speak with your sister,” Narcissa said. 

“But--”

“Just a moment,” she said with a certain steeliness to her tone that allowed no argument. Draco stomped out in a huff. Narcissa sighed and lifted her wand to cast a privacy charm over the room. Evanna watched her every movement.

“Why did you not tell me?” Evanna said immediately, the hurt she had been pushing away finally bubbling up within her. 

“Darling, I thought it was for the best,” she said. “I never wanted you to grow up having training sessions and people either bowing before you or running away in fear. The night you were born was also the night of--of your father’s downfall. Weeks later, and your mother was imprisoned in Azkaban.”

“Lucius still trained me,” she said. “Was it so much better that I was scared of him?”

Narcissa looked at her hands. “I did my best to protect you while I was still there. I am afraid that the older you grew, the more fearful of you Lucius became. He wanted nothing more than to control you. And I was no longer there to curb his worst ideas.”

Evanna’s lower lip quivered. Her mother-- _ not my mother _ \--did not even know the worst of it.  _ And no one will. _

“When--when do you come home?” Evanna said, changing the subject abruptly. 

“Your fa--Lucius wishes me to come home in the next two days,” Narcissa said, her voice tight. Evanna could feel her resignation and nervousness.

“And what do the Healers say?” Evanna demanded. 

“They--they would want me to have more treatment,” Narcissa said softly, then her eyes flashed. “Do not--”

Evanna rose and went over to the door. “Draco, you may have a moment with her,” she said. “I am going on home.”

Her brother stalked back in, a sullen expression still on his face. Not even pausing to say goodbye to Narcissa--she would not give the woman an opportunity to tell her no--she walked to the fireplace and Floo’d back to the Manor. 

Once inside the Manor, she made her way immediately to Lucius’ study, which the Dark Lord had taken over in the past week. She swallowed looking at the door, terrible memories threatening to overwhelm her. Steeling herself, she knocked on the door. 

The Dark Lord seemed slightly irritated when he opened the door. Like before, the room was dim, but the fire was roaring. He regarded Evanna with cool curiosity.

“Evanna,” he said. “I had not realized you had already returned from your visit with Narcissa. I hear she is to come home soon?”

Evanna’s mouth felt very dry. But, she had to push on. He had said he would give her anything she wanted, and she wanted this more than anything at the moment.

“That is why I am here, sir,” she said. “I don’t want her coming back to the Manor.”

The Dark Lord raised an eyebrow and gestured for her to come into the study. Evanna did as she was bid and he closed the door. She did her best not to jump at the sound.

“You ask me to bar the wife of one of my highest ranking Death Eaters from his own home. Why?”

“Narcissa still needs care. I believe Lucius is trying to prevent that care,” Evanna said. “She was staying with Severus Snape in Hogwarts before--perhaps she could go back to him? He took her care very seriously and it was helpful to have her so nearby. It could be useful again.”

The Dark Lord looked thoughtful. “Lucius is still one of my most loyal--he took care of my heir when--”

“Narcissa took care of me, not Lucius,” Evanna snapped before realizing she had just interrupted the most powerful wizards of all time. She looked away, shaking, the Dark Lord’s gaze heavy upon her. The silence stretched before her as she waited to be punished or tortured for her cheek. 

“Very well,” he finally said. “Narcissa will be sent to Snape, to help him keep an eye out for you in Hogwarts.”

Evanna just barely restrained herself from gaping at her father. 

“Th--thank you,” she said. 

The Dark Lord nodded, that curious look in his red eyes marred by something darker. Suspicion. Evanna could not have left the study quickly enough. 


	2. Chapter 2

~Harry~

It had been a few days since Harry had been rescued from the Dursleys and deposited in Grimmauld Place. He had only seen Dumbledore in passing, and received very few answers as to what was going on in the Wizarding World. Sirius had seemed to want to fill him in, but had been silenced quickly by Mrs. Weasley. What he wouldn’t give to be a mind reader like Evanna, then no one would be able to keep secrets from him….

Harry frowned, thinking of the younger girl. They had what Hermione called an odd relationship. She was the sister of his biggest rival at school, a Slyteherin to boot, the teacher’s pet to Harry’s most hated professor, and yet they somehow worked as friends. She had helped him in the Chamber of Secrets and made it into a sanctuary of sorts. Then, she had saved him in the graveyard and not a full day later had gone off in the arms of a Death Eater's son. 

_ She is ad Death Eater's daughter, _ a far too reasonable voice said in the back of his mind. Harry dismissed it. Evanna hated her father, and for good reason, if he was anything like the Dursleys, as Harry suspected. Then again, if she was dating the soon of a Death Eater…..

A bronze coin dropped into his lap. 

"Knut for your thoughts," Sirius said, taking a seat next to Harry. Harry gave a small grin. 

"Just thinking," he said. 

"A very dangerous pastime," his godfather said solemnlyy, then ruined the effect by ruffling Harry’s hair. “I hope you know you can talk to me about anything. The war. Your friends. Girls.”

Despite himself, Harry felt his face go scarlet. “I--I don’t know--”

“C’mon, Harry, I was there in the Hospital Wing,” Sirius said, nudging his godson playfully. Then, he became, well, serious. “Harry, far be it for me to judge your romantic choices--or even your choices in friends--but Lucius Malfoy’s daughter? You know that has got to spell trouble.”

Harry looked down at his hands. “Have you been talking to Hermione?”

“She’s brought her… concerns to me, yes,” he said. 

“Everything that’s gone wrong, Hermione has blamed Evanna for,” Harry said. “Chamber of Secrets open? It has to be Evanna. Sirius Black gets into the castle? Evanna Malfoy, who else? My name entered into the Goblet of Fire? Evanna Malfoy has to be the busiest witch in the world!”

Sirius bit down his smirk. “I’m not saying she’s evil, Harry. I am simply saying that family bonds are hard to overcome.”

“You did,” Harry said mulishly. 

“And yet, even I am back in the Noble House of Black,” Sirius said sourly, looking around the room. “How I hated this house in my childhood.”

Harry felt pity for his godfather. He knew he would hate to be stuck in Privet Drive, with no means of escape. He wondered if Evanna felt as trapped in Malfoy Manor…

“Do you truly believe that’s she’s different to her family?” Sirius asked. “She won’t betray you?”

Harry thought on the question. Before, he would have said yes without hesitation. She was different from Malfoy, that much he knew. Though she could be a bit of a snob, she had actively maintained friendships outside of Slytherin House, he knew. And he had never heard her making fun of others for their status--blood or monetary. But he just couldn’t shake the image of her blushing as Nott handed her a bouquet of flowers…

“She--she is going out with a Death Eater’s son--Theodore Nott--”

“Really? And Rita Skeeter didn’t write on your broken heart?” Sirius said, nudging Harry in the ribs. 

“I mean, he gave her  _ flowers-- _ ”

“And you danced with her at the Yule Ball. I wonder--are you as hopeless at dancing as your father was? That might explain why the young lady tossed you over.”

Harry’s face turned Gryffindor red, his scar standing out more than usual. “She--she didn’t toss me over because of my dancing! She didn’t toss me over at all! We--we aren’t--”

Sirius looked back at Harry, with a sort of mischievous glimmer in his eye that seemed to reawaken the young man he must have been, like in Harry’s photo book. 

“So, have you snogged her yet? Only the papers are quite taken with you two, and you looked so cozy in the gardens together after the Yule Ball,” he said playfully.

Harry opened his mouth and closed it a few times, leading Sirius to laugh his bark-like laughter. Soon, Harry found himself joining in, wondering if this was what it would have been like to have been raised by Sirius all along. 

  
  
  
  


~Evanna~

"Will we be training today, Father?" Evanna asked as she passed the dish of orange marmalade to the Dark Lord. She found herself looking forward to training in a way she never had before, probably because the Dark Lord didn't just shoot off Dark Curses at her and expect for her to defend against him. 

Instead, the tutors he had brought in were teaching her everything from ancient blood magic to Gobbledegook to international magical relations. when she had questioned why the Dark Lord seemed to be focusing her on so many things besides combat, he had snorted. 

"My intention is to rule, not just fight, Evanna," he said. "Though it is important you know how to fight during the war, it is equally important you know how to comport yourself when we've  _ won _ ."

She had excelled in the various magical languages according to her tutors, who, of course, had no idea about her abilities. The books on politics and history were fascinating and horrifying at the same time. Lucius had always referred to muggles as just above animals, but some of the weapons of war they had developed, the amount of times they had been close to destroying the whole world in that century alone….. She could not help but think it would be better all around if wizards ruled again. The magicks she was being taught were fascinating and she took to them almost immediately--unlike Charms. The Dark Lord was a most excellent teacher--he had even tried to gain the Defense Against the Dark Arts position at Hogwarts as a young man

So, she was a little disappointed at her father's response. "Not today."

"Oh. Of course," she said, trailing her fork through her eggs. The Dark Lord smirked. 

"You need to learn how to hide your disappointment better," he chided. "I have an important meeting today and Narcissa has acquiesced to take you shopping."

"Take me shopping?" she repeated, confused by the banality of it. 

"Yes," he said, flipping through that morning's Daily Prophet casually. "I intend on properly introducing you as my heir to my followers before you return to school. To that end, Narcissa proposed a ball and for a ball, says she, one needs new dress robes. The niceties must be observed."

A small shudder ran down Evanna's spine. Most days, she was able to ignore the memories of the graveyard. Her father seemed so different than the Lord Voldemort who was resurrected that night, but he was the same man. She had to remind herself of that, lest things go much too far. 

"I believe Narcissa will be meeting you in a few minutes in the parlor. Make sure you are ready--I expect punctuality in my heir."

Evanna nodded, downing the last of her pumpkin juice and wiping her mouth daintily on a cloth napkin. "Yes, Father. I'll see you for training tomorrow?"

The Dark Lord's mouth twitched. "Yes, now go on, you little brat."

The words were said with no bite. Instead, there was a hint of pride in them. Evanna quirked a smile and bounded to the parlor to meet Narcissa. However, when she arrived there, it was not Narcissa in the parlor. 

Lucius Malfoy was leaned against a high backed chair, casually checking his watch and watching the fireplace. Evanna nearly backed out of the room to run back to her bedroom, but forced herself to stand firm. 

_ You are the heir of the Dark Lord. You are above all the Death Eaters, even Lucius Malfoy. You will not be afraid of him. You will not-- _

All that went out the window when his grey eyes landed on her, a sneer curling his lip. His head dipped in what Evanna supposed was supposed to be a bow. 

“So, you’re a princess now,” he said, scowl fixed firmly on his face. 

“Father would say I always was. I am his heir,” she said in a neutral tone, doing her best to keep her chin up. 

“And a princess gets to dictate whether a main keeps his wife,” Lucius sneered. 

“She needed more care--”

“I would be careful if I were you, girl,” he hissed. “You may be his heir, but the Dark Lord does not tolerate disloyalty. I would hate to see you dethroned should he find out about you more…. Interesting choices in friends. Say, Harry Potter, for instance?”

Evanna stood absolutely still, feeling sick to her stomach. The Dark Lord obviously had no idea about her friendship with Harry, given that he had not killed her on sight for such a grievance. She shuddered to think on what would happen should he find out that she had ever been friendly with Harry--much less that she had helped Harry escape the night of his resurrection. Lucius couldn’t be talking about the latter--she had already made sure of that when he had arrived at the train station. But, still, she couldn’t be too careful--

_ She doesn’t have to know I would never tell. He would blame me for such influences and my punishment would be far worse… _

It was in that moment that all the Dark Lord had been telling her about her status sank in. She was not a Death Eater. She would never be a Death Eater. She was not to grovel, not to bow at anyone’s feet. She was the descendant of Salazar Slytherin himself, and here was Lucius Malfoy, taunting her. The man who had kissed her father’s feet was taunting her. 

“You won’t say anything,” she said. 

Lucius blinked. “Excuse me?”

“You won’t say anything to Father because, ultimately, you were meant to keep his heir safe. Like, I assume, you were meant to keep his diary safe,” she said, taking a step towards her tormentor. “If you were to tell him anything incriminating about me,  _ you _ would be the one to truly suffer. And you, Lucius, are a coward.”

Without hesitation, Lucius reached forward and backhanded Evanna across the face, just as the fireplace flashed green and Narcissa stepped through. Evanna stumbled back into Narcissa’s arms and Lucius stalked forward.

“You little--”

“Stop,” Evanna snapped, glaring at him as she pulled her wand. He scoffed at her.

“I taught you  _ everything _ , little girl--”

“And what do you think the Dark Lord has been doing with me these few weeks? Playing gobstones?” she snarled. “That is the last time you will  _ ever _ touch me, Malfoy.”

“I think you’d best leave, Lucius,” Narcissa said coolly, glaring at her husband as well as she clutched Evanna close to her. 

Lucius snarled one last time, before stalking out of the room. As soon as the door closed behind him, Narcissa spun Evanna around to study her face. 

“Oh, my dear,” she murmured, before pulling out her wand. “We won’t allow him to ruin our day, will we?”

Within a few moments, Narcissa had healed Evanna’s face, all stinging gone. She smiled. 

“There, it won’t even leave a bruise!” Narcissa said happily. Evanna smiled back at her. The blonde woman seemed to finally be regaining weight and color, now that she had both Healers and Severus Snape working toward her recovery. Beyond that, she seemed genuinely happy in a way Evanna had never seen her mother-- _ Narcissa _ . Evanna’s smile grew wider. 

“Thank you, Mo--I don’t know what to call you now,” she admitted, looking down at her shoes. She felt a pang of sadness from the woman she had grown up believing was her mother. 

“I don’t know how well your father would appreciate you calling me mother,” Narcissa admitted. “And I have always felt a certain amount of guilt, usurping that title. However, when it is just you and I, I should say that you ought to be able to call me whatever you wish.”

Evanna smiled, eyes a little watery. “I won’t tell if you don’t,” she said. Narcissa laughed, pressing a kiss to Evanna’s forehead. 

“Come, let’s not waste our day,” she said, pulling Evanna to the fireplace. “Diagon Alley!”

They appeared in the great fireplace at the top of the alley, where many shoppers began their journeys. They made their way to the south side of the alley, Narcissa guiding them through the door of Twillfit and Tattings. 

“I believe we ought look for something in green,” Narcissa said. “Not only will it look lovely with your coloring, but it should serve to underline your lineage. And perhaps something more  _ traditional _ than what you wore to the Yule Ball.”

Narcissa frowned and Evanna fought the urge to roll her eyes. Her mother had made very well known that she despised the jumpsuit and skirt ensemble Evanna had had custom-made for the Yule Ball the year previous. The socialite had found the dress to be just short of scandalous. Given that both at the time and at present, Narcissa was living with a veritable pauper who was not her husband, Evanna felt she had very little room to talk on the subject. 

“What about something like this?” Narcissa said, pulling a frothy light green dress with lots of tatted lace. Evanna thought it looked like a swamp ballerina. 

“Decidedly not. I’m meant to be the heir--the Dark Lady--and that looks more like a fairy princess--”

“You are still a child, Evanna, don’t forget--”

“I’m nearly fourteen”

“Hello, Mrs. Malfoy!” the shop proprietor, Monsieur Brodeur, said happily, kissing Narcissa’s hand. “It has been far too long! How may I be helping you today?”

“I am looking for some new dress robes,” Evanna said, stepping forward. His eyes widened.

“Oh, the young Ms. Malfoy!” he exclaimed, giving Evanna the same treatment. “Our young  _ mademoiselle à la mode _ ! Back for the latest, I am sure!”

“Perhaps not quite the latest,” Narcissa butted in, giving Evanna a look. “Her dress for the Yule Ball was a little too out of the norm.”

Evanna frowned, but figured that Narcissa knew better than she the rules she had to play by. Even if Evanna would push those rules. 

“Ah, yes, of course, Mrs. Malfoy,” the man said. “I believe I can find something that suits both mother and daughter.”

By the time Evanna and Narcissa left the shop, Evanna felt as though she had tried on every dress, robe, skirt, and bodice in the shop, along with jewelry and hairpieces and shoes. At the end, though the dress did not push the boundaries quite as much as Evanna would have wanted, neither was it some sort of frothy nonsense that Narcissa favored. She would look the part of a Dark Lady, daughter and heir of the Dark Lord Voldemort, to be feared and revered in equal measure. 

And then Narcissa took her to get ice cream at Florean Fortescue’s. The two women laughed and talked, looking for all the world a normal mother and daughter on a day out, simply enjoying each other’s company. Evanna wished it would never end. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Again!”

Adrenaline roared through Evanna’s veins as she began the magical obstacle course for the third time that afternoon. She dodged the arrows that were shot at her from the moving walls. She dropped to the floor and slid underneath the crushing foot of a fake giant, even as she shot off Conjunctivis Curses at the models of firedrakes. She cursed as a spark landed on her robes, but did not have time to douse the flame as dummies in ministry robes were advancing on her. Father did not like her simply stupefying them, claiming there was no “style” to that, so she glanced up--there was a ceiling beam that if hit just right…

“Bombarda!” she cried and smirked when the timberwood blocked the path between her and the figures. She leapt over the wreckage, sending several more curses over her shoulder to block any more mannequins coming after her before she reached the end. There was a black box on a pedastal that she lifted triumphantly over her head, ending the enchantments on the obstacle course. 

_ She raced into the clearing, where she saw the two Hogwarts Champions reaching for the TriWizard Cup in unison, very much unaware of her presence or of Professor Moody, who was trailing just behind her. _

_ “Harry, don’t!” she shouted. _

_ Harry turned his green eyes on Evanna in confusion just as his hand closed over one of the handles of the Cup. She flailed wildly, catching the edge of his red robes with the tips of her fingers just as a tugging sensation caught just behind her navel, sending all three students spinning through the air. _

“Well done,” her father’s voice yanked her out of her memories. “You improved on your time by twelve seconds, though your robes are still on fire.”

Evanna barely had time to blush before the Dark Lord smirked and sprayed the hem of robes with a stream of water. She frowned at them--they were brand new and in her favorite shade of purple. 

“Thank you, Father,” she said, ducking her head. “Shall I try again?”

The Dark Lord shook his head. “Open the box,” he said. 

Evanna did as she was bid, opening the box to reveal a circlet, made of twisting pieces of silver that came to a point in the center. Two viper’s heads met there, fangs bared to each other, emeralds forming the snakes eyes. It was equal parts lovely and intimidating and altogether perfect.

“I want you to wear that tonight,” her father said. “It would not do for any of my followers to forget who you are.”

Evanna grinned widely, something in her wishing to embrace him. But she couldn’t--this was the Dark Lord. Instead, she gave a sort of curtsey and smiled more. 

“It’s beautiful, Father,” she said. 

His eyes seemed to warm as she gingerly took the circlet out and placed it on her head. The metal was cool and light--she barely even noticed it was there. The Dark Lord placed a hand on Evanna’s shoulder, making her look up. 

“Never forget, you deserve nothing less than the best,” he said. “Some of my followers will try to test their luck with you--do not let them. They shall follow your orders as though it came from my own lips. Any slight against you is a slight against me.”

Evanna nodded, her mind wandering back to Lucius. He had done more than slight her. But, though she knew he would not reveal her friendship with Harry lest he be punished, she had a feeling that should she turn her father’s wrath towards him, he would. They were locked in a dangerous game, Lucius and Evanna. 

“Yes, Father,” she said. 

“Go and get ready,” he said, then, with a bit of mischief, he added, “I do not mind if you are late tonight. I believe that would make for all the more dramatic an entrance, no?”

Evanna stifled her giggle. “I would not think the Dark Lord would be one for theatrics, Father.”

“Part of power is learning how to play the role,” he said. “And what is that but theatrics?”

  
  


~Severus~

“...growing more powerful everyday!” Black slammed a hand on the table, ever the one for dramatics. 

“Yes, thank you for that delightful insight, Black,” Severus drawled sarcastically. Really, it was a wonder that the Great Gryffindor Brigade had not lost the last war, if this was the best of them. 

“And what have you got to add?” Black snarled. “You’ve been playing house with a Death Eater’s wife for the better part of two years now--surely you ought to have some sort of contribution?”

Severus glared at the other man, his face going blotchy and red. In truth, there was a new piece of information that Narcissa had given him, one that could be crucial.  _ Or could mean nothing, at least not for several years yet, _ he insisted to himself. Yet, even if there was not the  _ ball _ tonight, Severus would know that was impossible. 

Evanna Malfoy had been a mystery to him from the night she entered Hogwarts. Though Narcissa had referenced her daughter on occasion, Lucius had been careful that the girl went virtually unseen by their world at large. And then this shy, petite child with a mass of black curls and sad purple eyes had come into the castle. Despite being a Malfoy, she had not called attention to herself as her brother had, which made Severus even more curious. At one point in time, Severus had wondered if the black-haired girl had been the result of the first night Narcissa had come to him, tears streaming from her blackened eyes, but the math had not quite added up. Nothing, in fact, had truly added up about the child, from her eyes, to her fearfulness, to her surprising ability to worm her way into Harry Potter’s misdeeds. 

No, Evanna Malfoy was always going to be of significance in the coming war, but he had not realized just how significant until Narcissa had revealed the secret she had been keeping since the child’s birth: Evanna Belinda Malfoy had been born Evanna Belinda Marvolo, the heir to the Dark Lord. 

Since the revelation, Severus had found himself staring at the petite child, trying and failing to see evidence of the most feared wizard of their time in her. The girl was powerful, yes, but she seemed to have no idea exactly how powerful she was. Lucius had done his job a little too well if his intention was to control her and rise on the curtails of her power. The girl’s charmswork was not the only thing to have suffered under Lucius’ harsh reign; Severus could only hope that maybe, one day, her confidence would not be so irreparably squashed. 

“Severus?” the Headmaster was saying. “Have you anything else to report today?”

Black was sneering at him. Severus nearly did, just to spite his childhood rival, but the memory of those purple eyes in that terrified face stopped him.

“Nothing new to report now, Headmaster,” he said. 

Headmaster Dumbledore fixed Severus with a soul searching stare that Severus met evenly, daring the old man to try and Legilimize him the way that the Dark Lord did. Black was smirking across the table at him. 

“Very well. This meeting of the Order of the Phoenix is adjourned,” he said. “Severus, if you will, a word?”

Black snickered. “In trouble, Snivellus?”

“I think I see a flea, mutt,” Severus snarked back, making his way to his mentor and Headmaster. The rest of the Order members filed out, Mrs. Weasley stopping briefly to ask him to dinner. 

“I have a previous engagement,” he told her. It was not the first time he had told her that this summer, but it was the first time he was telling the truth. 

“Well, maybe next time,” the matriarch said, before almost immediately yelling at one of her brood for the dungbombs littered outside the door of the kitchen. The door closed just as Mrs. Weasley began to beat one of those dreadful twins of her about the head with a rolled up newspaper. 

“You might wish to humor her one of these days, Severus. She will not stop and Molly really is a most excellent cook,” Albus said benignly, stroking his beard. 

“I do have a prior engagement tonight, Albus,” Severus replied sourly. 

The Headmaster looked at him shrewdly. “Voldemort has called another meeting?”

Severus winced at the use of the name. “Not quite. The Dark Lord is…. Hosting a ball.”

The Headmaster looked befuddled at this. “A… ball.”

Severus felt his pulse quicken. “The Dark Lord has hosted them before, often as a means of fundraising--”

“Is he already that bold?” Dumbledore asked.

“I think not,” Severus replied. “It is being held at Malfoy Manor and only those most trusted by the Dark Lord have invitations.”

“Surely Tom isn’t foolish enough to be celebrating already….” Albus murmured. “Have you heard anything else? Voldemort has been remarkably quiet this summer.”

Severus knew exactly why the Dark Lord had been so quiet--he had been training his daughter. With only eight weeks before Evanna was expected to be at Hogwarts once more, Severus knew his old master had prioritized that over any other efforts. There would be time for negotiations with various magical creatures and recruitment once the Dark Lord was satisfied his heir would not only have the ability to do his bidding, but  _ want _ to.

Though Severus had watched Evanna make friends across House boundaries and grow close to Potter against all odds, he knew there was still a ruthless thirst to prove herself in the girl. There had to be; she was a Slytherin. And Severus knew better than anyone how the Dark Lord could make an abused child feel important and valued and powerful enough that no one would dare abuse them again. He did not yet know exactly how much or little the Dark Lord knew of Evanna’s upbringing, but from Narcissa he knew that the Dark Lord had been most considerate of his once-estranged daughter. In fact, had it been anyone else, Severus would have accused them of doting on the girl.

“Severus? Is there anything else?” the Headmaster pressed. “Anything you can think of is of utmost importance, my boy. I needn’t remind you of your promise.”

No, the old man did not need to remind Severus of his promise, yet he often did. Lily… Lily had been his only friend, his ray of hope in the darkness that was his childhood. She had seen the terrible coldness of his own family and had brought him into hers. Mr. and Mrs. Evans had seen to it he was fed many cold nights in Spinner’s End, and Lily had seen to it that he was loved. And he had repayed her first with malice and then with setting a murderer on her path. So, he had resolved to spend his days making it up to her. His second mistake.

And yet, there was still the living. Narcissa had been a year under him in school and had followed him nearly everywhere, pestering him with questions, nagging him to ‘behave as a proper Slytherin’, and eventually, placing a small kiss on his cheek before darting away at the train station. When her parents had deemed that Lucius Malfoy was to be her husband, she had run to him, begging him to take her far away and marry her instead. Severus, being young and foolish, had denied her. His first mistake.

Lily was dead and Narcissa was trapped. But, Evanna still had a chance, however small it may be. If she was outed as the Dark Lord’s heir here and now by Severus, there would be no protecting her. Despite the old man’s venerable appearance, Severus knew that should the Headmaster know he had the Dark Lord’s heir in his grasp come the fall, Evanna would not escape. And Severus was altogether uncertain whether the Dark Lord would rescue her or cut his losses and use his daughter’s matyrdom as a rallying cry against Dumbledore. 

“No, Headmaster,” Severus said coolly. “I will report to you as soon as I have something to report.”

The Headmaster fixed Severus with a piercing gaze and Severus felt a brush of another mind against his defenses and quickly banished all thoughts of the girl.

“See that you do, Severus,” he said. “See that you do.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning--Reference to prostitution and death at end of chapter.

Malfoy Manor had been transformed in a way it had not since before Evanna and Draco had started Hogwarts. As a small child, Evanna had always watched the house elves decorating the manor with a touch of awe and envy, as she was never allowed to so much as leave her room during the party. Yet, she had dreamt of the day where she would get to see the beautiful decorations and swirl around the ballroom floor in her own glorious set of dress robes, a line a mile long of handsome young men wishing to ask her to dance. When she was a child, it was usually Gregory Cotton, the rather good looking Seeker of the Appleby Arrows, who would take one look at her and make the offer to whisk her away from her miserable isolation to a beautiful castle in the South of France where she would host balls and banquets every night of the week. As she got older, her hero’s hair had darkened from blonde to black, his eyes lightening from brown to green. She didn’t linger too long on those thoughts though. 

After all, she no longer needed to be whisked away to a castle in France. As of that night, she would be announced as the Dark Lord’s daughter, a Dark Lady in her own right. Her father had made it clear that the Death Eaters were to follow her orders as they would his own. Beyond that, he had also indulged Evanna’s whims--even going so far as to bringing in her favorite band, The Hobgoblins, for the night. (She had not, however, asked exactly how he had managed such a thing when he was supposed to be disembodied in a forest in Albania.)

Evanna smiled as she placed the circlet her father had given her on her head. Her curls sprung out beneath it, the spelled glitter in her hair catching the light prettily. Her dress was dark green chiffon, the top pulled into a silver choker, forming a triangle at the top. The flowing fabric was belted at the waist with silvery leaves, before flowing all the way to the floor. She pulled on black opera gloves and hooked glittering emerald earring on, before checking her lipstick one last time. She stood back and admired herself in the mirror--she could have been Morgana, straight out of Camelot in the days of legends. 

Glancing at the clock, Evanna slipped into her heels and tucked her wand into her left glove. It would not do to be caught unawares. The ball was officially underway, but the Dark Lord had wanted her to make an entrance. To be perfectly honest, she rather relished the idea herself. With one last look in the mirror, Evanna made her way out of her bedroom and down the hall to the doors of the Grand Ballroom. Two House Elves in matching black satin pillowcases stood on either side of the door. She nodded at them to open the door. The magical announcer called out her name as they did so. 

“Introducing Evanna Belinda, Dark Lady, heir to the Dark Lord!”

Evanna swallowed, lifting her skirt as she walked out onto the landing of the staircase. She caught a glimpse of Narcissa standing in the far corner, giving her a little smile, as she knelt. Evanna knew that it would happen, but it still came as a shock to see the entire room kneeling before her. 

_ Had no idea-- _

_ She is quite a little thing isn’t she-- _

_ Upstart thinks she can order me-- _

_ That bastard Malfoy has to be-- _

_ You’d best keep your mouth shut, girl. _

Evanna met harsh grey eyes. Lucius, though kneeling, was glaring at her. She rose her chin higher in challenge, glaring back at him to keep the growing anxiety at bay. The Death Eaters were kneeling before her now, but that did not mean they would not jump on any hint of weakness as soon as they were out of sight of--

She waited until Lucius looked down before she scanned the room for the one man who would not be kneeling. Finally, she spotted her father, emerging from the shadows, wearing green dress robes so dark they were practically black. For the first time, Evanna caught a glimpse of the man that the figure from the diary two years ago must have grown into. The Dark Lord seemed to exude charm and power and when one looked past the skeletal pale skin, one could almost see the handsome young Slytherin he had been. 

The Dark Lord nodded at her, a proud smile on his lips and she took that as her cue to begin walking down the stairs, the train of her dress fanning out behind her as she did so. Her father met her on the last step of the staircase. He took another step so he was standing above her. 

“Rise, my servants,” he said. 

They did so, and Evanna’s skin prickled under the gaze of so many eyes. The Dark Lord placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Our world has never been so ready for the taking. After thirteen long years of exile, I have returned, more powerful than ever before. And, standing before us as a symbol of what is to come, is my heir, ready to stand by my side as we restore the world to the glorious days of old where magic ruled!” 

The Dark Lord’s speech was met with cheers. Evanna felt her heart flutter somewhere in her throat as she regarded the scene with wide eyes. 

“Tonight, we celebrate my glorious return and the rise of my heir,” the Dark Lord said as the noise died down. “Tomorrow, we will celebrate the start of a new world order!”

The cheering intensified and the Dark Lord squeezed Evanna’s shoulder gently. She turned to look up at him. His red eyes practically glowed with pride as he regarded her. 

“You may say something to them, if you wish,” he said softly. “They are your followers.”

The thought made Evanna feel ready to throw up. Speech-making had never featured in her fantasies of going to a ball. But, looking up at the Dark Lord, she knew she could not disappoint her father, who had been training her, who had granted her every wish. She would be good. 

She turned back to the crowd. They looked at her expectantly, and Evanna could sense many were waiting for her to fail. The Dark Lord lifted his hand off her shoulder and backed away from her. Her breath caught as she fought for the words to say. She smoothed her dress nervously. And then it clicked. 

“As a girl, I would read of Camelot,” she said in a quiet voice, eyes shifting around the faces in the room nervously. Finally, she caught on some friendly blue eyes near the back. Narcissa nodded at her encouragingly. “I read of Camelot and of all the advice Merlin, the great wizard, would offer to the muggle King Arthur. And yet, nearly every time, Arthur would ignore him and Camelot fell to ruin. 

“Had Merlin ruled, Camelot would have survived. Had Morgana the witch reigned, Camelot would have become a great empire! Together, wizards will rule over the world at large. Together, we will bring to an end the senseless wars of the muggles and keep humanity safe from the ways in which they try to destroy each other. Together, we will right the wrongs they have made toward nature and toward each other. Together, we will have Camelot!”

The room was silent for a moment and Evanna fought the urge to turn to her father, to know whether she had done well or not. A boy in blue robes began to clap and Evanna recognized Theodore Nott with a jolt. His father soon joined him, and then another and another and soon the entire room was cheering, just as loudly if not moreso as they had for the Dark Lord a few minutes previous. 

The Dark Lord descended the stairs and held out a hand for her. 

“Well done, daughter,” he murmured as she took it and allowed her father to lead her into the center of the ballroom. Evanna curtseyed low before him, only barely hiding her large smile. 

  
  
  
  


The ball was everything Evanna had imagined it to be and more. The sons of Death Eaters had practically lined up to dance with her and the music was always lively. Her father presided over the room from a dark throne on a raised dais as Evanna danced and danced to the music. After six consecutive dances, Evanna finally made her way to the side of the room, where a refreshments table had been set up. She poured herself a glass of punch and took a sip, watching the room in wonderment.. 

“May I have this dance, milady?”

Evanna turned to see Theodoe Nott, bending low over her hand. She blushed furiously. 

“You may,” she said. He grinned, sweeping her into a foxtrot in the center of the ballroom. The smile would not be wiped off her face as he twirled her across the dancefloor and then brought her back to his chest. 

“How come you never told anyone?” he asked.

“I didn’t know,” she admitted. “Not until he came back and told me.”

Nott nodded. “And Po-- _ him _ ?”

Evanna nearly froze in the middle of the dance floor. Harry. Kind Harry, who had done his best to help her, who she had saved in the maze, whose green eyes had been filled with so much anger and betrayal when she had accepted the bouquet of flowers from this boy. From Theodore Nott. 

“I am my father’s heir,” she said warily. The lights seemed to dim, the music no longer as merry. “You ought to remember that.”

Nott tensed. “There is no reason to get upset, Evanna. I would never say anything.”

Evanna searched his blue eyes, pressing her mind forward. She was surprised to find that Nott was telling the truth. 

“Then why--”

Evanna was cut off by Nott reaching forward and placing a swift kiss on her lips. Her eyes remained open and she looked at him in shock. 

“What--why--”

Nott had gone completely red and Evanna blinked at him, unsure of what to do in that moment. 

_ I’ve wanted to do that for so long. And now I’ve gone and messed it up.  _

“I’m--I am sorry, milady--”

“No--no, don’t be sorry,” Evanna said. Then, slowly, shyly, she reached up on her tiptoes and pressed another kiss to his lips. This one lingered a little longer and Evanna offered the boy a shy smile, which he returned just as shyly. 

Yes, Evanna decided. She very much enjoyed balls. When she finally fell asleep in her new, large room that night, Evanna dreamed.

_ The girl shivered in the cold.  _

_ Her dress was little more than threadbare, and was cut to expose as much skin as possible. Alastrine, like all of her dying clan, had to earn coin to support herself and her aging mother, who fought to keep their princess’ illness at bay. The little girl, on whom all their hopes of survival were pinned on, had experienced sickness after sickness this winter. _

Tis the price to pay for so much power _ , her mother had told her.  _ The crone told us that the  _ leithor aigne _ would face all the more hardships in the future. It is nature’s way of balancing all her power. _ Alastrine did her best not to resent the little girl. She had but a sliver of power left, and yet she faced just as much hardship, she was sure. Her people, once proud and strong, had been laid low by these invaders. Romans, they were called.  _

_ A man dressed in a Roman soldier’s garb with pale hair noticed her and, whispering something to his lieutenant, approached her. Alastine did her best to hold her head up high, heart thundering. Despite that night ten years ago where all their people had poured their power into their princess, she had enough left to know exactly what this man wanted. Or, perhaps, it was just that all of these Romans wanted the same thing.  _

_ “Interesting,” the pale-haired man said, eyes roving over her before locking onto her eyes, no longer as purple as they had once been. But, it still lingered there, just barely. “You may be whoring yourself out like the rest of these barbarians, but you’re not quite like them, are you?” _

_ “I’m willing to bet that you are just like all the rest of your kind,” Alastrine hissed back.  _

_ The Roman ran his finger along her cheek and she did her best not to fight back. Then, a spark. A tiny fire, right on the end of his finger. Her eyes widened.  _

_ “No!” _

_ The little princess had run outside of their hut, still wrapped in a wool blanket, her purple eyes wild with fear and fever.  _

_ “Princess, back inside,” Alastrine snapped. “I am trying to earn us our bread!” _

_ “No--but he--” _

_ “So this is where your kind has been hiding,” the soldier said. “You and your unnatural magic. Well, no matter. The might of Rome can make quick work of this.” _

_ The pale-haired man snapped his fingers and suddenly, the hut was on fire and the princess was screaming. Alastrine tried to run to the child, but the Roman had snatched her. _

_ “Why don’t you earn your bread now, girl?” _

_ The fires grew and grew and then there were four in the belly of a castle, two wizards--one burly and redheired, the other sinewy and black-haired--and two witches--one blonde and fair, the other tanned and dark-haired--all of them standing in front of a long wooden box. One of the men was bent over the box, his shoulders shaking. The burlier of the two came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.  _

_ “Salazar--” _

_ “I told you,” the other man said. “I told you they couldn’t be trusted! But you were too  _ proud _ and  _ noble _ to listen to reason. And now--now--” _

_ The tanned woman stepped forward. “We all feel your pain. We cannot turn on our friends--” _

_ “If it weren’t for him, she would be alive, Helga! Letting them in here, year after year, opening ourselves up to spies and attack!” _

_ “I understand, Salazar, she was in my House--” _

_ “She was my daughter,” Salazar roared. “And muggles broke in here and--and--” _

_ The man broke into fresh sobs. The other woman placed a hand on the burly man’s shoulder. _

_ “Come, Godric, we should leave him be,” the blonde woman said in a gentle voice. The burly man opened his mouth to say more, but shook his head and followed her out.  _

_ “Salazar,” Helga murmured, trailing a tanned hand over his arm. He captured it with ease and clasped it tightly.  _

_ “This will not happen again, Helga,” he said in a quavering voice.  _

_ “I know, Salazar, we will--” _

_ “I will take the measures necessary, blast what Gryffindor thinks!” he snarled. “Never again will a muggle see the inside of Hogwarts. Never again will their children deceive us and lead us to our ruin.” _

_ The visions went black and there was a man’s voice in the darkness.  _

_ “You have much to learn, daughter, before you can right the wrongs done to and by your ancestors.” _

_ “Who are you?” Evanna demanded of the voice. “Why are you showing me these things?” _

_ A female voice this time.  _

_ “Your powers are growing, even as your world darkens. Our kind has always faced hardship after hardship. Your line has always held lethal grudges against those who would harm you. You must rise above these, girl, if your world is to survive. Right the wrong. Mend the bond. Do not fall to the same traps as those before you.” _

When Evanna woke, she only remembered her dance with Theodore Nott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there is the ball! This may be last chapter for awhile, as I start the new semester on Monday and have a decent amount of prep work to do before then. Please, keep leaving your comments and theories--sometimes those comments are all it takes to get me to procrastinate a few hours more to produce another chapter. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

The summer continued on in much the same way. Evanna trained with the Dark Lord, learning more and more about the man behind the legend and about anything she so desired. He seemed to dote on her, giving her whatever she wished and eating nearly every meal with her. When she questioned how the Dark Lord had the time to spend on her, he merely said that he could trust his other duties to his lieutenants for a time; he could not trust her training to them if she was to go back to Dumbledore’s school come September. 

While he was pleased by her breadth of knowledge and talent in the Dark Arts, he was troubled by her inability to do some of the Lighter Magics. When he questioned her, she had shrugged uncomfortably. 

“I will do my best, Father,” she said. “I won’t disappoint you.”

“That is not what I asked you,” he said. “Why is it that you can perfectly execute a Bone-Breaking Curse--nonverbally--but can barely manage a  _ lumos _ ?”

Evanna did her best not to meet his eyes, feeling embarrassed. “I’ve been doing the Bone-Breaking Curse longer, I suppose.”

The Dark Lord had frowned at that, but had surprisingly not pushed her further. He had allowed her to sit in on some meetings with his Death Eaters, insisting that they learn to view her as an authority and she learn how to manage them through him. He kept a firm hand on his Death Eaters as he sent representatives to the Werewolf Packs and to the Giant Tribes for aid. He also stationed several within the Ministry, so as to plan the perfect time to plan a rescue mission to release his followers there. 

“I want your mother home well before the end of your fourth year,” he had told her. 

Though Evanna would not say the Dark Lord had encouraged her new relationship with Theodore, he had not been displeased by it. He had even gone so far as to allow the boy over on several occasions, as well as allowing her to go to on outings with him to Diagon Alley and the like. Theo was smart and quiet, though not without ambition. He was always considerate of her--allowing her to pick the destination of their dates, giving her his leftover ice cream, and the like. As the summer had progressed, they had become closer and closer, laughing and talking and kisses that had become more and more intense. Once, Narcissa had even caught them and Evanna had the sneaking suspiscioun she had reported it to the Dark Lord--that day her father had been careful to remind her that she ranked higher than Theodore. Evanna had felt like sinking through the floor, being given that sort of lecture by the Dark Lord Voldemort.

When September 1st finally arrived, Evanna was not at all ready to leave, especially as it was Lucius who would be seeing her off. 

“I cannot very well go to Platform 9 ¾, Evanna,” her father told her dryly as she pouted over their morning breakfast. “It would cause mass hysteria.”

“I know that, Father, and I wouldn’t ask you to,” Evanna said. “I just don’t understand why I must go with Lucius.”

“Should the Wizarding World at large know that you are my daughter, you would be tossed into Azkaban the moment you stepped into Hogwarts Castle,” the Dark Lord said, setting down his copy of the Daily Prophet. “We must carry on the way things have been until it is time to take power.”

Evanna scowled into her tea and the Dark Lord raised an eyebrow. 

“What is it that makes you despise Lucius so?”

Evanna’s eyes snapped up to meet the Dark Lord’s. His red gaze bored into her skull and she quickly looked away again. 

“He--he’s not a good man,” Evanna said. The Dark Lord snorted. 

“Most would say that I am not a ‘good’ man, either,” he said dryly. “Perhaps you are afraid that Lucius will reveal to me your unconventional…. Alliances.”

Evanna’s breath hitched. “Father, I--”

The Dark Lord held up a hand. “I warned you that there would be some in my ranks who would not be willing to accept you as their superior. No doubt the sycophants who informed me of this wished to gain favor. They were quickly disavowed of that notion.”

Evanna was laser focused on her breakfast plate, doing her best not to throw up. 

“Evanna look at me.”

Evanna looked up. The Dark Lord’s red eyes were stormy, unreadable. Evanna reached forward with her mind, trying to gauge exactly how much trouble she was in, but found herself coming up against the wall.

“These girls you surround yourself with…. They are purebloods, yes?” the Dark Lord said. “Even if some of their families’ politics leave a lot to be desired. They could be useful allies in the coming war, even the Weasley girl. It is our goal to be the reasonable side to the public. That will be helped with some Light family alliances. Besides that, it is best that you do not call attention to yourself. Carry on as you have been with those girls..”

Evanna swallowed. “I--”

“However, do not think me pleased with your every friendship. No one can hide from the Dark Lord, even his heir.” He leveled a glare at his heir and Evanna suddenly wondered if humans could have the same power as basilisks. “I trust you know of whom I am speaking?”

_ Harry Potter. _

“Yes, Father,” Evanna replied, her mouth dry. 

“Very good,” he said, raising his copy of the Daily Prophet again. “Now, I do believe you need to be on your way, unless you have any further objection to Lucius?”

There was a cold sweat across her forehead. How could she admit to him all that Lucius had done to her after that? At that moment, Evanna felt lucky just to be alive and she did not want to ruin that with talk about Lucius. Besides, if she was supposed to be the Dark Lord’s heir and a powerful witch in her own right, then she couldn’t expose that weakness. 

“No, Father,” she said in a low tone of voice. “May I be excused?”

“If there is nothing else you need to tell me, daughter,” he said, not looking up from his paper.

“No, Father,” Evanna replied. 

“Very well. You may go,” he said. Evanna nodded and left, though she felt his red eyes on her back the entire way. 

  
  
  


Evanna closed her eyes after finally escaping Lucius and Draco on the Platform. Lucius had kept making snide comments, cutting at her, making vague threats, while Draco had steadfastly ignored her. As soon as she had handed her school trunk off to one of the Malfoy house elves to load onto the train, she had scampered onto the train, barely paying attention to where her feet took her. 

“Evanna?”   
  


Evanna opened her eyes to see Bridget standing in front of her and only then realized that she had gone straight to the same compartment that she had sat in since her first train ride to Hogwarts. 

“I thought you couldn’t be seen with a bunch of blood-traitors anymore?” the other girl said, a scowl on her face. Evanna focused on her, knowing Bridget’s family’s leanings, could the other girl possibly know…?

She had no clue. Her uncle was the one who had followed the Dark Lord, not her father. Her family had yet to be brought back into the circle.

“I--”

“Evanna!” a new voice came into the compartment and leapt onto her, hugging her close. Evanna’s vision was full of red hair and she fought back a grin. 

“Hey Ginny,” she said mildly. “How was your summer?”

“How was my summer?” Ginny repeated, pulling back. “You nearly die at the end of term and then ignore us and now you’re back in our compartment like everything’s normal and you just ask how my summer was?”

Evanna blinked and Bridget snickered. 

“Ah, hello, Bridget, Ginny, Evanna,” another voice said. “Would any of you like a copy of the Quibbler? There is an interesting story about Stubby Boardman--he is actually the notorious mass-murderer Sirius Black!”

Evanna looked at the other two girls and suddenly the compartment was filled with giggles as it normally was. Soon, the four girls had fallen into their usual camaraderie, discussing everything from Stubby Boardman to who would be the new Defense professor that year. Evanna carefully avoided the topic of her summer, which she noticed Ginny did as well. Yet, she did not push her friend for answers. It would not be fair of her. 

The four friends had settled in to play some Exploding Snap when the door of the compartment opened again, Theodore Nott standing there. He seemed to take in the scene with some amount of confusion before smiling at Evanna. 

“Ev,” he said. “I had thought we’d be meeting up on the train.”

“Oh, sorry, Theo,” she said, jumping up and placing a small kiss on his cheek. “I hadn’t realized.”

“Supposw we could--”

“Excuse us one moment, Nott.”

Ginny had stood and darted to the door of the compartment, slamming it in Theodore’s face without so much as a by-your-leave from Evanna. 

“Ginny--that was incredibly rude! Wha--”

“When did that happen?” Ginny cut her off, pointing at the door. Evanna felt her face go red. 

“Well--I’m sure I don’t--”

“I believe Ginny is talking about the young man standing in the corridor,” Luna said brightly from her seat. Bridget smirked. 

“I’d say she’s talking about how you just kissed his cheek and used his pet name as though you two are some sort of poster couple for Slytherin aristocracy,” the Hufflepuff said, reminding Evanna that the girl knew all too well what she was talking about.

“Was that really necessary, Bridget?”

“I thought it was funny--”

“I cannot believe you did not owl me immediatey--”

“Have you taken ‘Is the Warlock meant for you?’ survey--”

“Those surveys are about as reliable as Professor Trelawney--”

“So have you kissed him yet? When did you start dating?”

“There was a little party and that is really none of your business--”

“We never did finish our bet from the Yule Ball--”

“You two are seriously clinging to that bet--”

“Ahem,” Theodore had reopened the door. “You know I can hear everything you’re saying.”

Evanna was even redder than before, but Ginny just cackled madly and Bridget rolled her eyes. 

“Yes, of course we did,” Bridget said. “At least half of this compartment is certifiably insane, but none of us are stupid.”

Theodore’s eyebrows seemed to be crawling up his forehead. Evanna huffed and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the compartment, slamming the door on Ginny’s continued teasing. She could still hear the other girl laughing madly. 

"They're--uhm--interesting," Theodore said, his expression blank. 

"Yes, they are," Evanna replied. 

"Erm--I thought--well I thought things had changed. Because of--"

Theodore cut himself off, looking down the corridor. Evanna followed his gaze. As usual, Harry looked skinnier after a summer with his awful relatives. That muggles should be able to do that to a Wizard child…. There were circles under his eyes and she wondered if he had been sleeping at all this summer, or if the memory of the graveyard had kept him awake. Evanna felt a jolt in her stomach. Her father had tried to kill him. And just that morning, he had warned her away from Harry. Yet at the haunted and hurt expression in his eyes, Evanna wanted nothing more than to hug her old friend. 

Evanna drew herself up to her full height--she had gained an inch over the summer--and did her best to take on the look of a princess, what she was now. 

"Potter," she said coolly, with only the slightest tremor in her voice. "If you could move to the side, please?"

Harry looked at her hand, still locked with Theodore's. She nearly released it, but Theodore's hand tightened almost painfully around her own. 

"Yeah, sure, Malfoy," Harry said tonelessly, but there was a certain fierceness as he looked at her. 

_ Is this the way things are now, Evanna? _

“Good summer?” he said, still giving her that look and she knew that he was wanting her to hear his thoughts at that moment. Though her chin wobbled, Evanna kept her face expressionless. 

_ It’s for the best, Harry. I think you know that. _

“Yes,” she said in a small voice. “Thank you for asking Potter. Theo, shall we?”

“Of course,” he said, giving Harry a strange look.

Without quite looking at her old friend, she pulled Theodore down the corridor of the train until they came to the Slytherin compartments. She recognized several faces as having attended her ball, and they all inclined their heads to her in a show of deference. 

“They shouldn’t be doing that,” she muttered. 

“They know who you are, Ev,” Theo said. “Of course they should be doing that.”

“No, Father said that for now, everything must stay the same,” Evanna said, eyes flitting around to make sure no one was paying attention to them. Theo stepped in front of her, his blue eyes sparking. 

“Everything has to stay the same?” he asked, pulling on her hand. She thought of Harry, further down the train, so forlorn and sad, and then Ginny and friends, so happy and carefree. She wondered how many of them knew just how much  _ had _ changed over the summer. And then she looked up at her boyfriend and smiled.

“I suppose it is only reasonable that there is some amount of change,” she said teasingly. “I mean, everyone changes all the time… It’s only natural.”

“So then you and Potter--”

“He was a good friend when I was younger,” she said firmly. “And I’d prefer not to see him hurt--”

Theo snorted. “Your father is--”

“Yes, I know,” she snapped, giving him a harsh look. “So,  _ obviously _ , you’ve no need to be jealous. And do not lie to me.”

“You’re kinda scary when you act like that,” he said wryly. 

“Well, I’ve been having lessons.”

“And rather attractive.”

“That is inborn,” she said with a cheeky smile. Theo chuckled and pressed a kiss to her lips. Just as Evanna was pressing herself closer, a compartment door slid open behind them and Evanna sprung away from Theo.

“You know, as a Prefect, I could take points for this,” her once-brother drawled behind them. Evanna rose an eyebrow.

“Is that how you want to play this, Draco?” she said. 

He scowled, but there seemed to be less venom to it than before. “You’re not any bloody fun any more,” he growled under his breath. 

Evanna and Theodore traded glances before both of them started laughing. Draco looked at them incredulously.

“Really?” he said in his whiniest voice.

“You sound like you did when Dobby forced us to our bedtime when we were little!” Evanna exclaimed, smiling at him. Draco frowned.

_ Some things can stay the same, _ Evanna was practically begging him. 

Draco narrowed his eyes at her. “That was you, I do believe,” he said imperiously. “You two need to get into your robes. We’re nearly there.”

He moved past the couple, but as he did so, he ruffled Evanna’s hair in the way he used to when he wanted to aggravate her. Evanna turned to Theodore.

“Would you give me a moment, Theodore?” she asked calmly. Behind them, she heard Draco pick up his pace. Without a moment’s more hesitation, Evanna took off down the corridor just as her once-brother broke into a run. Things would be better this year. She was sure of it. 


	6. Chapter 6

The Welcome Back Feast was interesting. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was a piece of work, Evanna could tell, but it would be entertaining to watch Dumbledore have to finally be answerable to someone else. But also interesting were the number of students who inclined their heads to her. Of course, many of those students were in Slytherin, but there were also a handful of Ravenclaws, a couple of Hufflepuffs and one solitary Gryffindor a few years under her. 

“Everyone wants to show their new Dark Lady respect. They hope it will gain them favor,” Theodore had muttered beside her, noticing how tense she seemed about the attention. 

“They need to stop it,” she said. “No one is supposed to know yet.”

Evanna spent most of the feast hunched behind Theodore, trying to avoid the eyes and the thoughts swirling around her. Of course, that was much harder when there were a great number of thoughts that were about her. She was relieved when the Headmaster finally sent them to bed, though she still felt so many eyes on her. 

When they arrived in the Slytherin Common Room, most of her Housemates were already there. When Evanna walked in on Theodore’s arm, nearly half the common room turned to face them, bowing low before Evanna. Those who didn’t immediately, though confused, quickly followed suit. 

_ What is going on? _

_ Isn’t that Malfoy’s little sister? _

_ She never seemed like a Dark Lord’s daughter. _

_ How could the Dark Lord have such a sickly-looking child? _

_ I don’t want to be kissing arse to her all year long. _

Evanna was rescued from having to do or say anything by Professor Snape emerging from the shadows, as was his custom. One of the first years shrieked.

“It’s a vampire!”

Evanna bit her lip not to laugh. Professor Snape’s eyes snapped to her and she straightened. He frowned, gave her a small nod, and then carried on. 

“Welcome to Slytherin House,” Professor Snape began, “you all will refer to me as Professor Snape or sir. I shall have the overrated privilege of trying to make you each into competent potion brewers in addition to being your Head of House.”

Professor Snape had given much the same speech for the past four years before giving each of the new first years--it was a large class of fifteen this year, some of what had been regarded as the post-war baby boom--but this year, he ended on a different note.

“We must be careful of our appearance outside of this Common Room,” he said. “No matter what you believe about what is going on outside of the walls of Hogwarts, we will carry on as we always have in years past.”

Professor Snape seemed to glare at each of the students who had bowed before Evanna. They shifted nervously. 

"Guess Snape just put an end to your Imperial Cult," Theodore muttered dryly. 

"Good. The last thing I need is for Dumbledore to get suspicious. The old man already hates me," she said. 

The students had begun to disperse to their respective dorms. 

"Ms. Malfoy--a word in my office," Professor Snape called. Evanna placed a swift kiss on Theo's jaw and followed her Head of House dutifully. 

"Take a seat," the professor said as soon as he closed the door behind her. He circled around and took a seat at his own chair and studied her as though she was a rare potions ingredient to dissect. She felt a brush against her mind and narrowed her eyes. 

"Yes, Professor?" she finally said. He startled, as though she had jarred him from some deep thought. 

“Your father wished me to check up on you when you arrived,” Professor Snape said, black eyes studying her. She squashed down the immediate feeling of panic that those words brought, remembering things were different now. Professor Snape frowned. 

“Oh. Well, I’m quite alright, if a bit tired, so if I may--”

“You know things have changed,” Professor Snape said. “Laws that restricted us are different.”

Evanna furrowed her eyebrows. “Sir?”

“In years past you were…  _ concerned _ about any attempts to remove you from your living situation. If you wish that now--”

Evanna stood, fear and anger rushing through her. “What you’re suggesting is treason, Professor Snape. I thought you were my father’s man?”

Professor Snape’s face tightened and he looked her directly in the eyes. 

_ I do not wish you to be mistreated the way Lucius mistreated you. _

Evanna furrowed her eyebrows at that. “He would kill you for trying to take his heir away.”

“Even so, if you wish it--”

“And Dumbledore hates me--”

“I would get the old man in line--”

“And it’s not as if Lucius caused me any lasting damage like Mother--”

Professor Snape stood at that, black eyes flashing in anger. “Do not lie. To me. I may not know everything that has gone on in Malfoy Manor, but thanks to your mot--Narcissa--I can guess. Now, no more games, I will ask you plainly--has the Dark Lord mistreated you in any way?”

Evanna felt warmth and offense warring with her. On the one hand, here was her professor, who had been her confidante and mentor since she started Hogwarts, putting his very life on the line to help her. On the other hand, she did not need that help. She was her father’s heir and she would rule the world with him. The Dark Lord had done all that he could over the summer to train her in every aspect of her future from magic to politics; beyond that, he had done his best to make her happy. He had allowed her to send Narcissa far out of Lucius’ reach, he had proclaimed her as his heir in a most glorious ball--the man had even sent her out on dates with her boyfriend, for Merlin’s sake! The Dark Lord was  _ not _ Lucius. 

“My father wishes to see me as his heir. If not his equal, then as close as anyone may come to it. He has trained me and made sure that I have what I want and need. He is not Lucius, and if you ever insinuate as much again, I will make sure he knows,” Evanna said, adopting the persona she had begun to think of as the Dark Lady. 

Professor Snape looked wary, but when Evanna reached out her mind to figure out what he was thinking, she was met with a wall. The only thing she could sense was a feeling of deep sadness. 

“Very well, milady,” he said, bowing before her as the Slytherins had done in the Common Room. “It would be best you get to bed. You have class in the morning.”

Evanna opened her mouth to say something but then thought better of it and simply left. 

  
  
  


~Ginny~

Ginny watched over the top of the copy of the Quibbler that Luna had given her. The twins were aggravating Hermione with some of their newest inventions. Ron was engaged in a football versus quidditch debate with Seamus and Harry…. Harry was off in a corner by himself, a brooding expression on his face. Ginny had grown up with brothers and knew exactly how moody a teenaged boy could get, but over the summer it seemed Harry had made it into an Olympic sport. Ginny frowned. Normally, Harry was always happy to get back to Hogwarts. 

  
  


Standing, Ginny slipped her magazine into her bookbag and made her way across the common room to her brother’s friend. Her childhood hero, and, if she was being truly honest with herself, still her childhood crush. Though, perhaps with Evanna dating Theodore Nott, Ginny finally stood a chance…

Steeling her nerves, Ginny stood beside Harry and cleared her throat. He continued glaring into the fireplace moodily and Ginny rolled her eyes and made a bold moved, plopping herself decisively onto the arm of his chair. Startled, Harry looked up at her.

“Oh, hey Ginny,” he said tonelessly. 

“You alright?” she asked, settling against the back of the chair. 

“Fine,” he grunted. 

“C’mon,” she nudged his shoulder. “We’re back at Hogwarts. You’re supposed to be happy now.”

“Yeah, over half the school thinks I’m crazy and that slimy Slytherin is--”

He cut himself off. Ginny squinted at him. 

“What slimy Slytherin?”

“No one. It’s nothing,” he said. 

“Is not.”

“Is to.”

“Is not.”

“I grew up with the twins, Potter. I can put up with this forever,” Ginny said wryly. “Does this have something to do with Evanna?”

Harry was back to glaring into the fire. Hermione, unfortunately, seemed to have been keeping an ear out for just that word, for she turned towards them.

“Please tell me that with everything that’s going on you aren’t still nursing that ridiculous crush, Harry,” Hermione said. Ginny bristled, unsure if it was the tone Hermione had used in talking about Evanna that rankled her so much or if it was the reference to Ginny’s friend as Harry’s crush.

Harry had flushed. “I don’t have a crush--”

“I should hope not! She is the child of a Death Eater,” Hermione hissed. 

It was definitely Hermione’s tone. “Who also has saved Harry’s life. And mine!”

“It doesn’t negate who she is. And I saw her holding hands with Nott earlier--and Harry said he saw Nott’s father at the graveyard,” Hermione said, lowering her voice at the end. 

“Where Evanna saved his life,” Ginny shot back. “Merlin, but who would’ve pegged Hermione Granger, House-Elf activist, as so bloody prejudiced!”

“I beg your pardon?” Hermione said. “Draco has always been horrible to us--he’s called me ‘mudblood’ on multiple occasions--”

“That’s Draco, not Ev,” Ginny defended. 

“She’s just as bad! Masquerading as some sort of ice princess--I saw some Slytherins  _ bowing _ at her at the feast!”

“Harry, you want to jump in here and defend your friend?” Ginny said, still glaring at Hermione.

Harry was silent. 

Ginny turned her glare on him and Hermione did the same. Harry seemed to squirm under the combined weight of them. 

“She did save my life, ‘Mione,” he finally said. Ginny smirked at her triumphantly. “But, she’s been acting weird since, Ginny. On the train, she was…”

He trailed off and Ginny stood, shaking her head at him. “I’m disappointed in you Harry. I’m starting to believe the papers--you are insane if you think you can beat You-Know-Who while you’re discounting a loyal friend just because she’s a Slytherin. I can’t believe I ever liked you!"

Harry flushed. "It's not just that--"

"I don't even care any more," Ginny said, tossing up her hands. "Continue on with your teenaged boy broodiness."

Ginny stormed out the Gryffindor Common Room and down to the quidditch pitch, determined to hit something. She made quick work of the lock on the broom shed (growing up with Fred and George had it's advantages) and retrieved a bludger and bat, as well as one of the school's terrible Cleansweeps. 

Though Ginny did fairly well as a Chaser, and even had some Seeking ability, Beater was not her position. She cursed as she missed the bludger over and over, ducking it more often than she managed to hit it. 

"You know that bat is to hit it, Weasley?" a familiar voice called from the ground. Ginny narrowed her eyes to see Draco Malfoy leaning against the base of one of the hoops. He wore a cocky grin and a fitted blue-grey shirt. 

"Why don't you come up here and I'll hit your face instead?"

He chuckled. "Are your brothers as mad-making as my--my sister?"

"Worse, I assure you," Ginny said. "I've got six of--"

"Watch out!"

Ginny looked up in time to see the bludger coming straight at her. She lifted the bat and swung it, hard. 

Thwack!

The Bludger went spiralling off toward the magical boundary of the pitch. Ginny turned to the boy with a grin. He was gaping at her. 

“I’d like to see you do better, Malfoy,” she said triumphantly.

“Oh, you’re on, Weasley,” he said, jumping on his broom. Ginny laughed again as the blonde zoomed into the air, chasing her from one end of the pitch to the other. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So I'm officially back at school and man, this semester is gonna be a doozy! Right now, I feel like I can commit to a chapter/month. So, if it is past 2/14/2020 and there isn't a chapter 7, feel free to yell at me. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Evanna’s roommates hardly spoke to her the first week back. She got the sense that they were afraid of her--who had told them to be afraid of her, she was not certain, but it would need to be handled and soon. Slytherin House’s misanthrope reputation would only hold off gossip for so long. Though Evanna had never been the social butterfly her brother was, she found that being the Heir of the Dark Lord was incredibly lonely. 

At least outside of Slytherin, the students and staff who knew her true heritage were few and far between. Evanna figured that Professor Snape must have been keeping whatever knowledge to himself as Dumbledore had yet to see her escorted off the grounds to a cozy cell in Azkaban by dementors. 

Bright and early Wednesday morning, Evanna took her seat next to Ginny in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. The redhead had a dark scowl fixed on her face as she watched the Professor in Pink putter around the front of the classroom. 

"Billywig in your bonnet?" Evanna asked. 

"What?"

"I think the layers of pink is the only thing that's kept the good professor from exploding under your glare," she said. 

“My brothers already had her class this week,” Ginny muttered. “Not only did she give Harry detention, but we don’t even use our wands!”

“How on earth did Potter manage to get detention on the first day?” Evanna asked. Ginny gave her a strange look.

“He--well, he kept on about  _ You-Know-Who _ ,” Ginny said, her voice barely more than a hiss. “And then Professor Umbridge called him a liar and--”

“Hem-hem.”

The Professor was glaring at the girls. Evanna and Ginny straightened, looking ahead to the front of the classroom, perfectly innocent expressions on their faces. 

“Good afternoon, class,” the short professor said in a sing-songy voice. Evanna predicted that any lectures by this woman would result in a pounding headache. A few students mumbled back a “afternoon”, but this was apparently unacceptable. “I said, good afternoon, class!”

Ginny and Evanna exchanged glances as they chorused “Good afternoon, Professor.”

“Very good,” Professor Umbridge said. “We will not be needing wands today! Now, does everyone have a copy of Mr. Slinkhard’s  _ Defensive Magical Theory _ ?”

The class muttered a little and the professor tutted. 

"That won't do at all. I expect when I ask a question that you answer back with "Yes, Professor" or "No, Professor". Now, let's try again, shall we? Does everyone have a copy of Mr. Slinkhard's book?"

Ginny rolled her eyes dramatically and Evanna suppressed a snort. 

"Yes, Professor," the class chorused back in bored tones. 

"Very good. Now, open to chapter one and read. There will be no need to talk."

"Well, this year will be fun," Evanna muttered. 

"I think I'd prefer the Death Eater in disguise," Ginny replied. Evanna gave her a sharp look, mind whirring. Did Ginny somehow know? Had rumors reached that far? "What? Do I have something in my teeth?"

Evanna relaxed a bit. Of course Ginny didn’t know. If she had known, then she would have already confronted Evanna loudly and angrily in the Great Hall, or something equally Gryffindor-ish. But, she could not relax fully. The Dark Lord had not stated it outright, but Evanna knew that he expected her to influence her friends to their side. 

“No, but there is a bit of--”

“Ahem.”

Professor Umbridge had stopped right in front of the pair of girls. Her eyes were narrowed on Evanna. Evanna saw flashes of the awful news articles about her and Harry from the previous year and an overall feeling of curiosity and suspicion from the professor. 

“Did you have something to add, Ms. Malfoy?” the professor pressed. “Perhaps you wish to question my teaching methods the same way your  _ friend _ did earlier this week?”

“No, Professor,” Evanna murmured. 

“Truly? No concerns about a supposedly reanimated Dark Lord? No pleas to learn dangerous magicks in case of the highly unlikely possibility someone decides to attack school children?”

“I wouldn’t call it unlikely,” Evanna said. 

“Really, dear?” Professor Umbridge said dangerously. 

“Well, the school has been less than safe the four years we all have been here,” Evanna said reasonably. “A basilisk, a werewolf, a mass-murderer, Cedric Diggory’s death--and not to mention outside the school the muggles are constantly coming up with new ways to kill each other and catch wizards in the crossfire.”

“A young girl such as yourself should not be worrying about such things,” the professor said with a saccharine smile. Fears of Dumbledore and a secret army were flashing through the professor’s skull. Evanna nearly rolled her eyes at the utter incompetence of the Ministry of Magic. 

“I don’t,” Evanna said. “My father sees to it that no harm comes to me and that I can protect myself. But that is not really the job of Dumbledore’s school, is it?”

She could feel Ginny’s eyes boring a hole through her skull and the frustration coming off the professor in waves. The class around them were muttering and Evanna knew she was seconds away from receiving detention from now until eternity, but she also knew she was planting the seeds for a better world. A world where wizards--where  _ she _ would not need to hide ever again. 

“But that is just the way of Lucius Malfoy,” she said casually, knowing that the name would easily allow her to slide out of trouble. Sure enough, she felt a flash of nervousness from Professor Umbridge. The pink professor turned a glare on the class. 

“No more talking!” she snapped. “I expect the entire first chapter to read and copied by the end of the period!”

There was a general grumble of dissent as students pulled out their quills and ink and began to read. 

“You’ve become bloody scary, you know that?” Ginny muttered as she flipped open her book. 

“You’ve no idea,” Evanna muttered back. 

The entire class seemed to be racing each other to be the first out of the classroom when the period finally, Evanna being no exception. But, almost immediately, Ginny had yanked her into an alcove, a stern look on her face. 

“What the hell was all of that?” the redhead demanded. 

“All of what?”

“All that with Umbridge! The school being less than safe and wizards getting caught in the crossfire of muggles and Lucius bloody Malfoy--I thought you hated your dad?”

“I  _ do _ hate Lucius,” Evanna said. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Bridget coming up to join them. 

“What are you two up to?” the Hufflepuff said, quickly taking in Ginny’s obvious frustration. Evanna hoped that she wasn’t giving anything away. 

“Evanna just put on a theatre-worthy performance in Defense Against the Dark Arts and has been acting so bloody  _ weird _ all week,” Ginny said, turning to Bridget. “She was in there spouting some weird things about muggles and her dad protecting her or something.”

“Did you wind up with detention?” Bridget asked. 

“No, I know how ministry lackeys work,” Evanna said derisively.

“What’s that mean?” Bridget snorted. 

“That she bloody name dropped her dad,” Ginny replied, rolling her eyes. “What happened this summer?”

“I just--I studied. Things are changing out there and I want to be prepared,” Evanna said. 

“Are you--are you talking about  _ You-Know-Who _ ?” Bridget muttered, looking around nervously. 

Evanna was not sure how the conversation had gone so far out of her control so quickly. She was supposed to be the heir of Slytherin, wasn’t she? She was no longer Lucius’ victim, so why was she still so scared of even her closest friends finding out her secrets?

_ Because they won’t understand, _ a voice in the back of her mind told her.  _ They will reject you. _

_ Then I’ll make them understand. _

“I’ve just learned a lot over the summer, you know,” she said. “Did you know there was a wizard killed in America because of some muggle attack on one of their government buildings?”

“What does that have to do with anything when we both know that You-Know-Who has returned?”

“So you believe Potter then?” Bridget pressed. 

“Evanna was there,” Ginny said, gesturing wildly. “She saw it happen.”

“Not so loudly,” Evanna muttered. 

“Everyone in Hogwarts saw you come back with Harry and Diggory,” Bridget said. “Just no one knows how much your father had to pay off the papers to keep your picture out of the  _ Prophet _ .”

Evanna blinked. So that is why her father did not know about her involvement in the night that he had been resurrected--Lucius had paid to keep it out of the papers. It reaffirmed her theory that he would do anything to protect his own reputation in the Dark Lord’s eyes, even if it also meant she was protected. She was unsure if that scared her more or relieved her.

“But--Evanna--is that really what happened that night?” Bridget said, interrupting Evanna’s thoughts. Evanna turned to her friend and opened her mouth, unsure of what to say. Obviously, Harry had told the Weasleys about that night, and Ginny was giving her a look that said Evanna had best tell the truth. And, eventually, she knew her father had every intention of revealing himself. But the more people who knew about him made it more likely that people would know about her and everything would get out of control so easily and--

Bridget’s brown eyes were studying Evanna intently, but Evanna could not seem to get a good read on the girl. Glancing at Ginny, she finally made up her mind, knowing there was no way she could keep her friends and all of her secrets at the same time. 

“Yes, I saw--”

“Miss Weasley, Miss Travers, and Miss… Malfoy,” a voice snapped. Evanna turned to see Professor Snape striding towards them. He regarded her carefully and Evanna’s heart ached at the strange tension that had formed between her and her mentor. 

“Yes, Professor?” Evanna said, trying not to allow it to sound like too much of an apology, no matter how much she wished to mend the rift between them. Something in his dark eyes flashed. 

“Next class begins in two minutes and I doubt any of you can run quickly enough to make it on time,” he said, a sneer to his lips. “So I’d suggest you end your gossiping session  _ now _ .”

Ginny and Bridget nodded and quickly scurried away, but he grabbed Evanna’s shoulder. 

“You need to be more mindful of your surroundings. However much you may believe things have changed, your father does not tolerate failures, Evanna,” he said quietly and quickly. “Forgive any insubordination, milady, but I have been protecting you too long for you to be killed now.”

Evanna opened her mouth. “I am his--”

“I know who you are,” the professor said. “You are the one who needs help learning that. My offer will stand so long as I have the power to help.”

_ It won’t last long if she keeps making mistakes with the wrong people. Merlin, if only I can save her from herself. _ Evanna furrowed her eyebrows at that. 

“Sir, I--”

“I advise you hurry on to class. Professor McGonagall has never been fond of latecomers, much less those of our House.”

“I--I thank you for your advice, sir,” Evanna said, sincerity filling her. She did not quite understand how or why, but somehow, she had Severus Snape’s ultimate loyalty. She had the uneasy feeling he would follow her even if it meant disobeying Dumbledore. Or, even worse, her father’s. This kind of loyalty warmed her, made her feel safe, even if she knew intellectually that it could be very dangerous as well. 

Professor Snape nodded and Evanna rushed on to the Transfigurations classroom, sliding into her seat beside Luna just as Professor McGonagall called “Malfoy, Evanna!” on the roll. 

“Present!”

Professor McGonagall rose an eyebrow and frowned. “I expect students to be in their seats before I begin calling roll, Ms. Malfoy,” she said disapprovingly. “Five points from Slytherin.”

Evanne bit her lip. Of course, all the newfound respect she had would never occur this close to the Lion’s Den. 

“Are you alright, Ev?” Luna murmured. “Only, your aura looks all fuzzy and I know the hink--”

“I’m fine, Luna, thanks for asking,” Evanna murmured back, pulling out her quill and parchment, wishing it was summer again and that she could be training with her father rather than facing all the confusion of her old and new lives colliding. 


	8. Chapter 8

That evening, Evanna decided to spend in the Castle Centre rather than the Common Room. Though she enjoyed the newfound feeling of safety amongst the children of her father's followers, as well as the company of one Theodore Nott, Evanna still couldn't quite get used to how much more the Slytherins seemed to want to earn her favor, and thus her father's as well. It was tiring when all she wanted was a moment’s peace.

So instead, she was reading her Charms text, swinging in a colorful hammock in the room that she and her friends had claimed as their own. The room was empty, as Luna had gone off wrackspurt hunting and Evanna had seen Ginny on her way to the quidditch pitch. Who she was plying with, Evanna was unsure because she knew Ginny had a ‘rule’ against playing pick up matches with the twins or Ron. Bridget had taken to teaching the muggleborns in her House some of the popular Pureblood dances, so Evanna had the room to herself, which suited her purposes just fine. She hated the looks her friends would give her as she struggled with the Charms the rest of them grasped easily. 

They were supposed to be practicing the Summoning Charm, and, as usual, Evanna was behind her classmates in actually achieving the Charm, despite her father's tutelage over the summer. The Dark Lord was adept at many forms of magic and a much better teacher than Lucius ever had been. She had made some progress, but not enough. 

" _ Accio book! _ " she said, pointing her wand at one of the trashy romance novels Ginny had taken to reading aloud dramatically when they were all in the room. The redhead would not be out of place in the theatre, Evanna was sure. 

The book didn’t budge.

Evanna cursed and jabbed her wand more forcefully at the book. 

“ _ Accio novel _ !” she tried again. 

The front cover flopped open, but did not otherwise move. 

Evanna muttered under her breath and read the passage again. It said that sometimes the more specific a caster could be, the easier the spell would be for them. But, if the caster became too specific, then that would lead to the kind of logical over thinking that was usually the bane to magical work. Evanna couldn’t help but think the author of the text must have been grossly overpaid to write so many words and yet say nothing at all. She rolled her wand between her fingers and pointed it at the book again. 

“ _ Accio Druid Paramore! _ ” she cried. This time, the book lifted up in the air, but before it could soar to her, the door had opened to the converted unused classroom, blocking the book’s passage. 

“Damnit, Travers!” Evanna grumbled, shooting her friend a dirty look. “I thought you were teaching the muggleborns culture or something?”

Bridget rolled her eyes. “I don’t know how much the Hippogryff dance counts as culture, but I wanted to talk to you. Did you just manage the Summoning Charm already? That’s really impressive!” 

Evanna flushed. “I would have if you hadn’t interupted.”

“Or maybe you just didn’t actually want to see how accurate Ginny’s readings are. There’s a reason my mum has banned those books in my house”

Evanna laughed. “I doubt they could get any worse than ‘following her body’s secrets like a Point-Me charm’.”

Bridget picked up the book and flipped to a random page. “‘It was as if she had performed a Petrificus Totalus, but it was localized to one area of his--”

“Okay, I believe you!” Evanna cut the other girl off, face on fire. Bridget smirked triumphantly. “I thought you Hufflepuffs were supposed to be innocent?”

Bridget’s smirk fell. “That’s what I wanted to talk to you about… You know my family are symp--well my uncle is much higher up--but well--my father--he still keeps in those circles.”

_ They are Death Eaters. Not high up, but high enough to hear some things. _

Evanna swallowed and suddenly, all previous humor was gone from the room. She slowly walked across the room and closed and locked the door. Immediately, she felt a spike of fear. Bridget was scared of her. Evanna felt nauseous. 

“What do you want to ask me, Bridget?” Evanna said softly, not able to meet her friend’s eyes. 

“They--they said the--the Dark Lord is back,” she stuttered. 

“We already went over that this afternoon,” Evanna snapped. “Just ask.”

“Are you--are you the Dark Lady? The heir to the Dark Lord?” Bridget asked softly. 

Evanna knew in that moment that it was very likely she was about to lose all her friends. For the first time since that first night back in the Manor, Evanna wished that everything had stayed the same. That her father had remained gone, that she had remained ignorant of her true lineage. She had already lost Harry because of this. Her roommates could barely look at her. And now she would also lose Bridget and Ginny and Luna. 

_ Tu vas faire comme je dit.  _

Evanna lifted her chin. Being the heir to the Dark Lord meant she never again had to do what Lucius wanted her to do. Being the heir to the Dark Lord meant she could more easily do simple magicks like the Summoning Charm, that she could rest peacefully at night knowing her mother was being taken care of by Professor Snape, that she would never be tortured again. No, she would not deny her lineage. Her father had already done too much for her to do that. 

“Yes,” Evanna said evenly, looking her friend in the eye, expecting the other girl to being yelling for a prefect or teacher to come and cart Evanna off to Azkaban. 

She did neither of those things. Instead, she threw her arms around Evanna’s neck, crying loudly. 

“Oh, Merlin, Evanna! Are you alright? He hasn’t--he hasn’t hurt you for your friendship with us or Harry has he? Oh, you must be scared out of your mind!”

Evanna stood stock still, unsure what to do while still in the grasp of the tall Hufflepuff. She had not before realized just how short she herself was than in that moment when all she could see was the yellow and black of her friend’s t-shirt.

“I--I’m fine. He--he threw me a ball,” Evanna said, finally regaining enough presence of mind to pull away. 

Bridget shook her head in confusion. “Yes, I heard something about that, but it’s You-Know-Who, Evanna!” Evanna frowned at that, not sure she like the implication. “Your reputation in the papers paint you as some sort of Juliet to Harry Potter’s Romeo! I would think that he would have tortured you for that!”

“He’s not Lucius! Father saved me!” Evanna finally snapped. Bridget’s eyes widened and she took a step back. 

“Evanna--”

“I--I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that--”

“What do you mean he saved you?” Bridget asked softly.

“It doesn’t matter--”

“Evanna, I’m your friend,” Bridget said. “You can trust me.”

Evanna considered the other girl. Truthfully, despite having a more similar background to Bridget than to Ginny or Luna, Evanna had never felt as close to her as she had the other girls. And perhaps that was part of the problem; she couldn’t trust anyone who could potentially report to Lucius, and so she had always distanced herself from Bridget. She tried to see if there was anything nefarious in Bridget’s intentions, but all she could find was genuine concern. 

“Lucius--well, it’s not like he did to my mother--nothing that would kill me--but now Father is back and I don’t have to see him again. Mostly,” Evanna babbled, feeling less sure of herself than she ever had. Bridget blinked. 

“Did he… abuse you?” Bridget said. 

“He said he was training me. That I had to make up for Mother being gone--”

“That’s not what I asked, but you answered my question anyway,” Bridget said, looking more troubled than ever. Evanna still felt nauseous. “Does--does  _ You-Know-Who  _ know?”

Before Evanna could answer, there was a banging at the door. 

“Who the bloody hell locked this?” Ginny shouted from the other side of the door. Evanna took the opportunity to escape the awkward conversation and rushed to let her friend in. 

Ginny was carrying her brother’s hand-me-down broomstick and absolutely covered in mud, with an extremely grumpy looking expression on her face as she stalked into the room, Luna following close behind. Bridget and Evanna exchanged looks and made a silent agreement to act as normal as possible.

“All men should go die in a hole,” Ginny announced. Bridget forced a chuckle and Evanna winced at how fake the laughter sounded.

“Ginevra’s brothers don’t approve of her quidditch partner,” Luna said softly as Ginny flopped into the hammock Evanna had been reading her Charms text in earlier.

“And I don’t approve of muddy people taking my spot without properly bathing first,” Evanna said, frowning. Ginny made a rude gesture. “Who is your quidditch partner?”

The redhead narrowed her eyes. “What was the door locked for any way?”

Bridget gave Evanna a panicky look and Evanna knew she was close to having her secret blown to a second and third person in one day if she left it up to the Hufflepuff. 

“We--”

Just then Ginny’s eyes landed on the romance book. She hopped out of Evanna’s hammock and all but pounced on it, holding it up to the room. 

“Were you two reading without me?” Ginny exclaimed, holding up the book with a look of utter betrayal on her face. Bridget visibly slumped with relief. 

“We--”

“You precious Pureblood Princesses were reading Melynda Maenad without my edits?” Ginny asked again, her previous annoyance evaporating as she relished the thought. 

“As if you are any more experienced than any of the rest of us,” Bridget said, finally regaining some semblance of normalcy. “Evanna’s the only one of us who has any romantic experience.”

Ginny rolled her eyes. “Yes, with a proper Pureblood suitor. Tell me, has he kissed anything but your hand?”

Evanna blushed. “Theodore is a gentleman and I am a lady--besides, I thought you wanted all men to die in a hole?”

Ginny shrugged off the comment. “Just my brothers. So I suppose that does mean Nott has been less gentlemanly than you say. Is he a good snogger? You can tell us!”

Evanna’s face felt like it was on fire. “This isn’t about me--who is your secret quidditch partner that your brothers hate so much?”

“I asked the first quest--”

“She’s been playing quidditch with your brother since last term,” Luna said helpfully. “I believe the current score is 7 to 7. Your brother just won this one.”

Evanna gaped at Ginny. She knew she had been distracted last term and even moreso this year, but she had never imagined her brother and Ginny would continue their little competition. 

“Why, Ginny Weasley,” Bridget said, putting her hand over her mouth in playful shock. “Playing quidditch unsupervised with a member of the opposite sex.”

Evanna snarled her nose. “That’s my  _ brother _ , Bridget,” she said at the same time that Ginny said, “You’re talking about  _ Malfoy _ .”

Bridget raised an eyebrow. “And yet you’re on your,” she paused to count, “fourteenth round of quidditch with him.”

Ginny shrugged. “He’s a decent player. We’re doing best out of fifteen.”

“Sure you are.”

“Let’s read some more,” Ginny said, grabbing Druid’s Paramore from the stone floor. “And since you two have been reading without me, I won’t do any more editing.  _ And _ we’ll do shadow puppets.”

Luna clapped, turning off the lights and casting lumos towards Ginny’s hands as the other two groaned out loud. 


	9. Chapter 9

She was on the hill top again. This time, the women were gone, and there was only the black-haired man in long, green robes, a forbidding expression on his face. Evanna was almost fearful to approach him, but it was as if she had no choice.

“Who are you?” Evanna asked, finding her voice. “Where are the women? What do you want from me?”

“You are falling into the trapssss of your ancesssstorssss,” the man said, his voice long and sibilant. “Our pain too often has become dangerousssss for the world.”

"I don't underssstand."

"No, few ever do," the man mused. "Our world musssst change if it is to ssssurvive. We cannot remain hidden."

“I don’t know who ‘we’ are!” Evanna exclaimed, getting frustrated. The man smiled a little. 

“You’re more sssssspirited than lassssst we met, I’ll give him that,” he muttered. “You look much like my daughter, did you know?”

“So you’re real, then?” she asked. “A real person?”

“A persssson, a myth, an idea--who issss to ssssay?” the man said cagily. “But, know this--I have fallen to the ssssame hubrissss your father possssesssssessss. I have made the misssssstake of thinking that pain made me wisssse, wisssser than my friendsssss. Do not continue down our path, Evanna.”

“Don’t sssspeak against my father,” she said immediately. 

“My daughter wassss loyal, too. Sssssome would say loyal to a fault,” the man had the same wistful look in his eyes. 

“What happened to her?” Evanna asked, unsure why she felt the need to know. 

“She loved a boy. She loved a boy who--it doessss not matter,” he said, shaking himself out melancholy. “Sssssoon, you will see my desssscendantssss wrath on thissss world and you will have to assssk yourself if it isss worth it to do asssss my line hasss done in the passst. You can acheive greatnesssss, but at what cosssst?”

Before Evanna could say anything more, the man had vanished, leaving her alone on the hill. There was something there that she had never seen in her dreams before--a stone bearing a name, as well as a badger and serpent emblem.

Morgane Slytherin.

Evanna reached out to touch the stone.... 

And then she woke up. Only wisps of a smokey green hill and the man’s warning remained in her mind. You can achieve greatness, but at what cost?

Evanna was still puzzling through the dream as she made her way down to the Common Room to make her way to breakfast. It made no sense. None of her books--however few of them there were--had ever made any mention of a Mind Reader being a Seer as well, though she supposed the two disciplines could cross over. But, it did not feel like she was seeing the future--rather the past was reaching out to her.

“Are you alright, Evanna?” 

Evanna blinked, looking up to see her boyfriend standing in front of the fireplace. 

“Alright?”

“You look--I dunno--upset?” 

“No, no,” Evanna said. “Just thinking.”

“Well, it’s much too early for that,” Theo responded, dropping a kiss onto her forehead. She tried to smile. 

“Yes, that’s the attitude one should have in a school setting,” she quipped. “And in your OWL year, no less.”

He took her hand and they made their way toward the door. “I rather think that I’ll be fine. And you of all people have no need to worry about such trivial things as school.”

Evanna pursed her lips as they made their way to the Great Hall. She was proud of her lineage, she truly was. But, to hear it referenced so casually, especially after having had to convince one of her oldest friends that she was really alright with everything… Well, it didn’t quite sit well with her. 

“I didn’t mean to offend you,” Theodore offered at her silence. 

“You didn’t,” she said a little too quickly. 

“That’s obviously not true,” he said as they came to the Entrance Hall.

“I just--it’s just--I’m not completely used to it,” she admitted. 

“Even before this summer, you were hardly ever going to be some sort of career-witch,” he said reasonably. “You were always meant to marry well, live as a society wife.”

“Says who?”

“Well--”

“I’m a Slytherin, moreso than you are,” she said. “I trained before ever arriving at Hogwarts--I had every intention of leaving Malfoy Manor when I turned seventeen.”

“I just assumed--”

“You assumed wrong,” she said icily. He fell silent just as they were walking into the Great Hall. The school was abuzz--students sharing newspapers and teachers muttering amongst themselves. Evanna broke from Theodore, making her way to her brothers, who was reading the paper. 

“What’s going on?” she asked. 

Draco smirked. “Potter’s gonna love this,” he said gleefully.

“Does it ever get old, being obsessed with a teenaged celebrity?” Evanna quipped. Draco scowled at her and several Slytherins around them snorted. Evanna took a seat as she perused the paper. 

UMBRIDGE NAMED HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Evanna scowled herself as she read over the article, all but snarling at the quote from Lucius about how ‘concerned’ he was for the education of his children. 

“My daughter is a strong witch--yet due to failing standards at Hogwarts her Charms are severely lacking. Though, what else can one expect when employing beings who are only half-wizard or less?”

“How dare he?” Evanna seethed, putting an end to the jokes her brother and his friends were making about which of their least-favored teachers would be getting the sack.

“Evanna, darling,” Theodore said in a careful tone. “I do believe the newspaper is starting to smoke.”

Evanna fought to reign in her anger at her foster-father’s words. As though he had nothing to do with her aversion to Light magicks. As though he had any right to be playacting his concern for her, or Draco for that matter.

“Did you actually read this garbage, Draco?” she demanded.

“No--what--”

Evanna shoved the paper to him, pointing viciously at the quote. It was in that movement that some of the paper separated and Evanna saw another headline. 

Muggle Family Killed Outside of Surrey--Sirius Black Suspected Culprit

“Merlin, Evanna I swear I wouldn’t have--”

“Shut up,” Evanna growled, snatching the other article. There were two pictures with it--one a still photo of a family of three, a little girl with missing front teeth holding a stuffed dragon in front of her smiling parents. The other a mangled vehicle, obviously having been on the other end of a blasting curse. The dragon was on the ground beside it, a wing torn off, spilling fluffy white stuffing on the ground. 

Our pain has too often become dangerous to the world.

Evanna deliberately pulled out her wand and set fire to the paper. 

“If I see anyone in our House reading this drivel, I’ll do the same to them,” she warned her brother and his friends. They all sobered immediately. 

“Evanna--” Draco began, then fell silent at her glare as she stood to leave. Theodore nearly stood to go with her, but she turned the same look on him. 

“I’ll--I’ll see you at lunch,” he said lamely. Evanna didn’t acknowledge it, choosing to simply leave the Great Hall instead.

The little girl’s grin haunted her. Dead, blown apart, but so innocent. She had read muggle history that summer, both from the far past when muggles were attacking wizards, to more recent when their wars had threatened all of humanity and still wizards had not come out of hiding. She knew that they could be dangerous. Her father would say that the muggles needed to be taken in hand before they could inflict more damage on the world. 

But that child. That child had not started wars, had not hunted down wizards and witches. She had played with her stuffed dragon and loved her parents. Why did that child have to die? If the goal was to rescue the world from falling at the hands of muggles, why kill more than absolutely necessary? 

"....I just don't fully understand. She always seemed--well not normal, but--”

“Shh!”

Evanna stood in front of her roommates, both of them looking rather terrified at having bumped into her. She looked between the two of them.

She looks so angry. Hopefully she doesn’t remember my blood status to my father.

Evanna gasped a little. 

“Is that what you think of me?” she said, unable to stop herself. 

Eva and Elin exchanged nervous glances.

“Erm--What are--We don’t know--Milady, if you could--”

“I’ve been your bloody roommate for four years now and you think I’m going to kill and torture you or something?” Evanna wanted to shout and rave at them, wanted to lose control and show that she wasn’t what they thought she was. That the terrible things she had read in the paper couldn’t be attributed to her father. But, she could not do that. 

Instead, she took a breath to her toes, filling her up and making her stand taller than before. 

“Don’t call me that in public,” she said, slipping into the iciness that had become her armor. “And never mind what I said.”

She pushed past the two girls, trying not to let them see her cry. Their fear clung to her like the stench of something rotting 

She was good. She was.

Severus POV

The article had sent ice down his spine, though not near as much as watching his Slytherins at the table that morning. The boys, as teenaged boys were wont to do, were acting the dunderheaded fool, crowing about the ‘victory’ that had been achieved in the naming of Dolores Umbridge as High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. As if that would be as successful as Gilderoy Lockhart’s tenure as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. 

But, as horrid as that revelation had been, Severus had not anticipated the shame that would roil in his stomach at the article about the muggle family. There had been a time, when he was numbed by youth and anger and no small amount of firewhiskey where such a report would not have bothered him. But, that day had long passed. 

It was not the second article that truly chilled him. 

No, after the Headmaster had been kind enough to point out that article, Severus had looked down at his Slytherins, wondering if any of them had cared to look past the first article to anything else in the paper. If any of them knew what their parents and families had been up to the night before and how well they approved of it. And that was when he saw Evanna Malfoy, face like a glacier, standing at the table, her brother’s friends all cowering before her. Severus had seen that look before, had participated in the reaction to it. 

The Dark Lord was not someone one ever wished to see truly angry. And now that she was out of the influence of Lucius Malfoy, his daughter seemed to have the same lack of mercy. The look on her face… Severus was beginning to fear that Evanna was truly her father’s daughter. 

“Severus, is something troubling you, m’boy?” Dumbledore asked as he watched Evanna stride out of the Great Hall, that foreboding expression still etched on her face. 

Severus turned to the Headmaster, cursing that damnable twinkle in the man’s blue eyes. Once upon a time, Severus had believed this man to be his salvation, his path to atonement for the sins he committed against his oldest friend. Now, however, it seemed that his loyalty to the old man would cause him to betray himself, and the woman who had helped him piece himself back together after Lily’s denial of him. 

The girl often did not realize when she was using those strange powers Narcissa had told him of, but the Headmaster most certainly knew when he was applying Legilimency to one of his employees, just as Severus knew his mind was being invaded. He didn’t bother to make it look as though he wasn’t trying to hide his thoughts to Headmaster, instead shoving the old man out with brutal force and a glare. Dumbledore’s eyes still twinkled, though they had darkened somewhat with suspicion. 

“Nothing at all, Headmaster,” he said, fighting to keep an even tone. “I must prepare for my classes.”

He stood and left the table, wishing to speak to Narcissa before the day’s classes began.

Narcissa was poised on the sofa, reading a novel and drinking her tea when Severus came in. The two were always in striking contrast, Narcissa a well born lady with golden hair and a pale, lacy nightgown. Severus, the low-born bat of the dungeons with his brooding manner. 

“Severus, don’t you have to teach soon?” Narcissa said, looking up from her book. 

“Do you ever fear that one’s father may just be too much to overcome?” he asked. Narcissa’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“I would hope the mother had well-balanced the chi--”

“The way I remember her, the mother was distinctly unbalanced,” Severus said sardonically.

A look of understanding came over Narcissa’s face. “Evanna.”

“Yes.”

She looked at the floor, worrying the lace on the end of her sleeve delicately. 

“My sister did not always hate the world the way she did when you knew her. The world first showed her its cruelty,” Narcissa said softly. “And--and the Dark Lord--you once followed his ideals whole-heartedly, Severus.”

“As did you.”

Narcissa swallowed. “He wants to reform the world, Severus, make it better. Safer. Make it so that magic is valued--that I could have--that we could have--”

“There was a murder in the papers today. The child wouldn’t have even been old enough to go to Hogwarts. Is that safer?”

Narcissa closed her eyes. His lover had always hated to face the uglier side of the world, not that she had had much choice when her parents married her off to Lucius to keep her away from ‘that ugly half-blood’. The Dark Lord had told Severus of his own parentage then, had offered to Severus a world where a man’s suitability would come from his own power, not that of his family’s. And Severus had been foolish enough to believe it. 

“What does this have to do with Evanna? She wouldn’t hurt a fly.”

“At the Slytherin Table today--something made her angry,” Severus said. “The way her Housemates reacted…. Are you so sure that she wouldn’t?”

Severus did not need to read minds to know what the dismayed look on Narcissa’s face meant.


	10. Chapter 10

The day passed in a fog for Evanna. 

Her Housemates, even Draco and Theo, avoided her like dragon pox. All had heard about her outburst in the Great Hall that morning and none were willing to risk reigniting her wrath. Most of her professors were utterly clueless, instead up in arms about whatever the “High Inquisitor” was going to mean for them and their careers. 

Ginny seemed to sense that something was wrong, and kept trying to get Evanna to talk to her in Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Umbridge kept shushing them. Only Luna seemed to be treating her normally that day, or as normally as Luna ever treated anything. 

“Daddy sent some dried dirigible plums to me this morning,” Luna said cheerfully as Evanna took her seat next to the Ravenclaw in Ancient Runes. “Would you like one?”

“I’ll pass, thank you,” Evana said, trying to ignore the fearful glances Eva Blishwick was sending her every so often. 

“Perhaps some chocolate then?” 

She seems so sad. Always so sad.

Evanna smiled a little at that, recognizing her odd friend’s attempts to cheer her up for what they were. 

“You know, I think I would like a small piece of chocolate,” Evanna said, some cheerfulness coming back to her. Luna gave her a beaming smile as she passed a piece of Honeyduke’s Best to her just as Professor Babbling began to teach. 

Evanna’s good mood didn’t last for long, however, as eyes seemed to watch her carefully wherever she went that day. Theo tried to engage her in conversation at the lunch table to distract her, but it didn’t help. She could still hear the thoughts of the Slytherins around them.

….report to her father….

….Dark Lady and can barely do a lumos charm

….not nearly as powerful as she thinks….

….live up to the Dark Lord’s legacy….

….torture and kill…

It did not take long for Evanna to excuse herself from the table to eat in the kitchens instead. 

She could have dealt with all of that had it not been for Potions that afternoon. When she arrived in the classroom, she had immediately felt the Professor’s eyes land on her. When she turned to him, she saw something she had never thought she would see from Professor Severus Snape.

Fear.

He was scared of her. The thought made her feel sick. 

“Are you going to sit, Ev?” Bridget said as she came into the classroom. Evanna bit her lip, half a mind to leave class then and there, but she sat beside her Hufflepuff friend in the end before looking back at Professor Snape. He realized she was staring at him almost immediately, and it was like a wall went up around his mind. Evanna winced at the sudden cut off, the pain to her brain as if her fingers had got caught in a closing door. 

“Are you alright?” Bridget asked.

“Just fine.”

“You look like you’re in pain--”

“Drop it, Travers.”

Bridget’s face hardened and she glared at Evanna. “I am not one of your Slytherins, Evanna.”

Evanna turned to look at Bridget, somewhat shocked at the implications of that statement. The Travers family was by and large loyal to Evanna’s father, proud members of the Sacred Twenty-Eight and favorable to the Dark Arts. But this Hufflepuff was less afraid to stand up to Evanna’s moods than either of her roommates, neither of whom had family’s anywhere near the inner circle of Death Eaters.

Evanna smiled. 

“I never would have guessed based on the bee’s nest around your neck,” Evanna teased, gesturing to her Hufflepuff tie. 

“Excuse you, black and yellow is--”

“Today you will all be making a Calming Draught. The instructions are on the board. Begin.”

Professor Snape swept through the room, being more acerbic than usual. At least one of Bridget’s Housemates were reduced to tears by the time they were released, but he kept well away from Evanna’s table. When the bell rang, Evanna told Bridget to go on without her. The professor had his back turned, rustling in the supply cabinet. 

Evanna walked up behind him quietly. When he turned, again his eyes flashed in fear. He even jumped a little and in her mind, Evanna saw the image of angry red eyes. Her father’s eyes. 

“What can I do for you, Miss Malfoy?” he said. 

“Did you know?” she asked. 

“Know?”

“About the muggles. In the paper this morning. Did you know about it?”

The professor frowned in confusion. “Such crimes are--”

“Tell me the truth,” Evanna demanded. Bile rose in her throat when the professor winced, as though he was awaiting a curse. 

“I assume some of your father’s supporters decided to go out last night,” he said carefully. “Such occurrences were not uncommon during the first war.”

“Did… did my father order it?” Evanna said, throat dry. 

“The Dark Lord does not concern himself with such trivial matters--”

“Trivial matters?” Evanna pressed. “Three people were murdered. A little girl, Professor.”

A flash of victory and it was gone. 

“Many would say that you ought not concern yourself with second-page news, milady,” he said in a low voice. 

Evanna nearly opened her mouth, but the Professor continued speaking. 

“However, you have the power to decide that for yourself,” he said. “The Dark Lord has made it clear that any order from you is an order from him.”

Evanna tried to swallow, but her mouth was too dry. “Can you pass a message along for me?”

“Of course,” Professor Snape said, mouth quirking slightly. 

“Tell them--tell them no one else is to be killed without orders,” she said, feigning more confidence than she had. “No more innocents killed for no good reason. No children murdered. That is not how we bring about a better world for wizards.”

There was warmth in Professor Snape’s eyes. “Very well, princess.”

“And don’t call me that!”

The man smirked and gestured to the door. “I would suggest you get on to dinner, Miss Malfoy.”

Evanna hurried to do as he said, her day brightening a bit as she did so. The Slytherins still were treating her weirdly, she still was horrified at what had been reported in the newspaper, Lucius’ comments still irked her, but she had been able to control something and her mentor was proud of her, and that somehow made everything more bearable. 

Not wanting her good mood to be ruined by the odd looks she was still getting from her Housemates, Evanna decided instead to wander the halls after dinner, managing somehow to avoid her brother, her boyfriend, and her three best friends in the other Houses. In doing so, she finally found time to do something she had not done yet that day.

Panic.

Her father had told her that the Death Eaters had to follow her command, yes. He seemed to wish to keep her happy, allow her to grow powerful alongside him. But what if Professor Snape had been mistaken? What if the Dark Lord had ordered those muggles killed, and now she had put out her own order contradicting him? Did she truly know what kind of man her father was? 

She remembered the night of the Third Task, when she and Harry and Cedric Diggory had been Portkeyed to the graveyard--her grandfather’s grave, apparently. She remembered how Wormtail had immediately killed Cedric, luckily not spotting her in her black choir robes. And then her father had tortured Harry, had tried to kill Harry. And then she remembered to her first year, the young Tom Riddle in the Chamber of Secrets, how he had been taking Ginny’s life. How he had tortured Evanna. 

Had Evanna traded one evil father for another? How long would it be before he turned on her like Lucius had--or worse? She remembered that time in the Chamber of Secrets, how the shadow of Tom Riddle had cast the Cruciatus on her, how much more excruciating it had been than when Lucius had Crucio’d her. But now, her father was at his full adult capacity. And if she displeased him enough….

But what if pleasing him meant killing innocent children? She couldn’t do it. She just couldn’t.

The sun had set outside of the castle walls. It wouldn’t be long before Evanna had to head back to the Slytherin Common Room. She could not help but wish she had been more forceful with the Sorting Hat to place her in Gryffindor with Ginny. But, no, she belonged in Slytherin. It was her House, no matter how uncomfortable she felt with her Housemates now. 

She heard footsteps behind her, along with no small amount of muttering and cursing. She turned to see Harry obviously nursing his right hand. Evanna could see blood seeping through his left fingers as he held it close to his chest. 

“Merlin, what happened?” Evanna gasped, forgetting herself in the moment. 

“Nothing--nothing’s wrong,” Harry replied. 

“Well that’s a load of hippogryff dung. You’re about to bleed out in the corridor,” Evanna exclaimed, pulling her wand, ready to attempt (again) one of the healing spells her father had drilled into her over the summer. 

“You never know when you may be injured, and you must always assume you are surrounded by enemies.”

“What are you doing?” Harry said, nervousness in his tone. 

“Healing your hand, what do you think?” she said. “Now let me see--”

I must not tell lies.

Evanna froze, mouth hanging open. “A blood quill.”

Harry shrugged. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Who--”

“It doesn’t mat--”

“Umbridge,” Evanna said immediately. 

Harry frowned. “You said you’d stop reading my mind without my permission.”  
“You forget the Hogwarts gossip mill,” Evanna said. “Ginny said you’ve had detention with her since we got back. But, Harry--why hasn’t McGonagall done something? Blood quills are highly illegal.”

“You should know,” Harry grumbled. 

Evanna froze and everything came rushing back to her. The war had begun. They had determined they were on opposite sides, unable to continue being friends the way they had been because of the danger involved. And that was before Evanna found out that the Dark Lord was her father. A fact which Harry had no idea about, and he still obviously hated her now. 

She let go of Harry’s hand, lowering her eyes to her shoes. 

“You don’t have to be cruel, Harry,” she said softly. “I was just trying to help you.”

Harry was silent. Evanna sighed, and reached into her bag, pulling out an embroidered handkerchief that Narcissa had insisted she keep on her, because “wiping one’s nose on the end of your robes is the height of impropriety”. 

“You should wrap that around your hand,” she said. “Since you’re obviously trying to keep this secret for some reason, you should know that it won’t be healed by charms or anything, but you should try and keep it from getting infected.”

Evanna turned on her heel and went to walk away. 

“Wait--Evanna,” Harry said. Evanna turned toward him, somewhat surprised. “I--I just don’t get it. You’ve always hated your father. Why go along with him now? I could go to Dumbledore. He could help you.”

“Dumbledore already hates me and I think he would think I had Imperiused you if you were to ever go to him on my behalf,” Evanna said bitterly. 

“You can’t possibly--”

“Things have become too complicated Harry,” she said. “I--I really probably shouldn’t be seen with you.”

“Oh, yeah, wouldn’t want to upset Nott,” he grumbled. 

Evanna blinked. “Who said anything about Theo?”

“Theo?” Harry repeated incredulously. Evana frowned. 

“I hardly call my boyfriend Mr. Nott. We’re not in the Victorian age,” Evanna scoffed. 

“Oh, you finally realized we’re in the twentieth century?” 

“And what exactly is that supposed to mean?”

“I’ve never met anyone so bloody posh in my entire life! And I’ve heard everyone in your House start referring to you as my lady or some sort of shit--”

“It’s not as if I’ve encouraged them--”

“What is that even about? What, are you Pureblood elite not satisfied with trying to kill me and my friends--”

“I have never--”

“And another thing--”

“Evanna!” 

Evanna turned to see Theodore coming down the corridor, an angry look on his face. 

"Potter--what the hell do you think you're doing with my girlfriend?"

"She wanted to talk to me, Nott," he growled. 

Theo looked at her with wide eyes. "Do you know what your father would--"

"Let me deal with my fath--"

"Don't threaten her, Nott, she can do--"

"Harry, don't--"

"You're calling him Harry? Evanna do you have any idea how much of an imbecile--"

"Don't you dare, start calling me names, Theodore Nott--"

"It's none of your business wha--"

"Stay out of this, half-blood scum--"

When asked later, Evanna would never be able to say which of them pulled their wands first, but soon, spells were flying in the corridor between the two boys, Evanna doing her best to try and protect herself and them from each other. Though, as she watched them clumsily exchanging spells, she could not help but think neither one would make it when the war broke out.

There was a loud "BANG!" and Evanna saw Professor McGonagall striding toward them, looking murderous. 

"What is the meaning of this?" she thundered. "Detention, all of you! And twenty points each! Off to your Common Rooms before I make it more."

Harry shot another angry look at Evanna and Theo before stalking toward the Gryffindor Common Room. Theo took Evanna's hand roughly and turned toward the Slytherin Common Room. 

"Ow, what do you think you're doing? Let go of me!" Evanna hissed, finally managing to yank her hand free. 

"What do you think you're doing, Evanna?" he hissed back. "You're the Dark Lord's daughter. You can't be palling around with the Boy-Who-Lived!"

"Let me worry about my father--"

"No! I can't! Do you know what it would mean for my family if my girlfriend was found to be a blood traitor?"

Evanna gulped, and said, trying to convince herself, "My father told me to carry on as normal this year. I am his heir and equal. He wouldn't--"

"Maybe not to his heir, but to those of us close to you? He would," Theo insisted. "I'm not trying to be some sort of controlling caveman, Evanna, but you can't be seen with Potter again. What you do affects all of us."


	11. Chapter 11

~Harry POV~

“Where have you been, Harry? Your detention should have ended an hour ago!” Hermione exclaimed as Harry walked in the door. “I have some more Murtlap essence for your hand.” He shrugged moodily and slumped onto the couch that Ron was sitting on, wanting nothing more than to copy Hermione’s homework and go to bed. 

Unfortunately, before Harry was able to ask to see Hermione’s Charms essay, she had spotted the handkerchief around his hand. 

“Where did you get that?” Hermione questioned. 

“No where,” Harry mumbled. 

“Well, you’re going to have to take it off if you want me to help you,” she said. 

Harry frowned, but quietly did so as she asked. Ron’s eyes widened beside him. 

“EBM? Is that the Malfoys’ crest?” he said, pointing at the corner of the now bloody handkerchief. 

Harry’s face heated up and Hermione locked her eyes onto him. 

“You were with Evanna again,” she all but accused. “Merlin, but is she some sort of part Veela?”

Harry blinked at the sudden viciousness in Hermione’s tone. Even Ron seemed a little stunned. 

“I mean--she can’t be as bad as her brother, right? Or Ginny wouldn’t--”

“Not the point, Ronald,” Hermione snapped, roughly grabbing Harry’s hand and putting it in the bowl of murtlap water. He hissed slightly at the pain of it. “I’ve told you my suspicions.”

“Yes, only one-hundred and forty two times,” Ron mumbled. Hermione turned her glare on him. 

“All the Slytherins have been calling her my lady. I even saw some of them bow to her,” Hermione said, emphasizing the latter. “I told you, I thought it was a good thing that you two parted ways at the end of last year. She obviously holds some sort of sway over them.”

Harry pursed his lips. Hermione had come up with many theories to do with Evanna over the course of the new term to explain the Slytherin’s newfound confidence and the way that people were now fawning over her. Theories had ranged from Evanna having done something important for the war effort to her being married off to some sort of Wizarding royalty for some sort of alliance to her being a spy on Dumbledore. Each theory had been more ridiculous than the last and Harry had been sure to point that out, causing Hermione to accuse him more than once of being bewitched. 

“Yeah, the Malfoys are rich and powerful,” Ron said dismissively. “Just the kind of thing Slytherins love.”

“But it’s more than that! I was outside of Professor Snape’s room the other day and even he was calling her milady!” Hermione persisted. “I even heard him call her princess. Princess, Harry!”

Harry and Ron exchanged looks. They had heard the rant several times. 

“Just calm down, Hermione,” Harry said. “She just helped me with my hand. That’s all.”

“That doesn’t explain how late you were,” Hermione said. 

“ImayhaveduelledNott,” Harry muttered, knowing what his friends would take that as. Sure enough, Ron started laughing immediately while Hermione shook her head. Harry stared into the bowl his hand occupied, preferring not to look at either of them. 

“Maybe we should be checking his drinks for love potion,” Ron joked. “Bloke’s gone round the bend for a Malfoy seems like. It’s the eyes, right, mate? Makes her more exoctic. Definitely not the hair--”

“You’re not being helpful, Ronald. In fact, you’re setting the Women’s Rights movement back about seventy years,” Hermione scoffed. 

“I honestly don’t have any idea what you are talking about,” Ron said. 

“You’ve honestly never read a history book, have you?” Hermione replied, shaking her head again. 

“Can you two maybe just--not argue?” Harry asked, suddenly far too irritated for this conversation. “Or don’t. I don’t care. I’m going to bed.”

He stood to go to the dormitory, but was stopped by Hermione. 

“Wait!” she said. Harry turned back around to see Hermione and Ron exchanging nervous looks. “We--I wanted to ask you something.”

“So long as it has nothing to do with bloody Slytherins,” Harry said. Hermione nodded emphatically. 

“We--I was just thinking about how well you did in the Tournament--and before in the Shrieking Shack and the Chamber of Secrets and going after the philosopher’s stone--and obviously Umbridge isn’t going to teach us anything--”

“Spit it out, Hermione,” Harry said, feeling more frustrated every minute. 

“We’re in a war, mate,” Ron said before Hermione could continue. “And we need to know how to fight. And Hermione here thinks you could teach us.”

~Evanna POV~

Professor Snape was less than pleased to learn of Theo and Evanna’s night time escapades and called them both into his office the next morning. He lectured both of them on the importance of decorum and not getting caught before taking another twenty points, as was his custom when his Snakes got in trouble with other professors.

“You are dismissed, Nott,” he finally said. Evanna rose to leave with her boyfriend, but Professor Snape stopped her. “One moment, Miss Malfoy.”

Theo gave Evanna look that clearly said that he would take his orders from her, should she desire him to stay. The way Professor Snape grit his teeth told Evanna that he knew what Theo was doing and what’s more, that Evanna did technically outrank the Professor. Evanna nodded at her boyfriend to let him know that it was alright that he left. 

"You must be more careful," Professor Snape said as soon as the boy left. "If you feared Lucius' wrath in regards to your acquaintanceship with Potter, surely you must know that your father would be that much angrier."

"Father says I am his equal--"

"The Dark Lord hold himself equal to no one," her professor hissed. "He demands full loyalty from all of his followers--"

"I am his heir, not--"

"Has this summer caused you to lose all of your senses?” Professor Snape all but snarled. 

“You can’t talk to me like--”

“When I am trying to preserve your miserable life, I can talk to you however you like, princess,” he hissed. “Harry Potter is your father’s number one enemy. Somehow, it has been kept from him that you helped Potter escape the graveyard last term--something that can only be achieved if you don’t have your boyfriend and your admirer brawling over you in the corridor!”

“I wouldn’t call Harry my admirer--”

“The boy has spent four years trailing you like a puppy and is only just this term taking out his aggression towards Theodore Nott instead of your brother now that there is a rival for your affections,” Professor Snape drawled. “Now tell me--do you want your father to order you to lure Potter to his death?”

“I--”

“Or he could even order you to kill Potter yourself--that would make you equal to the Dark Lord, would it not? Are you ready to become the murderer of one of your schoolmates?”

“I could never--”

“I know that,” Professor Snape hissed. “Just as I know that it would be the end of your life if the Dark Lord suspected you held any loyalty to Harry Potter.”

Evanna was silent. “I’ve barely spoken to Harry since the Third Task,” she said softly. “I understand we are on opposite sides of the war. So does he.”

“Do you? Because the both of you are acting like imbecilic teenagers in a Shakespearean tragedy!” 

“We are teenagers!”

Professor Snape froze at that and looked up at Evanna with unfathomable eyes. The Potions Master had never been a particularly happy man--far from it, in fact. Evanna wasn’t sure she had ever seen him truly smile. But, in that moment, he looked so sad and weary, like he was hundreds of years old and had seen too many tragedies in that time. But, as far as Evanna knew, Professor Snape was a relatively young man. Though she supposed he had seen his share of tragedy. 

“Yes, you are,” he said. “And at this rate, you are teenagers who could very well die in this war. Potter does not have the training to survive and you--you…”

The Professor trailed off. Evanna frowned, remembering the duel between Nott and Harry. If her father truly wanted Harry dead, it was only a matter of time. Evanna could barely last in a duel with the Dark Lord, and that was her father was not looking to kill. But, in the graveyard, she knew he had wanted to end Harry that day. Harry had survived that night, but only because of great luck and once-in-a-lifetime circumstances. If he was to have a fighting chance, he would need training, intense training like she had received growing up. 

But Harry winning could mean the death of her father, couldn’t it? Evanna was no longer sure of much, but she was sure that she did not want her father to die. 

Maybe, just maybe, if Harry could be given an edge to survive long enough for Evanna to convince either side that war was not needed. Thinking on what Evanna knew of Harry’s home with the muggles, she was sure he would see the reason in wizards ruling over such beastly humans to prevent more damage to Wizard children like Harry and the world at large. And once her father saw how Dumbledore had left the Savior of the Wizarding World to languish with his abusive muggle relatives so as to manipulate the boy… Well, her father respected power. And, untrained Harry may be, he was a powerful wizard. 

“Miss Malfoy, are you paying any attention at all to me?” Professor Snape snapped. Evanna whipped her head to meet his gaze, now annoyed, but still with that sadness behind it all. 

“Sorry, sir,” she said.

He frowned. “I do not want word of you going near the Potter boy again. When you serve your detention with him, you are to not acknowledge him in any way, unless you wish to show him the same kind of disdain that your brother does. Am I understood?”He would do well to help bring back the Camelotian society Evanna envisioned. A world that was better than her father or Dumbledore could envision. 

"Miss Malfoy, were you paying any attention to me whatsoever?” Professor Snape said. 

Evanna’s eyes snapped back to his, which were now mostly annoyed, but she could still see that pervading sadness in his black eyes. 

“Sorry, sir,” she said, deciding not to vex the poor man further. At least, not for that day. 

“You are not to be seen with Potter again. At your detention, you are not to interact with him whatsoever. If you must, show him all the disdain that your brother manages on a daily basis. You must show the world that Potter is not your ally, not any more. I don’t want to hear of any more friendliness between you two, am I clear?”

Evanna bit back the urge to ask how he was going to make sure that she followed his orders, but decided against it. It would be easier, she knew, to simply do as she was going to and allow Professor Snape to believe as he would. 

“Perfectly clear, sir,” she said. The professor gave her a suspicious look that clearly said she was laying it on too thick, and Evanna did her best to appear innocent. He heaved a great sigh and waved his hand at the door. 

“Go on,” he said. “It is time for your first class.”

Evanna nodded and took off to the greenhouses, slipping into her spot beside Bridget just before the bell rang. The Hufflepuff gave her a concerned look. 

“There’s rumors all over the castle that Theodore Nott and Harry Potter were fighting for your hand last night,” she murmured, pulling on her dragonskin gloves to extract the butober pus. Evanna wrinkled her nose at the ghastly plant. 

“They were just being testosterone-ridden boys and I happened to be there for it. It was nothing so dramatic.”

“Whatever you say, Ev,” Bridget said breezily. “I just hope you’re being careful.”

“I’m a Slytherin. We’re always careful,” Evanna replied.

“Never thought I’d say this, but you need to be more Slytherin,” Bridget said, shaking her head. Evanna gave her a look, but all her friend did was squeeze out more butober pus.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry POV

If this term wasn’t already terrible and confusing enough between Umbridge, the Dark Lord being back, and OWLs, it seemed Evanna Malfoy was on a mission to make it that much worse for Harry. One day the girl was bandaging his hand in the hallway. The next she was deliberately dumping a pailful of dirty water all over him as they served their detention in the trophy room.

“Oops,” she said with an obviously fake innocent expression on her face. Her damnable boyfriend snickered behind her. She pushed roughly past him to grab the bucket, all but knocking him into the water. “Didn’t mean to.”

“Darling, we really must work on your clumsiness,” Nott simpered, shooting Harry a triumphant look as he placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek. Evanna’s face reddened, and she shot a look at Harry, frowning. 

“Not now, Theo, we’ve a lot to clean,” she said. 

The thought of all the hexes Angelina Johnson would throw at him for getting another detention and missing more quidditch practice was the only thing that stopped Harry from retaliating. Instead he grit his teeth and continued scrubbing the floor, his hand stinging all the while. When they were finally released from detention, Harry all but ran out the door, ready to get away from the dreadful duo.

He could hear Nott down the hallway, calling her darling and sweetheart. It made him want to hurl every time she giggled at something she said. Harry shoved his hands into his robe pockets moodily as he slouched along the hall. In one pocket, he always kept his wand and the Marauder’s Map. Usually the other only had lint and sometimes a candy wrapper, but now there was a crumpled piece of parchment. Harry frowned, pulling it out. It was more expensive parchment than Harry ever bought, and it smelled lightly perfumed. 

_ Meet me in the place where you once found me hiding at 11 pm tonight.  _

Harry wanted to crumple the parchment and throw it over his shoulder. He wanted to set it on fire or blast it to pieces or feed it to the Giant Squid. She could not treat him worse than a dog while they were in detention and then turn around and demand he go down into the Chamber of Secrets for her. It was too confusing--it was too unfair. 

Harry tucked the note into his pocket and continued to Gryffindor Tower. Ron and Hermione were waiting for him as soon as he walked i, Hermipne with a distinctly uncomfortable look on her face. 

"What is it?" Harry asked, still irritated from the night's detention. 

"We--well, I did and Ronald agreed--were thinking about Defense Against the Dark Arts and how Umbridge really isn't teaching us anything--"

"Hurry it up Hermione, I'm tired," Harry said, not really caring about how rude he was being. 

Ron gave Hermione a look that clearly said he thought she should quit while she was ahead, but Hermione had never been known to let sleeping dogs lie. 

“We want you to teach us. About fighting Dark magic,” she said, the words coming like flood. "And maybe a few others too."

Harry blinked at her, wondering just what his friend was thinking. She continued hurriedly.

“You’ve faced down You-Kn--Voldemort so many times already, Harry, and you’ve come out alive each and every time, which is more than most wizards can say--”

“I’ve had help! And luck!”

“You didn’t have help with the Philosopher’s Stone, mate,” Ron said. “Or in the Chamber of Secrets.”

“Evanna was there. She helped me.”

Hermione pursed her lips. “What about when you rescued Sirius? It was just you against all those dementors! And through all those tasks--"

"Disguised Death Eater making sure I got through it, remember?"

"He wasn't trying to help you survive the graveyard! And you faced down Voldemort again!"

Harry shook his head. "It was luck, Hermione. Luck and help."

"Harry, you're not listening--"

"No, you're not listening! I hardly know anything more than you do! I can't be somebody's teacher!"

“But, mate,” Ron said quietly. “Umbridge isn’t going to teach us. If you don’t, who will?”

Harry shook his head. “I--”

“Just promise us you’ll think about it,” Hermione all but begged. Harry frowned, but Ron gave him a look. Hermione would not let Harry leave the room without at least saying he would think about it. 

“Yeah, I’ll think about it,” he said, pulling his invisibility cloak from his bookbag. Hermione’s eyebrows shot up.

“Where are you going? It’s past curfew and you’ve enough detentions!” she demanded. 

Harry did not say anything. He just left. 

  
  
  


Evanna POV

Evanna paced the floor of the Chamber of Secrets, just in front of the statue of her ancestor. The stone face, while stern, gave her some amount of familiar comfort. Del was curled in a massive ball, watching Evanna as she paced.

_ “Why isss misstresss ssssso anxioussss _ ?” she hissed. 

_ “Harry should be here by now _ ,” Evanna mumbled back.

_ “Other sssspeaker _ ?” Del said.  _ “He isssss making misssstressss upsssset? Ssssshall I bite him? _ ”

“ _ He issss in the ssschool and I told you not to go upssstairssss _ ,” Evanna reminded the basilisk. 

“ _ But he issss not _ ,” Del said. “ _ He isssss here now. I sssssmell the other sssssspeaker. I can bite him now.” _

“ _ Pleasssse don’t let her bite me _ ,” Harry said, holding up his hands as Evanna whirled on him. His eyes were clenched shut. 

_ "You can go on, Del, _ " Evanna said. The basilisk hissed threatenly at Harry, but listened to her mistress, uncoiling its massive body to slither deeper into the network of tunnels surrounding the Chamber. "You came," she said in English. 

"I don't really know why I did," Harry said, regarding her with a look that said he was still contemplating just leaving. “After your  _ performance _ during detention--”

“You have to realize that I am being watched,” Evanna said. 

“Yeah, I’m sure your  _ boyfriend _ is reporting straight to your father,” Harry scowled. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Evanna demanded. Harry clenched his teeth, a jaw muscle twitching. “I’ll have you know that Theo is loyal to me and a perfect gentleman unlike  _ some _ people I could mention--”

“You know what? Hermione was right, I’ve had enough detention,” he said. “I’m leaving.”

Evanna’s stomach lurched. This had not gone as planned and she needed Harry to hear her out. His life could well depend on it. 

“Harry, don’t leave,” she said. 

He ignored her and kept walking. Evanna all but jumped after him, grabbing him by the wrist. She felt that familiar zing of electricity go up her arm as she touched him, a feeling her mother’s romance novels claimed she should be feeling with Theo, her boyfried. Not with Harry, her father’s nemesis. 

“Malfoy--”

“In the Hospital Wing last year, you knew this would happen. You knew that I would have to act differently,” she said. “You understood my position. What changed?”

Harry was silent and did not turn around.

“Why did you ask me to come down here?” he asked tonelessly. 

Evanna circled around him, doing her best to go slowly so as not to make him bolt. She kept her hand around his wrist the entire time as extra insurance. 

“I wanted to help you,” she said. 

“Help me?” he said, blinking in confusion. 

“Is that so strange?” she said. “I blasted my way into the maze last term to help you, I just bandaged your hand causing me to get detention--”

“Where you and your boyfriend proceeded to do your level best to make the detention that much worse for me!” Harry grumbled. Evanna rolled her eyes. 

“You see! That right there! That is why you need my help!”

“What?”

“Everything you lack in nuance and cunning, you more than make up for in impulsivity and--and teenaged boy angst!” Evanna shouted, throwing his wrist down in anger. 

“Well, now that I know what you think of me!” Harry snarled, stepping toward her. She had started to catch up to him again over the summer, her forehead coming up to his chin. 

“Oh, you want to know what I think of you!”

“Well, it’s only fair considering you blast through my mind to see what I think of you!”

Evanna felt her rage nearly boil over at that. “I can’t help it and you know it!”

“Or maybe you just don’t try!”

“Luckily for you you’re obviously not thinking right now!” she spat back. “I am just trying to help you!”

“What the hell help could you offer me?” he snarled back. “Far as I know, you’re neck deep in Death Eater land now!”

“Well those Death Eaters are expert duelists and you are not!” Evanna spat back.

Harry paused at that, obviously confused. That brief moment allowed both of them to take in just how closely they were standing together. There was hardly room for a billywig to fly in between them and Evanna could feel Harry’s breath. She felt her face flush and Harry coughed, taking a step back. Despite herself, she could not help but miss the warmth. 

“What--what do you mean?” Harry said once they had both composed themselves. 

Evanna bit her lip, trying to find the right words. Too much had happened between them, too many nasty words exchanged, and this was too important for Evanna to mess up. 

“For all his faults, Lucius trained me remarkably well. I could fight most any Death Eater and win,” Evanna said slowly. “And because of his faults, Dumbledore has seen fit not to train you at all.”

“I managed to duel Voldemort in the graveyard and come out alive,” Harry said, though his tone said he wasn’t even fooling himself. Evanna winced at her father’s name. “You say you could duel Death Eaters, but you can’t hear your father’s master’s name.”

Evanna looked away, guilt churning in her stomach. Had Harry known who her real father was, his hatred toward her would have increased hundredfold, she was sure. But, she could not tell him--he would go straight to Dumbledore and Evanna would be sent straight to Azkaban and then the war would start in earnest. There would be no chance of convincing Harry that fighting for Dumbledore was the wrong choice. 

Yet, she still felt incredibly guilty about lying to him. 

“Harry, you  _ need _ training,” she said. “You have power, yes, but you need skills and technique. It was pure luck that saved you in the graveyard.”

Harry snorted. “Funny, I was telling Hermione the same thing earlier tonight.”

“What does Granger have to do with it?” Evanna asked, bristling at the mention of the other girl. 

“She--well she and Ron want me to teach--it’s stupid, any way,” Harry said offhandedly. “So it’s as I thought--I’m a shite wizard and I’ve no hope of making it through this war, have I?”

“Not if you follow Dumbledore’s lack of a plan,” Evanna said plainly. “But you’re not a shite wizard. You are incredibly powerful--you just need the training.”

“Dumbledore has hardly even looked at me this year and Umbridge is hardly likely--”

“Why do you think I’m down here?” Evanna asked, gesturing to the Chamber at large. “I told you--after Lucius’ training, I could duel most any of the Dark Lord’s followers and win. I can teach you.”

“But you are a Death Eater’s daughter,” Harry argued. “Why would you help me?”

Evanna looked away. “I’ve been asking myself that same question for years.”

Harry did not say anything. 

“I’ll still have to treat you the way I did in detention,” she said. “Worse, even. We cannot allow anyone to know that I’m training you. I’m not sure which of us would be in more trouble.”

Harry nodded. “So you won’t be telling No--anyone?”

“Not a soul,” Evanna said. “Meet me down here same time on Saturday and we can begin. Wait a moment before you follow me up.”

She began to walk away, but Harry called after her. 

“I didn’t say yes,” he said. “I’m not sure I trust you.”

Evanna took a deep breath, trying to project her Dark Princess persona as much as possible. She had never played a more dangerous role. 

“Good,” she said. “I’ll see you Saturday.”


	13. Chapter 13

“I hope you weren’t seen tonight.”

Evanna jumped as she carefully shut the Common Room door. As she turned, candlelight glinted off a pale head. It took everything in her not to roll her eyes.

“What are you still doing up?” she said curtly. 

“What are you doing out past curfew?” her brother countered. Before Evanna could supply some sort of lie, he cut her off. “Never mind. You’ll just lie to me any way. Just thought you’d be smarter than this with so much to lose, Ev.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?” she demanded, crossing her arms and frowning.

“Just that you are in a new position with more power than you have ever had before,” Draco said lightly. “I would not be risking that on the likes of Potter if I were you.”

Anger roiled in Evanna’s gut as she regarded the outline of her brother--not her brother, she reminded herself savagely--against the banked firelight. He had grown so tall over the summer, nearly reaching Lucius’ height. The thought nearly made her shrink back from him, but she forced herself to flinch as she straightened. 

_ I am the Dark Lord’s daughter, _ she reminded herself. _ I will not be scared anymore.  _

“You are right, Draco,” she said levelly. “I do have more power than I used to. You ought to remember that before you threaten me.”

“This  _ acquaintanceship _ you’ve had with Potter is getting out of hand Evanna! You have to know that,” Draco replied, putting on what they had once called Lucius’ “reasonable politician” voice. 

“It’s none of your business, Draco.”

“I’m just trying to help you Evanna,” he said. “You have to realize that even if the Dark Lord was alright with hanging around those blood traitors that he would not be okay with you going off to snog the Boy-Who-Lived!”

“I have a boyfriend!” Evanna exclaimed, shocked at her brother’s insinuation.

“So you don’t deny you were off with Potter,” he countered. “Merlin, Evanna, are you insane? The Dark Lord--”

“You are not my keeper, Draco Malfoy. For all you know, I’ve been working on my father’s orders,” she said.

“That’s hippogriff dung, Evanna, and you know it.”

“And it’s still none of your business!” she snapped back.

“If the Dark Lord was to find out about this and that I knew who you’ve been--”

“You know  _ nothing _ , Draco!” she exploded. “You know absolutely nothing but how to stick your nose into my business. It is time for you to back. Off.”

“Then it’s time for you to stop being so bloody stupid!”

Evanna’s temper snapped and with hardly a thought, Draco was thrown against the sofa as accidental magic shot out of her. She froze; her brother stared at her in shock. 

“What the hell, Evanna?” he said in a low voice. 

“I--you--”

“I’m just trying to help you,” he said. “I’ve always just been trying to help.”

Evanna glared at him. “Like you did the first time Lucius used the cruciatus on me? Or when you decided on your own that Mother needed to go back to the man who tried to kill her in the first place?”

“That’s not fair--”

“No, it is fair, Draco!” she snapped. “You’re constantly acting like you know what’s best but you don’t! But now--I can pull rank!”

Draco’s face darkened. “What do you mean?”

Truthfully, Evanna wasn’t sure what she was getting at, only that she was tired of Draco Lucius Malfoy sticking his nose in her business and causing her trouble and pain. Her eyes narrowed on him, and in her mind’s eye, she could see a flash of red hair flying by on a broomstick and she knew how she could undermine him. Yet, she hesitated. She would be no better than Draco, policing who he chose to spend time with. Finally, she shook her head, turning to go to her dorm room. 

“That’s what I thought,” Draco said. “It’s for your own good that I forbid you from seeing Harry Po--”

“I’ll tell Lucius that you’re courting Ginny Weasley!” Evanna snapped, unable to take her insufferable brother a moment longer. “I will do it, I swear, and your father trusts you far less than my father trusts me.”

Draco gaped. “But I--you’d be lying--”

“You think I care?” she snarled. “You’d deserve it after all you’ve run to Lucius on me!”

“You can’t--”

“No, I can,” Evanna snapped. “You said it earlier--my position now is far higher than yours. I don’t have to listen to you or to Lucius. I give the orders now.” 

Before Draco could say anything, there was a little gasp behind them. Evanna and Draco turned to see Eva standing there in a house robe and her ridiculous Crup-shaped slippers. 

“I--I’m sorry,” she mumbled. “I just heard voices, and--”

She glanced between the siblings, obviously terrified. Evanna swallowed tightly. Though she wished to scare her brother into staying out of her business, she hated that her roommates were so cowed. With that in mind, Evanna forced herself to give a smile that might have been more of a grimace. 

“Nothing for you to be sorry for, Eva,” she said gently. “You know how annoying my brother can be. Say--do you still have that Avalon mud masque? I could use some relaxation.”

She threw a dirty look at Draco, who was staring at the floor.

“Of--of course, my lady--Evanna,” Eva replied, seemingly taken off guard by the odd request. Burying her hurt at her roommate remaining so afraid of her, Evanna smiled a little more convincingly as she followed her roommate to bed, not giving her brother a second glance.

  
  


~Ginny POV~

Ginny stood waiting in an alcove on the quidditch pitch, waiting for her quidditch partner to arrive. She still did not quite understand why it was that she and Malfoy continued to meet and play quidditch together and she certainly knew that her brothers would likely kill the blond if they knew what she was doing. But, somehow, these quidditch matches had become solace to her in these strange times. 

At least, when the arrogant jerk actually showed up. 

Casting  _ tempus _ for the third time that afternoon, Ginny cursed the blond, wondering if he had decided to blow her off as a lark or if there was something more sinister keeping him. She knew that times were dangerous, perhaps moreso in Slytherin than in Gryffindor if Evanna was to be believed. But still.

She heard footsteps. Growling curses under her breath, she was just about to rip into him for keeping her waiting when someone swooped over her head on a broom.

“C’mon already, Weasley,” a sneering voice said. “Thought you wanted to play quidditch in the daylight.”

“You were the one who was late, you berk!” Ginny said, hopping onto the school broom from the cabinet she had lock picked just as Draco threw the quaffle into the goalpost.

“Cheater!” she shouted at him.

“No rules in love and war!”

“This is quidditch, idiot, and there are rules.”

Malfoy gave a savage grin as he scored another goal. 

“Not the way I play.”

“You’ll pay for that, Malfoy!”

“We’ll see, Weasley.”

Ginny pushed the school broom to its limits just in time to kick the quaffle out of the way of the goal post as Malfoy threw it. They both dove after the ball, Ginny letting out a taunting “HA!” when she caught it. Draco grunted at her in annoyance as she zoomed off to the other goalpost, her broom vibrating worrisomely. 

“Think you need a new broom, Weasley?” Malfoy shouted. 

“Think you need a new face, Malfoy!” she spat back, though without true venom. He made a face.

“Pathetic, Weasley,” he replied. “You need work on your insults.”

“You need work on your face!”

Draco laughed at that one, giving Ginny the chance to score a goal, the Quaffle ruffling Malfoy’s hair as it zoomed by. She snickered at the incredulity on his face. 

“Cheater!”

“Not the way I play!”

They played until the sun began to set and they had to stop without a clear winner. Ginny glanced sideways at him as they began to make their way leisurely to the ground. 

“You gonna tell me why you were so late today?” she said. 

Malfoy was silent, but Ginny would not accept that. So she began to needle him.

“Look, you can play moody teenage male all day and you won’t get out of my question. I have six older brothers and have been dealing with their man periods since I--”

“I didn’t decide to come until right before I got here,” he said, face pink. 

Ginny wasn’t expecting the pang of hurt at the words. Draco Malfoy was an idiot--a mean, bigoted, ignorant idiot and she knew that. He was also the first person to take her seriously when it came to quidditch, and had seen her as genuine competition rather than a chore like her brothers did. 

“You don’t have to play quidditch with me--just tell me before I waste my time, you know? Have some common decency--I’m a busy person even if I’m a Weasley.”

“Merlin, Weasley, just jump to the worst assumption of me like everyone else, why don’t you?” Draco sneered. “No, I wanted to come. I like playing quidditch with you.”

Ginny shook her head. “Leave the mind games to the Snake Pit, Malfoy. I don’t mess with that shite.”

“No--wait--Weasley--”

Ginny was marching away from him, ignoring everything he said. Until one word came out of his mouth.

“Ginny.”

She halted, then turned on her heel to look at him, arms crossed as she used the same look she had watched her mother give the twins on many, many occasions. Malfoy winced.

“Look, Weasley,” he said, sounding far less eloquent than she had ever heard from him or from his sister for that matter. “What has Evanna told you about this summer?”

Ginny blinked. Truthfully, Evanna had not said much about the summer. Her friend rarely shared anything about her home life, but Ginny knew it was bad. How could it not be, with Lucius Malfoy as a father? The year Ginny started Hogwarts, her brothers had busted Harry out of his relatives’ house using their father’s flying car. She had often thought that Evanna needed just as much rescuing but that it would never happen because Malfoy Manor was too well-protected. 

“Nothing, really,” Ginny said. “Evanna never talks about home.”

Draco nodded, as though he had expected that answer. 

“Things are…. Complicated,” Draco said carefully.

“Yeah, I guessed as much,” Ginny said with a snort. “But what does that have to do with a pick up game of quidditch.”

“Our families….. Politics don’t exactly match up, Weasley,” he said awkwardly. It didn’t take long for Ginny to connect the dots in what he was saying. 

His father was a Death Eater. Her parents were in the organization to bring down the Dark Lord. They weren’t supposed to associate. And yet….

“That’s hippogryff shite, Malfoy. Evanna has been my best friend for years,” she said. 

“Evanna…. Evanna is a special case,” Draco replied with a wince. “I--I don’t have the same… I mean--”

“Just stop it, okay?” Ginny snapped. “From what I’ve seen, you’ve always gotten off a helluva lot more lightly than Ev. And now you’re saying that you can’t  _ sneak out _ to  _ play quidditch _ with me.”

His cheeks were a blotchy pink. “It’s not--”

“Spare me. It’s not like we’re snogging in front of the Great Hall.”

Malfoy’s eyes just about bugged out of his head when she said that, but she ignored it. 

“I can find someone else to play quidditch with,” she spat. “Hopefully they spend more time actually looking for the Snitch instead of making up corny insults.”

“Wait, Ginny, you don’t understand--”

Ginny whirled around again. “ _ Don’t _ call me Ginny. Obviously I am  _ not _ your friend.”

He didn’t call after her again. She stormed her way straight through the castle to where she knew her friends would be waiting for her. Luna was hanging upside down off of the top of the cabinet, while Bridget and Evanna sat playing Exploding Snap. 

“What’s got your knickers in a twist?” Bridget asked.

“Your brother,” she said directly to Evanna, “is a prick.”

Evanna seemed to study Ginny for a few moments before her face shuttered, taking on the blank quality that her friend used whenever she felt the need to hide something. Ginny filed that away for when she was not so angry.

“Yes, he is,” Evanna replied. “Chocolate frog?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not completely happy with this chapter, but I needed to get out of my quarantine funk, and I thought you all may be as in need of a distraction as I am. I never thought that my style in the apocalypse would devolve to sweat pants and three day hair....
> 
> Anywho. Hope you enjoy and are staying safe. And if you have any fic recs to help get through this, it would be much appreciated. ;)


	14. Chapter 14

The morning of the first Hogsmeade visit of the term was rather chilly, forcing Evanna to abandon her original outfit. She frowned at herself in the mirror, having been looking forward to finally wearing the new dress she had owl-ordered, but knowing she would be freezing later in the day if she didn’t change.

“Would you like to borrow my jumper?” Eva said behind her, holding out a light green cardigan that complimented the floral dress Evanna was so reluctant to take off. 

Since the night she had argued with Draco, Evanna’s roommates had seemed to warm to her once more, acting far less fearful towards her than they had since returning to school. Though they weren’t quite back to their usual easy camaraderie, they were well on their way. 

“If you don’t mind?” Evanna said.

“Of course,” Eva replied, handing over the cardigan. Evanna shrugged it on before pulling on her shoes and tucking her wand up her sleeve. “You and Nott are rather cute together, y’know. Our very own Slytherin power couple.”

Evanna pursed her lips, unsure of what to say to that. If she was being honest with herself, she was only with Theo because it was expected. A young pureblood girl could do worse than Theodore Nott; he was well-bred, considerate, intelligent, and did not seem to be in any way like Lucius. But, they had drifted apart since their detention with Harry. Oh, they still sat with each other in the Great Hall, still studied in the Common Room together, still kissed on occasion, but Evanna felt as though she was merely going through the motions with him most of the time. 

“No need to kiss my arse, Blishwick,” she snorted. 

She felt a flare of annoyance from the girl, but to her credit, none of that showed on Eva’s face.

“Aren’t you two going to Hogsmeade together?” Elin said from across the room. “I heard a rumor he had made a reservation for Madame Puddifoot’s.”

Evanna stopped herself from asking how many rumors exactly her roommates had heard about her this year, and from whom, but stopped herself. She much preferred her roommates not scurrying away from her like scared field mice every time she walked in the room. 

"That is what couples tend to do when going to Hogsmeade," Evanna said noncommittally. 

Elin rolled her eyes dramatically. “Back to the proper Pureblood princess--”

Elin cut herself off at that abruptly, realizing just how accurate that statement now was. Eva had gone pale as she glanced between the other two girls nervously. Evanna withheld her sigh, instead rolling her eyes dramatically. 

“Pardon me for not acting like I was raised by wolves like some of our schoolmates,” she said dryly. 

Eva gave an awkward giggle and the moment passed. Evanna did her best not to sigh in relief. Though she appreciated the new power she held over those who would hurt her, Evanna did not necessarily like the way her House now treated her, as though she was set to explode at any minute. 

“Well, c’mon then, Eva!” Elin said. “We only have so long in Hogsmeade before we have to come back to this dreary castle!”

Evanna’s two roommates giggled when they reached the Common Room and Theo placed a kiss on her cheek in greeting. She turned to make a face at them--Ginny had really been a terrible influence on her--and they scampered out of the Common Room entrance.

“What was that all about?” Theo asked.

“Oh--just girl stuff,” Evanna said airily.

“And you were so excited last week that they were talking to you again,” he teased. “I feel like I’ve barely seen you in the evenings you’ve been with them so much.”

“Sorry--I didn’t mean to--”

“No, no, it’s fine,” he said. “I think it’s good you’re spending more time with the other Slytherins. It’s good for them to see you.”

Evanna was silent at that. In truth, she had not been spending much of that time with her roommates. Instead, she had been spending that time in the Chamber of Secrets, training Harry. He was powerful, which she had always known, but he was entirely untrained. It had frustrated Evanna at first, how the supposed Savior of the Wizarding World could be so ignorant about even basic dueling technique, but Harry had proved a quick learner. In fact, he took to the Confringo Curse so well that Evanna had to double check he had never learned it before. 

“No, I think we’re supposed to cover it this year in Defense, but with Umbridge…” he trailed off and shrugged. “You’re a fourth year, how do you know it?”

Evanna shook her head. “If Dumbledore would have given you the barest amount of training,” she muttered, ignoring his question. 

“Yeah, well, Dumbledore seemed content to leave me with the Dursleys all summer,” Harry had grumbled. Evanna saw a flash of a burly man, purple in the face, all but literally kicking her friend out the door. She felt rage at the memories that flashed in Harry’s mind. 

“It’s not right, sending you to those filthy muggles,” she spat. “You deserve to live with a Wizarding family, not to be treated like rubbish by those ingrates.”

She felt a wave of discomfort from him as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Stay out of my head, Ev,” he grumbled half-heartedly. Evanna felt a swoop in her stomach at the nickname. “Besides, you offering your family?”

Evanna went silent as Harry took up his duelling position across from her and they began again. She vowed that as soon as she could, she would punish those muggles for their treatment of Harry, ignoring the niggling voice in her head that they were no worse than Lucius Malfoy. 

“...ready to go?” Theo was asking. Evanna blinked.

“Yes, shall we?” she said with a blithe smile. Theo smiled back at her, a little more genuinely as he placed her hand on his arm. The air outside the castle was crisp, a welcome change from the suffocating heat the summer had brought. Evanna sighed happily in the morning sun as they wound their way down to the castle gates. Sure enough, Theo led her straight to the pink doors of Madame Puddifoot’s.

“Hope you don’t think me too cliche,” he murmured as he opened the door for her. 

“Only moderately so,” she replied teasingly. 

Theo chuckled as the hostess took them to their table and he held out the chair for her, ordering them two glasses of pumpkin juice and an appetizer. 

“I presume the girls are treating you as they should?” Theo said as he took a sip of his pumpkin juice. Evanna knew what he meant, even without reading his mind--Eva and Elin needed to be kissing her arse like the rest of the House, and many students outside of Slytherin, too. 

“Of course,” Evanna said. 

“Good,” he said. “I was concerned with Blishwick’s--erm-- _ questionable _ status, but then, I supposed if he is alright with you hanging around Weasley--”

“I’ve told you before, Theodore, you are not my keeper,” Evanna said darkly. 

“I was just making conversation, Evanna,” Theo said, a touch irritatedly. 

“Well, make a different conversation,” Evanna snapped back.

The waitress arrived with their appetizer at that moment, forcing Theo to clamp his mouth shut and frown. He seemed to gather himself carefully when the waitress left.

“Would you care for some prawns?” he asked tightly. 

“Yes. Thank you.”

They ate in silence for a moment before Theo opened his mouth. 

“I would like things to be like this summer, again,” he said. “I don’t like fighting with you.”

Evanna was silent as she studied her boyfriend. He seemed genuine, his thoughts centered around her and them having a good time together, of them being the influential Slytherin couple the world saw them as. She quashed down any lingering feelings of annoyance, knowing she ought to try and meet him halfway. 

“I don’t like it either,” she said. “I just--my brother spent a lot of time reporting on who I was friends with to my fath--to Lucius--and I don’t need that from my boyfriend, too.”

She could feel curiosity swirl in his head as he considered her. She wasn’t sure she much cared for where his mind was headed. 

“I--well, not just me--well, there has always been  _ talk-- _ ”

“Evanna!”

Evanna blinked and looked up to see Ginny pushing her way through the tables full of couples, red in the face. There was no need for her powers to sense how annoyed Theo was at the intrusion, not that Evanna could blame him this time. Even so, she felt rather relieved to see her friend. 

“Hey, Nott,” Ginny said dismissively before turning to Evanna, “I need you to come with me.”

“Ginny, if you can’t tell--”

“Yes, yes, I know you’re on a date, I can tell by all the sickeningly pink decorations,” Ginny replied, rolling her eyes. “That does not negate the fact that I _ need  _ you to come with me  _ right now. _ ”

Evanna looked at Theo, who had taken a great interest in the prawn cocktail. 

Ginny sighed impatiently. “Evanna, Luna needs us--”

Evanna frowned. Their spacey friend was often the target of cruel pranks and bullies from all the houses. 

“Where is she?”

“The Hog’s Head.”

Evanna looked at Theo again, who seemed resigned to the end of this date. There was a wave of guilt that look brought, and she vowed that she would treat him better. 

“I’ll be back, I promise,” she said. “It’s just--Luna--”

He waved her off. “Go on. I--I’ll just see you later, yeah?”

Evanna smiled. “Of course,” she replied, leaning over the table to kiss him sweetly. 

“Don’t count on her being back for a while,” Ginny said over her shoulder as she rushed Evanna out of the restaurant. 

“What is going on? Is Luna okay?”

“Had to get you out of there--this is too important and besides you looked miserable,” Ginny said, not really answering Evanna’s question as she halfway drug her through the streets of Hogsmeade. They nearly bowled over a couple students, Evanna having to apologize to Eva Blishwick for knocking her Honeyduke’s lollipop out of her hand. 

“What the hell are you on about, Ginny?”

“We’re resisting, and  _ you _ need to learn proper defence just as much if not more than anyone else,” Ginny babbled.

“I thought Luna was in trouble?”

“No, but all of us are about to be!” Ginny said with a wicked grin as she pushed Evanna through the door of the Hog’s Head. 

“Ginevra Weasley, I swear if you dragged me away from my date for a bloody prank--”

“Oh, you weren’t having that great a time anyway. I mean, Puddifoot’s? Really?” Ginny shook her head. “And besides, this is not a prank. This is a revolution.”

Evanna looked around her. For a seedy pub on the wrong side of Hogsmeade, there were quite a few Hogwarts students milling about. In fact, there were only a handful of patrons besides the students--an old hag in a cape on one side and a being that was definitely not drinking pumpkin juice. Evanna shuddered.

“What is this?” she murmured as Bridget and Luna saw them and beckoned them over. 

“Good, you got Evanna here,” Bridget said happily. 

“Haven’t missed anything, have I?”

“Nah, the Meddlesome Trio has yet to arrive. Your other brothers have made several sales, however,” Bridgt replied. 

Sure enough, Evanna saw the Weasley twins hawking their pranking products to anyone who would listen. There were Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors alike, though as far as she could tell, she was the only Slytherin. The thought was not a comforting one. 

“Are you quite alright, Evanna?” Luna said. “Your aura is fluctuating like mad.”

“I’m just still waiting on that one to tell me what is going on,” Evanna grumbled, eyeing her surroundings suspiciously.

Bridget rolled her eyes at Ginny. “Always gotta go for the dramatics, don’t you, Gryffindor? Granger’s gathered us all--said Potter is willing to--”

Just then, the trio in question entered the pub. Evanna watched as Harry very nearly turned around to walk back out, but Granger pushed him in further. The crowd of students parted for the three Gryffindors. 

“You all know why we are here,” Granger announced to the room at large. “Umbridge is not teaching us anything at all. At this rate none of us are going to pass our OWLs or NEWTs, but… more importantly--”

“Granger is willing to admit there is something more important than school?” Bridget muttered.

“Shush,” Ginny growled. 

“--we must learn to protect ourselves in the real world,” she asserted. 

“Protect ourselves from what?” an annoying voice called. 

“Who the hell invited Macmillian?” Ginny muttered. 

Bridget winced. “He overheard some of us in the Common Room--”

“She’s talking again,” Luna warned. 

“We need to learn to defend ourselves because,” Granger gulped. “Because Voldemort is back.”

It was like an elephant was sitting on her chest. She felt like she could not breathe. She should not have followed Ginny there--she should be in an obnoxiously decorated cafe eating some way over-priced salad with her boyfriend, not here in this dirty pub surrounded by the children of her father’s enemies as they argued over who was telling the truth and what kind of stories the Daily Prophet was telling and asking awkward questions of Harry and--

“Harry wasn’t the only one there that night, though,” Ron Weasley was saying. Evanna closed her eyes, trying to push down her nausea. “Evanna Malfoy came back from the maze with him.”

Evanna did not open her eyes, but she could feel every eye in the pub turn toward her. 


	15. Chapter 15

Harry POV

Harry could not help but think this had been one of the worst ideas Hermione had ever had. Normally, his bright friend had quite good ideas, even if he and Ron were often loathe to admit it. But, not today. Despite having argued with her that he was not fit to teach Defense, she had worn him down day by day. 

“You may not know everything Harry Potter, but you know more than I do about acting in a life or death situation!”

The admission of Hermione not knowing something shocked Harry just long enough for him to finally agree to her demands. 

At first, Harry had wanted to leave as soon as he saw how many people had gathered in the Hog’s Head to hear him. And then he wanted to leave as he started to pick people out of the crowd. There was the pretty Ravenclaw Seeker, Cho Chang. Justin Finch-Fletchley. Anthony Goldstein. Dean Thomas--surprising with how little Seamus wanted to do with Harry since the year had started. Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley. And standing beside Ginny was none other than Evanna Malfoy. His eyes had nearly bugged out of his head at that. She had been so adamant that they not be seen together, that it would be too dangerous, yet she was here now?

He watched her throughout the meeting, soon getting the feeling that she had known less about it before being drug here by her friends than he had. And when Ron pointed her out as having been in the graveyard that night…. Well, she looked ready to pass out. 

When Evanna finally opened her eyes, her violet eyes met Harry’s immediately. They were wide, full of fear. Harry remembered how angry Lucius Malfoy had been in Dumbledore’s office back in second year. He had looked ready to murder his daughter--and by all accounts had almost murdered his wife that night. By some luck, he had not seen Evanna at the graveyard that night and the papers had not included her in the reports--likely to continue spinning Harry and Dumbledore as a pair of loons. 

If Evanna corroborated his story, perhaps the Ministry would take him seriously. But, Lucius would definitely harm his daughter.

Harry made his decision. 

“Look, I didn’t come here to talk about that night. None of you know what it’s like--to face down certain death and have only your own smarts and wand to depend on to survive, so I’m not going to try and explain it,” he said, forcing everyone to look at him instead. He saw Evanna slump in the background in relief and knew he had made the right decision. “Now, if you want to learn, fine, but I’ve already said all I’m going to on the night Cedric died. If you’re smart, you’d stop reading the papers and listen to Dumbledore and I.”

He saw some people were certainly not happy with that. He leaned over to Hermione and muttered, “I told you they were just looking for a freak show--”

“Is it true you can produce a Patronus?” Luna said from the back of the room.

“Yes, he can,” Hermione said excitedly. And all of a sudden, his friends were recounting everything he had done in his time at Hogwarts. Before he quite knew what had happened, people were lining up to sign their name on a piece of parchment Hermione had labeled “Dumbledore’s Army”.

“This is a really good thing you’re doing, Harry,” Cho Chang murmured as she passed by him. “We’re all grateful.”

The tips of his ears when pink as the pretty Ravenclaw rejoined her friends. Ginny led her group of friends up to the table, giving the Ravenclaw seeker a dirty look.

“We’d best not lose to her in the next match, Harry,” she said forebodingly as she signed her name with a flourish. 

“What are you talking about?”

“Oh you know, Potter,” Ginny replied dangerously. As he watched, Luna Lovegood also stepped up to sign, as Bridget Travers, the Hufflepuff that hung out in their little group. Harry had sometimes heard people referring to the four girls as “the Founders Reborn”. Given the fourth member’s abilities, that didn’t seem far off. 

Speaking of the fourth, Evanna was a few steps back from the rest of crowd. She no longer looked as terrified as she had before, but her face was still more pale than normal. Harry stepped away from his friends.

“Can I talk to you?” he said softly to Evanna. She swallowed.

“Of course,” she said. 

He pulled her away from the crowd to a quieter corner of the seedy pub. 

“What are you doing here? I mean--Not to be rude, but-- I thought--your father--”

Evanna flinched at the mention of Lucius Malfoy and Harry felt immediately guilty. 

“Ginny pulled me along,” she said. “She said something about Luna being in trouble. I didn’t know this was what I was walking into when I left my date.”

Harry clamped down on any emotion that reared its head at that statement. “I just wanted to say--you don’t have to sign that paper if it’s not safe,” he said. “It’s not as if I don’t know you can keep a secret.”

Evanna smiled a little at that. “ _ I sssuposse you would _ ,” she said in a low hiss, low enough that no one should be able to hear them. Then, she said in English, “Thank you, Harry.”

“Hey, what kind of student would I be otherwise?” he said grinning. 

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” Evanna said. 

Harry blinked. “Well, you’ve been training me. Do you think I’m ready?”

Evanna snorted. “I’m not talking about teaching them--as few fighting skills as you have--”

“Oi!”

“You are kilometers ahead of this lot,” she finished, then looked around the room. “I meant--are you ready to lead them? To create an army--Dumbledore’s Army?”

There was something unsettling in Evanna’s eyes as she studied him, and he wondered if she was reading his mind. He knew she typically tried not to, or at least he hoped so, because some of his thoughts were rather embarrassing…

“My--the Dark Lord won’t see you as a child. You’ll be more of a threat to him,” she continued. “Do you really want to lead the army of the man who left you with the Dursleys?”

Harry frowned. He knew that Evanna had her issues with Dumbledore--Harry himself wasn’t very happy with the way the Headmaster had been treating him--but her question confused him. He was already number one on Voldemort’s kill list. Nothing could ever change that or put Harry in more danger from the dark wizard. Of that he was certain. 

“I don’t think I’ve really got a choice in the matter, do I?” he said, with only a touch of bitterness. 

Evanna looked away from him. “No, I suppose we don’t have a choice in who we are, do we?” she murmured, a far away look in her eyes. 

“Evanna?”

She looked at him again, this time with determination hardening her violet gaze. “ _ Come to the Chamber tonight. You need more practicccce, _ ” she hissed.

Before Harry could respond, she was leaving, her ponytail--which now reached just below her chin, swishing madly out the door. It was a few moments before Harry turned back to his friends. Hermione seemed to have watched the whole thing, and marched over to him, hands on hips.

“She didn’t sign,” she said without preamble. 

“She doesn’t need to,” Harry said. “I trust my friends.”

“Obviously you don’t--how long have you known she’s a Parselmouth?” she demanded. 

Harry blinked at her. Trust Hermione to pick up on that, even when no one else had. 

“Hermione, I’m a Parselmouth,” he said. 

“It’s different! She’s a Slytherin!”

“I nearly was--”

“No, but Harry, she is a Malfoy. And her father is a Death Eater--you know, the ones who want you dead!” she said. “But she was here and heard our plans but didn’t sign the parchment!”

Hermione was waving around the list like a mad woman. Harry shook his head. 

“You don’t understand, Hermione,” he said. “She--she wouldn’t hurt me. She’s saved me twice now.”

Hermione shook her head, watching the door where Evanna had just left. “I hope you’re right, Harry. I just hope you’re right.”

  
  


Evanna POV

Feeling overwhelmed, Evanna was headed straight for the castle when her friends caught up with her. Bridget was the first one to join her.

“Hey, are you okay? I know that had to freak you out a--”

“No, Bridget, I am not okay,” she said in a low voice. 

Her Hufflepuff friend winced. “I told Ginny to give you a head’s up--”

Evanna shook her head. “I’ve practically committed treason--and so have you.”

“I’ve made no promises to--”

“Hey! Ev!” Ginny called after her. “Why did you leave so quickly? Hermione was going spare that you didn’t sign the parchment.”

Evanna whirled on her Gryffindor friend. “I was having a perfectly good time with my boyfriend at Puddifoot’s,” she said, a hint of a snarl in her voice. 

Ginny blinked, then snorted. “No, you weren’t--you two were arguing like you--”

“And even if I wasn’t, it wasn’t up to you to trick me into going to--to--”

“It’s just a study group!” Ginny reasoned. “Bridget was there, and her family--”

“Is  _ nothing _ like mine!” Evanna shouted. “And she knew what she was getting into--I didn’t! I have absolutely no desire to be a part of Dumbledore’s army--study group or otherwise.”

Ginny took a step backwards. “So, what--you’re saying that you agree with them? That you want to join the Death Eaters.”

Bridget looked down and Evanna snorted. “I am no Death Eater, Ginny. I just--you wouldn’t understand.”

“Because you bloody well never talk!” Ginny shouted back at her. “Oh, you’ll make a bet with me over who gets their first kiss at the Yule Ball, you’ll hang out with us in the Castle Centre, but you never bloody well tell us what’s going on! We’re supposed to be your best friends!”

“You want me to talk? About what?”

“Oh, I dunno, maybe how you can face down a bloody basilisk and help Harry Potter escape from the Dark Lord, but your father has you so bloody terrified of him that he has you running to hide in the bowels of the bloody castle for weeks on end!”

Bridget gasped, seeming for once to be completely speechless. Luna stepped in between the girls.

“Ginny, perhaps now is not--”

“No! She’s going to talk to us--not at us, not around us--she’s going to actually act like she has friends and isn’t so bloody alone for once,” Ginny said. 

Evanna shook her head. “What do you want me to say, Ginny?”

“The truth.”

“What? That my father used Dark Magic on me from the time I could hold a wand?” she said, wielding the words like daggers. “That he nearly murdered my mother? That he’s tortured me into doing everything he tells me to? What the bloody hell does that help, Ginny? Does that make you feel less guilt for being a Slytherin’s friend? That she’s been so bloody broken by Lucius fucking Malfoy that she can’t do a bloody lumos charm?”

Tears were streaming down Evanna’s face now, and she was shaking worse than she ever had after one of Lucius’ training sessions. Ginny was crying too. 

Bridget grabbed her hand. “Isn’t there… isn’t there something you can do? Someone you can tell?”

Evanna knew what Bridget meant, or rather, who. She shook her head. 

“He--there are reasons--I can’t--”

“We’ll find a way, Evanna, I swear,” Ginny said, taking her other hand. Luna joined their little circle, wiping a tear off Evanna’s cheek with her thumb. “And--I’m sorry for pushing you.”

“There now, no need to cry,” she said gently. 

“I--don’t deserve this,” she said. “I--I’ve not been a good friend.”

“Who else can I tease mercilessly without consequence?” Bridget said. “Certainly not the other Puffs.”

“You’ve always been my friend--remember when you made me those new shoes? They were my favorite,” Luna said.

Ginny snorted. “Evanna, you literally saved my life first year. I can’t imagine any better friend than that.”

As Evanna looked around her friend’s, she knew deep in her heart that she could not let them fall, even if they had just signed their names to a paper that declared them as her father’s enemies. But, nothing could happen to these three girls, they were too good, too kind, too smart. She wouldn’t let it happen. 

That was why she felt no qualms in her decision to tell Harry that--so long as its members were sworn to secrecy--she would be honored to help him teach Dumbledore’s Army.

“It’s a terrible name,” she told him. “But I won’t have students dying because they have as poor of aim as you did last month.”

“I will choose to take that as a compliment,” he told her with a boy-ish grin. Her heart swooped as she prayed to all the gods above and below that she was making the right choice. 


	16. Chapter 16

When Evanna finally returned to the Slytherin Common Room, she slid onto the couch cushion beside her boyfriend, sitting a little closer to him than she normally considered appropriate for being in public. But, she knew she had no small amount of groveling to do after that afternoon. Her brother, who had scowled at her appearance, would simply have to deal with it.

“Good evening, Theo,” she said, placing a soft kiss on his lips. He remained still.

“C’mon, Crabbe, Goyle,” he said. “Best get to bed. Montague will skin us if we’re not our best at practice in the morning. Coming, Blaise?”

“Why, I’m no on the tea--”

“You’re coming, Blaise,” Draco said in a tone that brokered no argument. Zabini got up, grumbling all the way. 

“That wasn’t conspicuous at all,” Evanna grumbled. 

“You didn’t come back to Puddifoot’s,” Theo said. Evanna winced.

“Luna needed me,” she replied easily. “She’s brilliant, but can’t hardly protect herself.”

“Of course,” Theo said tightly, bringing a forkful of scrambled eggs to his mouth. 

Evanna was silent for a moment. “I’m sorry, Theo,” she said. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“Do you want this relationship Evanna?” he said finally. “Because you know I can’t break up with you.”

Evanna was taken aback by the statement. She knew, of course, that his father served her own. The Dark Lord had made sure that Evanna understood that she was not to bow to Theo, that she was not to be a submissive Pureblood girl. She was higher than that. To her, it had meant comfort, safety. No man would be able to treat her the way Lucius had treated Narcissa. It had never occurred to her what it meant for the people surrounding her, what it meant for Theo in particular.

“I never meant for you to be in that position, Theo,” she said softly. “You are free to leave me, if you wish. I--I wouldn’t let him punish you or your family.”

Theo shook his head. “Merlin, Evanna, do you really think it’s that simple?” 

“Theo--”

“That my father wouldn’t have something to say about it?” he said. “That I don’t want to remain with you?”

The way he said it made Evanna wonder if he wasn’t speaking more from a political viewpoint than what a girl would want to hear from her boyfriend.

“I wouldn’t want you staying with me out of duty. I’ve not been a very good girlfriend,” she said. 

Theo pursed his lips and then stood. “I--I just. Never mind. Good night, milady.”

And with that one word, she knew their relationship was over before it had truly begun. 

Evanna watched him, feeling guilty that she did not feel as heartbroken as she perhaps should. 

  
  
  
  


The next morning, Evanna waited patiently for Theo in the Great Hall at breakfast, but he very deliberately passed her by. Eva and Elin were not far behind him, the former obviously itching for gossip as they took seats by her.

“That did not look like a happy couple interaction,” Eva said, while helping herself to a plateful of sausages. Evanna didn’t look as Elin plopped down across from them, barely opening her eyes as she poured herself a cup of tea.

“Sugar,” she grunted.

“Only if you say please!” Eva singsonged, holding the bowl just out of reach of Elin. The other girl scowled and snatched the bowl away. “Why does your boyfriend look like he was on the receiving end of one of the Weasley twins' new concoctions?”

“I think he may not be my boyfriend,” Evanna murmured. 

_ Because you left him in the middle of a date yesterday. _

The two girls exchanged glances, before Eva nodded. 

“Okay, it’s time for us to cheer you up. You’ve been entirely too mopey since last term,” Elin said. “Besides, that one bought way too much makeup yesterday.”

“Oi! You told me to buy it!”

“I don’t know that I--”

“We’re not taking no for an answer, Evanna,” Eva warned. 

“I haven’t even said anything,” Evanna replied. 

“No, your face said it all,” Elin quipped. “You’re always hanging out with those three from the other houses--why not spend the day with some of your own?”

Evanna looked at the two girls consideringly. It was true, she spent far more time outside of Slytherin than she did inside the House. She knew now that she would do anything to keep Ginny, Bridget, and Luna safe through this war, but how would she be able to do that if she alienated all of her allies? Besides she could do with the distraction. 

“Fine. Nothing too crazy,” she said. 

“Mohawk and stick and poke tattoos it is!” Eva exclaimed, then cackled madly at Evanna’s look of horror. 

They did not, in fact, start poking each other with needles like muggles. Instead, Elin pulled out some temporary tattoos. Evanna acquiesced to wearing a small raven that took flight up and down her forearm every so often. Eva had gotten a wicked grin on her face, resulting in green streaks being put into each of the girls’ hair.

“The Slytherin-Gryffindor game  _ is _ next Saturday,” she pushed. “And the spell will wear off a few days after that.”

“We’ve got to show House pride, Evanna,” Elin put in.

“Fine,” Evanna grumbled. Eva squealed and started dividing out chunks of Evanna’s hair.

“So what is going on with you and Theo?” Elin asked. “I saw you leaving Madam Puddifoot’s in a hurry yesterday.”

Evanna winced. “How did you know about that?”

“You and Weasley nearly knocked us over on the way out,” Eva replied pointedly.

“Oh. Right.”

“Are you seeing someone else?” Elin pressed. 

“Who in the name of Merlin would I be seeing?” Evanna demanded, rolling her eyes at the girl’s propensity for gossip.

In the mirror, Eva and Elin exchanged looks. Eva cleared her throat. 

_ I’m the half-blood. You ask it.  _

A pit of dread opened in Evanna’s stomach at the thought that floated from her roommate. 

“Well….erm…. Harry Potter,” Elin said in a low voice.

Evanna blinked. “Are you really asking  _ me-- _ the so-called Dark Princess--I’ve heard the gossip--if I’m secretly dating the bloody  _ Boy-Who-Lived _ ?”

She couldn’t help herself. She started laughing madly. After a few moments, the girls joined in with her. 

“C’mon,” Evanna said. “I want to cause my brother to have a heart attack with this hair.”

Sure enough, Draco went completely ballistic when they went downstairs, flaunting both their tattoos and dyed hair. 

“What the hell have you done to yourself?” he demanded. “And is that a  _ tattoo _ ?”

“Tattoos are hardly taboo in our circles, Draco,” Evanna said airily. A seventh year gaped at her. 

“Evanna!” Draco hissed. 

Evanna just laughed as she led her roommates over to where the fourth year boys had set up a game playing Exploding Snap. As they went the door to the Common Room opened and Theo stepped through, followed almost too closely by a smirking Pansy Parkinson. The Common Room quieted as Evanna and Nott looked at each other. 

Evanna swallowed as she regarded the pair coolly.  _ You will not cry. You will not break. No one will know that he deliberately hurt you. _

Evanna didn’t say anything, but Draco did, stepping in front of her. 

“What the hell Theo?” he snarled.

“I’ve done nothing wrong,” Nott insisted. 

“Bullshit,” Draco said. “You’re supposed to be dating my sister and here you are with Parkinson.”

“We haven’t done anything--”

Nott gestured to Parkinson, as if telling her to be quiet.

“I don’t answer to you, Malfoy,” he hissed. 

“But you do answer to my sister,” Draco said, stepping closer to Nott, his wand slipping from his arm holster to his hand. The atmosphere of the Common Room was almost stifling as everyone stared them down. “Unless you’ve shifted loyalties?”

“I’m not the one you should be questioning about shifted loyalties, Malfoy,” Nott snarled, eyes flicking to Evanna noticeably. Draco turned and looked at her too; his grey eyes flashed with anger and for once, it did not scare Evanna. Her brother, useless though he was when placed in front of Lucius, would defend her honor. Something in her face must have cemented something in him because before Evanna even knew what was going on, Draco had fired a spell at Nott. 

The Slytherins all backed up to the walls, unwilling to get in between the two boys’ duel. Evanna was torn. She knew that she should step up, do something. If anyone could stop two Slytherins ready to pummel each other, it was her. But, she was hurt and embarrassed and for all she cared, Draco could sent Nott to the Hospital Wing in a matchbox as well as Parkinson for good measure.

The one other person who could stop the fight chose that moment to come in. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Snape roared, blasting the two boys apart. “You--Nott--you know better than this and you--Draco--you are a Prefect! I ought to strip your title, boy--”

“You won’t,” Evanna said stepping up. Professor Snape took in her colored hair and tattooed forearm with a frown. 

“I would not be so quick to order Professors around when you are clearly in violation of school rules if I were you, Miss Malfoy--”

“You are not me and you are not stripping my brother of his title!” Evanna hissed. There were several gasps around her. 

“Evanna, maybe you should step back,” Eva whispered. 

But, no, Evanna could not, not now. Not now that she had been humiliated in front of the pit of vipers that she was supposed to lead. 

“You can, however, give Greengrass Parkinson’s title,” she sneered, crossing the room to the door.

“That’s not fair! I’ve done noth--”

“Congrats, Daphne!” Evanna sneered nastily as she passed the girl.

“Wait, Evanna!”

Evanna completely ignored Theo as he chased after, Professor Snape yelling after them. 

“Evanna, let me explain!”

It was not until Evanna had led them both deep into the bowels of the castle that Evanna whirled on him, slapping him across the face soundly. 

“How  _ dare _ you?” she hissed.

“Nothing happened--”

“Parading her through the bloody common room not even a day--”

“It’s not like that, Pansy is a frie--”

“She is a manipulative, conniving  _ bitch-- _ ”

_ “I saw you with Potter!” _

Evanna froze at that. “Excuse me?”

“Last night,” Nott said, “I went after you when you didn’t return to the tea parlor. And I saw you disappear into that girl’s bathroom on the second floor. Not five minutes later, Potter went in after you. I didn’t wait to see you come out.”

Evanna looked down at her feet. “Theo, it’s not--”

She stopped herself. What could she tell him? That she had been agreeing to help Potter with a secret organization called Dumbledore’s Army? She knew her father trusted her, and would allow her to do as she pleased far more than Lucius ever did, but somehow she did not think that would extend to helping students learn how to fight against him. 

“It’s not what?” Nott hissed. “It’s not what I think? Everyone saw those pictures at the Yule Ball last year. I saw you go after him in that maze last term. I was just stupid enough to think I actually had a chance.”

Evanna swallowed. “Theo… you--”

“I wouldn’t ever hurt you, Evanna,” he said softly. “I don’t want to be the reason for your death. Just--don’t pretend that I humiliated you more with Pansy than you have me with Potter.”

Evanna did not call after him as he left her alone in the corridor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it was my birthday, I actually was able to write!


	17. Chapter 17

Lord Voldemort tossed the letter onto the table when he finished reading it. 

The child had done the job well--well enough that he now knew what he did not wish to and too well for him to consider rewarding the brat with more than it’s life. He had expected to receive a letter reporting that his heir had drawn attention to herself badmouthing the Ministry plant or that perhaps Evanna was in need of redirection from the blood traitor she kept company with. 

But, no, it was worse. Far worse. Bad enough, in fact, that the Dark Lord found himself looking over back issues of the Daily Prophet in a way that he had not since he was a student at Hogwarts, trying desperately to connect himself to some grand family. He had that now. But, his legacy--the legacy of his great ancestor Salazar Slytherin--was teetering on a precipice. And he could not have that. 

When he had first met his daughter that summer, he was struck by the hunger in her violet eyes. For having been raised in the great house of Malfoy, she had the same neglected air about her that the orphans who surrounded him growing up had. Lucius Malfoy, he knew, was far from the paternal sort, but then, neither was the Dark Lord. Yet, it was obvious whatever the aristocrat had done had not cultivated the confidence that the Heir of Slytherin should have. Yet, Voldemort had sensed great power untapped in his child. Ever so gently, he had tested the child’s strengths, had played the doting father. She was powerful, a credit to her line, so it was hard not to feel a certain level of pride, even when hearing of some of her faults at Hogwarts. He had done his best to make sure she had every reason to be loyal to him.

He had not counted on this.

Finally finding the edition of the paper Wormtail had once pointed out to him, gloating over the misbehavior of Malfoy’s daughter, Voldemort frowned. There was Evanna on the front page with the so-called Boy-Who-Lived, an utterly besotted look on her face. The headline read  _ Forbidden Romance _ , though none, including the photo’s subjects, had truly understood just how forbidden. 

“You called me, milord?” 

The Dark Lord looked up to see his Potions Master enter the room. Severus Snape lacked the cruelty that Lucius did, but none of the unpredictability. Still, he was undeniably loyal to his heir. The only question was his loyalty to Voldemort himself.

“Severus,” he said consideringly. “Could you explain this headline to me?”

Severus’ eyes darted to the paper and a sneer curled his lip. Yes, Severus had always had a certain grudge against Potter, hadn’t he?

“The usual Prophet drivel, constantly lapping at Potter’s feet--”

“I care less about Harry Potter and more about my daughter’s involvement with him,” he said softly.

Severus hesitated. “They were--friendly, in the past, it is true milord. But I’ve not seen them exchange a friendly word since your return, my lord,” he said. 

“According to another of my sources, they spoke more than one friendly word at Hogsmeade this weekend,” he returned coolly.

There was a brief flash of anger in Severus’ eyes, but he shuttered them. 

“I--was unaware, milord. I know milady has an interest in finding allies amongst all the Houses, so I am sure this was a misgui--” 

“I cannot have my heir acting on such misguided notions,” the Dark Lord hissed. “She will not spend any more time around Potter. I do not understand how Lucius or yourself allowed any such relationship to continue!”

“Before this summer, milord, I had no idea who her father was,” he said quickly.

“I wonder if she remembers who her father is,” he hissed. “Or shall I have to remind her?”

“Milord, you can’t!” A sudden surge of anger in his Potions Master’s eyes. Oh, this night was interesting indeed. “What I mean--Lucius spent many years mistreating the girl, sending her running into the arms of anyone who treated her kindly. Potter--loathsome he may be--was one of those.”

“Mistreated her?” the Dark Lord said lowly.

Severus’ jaw clenched. “I have reason to believe that it is because of Lucius’ treatment of her that she is handicapped in the Lighter magicks. There are theories that some Dark Magicks so warp a child’s core that it makes it all but impossible to create light--I believe this to be the case with Evanna. Besides that, I found her wandering the halls as a first year on the verge of collapse after one of his training sessions where she had not even been allowed a wand.”

The Dark Lord took all this in silently. He had suspected his heir had not had a happy upbringing…. But that his servant had caused such damage to his heir? There would be hell to pay.

“What has this to do with Potter, Severus?”

“Potter has a habit of being a hero, collecting misfits and--”

“Are you calling my daughter a misfit, Severus?”

“No, milord, no, of course not,” his servant said quickly. “I am merely saying that Lucius caused your daughter a lot of harm, and then Potter helped her. None of Lucius’ punishments were ever enough to completely dissuade her from Potter’s friendship. I fear sending her into his arms should you choose to act as Lucius always did. As it stands now, milord, she has a childhood infatuation with the boy, but is loyal to you.”

“You would know about childhood infatuations, Severus,” the Dark Lord drawled. 

His servant flinched. 

"So you would not have me punish my heir," the Dark Lord mused. "Yet, I cannot allow this to stand, Severus. You see my problem?"

Severus looked down. “Perhaps… perhaps, milord, you could approach the problem from the opposite side. I know that your daughter’s relationship with Mr. Nott has been no small point of contention for Potter.”

The Dark Lord mulled over the suggestion. His heir was of the age where Pureblooded society expected its daughters to be seeking out betrothals or arranged marriages, a tradition the Dark Lord had found rather loathsome when he was attending Hogwarts. It was not necessarily something he had intended his heir to endure; she was meant to be on a higher level than his Death Eaters, more like him, unconcerned with the mores of proper society. But, if he needed to extricate her from the grips of Potter and Dumbledore and the like….

“I will be in contact, Severus,” he finally said. His slippery servant bowed again and stood to leave. “And Severus?”

His servant froze. “Yes, milord.”

“I will take your advice into consideration, but be warned,” he said, tilting his head to regard his servant. “Should this situation not be resolved to my satisfaction, it will be on your head.”

His servant visibly stiffened and the Dark Lord smirked. 

“Of course, milord.”

“You are dismissed.”

The Dark Lord turned it all over in his mind. A large part of him still wished to punish the girl within an inch of her life and yet…. She was a part of him, a part of his legacy. He had not expected for an heir to have such an effect on him when his most loyal had informed him she was with child. 

  
  
  


Severus POV

Severus slumped against the door of his quarters when he returned to Hogwarts, all strength sapped from him. Two women. Two women in his life he had loved with all his heart. Two women who had attached themselves to men who had sought to make Severus’ life a living hell. Two masters who kept him on a tightrope, trying to honor those women. And two children who had actually achieved that, neither of which were his own. It was enough to make him question just what he had done in a past life to deserve the shit show he was currently living.

“Severus? Severus, darling, what happened? Did the Dark Lord hurt you?”

Soft, warm hands floated across his face. Not everything in his life was awful, he supposed, as the woman tutted over him and pulled him to his couch. 

“I am unharmed, Narcissa,” he said. She pursed her lips, understanding exactly what went unsaid. Without his asking her to, Narcissa waved her wand and two wine glasses floated their way to them. Though he had loved Lily dearly, there was no denying that it was Narcissa who saw and loved him for everything he was. 

“What happened?” she asked, settling beside him. “What did the Dark Lord want?”

“Evidently, your daughter was seen with the Potter brat in Hogsmeade this weekend,” the professor said warily. Narcissa tensed in his arms. “I believe I managed to dissuade him from…. Expressing his displeasure to her. But only just.”

Narcissa swallowed. “And how did you accomplish that?”

“Evanna may soon find herself betrothed,” he explained. “Those  _ children _ and their hormones may well be the death of me. “

Narcissa did not say anything, but stood instead. 

“And again the pureblood aristocrat is torn from the arms of the half-blood peasant,” she murmured as she crossed the room in a voice that Severus was not sure she had meant for him to hear. 

“Nott is not Lucius, you need not worry,” Severus said, crossing the room after her. “And Potter is far from me. He is a reckless brat with a savior complex.”

“How can you be sure, Severus?” Narcissa demanded. “She spent far too long being abused by my husband, I could not stand--”

“What did you wish me to do, Narcissa?” Severus said. “Few options were open to me. I could not let the child come to harm.”

“But what if the boy harms her? What if she too is forced into a life she did not want?” Narcissa demanded, blue eyes glistening.

“Then I will kill him myself,” Severus growled. 

Narcissa shook her head, burying her face in his chest. She was shaking. He stroked her back. 

“My love,” he murmured. “Please, don’t--”

He tilted her face upward and was surprised to find she was not crying--she was laughing. 

“Oh my love. I do not believe Harry Potter is the only sad half-blood boy with a savior complex,” she said teasingly. Severus scowled at her, and she laughed more, pressing her lips soundly to his, hands drifting all over his body. 

Oh, yes. The pureblood aristocrat knew him far better than the Gryffindor angel ever could. 


	18. Chapter 18

That week, Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson were rarely separated. Evanna did her best to ignore it, though whispers followed her throughout Slytherin. Draco and her dormmates had taken to positioning themselves between her and Theo whenever possible. If she had been raised to be kind and compassionate, she might have appreciated the gesture, but as it was it irritated her to no end. 

That Monday, there had been an announcement made that all student organizations were to be disbanded. The boys, of course, lost their minds over the thought of a second year of quidditch being disrupted, but Evanna’s mind had immediately went to the group Harry Potter had only just begun forming. 

“Are you still up for this?” she asked when they had trained in the Chamber that evening. 

He had shrugged. “We already kinda knew that Umbridge wouldn’t exactly sponsor us. I’m more worried about Quidditch.”

Evanna snorted. “Of course you are. That’s all you boys think about.”

“Not everything,” he replied, a strange look in his green eyes. Evanna dared not look at his mind. 

“What do you know about elemental magicks?” she said, a little flustered. 

“Not a thing,” he admitted.

“Good.”

She then began taking him through the basics of being able to use the earth and the air around oneself as weapons. They worked hard, and at the end of the lesson, neither were quite ready to make the long trek out of the Chamber. So instead Harry conjured a somewhat threadbare rug and Evanna pulled him into the library that her ancestor must have kept secret from the other Founders.

“I never realized this place was more than a pen for a monster,” Harry said as they sat on the floor in front of the small fire Evanna had cast. 

“You of all people should know there’s more to Slytherin than hissing by now,” Evanna teased. 

“I do,” he said, scooting closer to the fire. And closer to her. Their shoulders were nearly touching. Her heart was racing somewhere near her throat as he turned to look at her, that unreadable, dangerous thing in his green eyes.

“What happened with you and Nott?”

Evanna winced. “I left him at Puddifoot’s in Hogsmeade last weekend. It… I think it was sort of the last straw for him.”

“Oh. Good.”

Evanna blinked. “Good?”

Harry flushed scarlet. “Just that… I dunno. You never looked very happy with him. I didn’t ever really understand why you stayed with him.”

“It was expected, I suppose,” she said. “And for all that he annoys me with Parkinson, Theo isn’t a bad guy, exactly.”

“You deserve better than not exactly a bad guy,” Harry said, the intense look on his face belying the awkward phrasing. Evanna felt almost drawn to him, the scant space between them closing. 

It was at that moment the alarm on her wristwatch went off, reminding her that if she did not return the the Common Room by curfew for the second time that week, the questions she would be facing would be far more dangerous than any detention Professor Snape might set her. 

“I better get going, Harry,” she said softly. 

“Yeah, me too,” he said just as soft. They stared at each other a moment more before Harry stood and held out a hand to help Evanna to her feet. 

“You go on first,” she told him. “You have a longer way to go.”

“Yeah, alright,” he said and then gave her that same intense look again, making her almost think he was going to kiss her, no matter how foolish that may be. “I’ll let you know when the first meeting is, yeah?”

“Yeah, alright.”

Evanna did not hardly sleep that night for seeing intense green eyes.

  
  
  


The next morning, Evanna deliberately sat with Blaise Zabini, wishing to stay away from her brother and ex-boyfriend alike. She noticed as Harry walked in, looked over at the Slytherin table, and raised his eyebrows at her breakfast companion. She felt herself blush and then scowled at her own stupidity.

“You know I don’t mind sitting with the loveliest girl in Slytherin,” Blaise said slowly, “but when you have that expression on your face, it is rather unsettling.”

“My apologies. It had nothing to do with your company.”

“Well, that’s something at least,” he replied with a smirk. “I’ve a reputation to keep up as a bonafide witch’s man.”

Evanna snorted into her tea. “Of course, wouldn’t dream of ruining your reputation.”

Blaise laughed just as the owl post began to arrive. Evanna was surprised as a jet black owl dropped off an official looking letter first to her, and then another to Nott. She flipped it over to the back where there was a green seal, the serpent of Slytherin upon it with the words “vic magicum” above it. Evanna frowned. Her father was sending her a letter? She glanced at Nott, who had gone abnormally pale at the piece of mail in his hands. So the Dark Lord had also contacted him. 

Nott looked up, catching Evanna’s eye. He looked angry and Evanna knew that he assumed she had turned him into her father. She shook her head, then gestured to the hall. Still frowning, Nott followed her. 

“What the hell have you told him?” Evanna hissed as soon as they left the Great Hall. 

“I’ve told him nothing!” Theo hissed. “And I’m beginning to regret that! Merlin knows what he’ll do to me or my family!”

Evanna swallowed, shaking her head. “Nothing left for it but to see what he has to say.”

Theo was shaking like a leaf. Evanna couldn’t help but feel guilty over it, even though she told herself that if he indeed wished to tell the Dark Lord that she was hanging out with Harry Potter that he maybe did deserve whatever was coming to him. She nearly reached out to hold his hand, but dropped it just before she reached him. 

“Shall we open it together?” Evanna asked. 

Nott shrugged. 

“On my count,” she said, taking his non-answer for a yes. “One…. two…. Three.”

Both of them broke open the seal at the same time. Immediately, there was a searing pain around Evanna’s left ring finger, and judging by his loud cursing, Nott experienced the same. When the pain was over, Evanna gasped as she looked at her fourth finger. There was a thin, black circle running around the base of her finger. She did not even need to look to see that Theo’s finger bore the same mark.

“Shite,” Theo mumbled. Evanna scrabbled for the envelope, shaking her head as she read over it. 

_ The below contract signifies that Theodore Brutus Nott, father of one Theodore Caradoc (henceforth known as “Betrothed”) has entered into a betrothal agreement with Lord Voldemort of Slytherin, father of one Evanna Belinda (henceforth known as “Bride”).  _

_ The contract stipulates the Betrothed to defer to the Bride’s father in all matters. The Bride will remain a part of her father’s household, the Betrothed becoming her consort. In exchange, the Betrothed’s father shall receive a sum of one thousand ($1,000) galleons upon the consummation of the marriage when the Bride comes of age. The Betrothed will also be given a position of honor in the Bride’s father’s house.  _

_ The Bride shall retain the name of “Slytherin” and that name shall be passed onto her firstborn child. Should the first born child meet an untimely end before…. _

Evanna dropped the heavy parchment as though it had burned her. Her head was spinning. A betrothal contract. She had been set into a betrothal contract with the boy she had publicly broken up with in the Common Room. She was supposed to be the Dark Lord’s right hand one day, rule the world with him, and yet she had been sold off to the son of one of her father’s followers without warning. 

Without a word to her ‘betrothed’, Evanna snatched the parchment up and turned on her heel just as Draco had rushed out of the Great Hall.

“Don’t even start, Draco Lucius!” she hissed. 

“No, you need to see this,” he insisted, shoving a copy of the Quibbler in her face. The headline screamed  _ CRUMPLE HORNED-SNORKACK SIGHTING _ . Evanna rolled her eyes.

“I get enough of this from Luna,  _ Merlin _ ,” she snarled. “Now, I need to speak with my--”

“Not that,” Draco said, flipping the magazine open to a page that showed the Dark Mark, partly obscured by a stork. 

_ You-Know-Who’s Heir at Hogwarts? _

Evanna’s jaw dropped and she saw her own fear reflected in Draco’s eyes. Theo came up behind them and looked over her shoulder, before cursing spectacularly. 

“You have been around Goyle far too much,” Draco mumbled, the only bit of normalcy in that moment. 

“You really want to test me right now, Malfoy?” he hissed, holding up his ring finger. Draco’s eyes widened comically before he scowled. 

“Don’t act like it’s such a terrible thing--”

“I don’t think she’s any happier about than I am--”

“I wouldn’t expect her to be with you parading Pansy around in front--”

Evanna dropped the magazine to step in between the two boys just as wands were drawn. 

“Don’t you bloody dare--”

“What is going on here?” 

Evanna grit her teeth as she spotted Granger, Harry, and Ginny’s brother following close behind. This was exactly what she did  _ not _ need. 

“Malfoy, you know better, you are supposed to be a Prefect!” Granger said, crossing her arms. Ron Weasley looked positively gleeful. 

“Get out of here, Granger, this is a family matter,” Draco growled. 

“Nott isn’t exactly your family, Malfoy,” Weasley said. “So I’d say that at least fifteen points from--”

“He’s my sister’s betrothed, so  _ get lost _ ,” Draco hissed. Harry looked at Evanna in surprise, and no small amount of annoyance. Evanna stomped her brother’s foot, but before he could say much more than “Ow!”, Professor Snape had walked out of the Great Hall. 

“Quit loitering in the hall, Potter--Granger--Weasley, you have class,” he snapped. “Leave before I take points.”

“But sir--” Granger was silenced with a glare.

“You and Nott go on, Draco,” he said. “Miss Malfoy, come with me.”

There was something in the Potions Master’s voice that the Slytherins did not dare disobey. Evanna followed the professor closely, her mind whirring. The same day she received word from her father that he had betrothed her, there was an article in the Quibbler about his having an heir. Though she counted Luna as one of her closest friends, she knew most people did not put much stock in the Quibbler. Yet, Evanna did not believe in coincidences. Her life thus far had been too strange with too many secrets for her not to be worried. 

“In,” Professor Snape said, gesturing to his office. She waited until he placed the proper wards to speak.

“I want to speak to my father,” she demanded immediately, taking on that tone she had learned over the summer; she was the Heir of Slytherin, the Dark Lady, and she would be obeyed. 

Professor Snape sneered at her. 

“Do you really?” 

“You can’t talk--”

“You were  _ seen _ ,” he snarled. Evanna froze, wondering if she had been seen training Harry, but no, they had been too careful. It wasn’t as if there was another Parselmouth. She highly doubted that the Dark Lord would be traipsing around Hogwarts. 

“Excuse me?”

“Do you not realize your father has spies everywhere? Even in the Hog’s Head?” Professor Snape pressed. 

Evanna’s eyes widened as she realized what was the issue. “Ginny had said that Luna was in trouble and I went with--”

“That, of course, prompted your father to look into your past, particularly that article that came out after the Yule Ball,” he continued. Icy fear coated Evanna

“He saw--”

“Yes, he saw,” Professor Snape sneered. “You ought to thank Lucius that he paid off the Daily Prophet to keep any pictures of you out of the paper after the third task.”

“Thank Lucius!” Evanna exclaimed, aghast.

“Yes, thank Lucius!” her mentor snarled. “It was only because the Dark Lord asked for me to explain that he did not punish you in ways that Lucius could not imagine! Do you not think he earned his title, girl?”

“But, I am his heir! He wants me to carry on his legacy--”

“Not if he cannot guarantee you are loyal to him and him only! And cozying up to  _ Potter _ in the Hog’s Head will not achieve that!”

Evanna was silent, knowing that her mentor was right but not quite willing to admit it. 

“And what does he have to say about the Quibbler article?” Evanna said testily. 

Professor Snape snorted. “I highly doubt the Dark Lord troubles himself with tabloids.”

“Even when said tabloids publish articles about his supposedly secret heir?” Evanna pushed. Professor Snape’s eyes snapped to her, and she thought she saw fear in those fathomless black orbs. 

“Let me see it. Now.”

It was not until that moment that Evanna realized she had dropped the magazine in front of the Great Hall and not ever retrieved it. Professor Snape must have realized that she did not have it either for he stood abruptly and opened the door to his private chambers. 

“Narcissa!” he called. “Send a note to Dumbledore that I will need my classes covered for the rest of today!”

“Profess--”

“Do not speak a word of this to anyone. Do not speak to anyone but your brother or your,” he snarled his lip spectacularly at the next word, “ _ betrothed _ . And for the love of Merlin, stay away from Harry  _ bloody _ Potter.”

“Professor--”

“I am going to meet with your father now to see what must be done about this. You are to keep your head low and out of the way of anyone you know to be on the opposite side,” he warned. “I have worked too hard to keep you off of Dumbeldore and the Ministry’s radar, Evanna. We cannot risk you.  _ I _ cannot risk you.”

Swallowing hard, Evanna nodded. For better or for worse, she trusted Severus Snape to do whatever it took to keep her safe. 

“Thank you, sir,” she said softly.

“Don’t thank me yet,” he said coldly as he stepped into the fireplace. And in a flash of green, he was gone. 


	19. Chapter 19

Harry did not show up to the Chamber of Secrets for the next two nights. On the third night, neither did Evanna, opting to stop embarrassing herself and join her friends in the Castle Centre.

“Finally!” Ginny exclaimed as Evanna walked through the door, jumping up from where she, Luna, and Bridget had been playing Gobstones on the floor. Foul-smelling liquid squirted all over her shoe, but Ginny had always been rather impervious to such things. A side-effect of growing up with the Weasley twins, Evanna supposed. “I thought you had thrown us all over to hang out with the reptiles!”

Evanna rolled her eyes. “Eva and Elin are my Housemates you know. I’m obligated to spend some time with them.”

“And Nott?” Bridget said slyly from the floor. Evanna scowled as she flopped into her favorite hammock, all ladylike propriety she had been taught growing up flying out the window. 

“I knew you Malfoys were traditional, but Merlin, that’s medieval,” Ginny said, gesturing to the line tattooed on Evanna’s hand. 

“It’s not going to happen,” Evanna said doggedly. She and Theo had resolutely avoided each other in the Common Room since receiving the contract. 

“Really?” Ginny said, sounding a little nervous. “Will… will your father be okay with that?”

Evanna felt Bridget’s eyes lock onto her. Though she knew that Ginny was thinking about Lucius, Bridget had to know that the contract had not been signed by the head of the Malfoy family. And Luna…. Somehow, the girl always knew more than she should. Evanna’s mind floated back to that Quibbler article that had been released the same day she had been betrothed to Theodore Nott. Professor Snape had gone immediately to speak to her father, but had told her nothing of the meeting when he returned. She had the feeling things had not gone well. 

“I--I don’t know,” Evanna finally admitted. “But, I’ve got three year to figure it out, haven’t I?”

Ginny was still giving her a pitying look, while Evanna still refused to look at Bridget. Instead, Evanna looked at Luna, who had a small smidge of stinking sap stuck to her hair from the game of Gobstones. The Ravenclaw cocked her head and seemed to study Evanna

_ Poor girl, always seems so lost. _

“Are you coming to the next DA meeting, Evanna?” Luna finally asked. “Only, we didn’t see you at the first one.”

Ginny winced, looking distinctly uncomfortable. Bridget interceded before Evanna was able to respond. 

“Granger did not see fit to inform everyone who signed the paper, apparently,” Bridget said. “And we’ve barely seen you out of classes the past few days, so we weren’t able to let you know in time. But I think Ginny nicked a galleon for you.”

Evanna blinked. “Erm--Ginny--I appreciate the thought, but, erm--I do have plenty of money--there’s no reason--”

“Oh come off it, you posh twat,” Ginny growled as she handed Evanna a galleon. “It’s charmed to tell you when the next meeting is. It’ll heat up in your pocket and show you the date and time there. If you ever bothered to come here anymore, you’d already have one.”

“Maybe she’s just trying to follow Umbridge’s new guidelines,” Bridget said mildly.

“Stuff a sock in it, Travers.”

Evanna ran her finger across the side of the coin Ginny had pointed out. “Oh. Like a serial number. Clever.”

“So, will you be coming?” Luna pressed. 

“Of course she will,” Ginny said. “Who listens to Umbridge?”

“Maybe I would if I had any idea where this meeting was taking place,” Evanna said lightly. “And if I knew I would be welcome.”

Ginny frowned at that. “You’re not  _ un _ welcome--”

“You and Potter have always been friends, why wouldn’t you be welcome?” Bridget said.

“Who said that?” Evanna snapped. “Potter and I are acquaintances--”

“I thought you were going to start actually talking to us, not lying to us,” Ginny said. “We all saw you at the Hog’s Head.”

Evanna swallowed. “You know it’s complicated. Even more so with this,” she waved her hand in the air. 

Ginny shook her head. “I understand you being careful when we’re in class, Ev, but we’re safe here. No one ever comes this way.”

“It doesn’t matter anyway,” Evanna said dismissively. “I don’t--I don’t think Harry is very happy with me right now for whatever reason.”

“I think we know the reason,” Bridget snorted. 

Evanna shot her friend a sharp look, not at all liking the tone of her voice. Unlike everyone else who knew Evanna’s true parentage, Bridget was not the least bit cowed. In fact, she grinned wider. 

“And what does that mean, Bridget Aurelia Travers?”

“Only that Harry Potter has been making googly eyes at you since we got to Hogwarts,” Bridget replied. “To him--muggle-raised, remember?--he probably thinks you were swept off your feet and said ‘yes’ to some grandiose proposal from Nott!”

“I think he realizes we’re not in one of my mum’s romance novels,” Evanna said scornfully. “And besides, I hardly think Harry Potter--”

“For a Slytherin, you are quite unobservant,” Ginny mused. “And  _ terrible _ at lying.”

“I am not,” Evanna said immediately, feeling a little insulted as Bridget snickered. She deliberately turned to Luna. “I’m officially only talking to you. You’re the only sane one left.”

“Thank you Evanna,” Luna said, a strange glint in her eye. “Are you coming to the next meeting then?”

Evanna bit her lip, considering the question. Every bit of logic told her no, that she should stay the hell away from Dumbledore’s Army and even further away from Harry Potter. Her father--both the one she had grown up with and her actual sire--would murder her for her association with such an organization. She had already been punished and warned off her friendship with Harry Potter many times. 

These three girls--Ginny with her wild heart, Bridget with her no-nonsense empathy, Luna with her hopeful joy--they were what was wonderful about Hogwarts and the magical world. They needed to make it through the war unscathed, because with them, Evanna could create the world her father talked about. A better one, even. Then, there was Harry himself with his heroism and compassion and green eyes and boyish charm and good instincts….

Evanna felt her face flush as her mind conjured the image of Harry’s face leaning ever closer to her own in the Chamber of Secrets just a few nights before. She couldn’t stop the thought that she had been fighting since that night:

_ What if my alarm hadn’t gone off? _

“Evanna?” Ginny asked, somewhat suspiciously. “You in there?”

Knowing in her head that she should not go to that meeting, but knowing in her heart that she had every reason to go, Evanna said, “Yes, I will be there, Luna.”

The Ravenclaw smiled. “Good. I expect Harry’ll be so happy that the nargles might leave him alone for awhile.”

Evanna groaned as her friends all cackled madly.

  
  
  


Severus POV

Severus frowned as he watched his second most troublesome student walk into the Great Hall with her usual band of misfits. Really, at this point Evanna Malfoy was solidly tied with Potter for the number of years she had taken off his life. Not all of it was entirely her fault, he knew, even if he would not admit the same for her counterpart. Yet, it was because of her that one master was holding him over the coals and the other was shooting him considering looks as Severus did his best to eat his dinner. 

The Dark Lord had not been nearly as concerned about the Quibbler article as Severus had thought he ought to be. He was far more concerned about whether his heir had continued her ill-advised association with Potter, if Nott had shown the proper gratitude.

“Milord, surely it would not be good for Dumbledore to suspect he has such leverage over you in his care,” Severus had pressed. 

The Dark Lord had snorted--snorted. “The old man is too noble for that, even if he would take the word of a useless tabloid. Now, leave me unless you have something of importance to share.”

Severus had bowed his way out of the room and had almost immediately been summoned to the Headmaster when he arrived back to Hogwarts.  _ That _ master had placed too much importance on the article published by the Quibbler.

“Ah, Severus, come in,” Dumbledore said as Severus approached his office door. The spy’s eye had immediately landed on the clashing colors of that damned magazine. 

“You wanted to see me, Headmaster?” he said, clamping down on his panic with the firmest Occlumency walls he possessed. 

“Yes, please, take a seat,” Dumbledore said, gesturing to the chair across from him. In this, Severus found he almost preferred the Dark Lord. With Lord Voldemort, one intimately knew their place as subordinate--bowing and scraping at his feet. It was humiliating, yes, but it was clear. With Albus Dumbledore, he seated you at that slightly smaller, less ornate chair across his desk, and looked at you through half-moon spectacles over steepled fingers with some mix of either bemusement and condescension or disappointment and concern. In Dumbledore’s service, Severus Snape had never stopped being wayward student, having to prove himself over and over and over again as the teacher’s pets skated by.

Today, it was with concern that the Headmaster took Severus in.

“I must ask you, Severus--does the Voldemort still trust you?”

Severus frowned. “I have done nothing to warrant the Dark Lord’s mistrust--I believe he shares his plans with me just as much as he does Lucius Malfoy. Certainly more than he does with Wormtail.”

Severus could not help the snarl in his voice as he said the two men’s names. Though only one had lived as a rat, both were worse than vermin in his opinion. 

“Have you heard then of an heir?”

“An heir, Headmaster?” Severus said, forcing himself into that same mindframe he used to protect Potter and his secrets. Only, this child… Evanna he cared for. Potter he had forced himself to hate, to forget that the boy was Lily Potter’s child. It was easier to carry out his duty if he had no attachment to the child. But, Evanna…. With Evanna he had had no idea of her status in this war, no idea that she would need the same level of protection when the petite girl had wormed her way into his blackened heart. By the time he did, it was too late. 

And, sure enough, his job had been made all the more difficult by his attachment to the girl. 

“According to the Quibbler, Voldemort had an heir, born before his downfall, and now of an age to be at Hogwarts. I confess, the idea seemed absurd, but sometimes truth comes from the most unlikely of places,” the Headmaster said. 

“I have heard no such tale, Headmaster,” Severus lied. He wondered if Dumbledore could hear it as clearly as Severus himself did. “I cannot imagine such a child wandering the halls of Hogwarts.”

“Voldemort was once a child,” Dumbledore said, a far away look in his eyes. “Tom Riddle. An orphan with extraordinary talent…. Sometimes I wonder….”

Severus wondered too. He remembered his own time at Hogwarts. The Headmaster always tended to indulge well-liked Gryffindors, no matter how much of bullies they could be, and was intolerant of lonely Slytherins. There was a reason that Severus was so protective over his Snakes; someone had to right the scales. Had the Dark Lord been molded into the monster that Severus was bound to today in the same way that Severus himself had been molded?

“Headmaster, with all due respect, I cannot imagine the Dark Lord suffering any such threat to his rule as an heir,” Severus said. 

That was the truth. He still did not fully understand how the Dark Lord had come to allow Evanna to be, nor how he had taken the girl under his wing. In all of his years studying, serving, and then spying on the Dark Lord, Severus had never suspected he would do such a thing. 

“Tom always had a thing for the dramatic,” Dumbledore said wryly. “The idea of an heir, a legacy…. I imagine such a thing would feed his sense of ego.”

Severus fought down a shudder and for a brief moment was almost glad that Lucius Malfoy had raised the girl and not the Dark Lord himself. Merlin only knew what she would have become. 

“Still, I have heard nothing,” Severus said. “I can ask some questions, if you wish, but I still find the whole idea--”

“No need to push, Severus,” Dumbledore said. “I would not wish to tip our hand. Still,” Dumbledore paused, “keep an eye on your Slytherins.”

Severus pushed down the urge to bristle. Though not often acknowledged, it was known that far more witches and wizards had joined the Dark Lord than just those in Slytherin. 

“I always do,” he said tetchily. 

“You need not worry so much about the first and second years, of course. But, certainly the rest,” Dumbledore continued on. “You are certain you’ve heard nothing?”

Severus felt the telltale brush at the fore of his mind that told him that the Headmaster was using Legilimency on him. He forced himself to remain calm, to only think of his Slytherin boys in the upper years. Graham Montague. Vincent Crabbe. Miles Bletchley. 

“Certain, Headmaster.”

“Very well, Severus,” Dumbledore said. “You may go.”

Severus forced himself not to leap from the chair as he made his way to the door. 

“Oh, and Severus?” Dumbledore called lightly. Severus paused, hand on the door, but did not move. “Remember your promise.”

“Severus? I said could you pass me the butter?”

Severus refocused on the dinner in front of him. Evanna had separated from her friends and was sitting next to Blaise Zabini again--her little rebellion to the betrothal, he was sure--and Minerva was giving him a rather bemused look as she waited on the desired condiment. 

“No need to be so impatient, Minerva,” he said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. 

“Really, Severus, it’s like you are a dazed schoolboy again,” she teased. “I wonder that you don’t sneak down to have dinner in your rooms every night.”

“You know the Headmaster’s feelings on dining alone,” he droned. 

“But you don’t dine alone, do you?”

“It is no wonder your lions are so impudent,” he shot back. “Their supposed role model is just an old gossip!”

Minerva snickered lightly. “Really, Severus, the world is not nearly so old-fashioned as you seem to think. You could bring her up here, if you wished. Only your Slytherins would even notice.”

Severus looked out over the Slytherin table, where Evanna and Theodore Nott were shooting glares at each other. He could not help but think of when Narcissa had been betrothed, how they had fought every moment until she walked down the aisle. He had lost his heart the day Lily had married. He had lost his soul when Narcissa was ripped from him. He glanced toward the Gryffindor table and noticed Potter shifting his food around on his plate, every so often glancing up at the Slytherin table. He knew that look too well.

“No, I am not sure it has,” Severus murmured, finally handing Minerva the butter. All the while, he kept his Occlumency defenses up as Dumbledore continued to watch him.


	20. Chapter 20

When Evanna arrived at the tapestry of the dancing trolls, she almost thought that Ginny had decided to play some sort of prank on her. There was no door anywhere around, no hint of people, or any sort of space to be able to practice any sort of spellwork or dueling. 

“This is ridiculous,” Evanna muttered as she paced in front of the tapestry and nothing happened. 

If there had been anywhere to hide when she heard footsteps coming up the hall, Evanna would have if only to save herself the embarrassment of pacing in front of an empty wall. As it was, there was nowhere to hide when the so-called "Golden Trio" rounded the corner. Granger's eyes immediately narrowed on Evanna as Harry flushed. Ron Weasley, for his part, had yet to look up from the candy bar he was devouring. Evanna wrinkled her nose, wondering how her friend was related to that ginger ape. 

“What are you doing here, Malfoy?” Granger demanded

“I signed the parchment, Granger, so I imagine I’m here for the meeting,” Evanna said blandly. 

“Who told you--how--I didn’t see you sign the parchment!” 

“I signed it with Harry the night after Hogsmeade,” she said. “It seems he forgot to tell me when the first meeting was held. Luckily, he is not my only friend.”

Harry flushed more, running his hand through his hair. There was a little lurch in Evanna’s stomach as the movement caused Harry’s hair to look even messier, a look that would have been ridiculous on anyone else. 

“I just figured things had changed,” he mumbled. “Y’know--because of Nott.”

“And what does he have to do with anything?”

“Aren’t the two of you betrothed or some other ancient nonsense?” Ron said, putting in his two knuts finally. 

“That hardly affects me now,” Evanna said. “It would be at least until after Hogwarts, if it happens. I’ve no idea what my father was thinking.”

She placed heavy emphasis on the word ‘if’, looking straight at Harry when she said it. He seemed to brighten a little at that. Granger, however, was still looking at Evanna with that suspicious look. 

She has been acting so odd this year…. And the way she interacts with Harry is entirely too suspect…

Evanna pursed her lips, not wanting to acknowledge the nosy Gryffindor. Luckily, at that moment, Luna and Bridget rounded the corner. 

“Hallo Harry,” Luna said brightly. “Hallo Ev. Ron. Hermione.”

“What’re we just standing around here for? Are we waiting for Umbridge to catch us out?” Bridget said. 

“This Slytherin is trying to get into the meeting,” Hermione said. “Likely to run straight to Umbridge and let her know what we are--”

“Oh, come off it, Granger,” Bridget said. “You were the one who told Ginny to invite anyone she thought trustworthy. She thought Evanna trustworthy. So do I.”

“So do I,” Luna added, taking Evanna’s hand. 

“So do I, Hermione,” Harry said. Evanna had to fight the wide smile that came to her lips. “Now, come on, we have a meeting to get to.”

“Where, exactly, is this meeting?” Evanna asked, gesturing at the empty corridor. Harry grinned and her stomach flip-flopped. She could practically feel Granger’s frustration, but found she did not care. 

“It’s in the Room of Requirement,” Harry said impishly. Before Evanna could ask, he had very deliberately walked in front of the wall across from the tapestry of dancing trolls three times. Only, it wasn’t a wall anymore. There was a door there. 

“That--that wasn’t there a moment ago,” Evanna said. 

“It’s called magic,” Harry told her, a playful lilt to his voice as he opened the door for her. “After you.”

Granger looked rather like someone had set off a Dungbomb under her nose as Evanna passed in front of her. Evanna knew that the muggleborn had never much liked her, but was somewhat surprised by the level of hatred and suspicion coming off the Gryffindor girl. 

I need to go to the library. They must have records of some sort. 

Evanna frowned, trying to puzzle it out, but at that point had been distracted by the large training room, complete with soft pillows for duelists to land on, books on all sorts of techniques, and even a spell dummy dressed up like a Death Eater. Several groups of students were already standing around in clusters. Ginny was standing with the twins and another older Gryffindor boy when she saw Evanna and the other two girls walk in and bounded over to them.

“You’re my partner for today. I refuse to be partnered with Lee Jordan again,” Ginny said, linking her arm with Evanna’s as she pulled her away to the opposite side of the room, Bridget and Luna not too far behind. 

“This should be interesting,” Evanna muttered to Bridget. The Hufflepuff snickered. 

“Good luck!” she said. 

Harry POV

Harry kept one eye on the far corner of the room through the entire lesson. Evanna, of course, was more skilled than Ginny, was more skilled than Harry. However, she did not seem to go outside of her core group of friends to offer help, and everyone else in the DA seemed to be keeping their distance from the Slytherin. 

Harry himself had been keeping his distance since hearing that Evanna and Nott were back together and to be married. He had figured that would be best after all the years previous of Evanna trying to distance herself from him because of her father. And maybe he had been a little upset by the announcement, especially after their moment together in the Chamber of Secrets. Alright, he had been a right terror to his friends and been in such a mood that Professor Snape had seen fit to assign him two detentions. 

Already, Zacharias Smith had pulled Harry aside to demand what a Slytherin was doing in the DA, and a Malfoy to boot. Harry had promptly told the pompous swot that he could either get over it or leave. If he was being honest, Harry knew that Smith was not the only one wary to have a Slytherin in their midst. Ron had been shooting Harry looks at every spell Evanna cast and Hermione had never liked her. But, Evanna had saved Harry’s life on more than one occasion, often at great risk to herself. Beyond that, she had been his friend, even when the school thought he was the Heir of Slytherin or when they thought she had put his name in the Goblet of Fire. She had chased after him in that maze and helped make sure he got home. This term, she had been helping him train to be able to fight Voldemort, something no one else had done. 

And she had broken up with Nott. 

Harry would not claim to know how upper Pureblood culture worked or what exactly a betrothal entailed. It was enough to him that Evanna had said that it would not happen. And though he knew that that should not make a difference, that Evanna was so far off limits as far as dating any girls went, that it would not be wise for him with his target on his back to date anyways, the thought still made him grin. He hoped that the girl had more control over her powers this year, so as not to embarrass himself with those thoughts. 

Harry dismissed the group at large, shaking hands with some people, giving pointers to others, all the while keeping his eye on the back corner of the room where Evanna and her friends were teasing each other. She had quite the pretty smile, the rare times she actually smiled. And a great laugh--Ginny had evidently said something quite funny, leading Evanna to throw her head back in mirth, her dark hair, which had just reached her shoulders again, swaying behind her. 

“Harry, mate, did you hear us?” 

Harry blinked, facing the twins again. 

“Sorry, lost in thought,” he said. Fred and George exchanged knowing smirks. “You were saying something about the Snackboxes?”

“We were thinking--”

“--we could pass them out to the DA members--”

“--as a sort of insurance should anyone get caught,” one of them finished. 

“A get away quick device, if you will,” the other added. Harry nodded somewhat absently.

“Yeah, that sounds alright,” he said, watching as Evanna began to make her way to the door. “Can we talk more in the Common Room?”

Fred (or maybe George) snorted. “Sure, Harry. Don’t worry, we’ll be careful which confections we give to the ladies.”

Harry made the decision to ignore that comment as he made his way across the room. Hermione interrupted his path, however, with questions and comments about the lesson, Ron skulking along behind her. 

“Can we talk later, ‘Mione? I’ll catch up to you and Ron later,” he said. 

His friend followed his gaze and her face hardened. “Ron and I can wait--”

“No need for that,” Harry said, shooting Ron a look. Though he did not look entirely happy about it, Ron nodded and pulled Hermione along with some sort of excuse about needing to look at her potions essay. 

Finally, Harry reached Evanna’s side. The dark-skinned Hufflepuff--Bridget, he thought he remembered--nudged Evanna and pointed at him. Harry grinned shyly as Evanna waved her friends off. Ginny gave them both a suggestive wink as she quickly ushered the rest of the DA members out of the room. 

They were left alone.

“So, what did you think?” he asked after a moment of silence. 

“Well, I was a little behind, having missed the first meeting,” she said pointedly. Harry snorted and she gave a smirk; both of them knew she was anything but behind when it came to duelling. 

“Perhaps I could give you a private lesson,” he said, trying to keep his tone casual. “The student teaches the master.”

Her face went a very pretty shade of pink and something in Harry was very pleased with the reaction. 

“Don’t think I’m not upset with you for missing our lessons, Potter,” she said. “Or for not telling me about the first DA meeting.”

Harry hung his head. “I am really sorry about that. I should have known better. When have you ever been anything but trustworthy?”

She seemed to pause for a moment, unsure of what to say. Finally, she simply said, “It’s fine. I… understand, I suppose.”

They both stood silent for a moment, Evanna’s cheeks still tinged that pretty pink. Finally she said, “You did well, Harry. Really well. You could still use some practice with your footwork--”

“It’s harder when I’m teaching a room full of people--”

“Is the great Harry Potter making up excuses?” she teased, a smirk on her lips. He awkwardly ruffled his hair and noticed as her purple eyes followed his movement. He smiled at her. 

“Of course not,” he said. “I leave that to the Slytherins.”

Evanna scowled playfully at him, swatting his arm slightly. He caught her hand in his and she looked up at him with round eyes. Harry knew that he was not tall, especially in comparison to some of his dormmates. But, Evanna was very short as she looked up at him, barely brushing his chin. Somehow, that thought made something catch in his abdomen. 

“You are quite something, Harry Potter,” she said softly, something serious showing through her teasing as she seemed to search his face. 

Harry was still holding her hand. 

Without making a conscious decision to do it, Harry began leaning towards Evanna. Her eyes fluttered, her long lashes dancing across her cheek. He could feel her breath against his face and he looked directly at her lips and…

Without warning, Evanna danced out of his grasp and towards the door, her fine dark purple robes swirling around her. 

“Tomorrow evening, Potter, nine o’clock in the Chamber. Bring trainers--no student of mine will be accused of shoddy footwork,” she said in her usual bossy tone. “Don’t be late.”

Without hardly looking at him, Evanna was out the door, hips swaying as she left him behind. Harry watched her go with equal amounts of relief and disappointment. Though she claimed things were over between her and Nott, she was still technically betrothed. Beyond that, her father was one of the nastiest followers of the man out to kill Harry, her brother the boy that had been a thorn in his side since he had begun at Hogwarts. Evanna had been far smarter than he had been, leaving when she did. He couldn’t possibly kiss her. 

But, oh Merlin, did he want to.

Harry took the long way back to Gryffindor Tower, not wanting to run into Hermione in the Common Room. He knew she was looking out for him, he really did, but he did not want to hear it. By the time he got back, most of his dormmates were asleep. Exhausted from their duelling, he figured. Ron rolled over as Harry crept to his own four-poster, half-awake.

“Is tha’ you, Harry?” he asked, words slurred. 

“Yeah,” he said. “Was ‘Mione worried?”

“She’s not the only one, mate,” Ron said. “I know Malfoy’s sister is pretty and all, but… Just be careful, yeah?”

Harry was silent, trying to think of what to say. Before he could answer, Ron’s soft snores had begun again.


	21. 21

The members of the DA had quickly learned to not question her presence in those meetings between Bridget’s glares and Ginny’s threats, not to mention Harry’s insistence that anyone who wanted to be there deserved to be in there. Some of the other members had even become friendly with her, the Weasley twins taking her on as almost another sister--”She actually smells like a girl, Forge!” “By Jove, you’re right Gred!”--and Padma Patil had shyly asked for some pointers on her Bedazzling Hex. 

But not all of the DA members were so gracious. Zacharias Smith had taken to making loud comments about the history of Slytherin House, which “You-Know-Who himself” was a member of. Several of the muggleborns had taken to hitting her with tripping hexes whenever they had duelling practice. And then there were the other two-thirds of the Golden Trio themselves. Ron, she had the feeling, would have been willing to live and let live if not for Hermione’s constant suspicion. The older girl was always quick to interrupt any conversation between Harry and Evanna, not leaving them alone after DA meetings again. That may have been more effective had Harry not been meeting with her still in the Chamber of Secrets.

Her student had come quite a long way in the few weeks they had been practicing together, and had come even further as a teacher to the DA. Evanna was proud of his progress, and rightly so. And if there had been moments where they had paused in their training, a little too close for comfort…. Well, maybe she was not so proud of the way her heart had pounded in her throat and how her voice had gone wobbly as she sought to put the proper distance between them. She dared not consider whether the disappointment she felt in those moments was her own or Harry’s. 

Theodore and Parkinson had continued dating, the obnoxious girl all but sitting in Theo’s lap in the Common Room. Evanna was surprised at the pang of hurt in her chest at the sight. She was not surprised, however, at the way the Slytherins divided over the new development. 

“Good for him--little Malfoy always had her nose up in the air--”

“--Nott is an idiot throwing the Heir over for Parkinson--”

“--heard she’s been running round on him with filth from all the other Houses--”

“--can’t even keep her boyfriend interested, how is she supposed to be some great--”

“--wait until the Dark Lord hears--”

“I could hex them all for you,” Elin said bluntly in the Common Room as she took a seat next to where Evanna had been reading. “Starting with pug-face.” 

Evanna looked over where Parkinson had given an ear splitting giggle at something Theo had said in her ear and sneered.

“Don’t bother. Unless you hear them talking about me outside of this classroom,” she said, eyes landing on one of the more insistent gossiper--a sixth year girl named Aurora Selwyn--as she said a little louder. “I should hate to have to inform my father how my identity came to be known by Dumbledore or the Ministry.”

The girl flushed red and scurried off, likely to inform her little gaggle of this latest interaction with the heir. Evanna rolled her eyes as Elin smirked. 

“Impressive,” she said. Evanna shrugged. “I can see why my brother is so keen to take you to Hogsmeade.”

Evanna just shook her head and returned to her book--Slytherin’s diary. It had been slow going reading the archaic text, and Evanna had yet to find why he had left Hogwarts, but as she read about his worries of his daughter visiting a muggle squire in the nearby village, she had her suspicions. 

With cooler weather came the return of the quidditch season, distracting both Harry and Draco equally. As relieved as Evanna was to not have her brother questioning her lack of interaction with Nott and her nightly disappearances, she was also rather disappointed to not be meeting with Harry in Chamber of Secrets near so often, even if she still got to see him during DA meetings. 

The morning of the Gryffindor Slytherin match, Theo had approached Evanna in the Common Room to ask her to attend with him, as both Lucius and his own father would be in attendance. 

“I don’t normally attend quidditch games,” Evanna hedged. It was true--the heightened emotions and all of the school gathered in one place tended to set her teeth on edge and cause a massive headache. She was more in control of her powers than she had ever been, but still did not care much for loud crowds. 

“I know that but I thought it might be a good idea--”

“I’m not going to marry a boy who prefers Pansy Parkinson,” Evanna said coolly.

“I don’t--”

“For that matter, I’m not marrying anyone that I don’t choose for myself,” she went on stubbornly. “No matter who arranges it.”

Theo had gone the most peculiar shade of pink. “Salazar, Evanna, I’m just trying to make the best of things.”

Evanna studied him for a moment, not going so far as to read his thoughts but testing his sincerity. She pursed her lips but inclined her head slightly.

“I don’t much like the idea of being told who to marry either, but the way I see it, if we don’t at least put forth a good faith effort, it will be that much harder to get out of it later,” he continued. “So, please, would you go to the quidditch game with me?”

Evanna considered his words. It was certainly true that her father did not seem the sort of man to take her refusal to his arrangement lightly. Professor Snape had not even dared to arrange a meeting with the Dark Lord for her, no matter how much she begged. Still, Nott had not been discreet in going around with Parkinson since their break-up, a fact that had not gone uncommented on in or out of their House. 

“On one condition,” she said. “So long as this betrothal is in place, you don’t continue to prance around with Pansy in the Common Room.”

Annoyance flashed across his face. 

“Fine, then you don’t continue to prance around on your secret dates with Potter,” he snapped back.

“You have no right to who I choose to spend time with,” Evanna said. “Besides, I’m hardly secretly dating Harry Potter.”

Theo snorted. “Then you’ve no right to tell me who I can and cannot be with in the Common Room!” 

“I am the--”

“And I’m your betrothed, but we both know all of this is hippogryff shite,” he said. “I was just trying to help keep up appearances.”

Evanna pursed her lips and he sighed. 

“Pansy and I will try to be more… discreet,” he said slowly. 

“Fine. Let’s keep up appearances,” she said. 

Theo chuckled. “The exact amount of enthusiasm I look for in all of my dates.”

Evanna rolled her eyes. “Why  _ Pansy _ any way? She’s obnoxious.”

“She doesn’t like you, you mean,” Theo said wryly. Evanna glared at him. “She--she’s a normal girl. Mean as a serpent, yes, but  _ normal _ .”

Evanna looked away from him. “Am I really so terrible?”

“No, you’re not terrible. Far from it,” he said softly, looking at her intently. “Maybe… maybe we could be friends?”

“My father barely tolerated you as a suitor. You really think he’d tolerate a  _ friend _ ?”

Theo chuckled. “Ally, then? Minion, perhaps?”

Evanna laughed at that. “I like the sound of minion.”

“There is the Malfoy pompousness we all know and love!”

Evanna swatted at him, before informing him that she would meet him in the Common Room in exactly forty-five minutes once she had gotten ready for the game. His question of why it would take so long to get ready for a quidditch match that one was not even playing in died on his lips at her glare. 

They arrived at the pitch exactly fifty-five minutes later, Evanna almost immediately regretting having agreed as they climbed the stands. She rubbed at her bracelet, almost willing it to be more effective at all the adolescent excitement surrounding her. Theo didn’t seem to notice or care about her discomfort as he drug her to where guests to the school took their seats. 

“And there is the happy couple!” Nott Senior exclaimed proudly as soon as they were in ear shot. The man looked like the cat who had caught the canary, and felt like it too. Evanna had to clamp down on her annoyance at the proclamation, even if she was willing to be friends with Theo again. She hated the thought of someone else controlling her life. 

Lucius was right beside Nott and Evanna nearly shuddered as his icy gaze locked on her. 

“Yes, I am sure my princess is most pleased,” he said. Testing her. Baiting her. 

Theo had taken Evanna’s hand and squeezed lightly. A game. This was all a game of politics they had to play. Perhaps over Christmas, privately, she would be able to talk her father out of this match, convince him that as the heir of Slytherin she should be able to choose for herself who she wished to marry.  _ If _ she wished to marry. But, with Lucius’s predatory gaze on her and her father so many miles away, perhaps it was not so bad to be on the arm of a betrothed.

“I only hope my betrothed is as happy as I am,” Evanna demurred. “Now, isn’t it time we took our seats, Theo?”

“Yes, of course,” he said. “Sorry, Father, Evanna insists we cheer on our team with the rest of our House.”

“But of course! You are only young once!” the man said with a wink. “As the princess wishes.”

_ Such a tiny little thing. Theodore will have no trouble with her--as soon as my boy sires the next heir, we could take our place at the top.  _

Evanna narrowed her eyes at the man. “I am loyal to my House,” she said. “I am sure that you remain loyal--as Slytherin alumn, of course.”

Theo seemed rather alarmed as he took in her icy tone--the same voice she had used on unruly Slytherins who talked too much outside the relative safety of their Common Room. Nott Senior, too, seemed to hear the threat in her voice and paled slightly. Lucius smirked. 

“Of course--Slytherin ties run deep,” he said a bit hoarsely.

“It’s rather tattooed onto our souls, I should say,” Evanna replied, giving what could only be called an evil grin. 

“C’mon, Ev,” Theo said somewhat urgently. “The captains are about to shake hands.”

Evanna allowed herself to be pulled away. As soon as they were out of earshot of the older men, Theo whirled on Evanna.

“What the hell was that?”

“Your father,” she barely refrained from spitting, “needed reminding of who I am and that I will not be controlled by the likes of him, no matter our status.”

Theo blinked, then shook his head. “I really don’t understand you, you know.”

“What don’t you understand?” she challenged, the rest of what she wanted to say clear in her eyes:  _ I am the Heir _ .

“You hang around with rabble from the other Houses, you don’t even seem to care that your dorm-mate is a  _ half-blood _ ,” he rattled off in a low voice. “You have been friends with Harry bloody Potter since your first year--don’t try to deny it. I’m not an idiot.”

“What is your point?”

“My point is--you are  _ you _ ,” he said. “You’re not meant to pick a side. Your side was chosen at birth. Yet, you seem to prefer one side over the other, and it’s not the side you should.”

“Be careful, Theo. We may be friends, but--”

“And that’s the other thing,” he snapped. “You can’t seem to tell the difference between someone threatening you or trying to manipulate and someone who genuinely cares about your wellbeing.”

Evanna didn’t know quite what to say to that, and so watched the quidditch game instead. Slytherin lost, mostly due to her brother’s preference of making fun of Harry over actually going after the Snitch. Another reason she didn’t like quidditch. As if he had not learned his lesson in the air, Draco then proceeded to shout enough insults that not only Harry, but one of the Weasley twins had charged him, the other having been held back by his twin. 

“Before you ask, Nott,” she said as she stood to tend to her wayward brother, “I am not attending the next quidditch game.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry if that was filler-y. Been in a quarantine funk this week and desperately needed to turn it around. I also did a drawing of Evanna for the first time in years that you can find here- https://www.tumblr.com/blog/macadoodle1996
> 
> Funnily enough, my friend also informed me tonight that as my birthday present, she had commissioned a piece of Evanna/Harry art for me! So be on the look out for that!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


	22. Chapter 22

“Merlin, Harry, your face!”

Harry had been trying to sneak back into the Common Room quietly, but, of course, his friends had had different plans. With his lifelong ban on quidditch--the thought still made him sick to his stomach--Harry had been focusing on both the DA and training in the Chamber of Secrets. Well, perhaps  _ focus _ was not the right word for his training in the Chamber of Secrets. That night, Evanna had taken advantage of his lack of focus to hex him during a duel, which resulted in a spectacular black eye. 

_ “My wand, Harry,”  _ Evanna had taunted. _ “You are supposed to be watching my wand!” _

It was hard to keep his attention on a pale yellow stick when the one holding it was so much more interesting.

Hermione and Ron had apparently waited up for Harry that night, and Hermione was aghast at the state he had come in.

“It doesn’t hurt,” he mumbled, trying to slip past his friends to his dormitory. Before he was able to, Hermione had jumped up from the couch to stop him. He frowned at her. 

“We need to talk, Harry,” she insisted.

“I’m tired, ‘Mione, I really don’t want another interve--”

Before he was able to say anything else, Hermione had held up an battered magazine. It was open to a page with the oddest picture on it--the Dark Mark as it had been at the Quidditch World Cup, partly obscured by a stork. The headline read:  _ You-Know-Who’s Heir at Hogwarts? _

“What the hell?” Harry muttered, taking the magazine from her and sitting on the couch as he began to read the article.

_ What if the Dark Lord’s heir has been hiding in plain sight for over a decade? As readers know, You-Know-Who vanished without a trace nearly fourteen years ago when he cast the Killing Curse on baby Harry Potter. To all the world, it seemed that there was no one to take up his cause, thank Merlin and all the gods.  _

_ But is that true? _

_ He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was known to have only one female follower in his inner circle, and was obsessed with keeping the old wizarding families alive, claiming to have been descended from Salazar Slytherin himself. We at the Quibbler believe that You-Know-Who’s heir is at Hogwarts this very minute! After the incident at the Quidditch World Cup, as well as new informants, we believe that he could be readying to take over his father’s-- _

Harry tossed the magazine away. “Of course this is the quibbler,” Harry said, rolling his eyes. “Why are you showing me a tabloid?”

“Sometimes even the muggle tabloids get things right,” Hermione said. “Don’t you think this has cause for concern?”

“Not particularly,” Harry said. “I doubt that Dumbledore would have allowed Voldemort’s  _ son _ to attend--”

“That’s just it, mate, Hermione doesn’t think You-Know-Who had a son,” Ron said, his face unusually pale.

“Good,” Harry said. “Then can I go to bed?”

“Harry--I think,” Hermione gulped, “I think You-- _ Voldemort _ had a daughter.”

Harry had the most absurd image of Voldemort sitting down to a princess tea party with a small child with no nose and shook his head to dispel it. 

“Say he does. Say she’s walking around the castle, recruiting her own little Death Eaters and being little miss evil junior--how did she even get into Hogwarts? Doesn’t Dumbledore have some sort of list that tells him who to send letters to? I doubt he would have allowed ‘Tom-ette Riddle’ into Hogwarts.”

Ron coughed. “He probably didn’t know. The Hogwarts register only records the name put on the birth certificate.”

“Think about it, Harry,” Hermione said in her most reasonable tone. “If Voldemort had a child, do you really think he would raise it? Wouldn’t he hand it over to one of his Death Eaters to take care until it was old enough to practice magic?”

Now, he had the image of a person in a Death Eater mask wearing a baby carrier on his chest. “I still prefer not to think of Voldemort as being a father,” he said. 

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Just think about it, Harry. We already know that he gave his most trusted followers things for safe-keeping. And I doubt those followers would have let it be known that they had adopted You-Know-Who’s child while she grew up. It wouldn’t be smart after he claimed to have been under the Imperius Curse that he was still protecting his lord’s baby.”

Harry narrowed his eyes at his friend, not really liking where she was going with this. “What are you trying to say, Hermione?”

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks. Ron cleared his throat. 

“You know in most pure-blood families--especially ones who still hold to betrothal contracts like the Malfoys--kids tend to look like their dads. Something in the magic when they make those agreements.” His ears were turning pink. I mean, it’s unheard of for firstborns to not look like their dads, unless, you know, the mum’s been seeing someone on the side--not really polite conversation, you know--”

“What Ronald is trying to get at,” Hermione said, giving the redhead a stern look, “is that Evanna Malfoy looks nothing like the rest of her family. Not to mention how weird the Slytherins have been acting around her this year--I saw one of them bow to her our first week back--and we know Lucius Malfoy was given Voldemort’s diary, so why not--”

Hermione cut herself off as she looked at Harry, who felt himself becoming angrier and angrier.

“So why not his daughter?” he scoffed. “Why do you hate her so much, Hermione?”

Hermione had gone an odd purple-y color. “Why do you like her so much Harry? Just look at the facts--”

“These aren’t facts, they’re--they’re--”

“She can speak Parseltongue, Harry!”

“So can I!” Harry replied. “Are you going to start saying I’m Voldemort’s heir now? I look like Tom Riddle, after all!”

“You speak Parseltongue because of your connection to Voldemort--Dumbledore told you as much,” she said, gesturing at Harry’s head. “Doesn’t it stand to reason that Evanna is also connected to him?”

“Evanna Malfoy is  _ not _ bloody Voldemort’s daughter.”

A new voice had joined the Common Room. Harry turned and he had never been so glad to see Ginny Weasley in his life. She looked beyond angry--she was livid. 

“Thank you,” Harry said, walking to join her. She nodded at him.

“Ginny, all due respect, this conversation doesn’t concern--”

“She’s my best friend and bloody well saved my life first year, so don’t tell me that it doesn’t concern me,” Ginny growled. 

“Ginny, if you’d just listen you’d hear we’ve got good reason--she doesn’t look anything like a Malfoy for one--” Ron started.

“And her mum lives with Professor Snape and her dad has always mistreated her,” Ginny shot back. “I think everyone can connect the dots, but most are polite enough not to point it out.”

Harry shuddered at the implication. 

“That may be just as bad,” Ron said belligerently. “Either way, she--”

“Stop! What about she saved your little sister’s life do you not understand?” Ginny spat at Ron.

“She saved my life, too,” Harry said. “And she’s been training me to fight Voldemort.”

Hermione’s eyes widened. “That’s where you’ve been gone to? Harry, do you have any idea how  _ dangerous-- _ ”

“Evanna isn’t dangerous!” Ginny cut her off. “How many times--”

“She’s a Parselmouth, Ginevra!”

Ginny seemed taken aback by her brother’s response as Harry yelled back “So am I!” His response seemed to help Ginny get over her own. 

“Merlin,  _ Ronald _ , I never thought you were a bigot. A bloody idiot yes, but not a--”

Hermione interjected. “Watch who you’re calling bigot when you hang out with a Malfoy--”

“So she’s a Malfoy again now, huh?” Ginny scoffed. “She agreed to be in the DA so that she could help everyone--”

“She may have told you that but she’s probably just sp--”

“Then how do you explain--”

“I don’t think she should be allowed back to the DA or around Harry for tha--”

“SHUT UP!” 

Harry snapped, looking from one friend’s face to the other. Hermione had become even more purple and the redness had spread from Ron’s ears to the rest of his face. Ginny looked positively feral as she glared at them.

“I know you’re just trying to protect me, but Evanna is my--” he choked on what to call her. Friend seemed so much less than what the roaring in his gut would agree to. But, ultimately, what else could he call her? “Evanna is my friend. I like her. She has helped me and saved my life more than once, and still is trying to keep me living. She’s given me more training than Dumbledore or the rest of the Order has.”

“But Harry--”

“She knows not to talk badly about you two because she knows that I care about you guys. Can’t you give her the same?”

Now they looked ashamed of themselves. Harry almost wished that he had Evanna’s powers so that he could tell how genuine that was. He did not, however, need her powers to understand the savagely smug look on Ginny’s face. The girl who had once stuck her elbow in butter was now rather scary. 

“I’m sorry, Harry,” Hermione said. “I just don’t want to see you hurt.”

“Then don’t hurt me,” Harry said bluntly, feeling bad when she winced. “I’m going to bed--unless you want to accuse Hedwig of being Voldemort’s familiar?” Okay, maybe he didn’t feel that bad. 

Ginny followed him as he went towards the staircases to the dorms. 

“You know that was all hippogryff shite, right?” she said in a low voice.

Harry snorted. “Of course I do. Her being Snape’s daughter would make more sense, as disturbing a thought as that is.”

Ginny shook her head. “It’s just--you know Mr. Malfoy abused her, right? There is no way that he would have done that if--”

His heart constricted, remembering how she had been so terrified as to run to the “Ginny, you don’t have to convince me,” he said. 

“I know--it’s just--they’re going to keep on about it, you know? And everything I know about Evanna’s father--her real father--Lucius--if those two idiots keep on about it and he hears that people are  _ again _ speculating that she’s not his--”

Harry knew exactly what had Ginny so riled. The thought worried him as well. 

“I’ll talk to them,” he said. “Think you could help me convince them?”

Ginny clenched her jaw. “By Godric, I’ll try. Goodnight, Harry.”

  
  


Evanna POV

_ My children could not be more different from one another than night and day. The twins would tear this world apart to rise above the other. I fear they are far too much like me. Their ambition left unchecked…. The world would tremble before it. I have devised a curse--which Rowena is sure will work--that they nor their offspring would not be able to hurt one another. The spell will not go into full effect until their seventeenth nameday--I hope I can keep them from harming one another until then.  _

_ For all that I worry over them, I fear my gentle Morgane’s affliction more. She is so much like her dear mother… I do not understand how to protect her. The boy she has chosen to align herself with. She loves him dearly, and I do not wish to stop her happiness, but the boy. The boy I do not trust.  _

_ Helga believes me to be a monster for thinking he has no business being at Hogwarts, but I see the way he looks out these windows, toward his home. His people. His magic hating father, who he had to flee from. But, Helga forgets I have more experience with these men than she; she does not understand the longing to go home, to prove oneself. She has known comfort and gentleness all her life, as has my sweet Morgane.  _

_ The boy keeps sneaking out of the castle. The serpents tell me he has been meeting with his half-brother on the edge of the woods. But, even the serpents have their limits and cannot tell me what they speak of. I have my plans for the day he brings the muggle armies back to our door. It will not be the slaughter I experienced in my youth.  _

Evanna felt an uncanny familiarity with the story. She had read that name before. Morgane Slytherin. It had been on a tombstone in her dreams. But that could not be possible.

Could it?

She had heard of prophetic dreams, but those did not flow through her line. Or did they? There was little she knew about her father’s family and she still had not brought up the topic of her birth mother; as far as she was concerned, Narcissa was her mother. But she could not rightly say that there had not been Seers in her blood before.

“What are you reading?” Theo sat down next to her. The two had engaged in an uneasy friendship since the quidditch game. Evanna was not quite sure what to make of it--or of his continued flirtation with Parkinson--but she knew when it was better to make allies than enemies. 

“The thousand year old diary of my ancestor,” she said dryly. He blinked. 

“You didn’t have to answer me. A simple none of your business would have been fine,” he grumbled. She laughed, not bothering to correct him. 

“But where would the drama of that be?” she asked.

“Yes, I forgot, most Dark Princesses are destined for a life on the stage,” he said dryly. 

“I’ve always been more drawn to politics, though that is a stage in and of itself,” she said, shrugging nonchalantly. 

“The consummate Slytherin, grabbing for power, right?” he teased. But, Evanna turned the question over in her mind. 

“I think…” she murmured. “I think I just always saw my fath--Lucius manipulating and hoarding power and thought it would be a better world if men like him didn’t have that power. I suppose i figured that I could at least do a better job than him.”

Theo looked at her thoughtfully. 

“I think you would,” he said after a moment of silence. 

_ I would take the Dark Mark tomorrow if it was hers. _

Evanna blinked at the thought. It was a dangerous thought, she knew. If her father heard it…. Well, though she had felt so secure with him this summer, she couldn’t help but think he would not stand for that kind of threat, with the potential to divide his forces. And Theo… there would be no hesitation. Theodore Nott would be dead, likely his entire family too.

“Why did you come over here, Theo?” she asked softly.

“I broke up with Pansy.”

She blinked at the implications of that. Surely he didn’t expect her to take him back with open arms after parading the other girl around for so long, despite their friendship and  _ betrothal _ . Not when her mind was so occupied with green eyes these days. 

She squashed that thought viciously.

“Can’t say I’m sorry,” she said neutrally. 

He snorted. “Didn’t want you to. Anyway, I’m taking Daphne Greengrass to Hogsmeade this weekend--just wanted to give you a heads-up. You should go with someone too. Not a Gryffindor. But. You know. Another guy--or girl. I won’t get in your way.”

Evanna blinked again. “You are the most confusing boy I’ve ever met, Theo.”

“I don’t know you’ve much room to talk, Ev,” he replied. Then, they both burst into laughter, causing several people to shoot them looks before realizing who it was. For once, Evanna did not let the suddenly nervous looks bother her. 


	23. Chapter 23

“Weasley. Hey! Weasley!” 

Ginny turned around as soon as she saw who was on the quidditch field. She had intended to practice--Angelina Johnson had said she wanted to hold try-outs before the end of term--but suddenly she no longer had that desire. 

Unfortunately, Draco Malfoy had much longer legs than Ginny did and quickly caught up with her. He took her by the shoulder to spin her around.

“Don’t touch me, Malfoy,” she hissed. 

“I don’t know you’re so angry for, Weasley,” he shot back, even as he removed his hand, “this is the second time you’ve blown me off--”

“And I wonder why that is?” she said sarcastically. “It can’t be because you’ve been talking shit about members of my family.”

Malfoy had the audacity to smirk for half a moment before he went more solemn at the expression on her face. “C’mon, Weasley, I said your brother was our king--”

Ginny herself had to quickly clamp down on the snicker at that phrase--she was still rather hacked off with Ron as well and for all the shit her brothers had given her about being a girl playing quidditch, the chant had been dreadfully accurate--and glared at him instead. 

“Ron was the one you were nicest to,” she said emphatically.

“Banish the thought,” he said, dramatically placing a hand over his heart. Ginny glowered at him, reminding herself that she was angry with him before she was tempted to laugh again. 

“I don’t particularly want to play quidditch with someone who insults my mother when he loses,” she said, forcing herself to put every bit of anger she had felt the last few weeks into her voice. She turned to leave the pitch again.

“Well, it’s a good thing I don’t lose,” he said cockily. This time he had the sense not to touch her.

If Ginny hadn’t put her wand in her bag, she would have hit him with her signature Bat-Bogey Hex in a moment. As it was, she turned and slugged him in the stomach as if he were one of her brothers at the Burrow, taunting her that she could not hit the quidditch hoop. Air left his lungs in a soft whoosh.

“You’d think you’d have learned Weasleys know how to hit, Malfoy,” she growled as he straightened, groaning. 

“Weasley--look--I didn’t mean--”

“What? You just wanted to insult my brother’s mother, not mine?” she scoffed. “Well, guess what Malfoy--you can’t pick and choose which blood traitor you want to insult. You insult one of us, you insult all of us.”

She was surprised to see a flash of shame on his face. “I--I never called you a blood traitor.”

“No, I’m just so poor that I’m not worth the dirt on your shoes, right, Malfoy?” she hissed. “Get stuffed, Malfoy.”

She didn’t look at him again as she left the quidditch pitch.

Evanna POV

In preparation for going home, Evanna had started reading the book on the leithor aigne again, hoping to find that her powers lent her some form of natural Occlumency. Of course, her ancestors had recorded such useless powers as hearing the thoughts of dormice and being able to convince a cranky cow to release her milk, but there was no inherent occluding ability. She would have to learn the old-fashioned way, she supposed. She had to hand it to Professor Snape for not even raising an eyebrow when she asked him for a pass to the Restricted Section.

As the Castle Centre had been rather crowded with those she could ill-afford being seen with so close to break, Evanna was sitting in the Common Room when Draco stormed through the Common Room, looking for all the world like a man on a mission. Deciding to give up on reading for that evening, Evanna stood to meet him. 

“Draco?” she said. “Any particular reason you are acting like your namesake?”

Her brother’s grey eyes flicked to her, shaking his head. “Girls. They are impossible.”

Smirking, Evanna reached toward his mind with her own and was not as surprised as she perhaps should have been to see bright red hair. They had been playing quidditch together since the previous term, and Evanna knew Ginny could not have been happy with Draco’s behavior at the Gryffindor-Slytherin match.

His eyes narrowed. “You’re a girl.”

“Thank you?” Evanna replied, not entirely sure where her brother was going with this line of thought.

“So you would know what girls want when they’re angry with you,” he said. “Like flowers or chocolates or jewelry or whatever.”

Evanna was fighting the urge to laugh with each word out of her brother’s mouth. “Did you try apologizing maybe?”

Draco opened his mouth to say something and quickly closed it again.

“Ah, I forgot that those words may never cross your lips lest the Morrigan’s prophecy come to pass,” Evanna crooned, finally laughing as Draco glowered at her. 

“You’ve been reading too much damn mythology. If you’re not going to be helpful--”

“I’ll give you one tip,” Evanna said merrily, finding her brother’s aggravation rather entertaining. Perhaps that made her a masochist after all. “Gi--our redhaired friend is not really one for chocolates and flowers and jewelry. And she is rather angry with you.”

Draco did not have the chance to reply as Theo had joined them at that moment, looking somewhat bemused.

“Sibling rivalry?” he said, looking between the two. “Can’t say I can relate.”

“No, Draco just learned that I am, indeed, a girl today,” Evanna said dryly.

Theo blinked then coughed. “I can’t say I relate to that either.”

Evanna snickered as Draco gave a long-suffering sigh.

“I just thought my sister would be willing to offer me some empathy and advice--”

“I offered the latter,” Evanna quipped. “But I don’t typically empathize when someone digs their own grave.”

Draco rolled his eyes dramatically, nearly walked into the wall as he turned, and went on to his dormitory, leaving Theo and Evanna to laugh at him as he left. 

“What in the name of Salazar was that all about?” Theo asked. 

“Draco is still trying to figure out how not to be a pompous arse to everyone around him.”

“And he thought you could help?”

“Is that any way to speak to your lady?”

Theo stiffened for a moment before he realized that Evanna was teasing him. He shook his head.

“That was what I was wanting to speak to you about,” he said. “Are you going home for winter holidays?”

“Of course,” she said. “My father says there is more training he wants me to have, outside of the Hogwarts curriculum.”

Theo nodded. “And… erm… what do you plan on telling your father about--well--us?”

Evanna paused. She had given the situation quite a bit of thought. She could not outright lie to the Dark Lord, but then again what was teenage romance in comparison to a war for the fate of their world? It would only make sense that he would not have time for school yard gossip. 

But it wasn’t just schoolyard gossip, not since the betrothal arrangement. This had become some sort of political power play, and one Evanna did not fully understand. But, she had spent enough time in Malfoy Manor and in Slytherin House to understand it was a dangerous game being played. 

“I--I have not ever really discussed my romantic life with my father,” Evanna said neutrally.

“But your father had not ever put you into a betrothal contract before,” Theo replied, his tone just as light.

“I won’t say anything that would damage your standing, if that’s what you’re asking,” she said. “But, if I can find a way, I intend to convince him to end it.”

“You think you have the power to do that?”

“Well, I’ve at least three years to work on it. I think I can manage it,” she said; this time she recognized the haughtiness in her own voice. But, Theo did not make any comment on it, instead choosing to nod and leave her standing alone in the Common Room. 

Harry POV

Harry had avoided his friends since that awful conversation in the Common Room, instead taking to spending more time with Ginny and her friends, including Evanna. He found the more he joined them, the more Evanna had disappeared. Ginny said she just had to always put in a certain amount of time amongst the Slytherins. Bridget--their Hufflepuff friend--had called it useless posturing meant to turn eleven year olds into politicians. Luna, bless her, had gone on about the nargle infestation becoming unbearable when both Harry and Evanna were in the room together. 

The last DA meeting of the term quickly approached. Dobby, apparently, had taken it up himself to decorate the Room of Requirement for Yule, draping mistletoe and garland and fairy lights over every surface.

“Merlin, is this supposed to be a training room or a holiday party?” Evanna’s voice was loud and clear as soon as people began filing into the room.

“Quit being so stuffy, Evanna,” Bridget said. “It’s the holidays.”

“But we’re supposed to--”

“I don’t think the mistletoe will stop us from hurling jinxes at each other,” Harry said, a teasing glint in his eye. The thing in his gut roared in satisfaction when twin spots of color appeared on her cheeks. 

“Well, I don’t know about that one,” the tawny Hufflepuff mused. 

This time, Harry blushed and Evanna glared at her. At that moment, Hermione--who Harry was barely speaking with--had come to the front of the room, giving Evanna an obvious look of suspicion when she passed. As Harry suspected, Evanna noticed it almost immediately, jutting out her chin in the most obvious sign of aristocracy Harry had ever seen. 

There is no way that she is the child of a half-blood orphan, he decided. Hopefully she doesn’t oppose too much to one fancying her though.

“Alright, everyone!” Hermione called. “Yes, the decorations are all very exciting, but we’ve got work to do. C’mon, c’mon!”

The meeting was very successful. There had been several new members from the lowest years. Harry was happy to see Evanna helping a first year with her stupefy, and being altogether gentler than she had ever been with Harry in their own training sessions. As though sensing him watching her, she met his eyes, those purple orbs of hers swirling with mischief. 

You are not a nervous first year who’s never even played a prank.

Who says I’m some sort of prankster?

That look in your eye does.

Harry snorted and continued his rounds. Hermione had managed to blast Ron off his feet in their last duel. Begrudgingly, Harry offered his oldest friend a hand up. 

“You should try standing with your feet spaced a little further apart, it will be harder to knock you over,” Harry said. “Footwork is important. It could save your life.”

“Like this?” Ron demonstrated. 

“More like this,” Harry corrected.

“Who taught that?” Ron said as he corrected. “Professor Lupin?”

“No,” Harry said plainly, turning to look at his teacher. Ron followed his gaze and went a little red. 

“She’s really been helping you?”

“She really has.”

Ron frowned as he looked from Evanna to Hermione and then back at Harry.

“Still a bloody Slytherin, I say.”

Somehow, those words were as ringing an endorsement as Harry ever heard. And he was not surprised as Ron bustled Hermione out of the Room of Requirement when the meeting was over. Harry nearly laughed out loud at the obviousness of Ginny asking Evanna to see if she could find the earrings Bridget had loaned her. 

“For all that Hufflepuffs are supposed to be kind, Travers is a bloody menace!” Ginny said. “She’ll kill me.”

“Her family has been full of Slytherins for generations,” Evanna mused. “You should really know better than to wear a friend’s earrings to a duel.”

“Please, Ev, I’ve got quidditch try-outs tomorrow and I’ve got to practice--”

Evanna laughed. “Go on. Just remember who is your very best friends.”

“As I am yours,” she said with a wink to Harry before charging out of the room. Harry and Evanna were left alone. 

“Let me help you,” he said.

“Alright,” Evanna replied, a hint of wariness to her voice. 

On their hand and knees, both began to search the floor for a pair of earrings. After a few moments of silence, Evanna spoke.

“You’ve been spending an awful lot of time outside of Gryffindor Tower lately,” she said. 

“You’ve been spending an awful lot of time inside the Slytherin Dungeons,” he replied. 

“Slytherins can be… tetchy when ignored,” Evanna replied. 

“So can Gryffindors.”

“I didn’t mean to ignore you Harry. I--”

“No, I didn’ mean me,” he said. “Ron and Hermione haven’t exactly been happy with me lately.”

“Oh? Why not?”

“They--” he coughed. “They think I’ve been spending too much time with you.”

Evanna was silent for a moment. Harry didn’t dare look for her as his fingers dug along the carpet for some earrings. 

“And do you?”

“Do I what?”

“Do you…. Do you think you’ve been spending too much time with me?”

Fingers--narrow, with slightly chipped sparkly polish--had entered Harry’s field of vision. He placed his own hand near those fingers, marvelling at the differences between them. His hands were calloused, nails bitten down, a little bit of dirt. Hers were neat, even with the chipped polish, and he could easily imagine them playing a piano, or filling the spaces between his own so well.

“No,” he said. “I don’t think I’ve spent enough time with you.”

There was a small intake of breath as Harry looked up at Evanna. Her eyes were wide. She had worn makeup today, he noted. Not a lot like some of the girls he had seen in his year, but her eyeliner made her eyes pop all the more and her lips had the faintest hint of glossiness to them. 

He reached further forward to her hand, daring to wrap a pinky around her own. Her hands were cold, but her skin was so soft. 

“Harry,” her voice trailed off as her eyes flicked toward his own. In that moment, the thing that had been growing in his gut roared for what it wanted, what it needed, and Harry reached forward, making his intentions more than clear, eyes closing as he breathed her in. 

“I--I can’t.”

Harry opened his eyes to see Evanna scrambling backwards, nearly tripping on the hem of her robes as she struggled to stand up. 

“Evanna--”

“Happy Christmas, Harry,” she said hurriedly.

And then she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise, there will be no more almost kisses. I make no promises, however, as to how soon we will be seeing the real kiss. :)


	24. Chapter 24

Evanna had known that Ginny was not all that concerned about the stupid earrings. She had known that her redhaired friend was up to something devious. And when the door closed and she was left with only Harry in the Room of Requirement, she had known that going along with her best friend had not been a good idea. 

But she hadn’t left. 

“Ron and Hermione haven’t exactly been happy with me lately.”

Evanna’s heart caught. “Oh? Why not?”

“They--” he coughed awkwardly. “They think I’ve been spending too much time with you.”

She shouldn’t. She should not press the issue. Her lips moved without her permission. “And do you?”

“Do I what?”

It wasn’t too late. Evanna knew how dangerous this was, how dangerous  _ they _ were but--

“Do you…. Do you think you’ve been spending too much time with me?”

“No,” he said. “I don’t think I’ve spent enough time with you.”

Her breath caught and she dared not look up. They were friends, good friends, and had been for a long while. Before she knew who she was. So long as they were friends, she could ignore the growing divide in her loyalties; she could ignore the fact that her father had killed his parents, could ignore that Harry had destroyed her father. But they hadn’t ever been just friends, not since the Chamber of Secrets.

A warm pinkie wrapped around her own hand and Evanna looked up. She could read the thoughts so clearly in his green eyes. “Harry,” she said, voicing hitching as her eyes landed unwilling on his lips. They were edging ever closer to her own. 

Harry didn’t know. Harry didn’t know that he was about to kiss the daughter of the man who had killed his parents. He didn’t know that the girl he wanted to kiss loved her father despite all he had done. Evanna could not let him kiss her, especially not when he was ignorant that he would be kissing an enemy.

She pulled away, nearly tripping on her robes as she went.“I--I can’t.”

“Evanna--”

There was so much confused hurt in his eyes that Evanna was tempted to stay and tell him everything. But that would likely be the stupidest thing she had ever done. Not only would she lose Harry as a friend forever, if she hadn’t already, but she would likely be tossed to Azkaban shortly after.

So instead, she just said in a choked voice, “Happy Christmas, Harry,” and then darted into the corridor. 

She leaned against the hard stone that the Room of Requirement was hidden behind and breathed heavily, her eyes unbearably itchy and hot. She pressed the heel of her hand to her eyes and tried to regain control of herself. The cool stone behind her seemed to help her sort through her swirling thoughts.

She had wanted to kiss him. She had wanted to fall into those green eyes and never stop falling. And it scared her like nothing--not Lucius, not the basilisk, not Dumbledore, not the rise of the Dark Lord--had scared her ever before. It was like she was out of control in a way she had never been before. 

Her feet knew where to go before she did. She soon found herself standing outside of Professor Snape’s door, not quite sure how she had got there, nor whether she should just leave and go to bed. She had not even knocked when the door opened, Narcissa standing on the other side of it, looking nervous. 

“Evanna, what are you doing here?” she asked. 

“I can’t go back to Malfoy Manor over winter holidays. I--I think I’ve done something irrevocably stupid and--”

But her mother was already shaking her head. “That won’t be possible, Evanna.”

“Why not? I thought as heir I could do whatever I pleased--”

“The Dark Lord…. The Dark Lord has brought home your mother.”

Evanna was silent as Narcissa ushered her into the Professor’s quarters, feeling numb. She swung her head around the room, looking for her professor.

“He is not here tonight,” Narcissa said.

“With Father or with Dumbledore?” Evanna asked. Narcissa gave her a look. 

“I don’t believe it’s your business where Severus goes,” she said warningly. 

Evanna nearly opened her mouth to tell her it most certainly was if Professor Snape was truly her father’s man, and even moreso if he was not, but then remembered Harry up in the Room of Requirement and her mother--her birth mother--apparently now in Malfoy Manor. So, instead, she merely nodded. If anything, that seemed to make her mother--Narcissa--more suspicious of the entire situation. 

“You--you said that my mother is at the Manor?” Evanna said, her voice somewhat choked. “How? Who?”

“There was a break at Azkaban. Your father led the attack, wanting her to be home by the time you were,” she said. “I expect there will be an article in tomorrow morning’s paper.”

Evanna’s mind quickly whirled through the names of Dark Lord supporters in the infamous prison. Her mind landed on only one who was female. 

“Aunt Bella,” she murmured. 

Narcissa nodded. “Yes.”

Evanna turned over this new piece of information in her mind. After learning the identity of her father, that she was not a Malfoy, learning exactly who her mother had been felt anti-climatic. Narcissa took her hand. 

“You must understand, your mother--my sister--was never the maternal sort,” she said. “I believe that it was the greatest honor of her life to be chosen by the Dark Lord, but the grief of his death… It almost destroyed her that night. I was amazed that either of you made it. I am not altogether certain that Bella had intended to.”

Evanna didn’t quite meet her mother’s--aunt’s, she supposed--gaze. 

“And then she went to Azkaban.”

“Yes, and then she went to Azkaban, trying to exact vengeance on whoever she could for the Dark Lord’s fall,” Narcissa said.

Evanna remembered the stories. Insane Bellatrix Lestrange, the most loyal Death Eater, had found and tortured the Aurors Longbottom into insanity while their infant son slept in the bed upstairs. Just as her father had killed the Potters in front of their infant son’s crib, before turning his wand on the baby. 

Her stomach roiled. 

How was she supposed to look Harry in the eye? How was she supposed to reconcile the monster who killed with the man who poured too much sugar in his morning tea? She couldn’t--she couldn’t--

Evanna bolted from the sofa her moth--her aunt--had lead her to into the small bathroom in Professor Snape’s quarters, the contents of her stomach splashing in the toilet. She was only vaguely aware of Narcissa holding her hair back and rubbing circles on her back. 

When she had emptied her stomach and dry-heaved several times, Evanna leaned back into Narcissa’s arms, tears stinging her eyes. 

“Darling, surely it cannot be that bad?” Narcissa mumured in her ear. “Though your mother is a hard woman, I am sure she will find you--”

“I don’t care what Aunt Bella thinks about me,” Evanna said, her throat hoarse. “I don’t want to go to the Manor. I don’t want to meet her. But I suppose I don’t have a choice, do I?”

Narcissa sighed, pressing a kiss to Evanna’s hair. “We all have choices, darling. There are just precious few we can live with.”

  
  
  
  
  


Severus POV

The next morning there was indeed a new story in the Daily Prophet, pronouncing to all that no less than ten convicted Death Eaters had escaped from Azkaban Prison. He felt a chill go through him as he took in Bellatrix Lestrange’s laughing face on the front page. The witch had always teetered on the edge… the thought of what fourteen years in Azkaban had done to her already tenuous grasp on sanity….

In school, Narcissa had seemed closer to Andromeda, her eldest sister, yet it was Bella who had fought with such fierceness for Narcissa to be able to choose her own husband. For her part, Narcissa could not hardly stand to hear a word against her middle sister, especially after Andromeda’s very public split from the family. There had been rumors that Andromeda had not been the only Black sister to court an unsuitable boy; that there had been a muggle neighbor to break a Black sister’s heart, or perhaps something even more insidious. But Bella and Narcissa both had crushed those rumors with such maliciousness that they had hardly been whispered of since. 

As a Death Eater, Bellatrix had been ruthless and cruel, with just the right amount of devotion to the Dark Lord that he could trust her to bear his heir. Severus studied the girl in question, currently swirling a spoon absent-mindedly in her porridge, determinedly not looking at any of the other tables in the Great Hall. He was reminded of Bella, right after those rumors had started. How quiet she had been, not looking others in the eye. Yet, he found it hard to picture Evanna acting with the same ruthless cruelty as her mother. He wondered how far down it lurked within her; with the Dark Lord as her sire, Bellatrix her mother, how long before Evanna turned the considerable power he knew she had outward? How long before she showed the world the pain she had been dealt with brutal, deadly force?

He prayed it would never come to that.

“Meet me in my office, Severus,” the Headmaster told him in a low voice with a face like thunder. 

Severus could have cursed the old man as he saw Dolores Umbridge’s beady little eyes follow the Headmaster out of the Hall. Waiting perhaps longer than he normally would have, Severus stood to stalk between the House tables. The Potter boy was again staring across the Hall and it did not bear thinking on who. Severus grit his teeth, wondering if he would ever be able to escape the fatal effects of teenage hormones. 

“Potter, ten points from Gryffindor!” he snapped, causing the boy to turn those green eyes, so like Lily’s it still hurt at times, on him in anger.

“Wh--”

“For your slovenly appearance this morning,” Severus snapped. “Students should be properly attired in their  _ neat _ school robes. That does not mean sleeping in them, Potter!”

Before the boy could further worsen Severus’ mood, he was striding out of the Great Hall again, robes whipping around him. 

When he arrived at the Headmaster’s office, the normally serene Albus Dumbledore was pacing.

“Good. Close the door, Severus,” he said. 

Severus did, casting the necessary spells before taking his usual seat in front of the Headmaster’s desk. 

“Did you know of Voldemort’s plans?” the Headmaster said without preamble. 

“Not until I arrived to his call last night,” Severus replied, voice tight. “The Dark Lord… the Dark Lord led the raid himself.”

Dumbledore’s eyes flashed. “I knew that he would want to regain his most loyal followers… but to take such a risk… it’s completely out of Tom’s character,” he said.

“I believe him to have been… changed by the methods used to revive him this summer,” Severus said in a carefully neutral tone. 

“Tell me, does Voldemort still trust you, Severus?”

Severus mulled the thought over. He knew that the Dark Lord had been suspicious of him when he did not immediately return that night at the end of the Tournament. But, he had listened to Severus’ advice regarding his heir, seemingly recognizing that Severus, not Lucius, had played a larger role in keeping the girl safe and well. Though, Severus knew the Dark Lord’s methods well enough to know that being his heir’s confidante would not necessarily engender the trust that Dumbledore had hoped for. 

“I believe there is further I have to go to regain the Dark Lord’s full confidence,” Severus said. “Though he trusted me enough to go on this mission, I do not believe he told any of when he would be attempting the break out.”

“Why now?” Dumbledore mused. “Surely not enough time has passed from his return to allay suspicion. Tom would normally take advantage of such an opportunity to act unseen for awhile…”

Though Severus did not voice it, he knew exactly why Voldemort had chosen to act now. The Dark Lord wished to firmly establish a hold over his heir, especially with more and more rumors floating about her involvement with Potter. As Evanna had been raised in a Pureblood society home, the Dark Lord knew that familial ties would be one way to manipulate her, from a betrothal contract to the return of the girl’s birth mother. The only thing Severus was unsure of was how the girl would react to her father’s scheming.

“Do you have any ideas, Severus?” he said. “It is vital that I know.”

“No, Headmaster,” Severus lied without hesitation. “The only reasoning for the Dark Lord’s behavior I have is his mental state not being what it was before.”

Dumbledore sighed heavily. “A powerful, hateful Dark wizard is one thing to face, Severus. I fear for our world at the hands of a powerful madman.”


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning was torturous. The entire Great Hall was abuzz with the news of the second Azkaban break in as many years. There was equal amounts of fear and confusion spread throughout the students, and Evanna heard the thoughts of more than one:

_ Potter may just be right. _

She could not help but question why her father had chosen this moment to release his followers from Azkaban; surely he realized he was risking exposure? It gave her a headache to sit amongst all the students at breakfast and turn over the possibilities as all around Hogwarts hummed with conspiracy and nerves. She barely noticed as Professor Snape followed the Headmaster out of the Great Hall.

_ Suppose that answers which master he was with last night, _ she thought wryly to herself.

By focusing on all that could potentially go wrong with the Azkaban escapees, Evanna distracted herself from thoughts on her mother--by all accounts even more vicious than her father in the war--and from  _ other _ people. All of Bellatrix Lestrange’s crimes had been listed in excruciating detail in the pages of the Daily Prophet. Evanna had found herself quite unable to dare a look across the hall to Neville Longbottom after reading the article on the Longbottoms’ torture. A small voice in the back of her head reminded her that her father was just as terrible; a  _ memory _ of him had tortured Evanna in first year, he had tortured Harry, had killed so many people--

She shook herself. Thinking of her father led to thinking of Harry and she had to put all thoughts of Harry out of her head if she was to go home to Malfoy Manor over winter break. Her father had warned her at the breakfast table over the summer that he was willing to overlook some questionable friendships, but not all. And she wasn’t quite sure that wrapping a finger around her own, that leaning forward, so close to her own face, her eyelids fighting the urge to flutter shut… Well, there were very few scenarios where those actions could be labelled “friendship”.

Evanna kept her head down in all of her classes, Bridget sending her worried glances through Charms and Luna simply giving her a small talisman against worry in Transfiguration. Evanna figured that Bridget had informed Luna of her mood between classes and asked her to keep an eye out. Evidently, neither the Hufflepuff nor the Ravenclaw had spoken to the Gryffindor, as Evanna discovered to her dismay after lunch. 

“So did you enjoy your time with Harry last night?” Ginny said in not too quiet a whisper when Evanna took her seat next to the redhead in Potions. 

Evanna blinked as she was forcibly reminded of the thoughts she had been pointedly avoiding all day. Last night had been nothing but trouble for her, from the DA meeting to her visit with Narcissa. Evanna could almost understand her father’s obsession; the boy with lightning across his forehead had the most annoying habit of worming his way where he did not belong and staying there, no matter how much one tried to dislodge him. Just thinking of the previous night had Evanna’s face growing warm. 

Apparently, Ginny noticed Evanna’s discomfort and smirked. “That well?” 

Evanna cursed under her breath. “You are a meddlesome, aggravating Gryffin--”

Ginny offered a mock bow. “Why thank you--”

Evanna ignored her, charging on with her tirade against the wanna-be matchmaker. “And whatever fantasy you’ve dreamed up in your demented mind of some sort of Pyramus and Thisbe romance is  _ stupid-- _ ”

“Merlin, Ev, exactly how many ancient myths do you know--”

“And likely to get someone killed,” she finished hissing to her friend. “Besides, I am a betrothed woman.”

Ginny snorted. “As if that is not the biggest load of dragon shite--”

“There is a contract and everything--”

“And I know well-enough that you will worm your way out of it, especially when there is a boy with messy hair and the greenest eyes who would love to--”

“I am certain, Ms. Weasley, that your mother did not teach her children such language,” Professor Snape drawled from behind. Evanna was sure that her face was hot enough to cook on by that point. 

"You've obviously never seen her after one of the twins' more explosive experiments," Ginny drawled in a good imitation of the Potions Master herself. Evanna thought she saw a hint of a smirk on Professor Snape's face at the Gryffindor's typical irreverence. The stress of the war must have had the man going soft.

"See that you mind your tongue lest I take points, Ms. Weasley," he said in a long suffering voice that set the Slytherins snickering as he strode to the front of the room to begin class. 

Before long, the classroom was filled with the sounds and smells of chopping ingredients and bubbling cauldrons. Ginny took advantage of the cacophony of sensation to begin pestering Evanna once more. 

“So c’mon, you two have only been making moony eyes--”

“Ginny, leave it,” Evanna hissed in a tone that had earned many fearful looks in Slytherin House. What had happened last night--from that moment in the Room of Requirement to meeting with Narcissa in Professor Snape’s quarters--had left Evanna feeling queasy and unable to eat. It was best she put the whole thing out of her mind completely before she was required to return to Malfoy Manor.

But Ginny was a Merlin-and-Morgana-damned lion. 

“Evanna, as your best friend, it is only right that I look out for all your interests, especially your  _ love-- _ ”

“Ginny, enough!” Evanna hissed, eyes flashing. Her stomach lurched as she noted Elias Gamp giving them an odd look. 

_ She is supposed to be the Dark Lord’s heir with the company she keeps? _

“Ev--”

“I am sure you are not interrupting my class with idle gossip again, Ms. Weasley,” Professor Snape drawled. 

Before Ginny managed to earn herself detention, Evanna looked up at the professor. 

“I am not feeling well, Professor, may I be excused for the day?”

She did not actually wait for a response as she quickly packed up her bag and ran out of the potions classroom, seeking the calming refuge she only found in the Chamber of Secrets. 

“ _ Iss misstresss okay? _ ” her basilisk asked. 

“ _ I just needed sssspacccee, _ ” Evanna hissed back as she made her way to her ancestor’s library and lost herself in the intrigues of Slytherins past. 

  
  
  


Ginny POV

After Evanna ran out of Potions class, Professor Snape had promptly taken points from Ginny for disrupting class and went on teaching, though not without a worried look after his student. Ginny herself could not help but look over her shoulder in worry. Just what had happened the previous night to make Evanna so scared? 

Thinking about it, she had thought Harry seemed rather put out at lunch that day, but that could have just been due to the news about the escaped Death Eaters. Come to think of it, that could have been what had Evanna so anxious. But, still. Ginny could not help but think Harry was involved in her friend’s behavior. 

So, that evening in the Common Room, Ginny marched straight to where Harry was brooding in an armchair, glaring into the fire. 

“What did you do, Potter?” she demanded, hands on her hips in a very good imitation of her mother. She had learned from a young age that imitating Molly Weasle was certain to put angsty teenage boys in their place. 

“I’m sorry?” Harry said, blinking up at her. 

“I set it up perfectly last night,” Ginny all but ranted. “Even I could see that you were never going to see me as more than Ron’s sister, not when you were so bloody infatuated with Evanna. And she’s my best friend and is just as infatuated with you”

“Ginny--”

“So I pretended to lose those bloody earrings--as if I’d be stupid enough to lose something of Bridget’s, like a bloody dragon she is--and set it all up so you two would be alone. There was even mistletoe in the Room of Requirement! I thought--t _ here is no way these two idiots can mess this up, not with as long and as much as they obviously like each other _ \--but lo and behold! And given you are generally the bigger idiot--what did you  _ do _ ?”

Harry’s face was thunderous when Ginny finally stopped her rant. 

“You know there’s a war on, right, Ginny?” he said icily. “Voldemort is--”

“Oh, don’t give me that, Harry Potter,” she hissed. “Or did you forget that I’m probably the only one besides you who best understands what You-Know-Who being back means for our world?”

Harry’s eyes flashed then he seemed to back down as he processed what she said. 

“I didn’t mean to--I just--You ever feel like the world has just decided that you are going to be miserable your entire life?”

Ginny snorted. “I believe the word you’re looking for is ‘adolescence’, Harry.”

Harry frowned at her. “You’re kind of terrible at comforting people,” he said. 

“I’m not trying to comfort you. I’m trying to figure out why my best friend ran out of Professor Snape’s classroom looking like she was going to barf,” Ginny said bluntly. “Given that I had just been teasing her about you two in the Room of Requirement, my best guess is that you did something stupid. So, again, what did you do?”

“I don’t know! One minute we were looking for your earrings--”

“Never lost ‘em,” Ginny quipped and Harry rolled his eyes.

“--looking for the nonexistent earrings, an we were talking and--well, I--”

Harry was blushing furiously and Ginny squealed. “You did it! You kissed her?”

Harry shushed her as a couple of people in the common room turned to look at them, Fred and George snickering audibly.

“Merlin, tell the entire castle,” he hissed. “And no, I didn’t.”

Ginny studied his scowling face and bit back a smirk. “But you tried.”

If possible, Harry’s face became even redder. 

“I--I thought she--we finally seemed to have gotten past others deciding we shouldn’t be friends, you know? But--”

Ginny softened. “Ev--Ev’s been through a lot. She tends to take things slowly.”

“Or maybe she just doesn’t like me that way,” Harry said. “She is a Malfoy, after all. Why would she have any interest in me?”

Ginny shook her head. “C’mon, Harry, Surely you’re not that dense. Everyone can see that she likes you--even Luna has commented on it--at least, she has in Lovegood-ese.”

Harry blinked slowly. “Then… there’s still hope?”

“Not saying it’ll be easy--she’s stubborn as hell and cautious about everything--but,” Ginny shrugged. “Just know if you hurt her, you’ll have me to deal with.”

Satisfied that her work was done at the small smile that spread across Harry’s face, Ginny bounced to her dormroom, only to be woken before dawn by an ashen-faced McGonagall.

“Hurry, your father has been attacked,” she said, her Scottish brogue deeper than usual. 

And just like that, war was crashing around her ears. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit shorter than usual. Next chapter we'll be back at Malfoy Manor! 
> 
> Also, my best friend/co-inventor of Evanna commissioned an art piece for my birthday that I will be posting as soon as I get to the chapter where that Event occurs. I'm sooooo excited to get to that particular event!


	26. Chapter 26

The news of Harry Potter and the Weasley siblings’ sudden departure ripped through the Hogwarts gossip mills at breakneck speed over the last two days before break. Professor Umbridge was furious that they had been allowed to slip away before she had even been woken up. The reason for their departure was meant to be a secret, so, naturally, everyone knew exactly why they had left; Mr. Weasley had been attacked by something and was now in St. Mungo’s ward for creature-induced injuries. The rumor had sent shivers down Evanna’s spine as she remembered the large snake her father had kept with him through the summer. 

Luna’s father had apparently gone on some expedition to find a live Umbugubular Slashkilter in the Himalayas, so she would be staying at Hogwarts over the break. As Ginny was already home, Evanna and Bridget had their usual compartment to themselves on the Hogwarts Express. Almost as soon as the glass shut, Bridget charmed the door locked and silent. 

“Should I be worried?” Evanna said. 

“Your father had something to do with the attack on Ginny’s father,” she said without preamble. 

Evanna shoved her bag the rest of the way into the overhead and flopped onto the chair before finally looking at Bridget. The other girl had her arms folded across her chest and was frowning.

“We are at war. I would think you of all people knew that,” Evanna said as casually as she could muster. 

“I thought you said he was alright with you being friends with us all?” Bridget said, amber eyes shining with worry.

“He is! He doesn’t want to kill pureblood children--”

“Just half-bloods and muggle-borns, right?” Bridget said bluntly. “Evanna--though the Weasleys hate it, they are part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. But Mr. Weasley wasn’t safe in the heart of the Ministry of Magic.”

Evanna looked away from her friend, heart beating erratically. “We don’t know what happened to Mr. Weasley. We don’t even know that something did happen--just that the Weasleys and Potter all left in the middle of the night.”

Bridget snorted. “Hogwarts gossip can get out of hand Evanna, but I know you don’t actually believe what you are saying. We don’t know what or why Mr. Weasley was attacked in the Ministry, but there is no doubt that he was attacked.”

“Why are you bringing this up, Bridget?” Evanna said. “There is nothing I can do about it now.”

“Come to my place for the break,” Bridget said in a rush. “Don’t go to Malfoy Manor. Say that you are ensuring allegiance or paying a favor to a friend--just do something. Don’t go into that Manor where your father is surrounded by all his most dangerous followers.”

“I want to go home,” Evanna said. She wasn’t quite sure she believed herself. “I have to go home. Father wishes me to be reunited with my mother.”

Bridget shook her head. “So it really was Bellatrix Lestrange. Papa had guessed but…” she trailed off, seeming to catch herself going off subject. “That’s even more reason for you to come with me, Evanna. Bellatrix Lestrange…. She earned her reputation.”

“There is no reason for me to be afraid of her.” The words tasted like a lie. “Or of my father.”

“Oh? Then nothing happened when Ginny left you with Harry?” Bridget said. “For that matter--you haven’t secretly been training the Boy-Who-Lived all term? That would be an automatic death sentence for any of the Dark Lord’s Death Eaters.”

“It’s a good thing I’m not a Death Eater, then.”

“Damnit, Malfoy, I know you’re not stupid!” Bridget hissed. “You may be all high and mighty and above us all, but you’re an idiot to think the Dark Lord won’t punish you--won’t kill you--for falling in love with Harry Potter!”

“I’m not--”

“What in Merlin’s name?” 

In a few moments, Hermione Granger had broken through Bridget’s charms and was standing in the compartment with her hands on her hips.

“Remind me to teach you proper ward-making techniques when we get back to school, Travers,” Evanna drawled to her friend. 

“Oh, shove off--”

“What were you doing warding the compartment anyway?” Granger demanded. 

“Typically, when someone locks the door and places a silencing charm, it means that they wish to discuss something private,” Bridget said blandly.

“Well it’s against Hogwarts rules--”

“And you’ve never broken a rule,” Evanna said. “Coughed up any hairballs lately?”

The Gryffindor prefect’s eyes widened. “How did you--” she shook her head. “I’m still going to have to take points--”

“Come off it, Granger, we weren’t doing anything that you and your lot haven’t done,” Evanna scoffed. 

“Then just what were you talking about in here that was so secret?” the Gryffindor demanded. 

“I don’t think our private conversation is any of your business,” Bridget responded. 

Granger’s eyes flashed. “I am looking out for a friend.”

“In case you haven’t noticed, I’ve been looking out for him nearly as long as you have,” Evanna said in a low voice, glancing up and down the corridor as she did so. Granger narrowed in on that action.

“And you’ve been ashamed of it since day one,” she hissed. “I gladly look out for Harry and all that he stands for in our world. I know you can’t say the same.”

Evanna frowned, but before she could open her mouth, Bridget butted in. 

“You don’t have a clue what you’re talking about Granger,” Bridget said. “Evanna has saved Harry Potter more than once at much more risk to herself than you ever did.”

Granger pursed her lips and looked Evanna up and down. “Why?”

Evanna blinked. “What?”

“You are a Slytherin--a Malfoy--and your House seems to worship you, which is suspicious to say the least. You seem to fully support Pureblood ideology. But, you also appear to have saved Harry’s life,” Hermione said, frowning deeper. “And you’re friends with others outside your house. I don’t understand it.”

Evanna considered the girl, who had so often been a thorn in her side throughout her years at Hogwarts. Granger seemed to be reaching out for something, some sort of understanding she was not even aware she needed and Evanna herself did not know how to answer it. 

“I don’t choose friends based on the color of their robes,” Evanna said, shrugging. 

“Just by their blood status,” Granger scowled. 

“You ever think maybe the world isn’t as black and white as you see it, Granger?” Bridget challenged. “It’s not as if Harry is a Pureblood--or as if all of the Slytherins are either. Evanna isn’t a copy of her family any more than you are.”

Granger frowned. “I don’t want to see Harry hurt,” she finally said. 

Evanna opened and closed her mouth, unsure of what to say.

“I think Evanna has proven that she isn’t going to hurt Potter,” Bridget hissed. 

But her family might.

“Don’t lock these again,” Granger sniffed then continued along the corridor, checking all the compartments for rule-breakers. Bridget all but slammed the compartment door shut and leaned against it, waiting for Granger’s footsteps to fade. 

“She’s gone,” she said. 

“Good,” Evanna replied, breathing a sigh of relief as she sunk against the compartment bench, closing her eyes for a moment to refocus herself. She couldn’t be doing this. She needed to recenter, to step into the Dark Princess role she had taken on this summer. Thank Merlin Harry wasn’t on this train--

“Are you sure you won’t just come to my house?” Bridget pressed. Evanna cracked open an eye. 

“My father won’t hurt me,” she insisted, “but I don’t know that he wouldn’t hurt you.”

And that was the issue, wasn’t it? For once in her life, Evanna finally felt safe even while she feared for the lives of all her friends. 

“I hope you’re right,” Bridget said hesitantly. “But, I hope you know, Evanna--my loyalty is to you.”

Lucius did not retrieve Evanna and Draco from the train station. Instead, it was one of the Malfoy house-elves who waited for them at the platform. Evanna nearly breathed a sigh of relief; Lucius dropping her off at the platform this summer had been terrible. Draco, however, looked distinctly put-out at the fact that it was a house-elf picking them up. 

“Father said he would be coming here,” he muttered. 

“And you were glad about that?” Evanna scoffed. 

“No… but I don’t appreciate being picked up like last week’s dry cleaning,” he snarled. 

Evanna shook her head as they took the house-elf’s hands. A moment later, they were standing in the foyer of Malfoy Manor. 

“Bolbey was told to send young master to his room,” the creature said nervously. “And mistress is to go to the study.”

Sent away like I’m nothing in my own home.

“Guess I’ll see you around,” Draco muttered irritably, marching off to room. Evanna frowned, looking toward the wing where the study was. Was her mother waiting for her there?

“Tell my father I am changing out of my school robes and I will join him as soon as I am presentable,” Evanna ordered. The elf seemed to quake. 

“Of course, mistress.”

Evanna made her way to her new room, the second largest in the manor and considered herself in the large vanity mirror. Her hair had grown a bit from the rough chop she had given it in the summer. It fell midway between her chin and shoulders--still within the almost scandalous range for an unmarried Pureblood witch. Her father had commented on it with amusement that summer; what would her birth mother think?

Guessing that Bellatrix would be more conventional as a witch of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, Evanna chose her most traditional set of robes in dark blue with constellations embroidered along the hem. She even twisted her hair into an updo to conceal its short length. Satisfied that she looked the part of a young society witch, Evanna made her way to the study and knocked on the great oak doors, fiercely clamping down on her sense of foreboding. 

“You may enter.”

Evanna strode into the room, head held high. As he had been that summer, her father was seated in a wing-backed chair with Nagini wrapped around his feet. Evanna had to shudder, knowing that snake was why her friend’s father was currently in St. Mungo’s. Behind her father was a tall, almost skeletal looking woman with wild black hair and sunken cheeks. She might have once been beautiful, but the years and prison had stripped it all away from her. Now, Bellatrix Lestrange was all hard angles and bitter lines. Evanna was startled by how much of herself she could see in that cold woman before her. 

She bowed before her father--though not as low as she had over the summer--and waited for him to speak. He seemed to take a long time to consider her.

“Rise, daughter,” he said after several long minutes. His voice seemed colder than it had been over the summer. 

“Father,” she replied, feeling unsteady. “It is good to see you again.”

He continued to study her with those piercing red eyes and Evanna felt a presence brush against her mind. She did her best to focus on the times in the Slytherin Common Room, on her studying Salazar’s diary, on the recent news of her mother’s rescue from Azkaban. The safe parts of her semester at Hogwarts, nothing she need explain to her father. 

The presence backed away. There was a touch more warmth in his voice as he said, “Your mother has been anxiously awaiting your arrival.”

It was then that Bellatrix finally stepped out from behind his chair. Evanna was fairly certain that the woman could have cared less about her return from Hogwarts. 

“You’re quite a bit shorter than I expected,” she said in a derisive tone. 

“You can thank leaving me to your brother-in-law for that,” Evanna snapped back. Her father lifted an eyebrow.

Bellatrix pursed her lips. “I did what any loyal follower of the Dark Lord should have done. But my brother-in-law,” she spat on the floor at the words, surprising Evanna, “has always thought too highly of himself. But, he will pay.”

Evanna blinked, unsure what her birth mother meant by that. Her father was strangely silent, though his red eyes had taken on a strange new gleam. 

“When I was a little older than you, I learned my most important lesson,” he said slowly. “Never let those who harmed you get away with it. It is time you learned that as well.”


	27. Chapter 27

The Dark Lord told a story, a story which had rarely seen the light of day. 

Once upon time, there lived an orphan boy in a grey orphanage. From the day his mother had died giving birth to him, the matron had determined there was something different about him and sought to stamp out this difference. He was always given the worst chores, punished the harshest when he did something wrong. The other children caught onto this, tormenting him, excluding him.

Then, one day, the orphan boy discovered he was special. And he began fighting back against his tormentors. 

He realized that the weak could sense the strong among them, would always seek to drag the strong down to their level. So, he determined, he would not let them. Soon, none of the orphans dared to come near him. Even the matron left him alone. 

When the boy was eleven, a strange man came to visit and confirmed what the boy knew about himself; he was special. But the old man did not seem to think that special-ness, that power was a good thing, believed the boy was misusing it. Luckily, it was not up to the old man whether or not the boy was let into the school to learn how to use his powers. 

So the orphan began his schooling. He was a favorite with all his other teachers, though he began as something of an outsider. Though his classmates had more power than the other orphans, they did not seem to fully use it for fear of what the weak masses would do. Still, the boy loved his new school and wanted nothing more than to stay there. 

This desire was increased tenfold when the weak masses began to war against each other all over the world. The summer of the boy’s third year, the weak muggles had begun to rain down balls of fire in the city where the orphanage was located. The building was damaged, but the boy had managed to set enough spells around his own room that he survived, even as several other orphans did not. This displeased the old man who had taken him to school, and he was threatened with expulsion. But why should the weak dictate when and where the powerful use their powers, especially in defense?

Two things came of that awful summer where the sky was on fire: One, the boy became determined to find the beast of legend that had been bred to protect Wizards from the muggle army and Two, he found out he was not truly an orphan. His father was still alive. 

His father had left his mother upon finding out about her power, the same day he found out she was carrying his son. The man, who had no power of his own but came from a wealthy family, had been content to leave his son in an orphanage, content to allow his son to be blown apart by bombs raining from the sky. This man--this weak man--had been the cause of so much suffering in the boy’s life, and when the boy confronted him, wishing desperately to get out of the terrible place he had grown up, the man rejected him. 

And so, on the ashes of his father, the boy took the first step to building a future where he would never be on the brink of death again. For he had learned--it was only in himself that he could find his salvation. And in himself, he would find the path to change the world so that the weak never held down the strong again.

“Tomorrow,” Lord Voldemort promised Evanna, who was sitting in front of him, wide-eyed, “tomorrow you will learn the lesson.”

  
  
  


Evanna had constant dreams that night. 

She watched as two groups met each other on a hill. On one side were painted warriors, marching up the hill in a writhing mass. On the other side was a much smaller group of women in white robes with purple eyes. Evanna nearly leapt between the two, wanting to protect the women she instinctively knew were her kin. 

“What do you want, aigne?” the leader of the painted tribe hissed. 

“Peace, cousin,” a purple eyed woman said. “We do not come to harm you.”

“Are we supposed to just believe that?”

A woman snarled at the accusation, but the leader of the purple-eyed merely held up a hand. 

“You know as well as I that this island is in danger,” the woman said. “We must come together.”

The man hesitated, then opened his mouth to speak. 

The scene changed.

There was a girl with wild hair who's fire had all but sputtered out. She was crying, sobbing, a harsh keening sound that bubbled its way out of her throat. She looked up just as a boy--a young man really with dark hair and eyes like chips of glass--stepped toward her.

“Have you come to gloat?” she demanded, tears still streaming down her face, her hands forming fists in the grass beside her. “What? What do you want to say? Humiliate me even more?”

The young man held out his hand. She took it hesitantly.

"Never cry for them," he hissed as he lifted her to her feet. 

The scene changed again. 

Two men stood opposite each other in a grand chamber of stone, wands drawn for battle. One was utterly golden, the other dark, yet their eyes. Their eyes were the same. As their spells collided, an older man with the same eyes screamed, a blast of power emanating from him. When the blast faded, somehow, both of the brothers were still there, but the father had vanished. 

It changed. 

This time a boy, about her age, who looked similar to the man in one of the previous dreams. It was the middle of the night as he sat bolt upright in the bed, silent tears streaming down his face as the world exploded outside his window. He clutched a wand in one hand as the entire building shook around him, but there was nothing he could possibly do to stop the constant barrage of explosions.

_ “I don’t want to die. I don’t want to die. I don’t want to die.” _

Evanna was unsure if the boy had said the words out loud or if he was just thinking them. She screamed as the room exploded around her.

And she was back, back on that hill with standing stones and the horrid wind and the three women and the powerful man. 

“Why do you show me this?” she demanded, no longer charmed by the ancients’ interference with her subconscious. “What do you want with me?”

“You are about to take the path of hatred and vengeance Evanna--” the man said. Evanna cut him off.

“I am about to take a path to save myself!” she hissed, stomping her foot. “I will make myself stronger, just like my father did.”

“No, you will only make yourself weaker, child!”

“What do you know of it?” Evanna demanded

“Why do you think that basilisk exists under your school, girl?” the crone said in a blank voice. “If not a desperate bid for vengeance under the guise of protection?”

“So you would have me do nothing?” she demanded of the figures before her. “What right do you have to tell me what I should and should not do?”

“You are meant to bridge the gap, child,” the mother said. “The world was never meant to be so segmented--lion and snake, witch and wizard, muggle and magical. We are meant to learn and grow from one another--”

“There is nothing left to learn from him,” she seethed. “He’s given me more than enough of his lessons.”

The man yanked her by her shoulders. “Don’t you see, girl? One kill, one time of you giving into vengeance--it is dangerous for my blood. One time will become another and another and all of a sudden, death will be meaningless to you. It happened to me, to my sons, to your father--yes, even him. Once upon a time, he might have done some good for this world, but now his name and mine will forever be marred with hatred and prejudice!”

“Don’t speak against my father!” she growled. 

“It’s not too late for you, Evanna,” he said. “It is not too late to keep your soul whole.”

Evanna nearly opened her mouth to speak, but at that moment, the whole world began to shake and crumble around her. Within moments, the man and the three woman were torn away. 

She woke to her birth mother peering into her face. She jumped back. 

“You were dreaming,” she said simply. 

Evanna blinked at her. 

“Your grandmother also had such dreams--your grandfather refused to acknowledge them, fearing their power,” Bellatrix shrugged. “But the women of our line have always been more powerful than the men.”

Evanna frowned. “Then why did you throw me away when you saw I was a girl?”

Bellatrix stilled, her dark eyes flicking all over Evanna’s face.

“The Dark Lord was gone,” she said finally. “You were a reminder that after all we had been through--all the dreams dreamt--were gone in a flash. Besides, I wanted to find him, bring him back--you really think I could have gotten a single one of those bastards to follow me with an infant girl on my hip?”

Evanna pursed her lips. “So you left me to Lucius.”

“I left you to Narcissa.”

“You know things do not work that way.”

_ But they should. The Dark Lord will help me ensure it.  _

“I had thought Lucius had more honor than to deny our lord the way he did,” Bellatrix snarled. “He should have taken his punishment in Azkaban like the rest of us did. I had no idea the Aurors would be stupid enough to let him go.”

“But they were. Or at least they were greedy enough to,” she said. 

“They were,” Bellatrix nodded. “I should have guessed as much.”

Evanna found herself surprised at the sincerity in her birth mother’s voice. It was as though Azkaban had burnt through the usual posturing that every Pureblood aristocrat had born into them and left an honest zealot in its wake. Evanna was not sure what to make of that knowledge. 

Instead of pressing her mother further, Evanna just swallowed. “Are you ready to follow through father’s plan? It--it won’t be easy, especially so soon after… well, you know.”

Evanna had only had one encounter with the dementors on the train to Hogwarts her first year, and one was enough. She could not imagine what fourteen years with them could do to a person. Indeed, her birth mother had shadows in her eyes. 

“I am always ready to serve my lord, in whatever way he desires,” she said, eyes flashing. “Now, get dressed. You need to look the part of Dark Princess today.”

Indeed, she had procured an outfit for Evanna somewhat similar to her own, and not at all something Narcissa would have put her in. The bodice was almost more like armor than a dress, all in a red so dark it was almost black. She had also given Evanna a robe with a deep hood and tightly laced sleeves and a built in wand holster. It was an outfit worthy of a royal assassin. Evanna tried to ignore the queasiness in her stomach at the thought. 

When she stepped out from behind her changing screen, Evanna looked at herself in the mirror, Bellatrix coming up behind her. 

“I don’t look too… Gryffindor-ish, do I?” she asked.

Bellatrix laughed, a strange sound, harsh and bark-like as she placed the circlet Evanna’s father had given her. It unsettled Evanna, more than anything else since she had been home.

“I would not worry about that, Evanna,” she said. “You look like a Princess ready for war. And today, you will become just that.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Character death ahead.

Harry could not face the Weasleys. 

They had all, of course, expressed gratitude for his seeing Mr. Weasley being attacked at the Ministry of Magic. He had not been able to admit that it was less an instance of him being witness to the attack, but instead being thoroughly involved in the attack. So, while they gathered in the kitchen, always waiting by the fire for more news from St. Mungo’s, Harry was in the tapestry room, trying to work his mind around all that had happened over the last few days. 

“The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black,” a voice read off. Harry stood still as his godfather crossed the room to join him. “I was so glad to get away from them all.”

Harry stood looking at the wall. A name jumped out at him, written under a face that looked very familiar. But, no, those eyes were dark, not vivid purple, and the nose wasn’t quite right and her smile was cruel.

“Bellatrix Lestrange. My cousin,” Sirius said, his voice full of distaste. Harry’s stomach roiled, remembering all of the articles in the newspaper about the Death Eater’s crimes. 

“You’re related to her?”

“All the pureblood families are related in some way. We’re rather a small group. That may explain her madness,” he said, gesturing at the woman. The gesture drew Harry’s eye downward.

“The Malfoys too? Really?”

“And the Weasleys, not that you’d find them on here. Too many blood-traitors,” Sirius joked. Harry frowned as he traced the line from Lucius and Narcissa to Draco, but there was no Evanna.

“Evanna isn’t on here,” he said. Sirius frowned. 

“That’s strange. The tree always immediately recorded any Pureblood Black born while my mother was alive--why you don’t see Tonks on here, she’s something like a first cousin once removed--but perhaps the spell died with her,” he shrugged. “I’m sure you could do without staring at her face for a little while.”

Harry went red. “I--I don’t think that will be an issue, Sirius,” he said. At his godfather’s raised eyebrow, he continued. “We--well, Ginny kind of set us up in the Room of Requirement after the last DA meeting and I tried--I thought she liked me too--but when I tried to kiss her, she ran away.”

Harry was ready for his godfather to laugh. He had figured that would be the appropriate response to the situation, which was why he had decided  _ not _ to tell Ron, even before Mr. Weasley had been attacked. He could only imagine the kind of ribbing he would get from the twins. 

But instead of laughing, Sirius looked worried. 

“Harry, far be it for me to judge the younger members of my family,” he said, “but I want you to be careful. It is hard to get out from the influence of one’s parents.”

“You did,” Harry said.

“I had James, and Remus, and all of Gryffindor Tower to show me how,” Sirius said in a gentle voice. “Who does she have?”

“Me,” Harry insisted. “She has me.”

Sirius gave him a small, sad smile. “Harry, I think you have quite enough on your shoulders without adding that as well.”

“You’re wrong,” Harry said. “Hermione has been insisting Evanna was evil for years. But she’s saved me over and over.”

Sirius lightly traced the lines of the Slytherin family tree with a finger, landing on a face that looked almost identical to his own. Harry read ‘Regulus Arcturus Black: 1961-1979’. 

“When we were children, we were mistaken for twins more times than I can count,” Sirius said wistfully. “I was always the wilder one--Regulus wouldn’t hurt a fly. You don’t know how many times he would scoop up a bug to take it outside before our mother could have the house-elves kill it,” he said. “I tried, Harry,” he said, unbearable sadness. “I tried to get him out of our parents’ influence. But, he was just too enmeshed in it all, and he paid for it with his life.”

“But you still tried,” Harry pushed. 

Sirius gave a wry smile. “Yeah, Prongslet. I still tried.”

Harry’s dreams deposited him into a grand dining room that night. He waited at the front of the room, lounging in the throne-like chair at the front of the room. Just behind him, his most faithful stood still as a predator and his snake coiled at his feet ready to strike. He smirked as the prisoner was dragged into the middle of the room, a hood over the man’s head as he struggled.

The figures standing around the room in Death Eater masks were illuminated as the door swung open. A small figure stood silhouetted there, dark hood pulled up to hide her face in the shadows. The girl had been full of more surprises than he had anticipated, not all of them good. But, if his instincts served, she was also more powerful than he had dared hoped. And tonight ought to cement her loyalty to him. 

The girl stood in the middle of the room, just behind the hooded man, and her wand slipped out from its sheath. Harry smiled cruelly. 

“Lucius Malfoy,” he said. “My most slippery friend.”

At a nod, the petite executioner ripped away the hood from the man’s face. He saw her steel herself, barely repressing her flinch. The man was gaunt, paler than he had ever been. His head was completely bald and even bloody in some parts, where his hair had been carefully harvested. This was happening sooner than Harry might have liked, but for his other plans to come to fruition… Well, a Slytherin always had a back up plan.

“My--my lord--please--”

The man’s voice was hoarse. Harry snarled. 

“It is not me you should beg, Lucius,” Harry’s voice was high and cold. “The one who lays claim to your life stands behind you.”

Lucius turned, eyes wide. Then, he seemed to relax. 

“You don’t have the strength, girl,” he sneered. 

There was barely a movement and the barest hiss of a curse and Lucius was screaming, writhing on the floor. Harry grinned in Voldemort’s body as the girl in front of him stood utterly still as her tormentor screamed. 

Finally, panting Lucius turned back to him, pointing a shaking finger at the girl. “My lord, you do not understand how this--this--vermin betrays you. She has been--”

Violet eyes flashed with fear and anger under the hood. Harry sneered at the man on the floor; as if he was not already aware of the man’s failings and how the girl had strayed because of them. But, it was no matter: She would not stray again. 

“I know exactly what she has done,” he hissed lowly. “As I know what you have done to her Lucius. You were honored with being given guardianship over some of my most precious treasures, and you spat on them and endangered them. One was destroyed completely by your negligence. It is only right that the other destroy you.”

Those purple eyes met his again. They were wide, full of fear. Something twisted up in Harry, bile rising in his throat. He rose from his throne at the front of the room. When he reached the girl, he slowly lowered her hood. 

She was pale in the flickering candlelight, her face utterly devoid of feeling. But that was fear in her eyes, those eyes that denoted her rare power, a rare power that he could harness to his plans. He could harness the fear, too. 

"What do I do?" she asked softly, her voice barely more than a whisper. 

Harry leaned forward and hissed in Parseltongue. " _ You know the spell, Evanna." _

Evanna looked up at him and gave a single nod before raising her wand, a slight wavering to the movement as she placed the point of it between Lucius' eyes. Her eyes were pure stone as she cast the spell. 

" _ Avada Kedavra _ ."

Harry woke with a start, his stomach roiling. In a moment, he was leaning over his bed and vomiting everything he had eaten that day. He heard Ron wake, as though from far away, cursing as he ran out of the room. When he came back, Sirius was with him, vanishing the mess and conjuring a cool cloth in moments. 

"Harry, Harry, what's happened?" Sirius said, wiping Harry's hair back from his sticky forehead. 

Harry gulped as he looked at his godfather. 

"I think," his voice was so hoarse. He cleared it. "I think Lucius Malfoy is dead."

  
  
  


Severus POV

Usually, it was the Dark Lord who called for Severus in the middle of the night, not the Headmaster. But, now he had been summoned by Dumbledore in the middle of the night for the second time in less than a week.The door opened before Severus was even able to knock on it.

The Pensieve was sitting out, the Headmaster seeming to hold onto it to keep himself standing. Severus approached carefully.

“Headmaster?” 

“How long, Severus?” he said in a low voice.

“Pardon?”

“How long Severus? How long have you been lying to me?”

The Headmaster whirled around to face him with speed that belied his age. His normally twinkling eyes were fiery with rage.

“Voldemort’s child,” he hissed. “You have been harboring her in my school for the past four years. I watched her act on her father’s Parseltongue orders tonight, watched her wearing some sort of self-fashioned crown, as she stood like a queen in a room full of Death Eaters. ”

Severus’ mouth went dry. The game was up. He had devoted his life to protecting two children, children of women he loved, from his two masters who were equally dangerous. And, it seemed, he had failed in one. 

“The Dark Lord placed all of us under oath,” he said. “We were not to speak the identity of his heir.”

“That does not explain you deliberately misleading me, Severus,” the Headmaster said in that soft voice that spoke volumes as to how angry he was. “You are meant to protect the students of this school--to protect Harry Potter--or have you forgotten Lily?”

Severus clenched his jaw. “Evanna is innocent.”

“No, Severus, she is not,” the Headmaster said. “She killed tonight, on her father’s orders.”

Severus’ eyes widened. “Who?”

“I question your status as a spy, given that you do not already know,” the Headmaster scoffed. “Distrusted by both sides, lying to both masters.”

For once, Severus found himself not fearing his master. “ _ Who did she kill _ ?”

The old man took the barest step backwards, so slight that Severus would not have noticed it at all if he had been anyone different. The two wizards stood locked in silence for several moments.

“Lucius Malfoy.” 

Severus froze at that. Lucius Malfoy…. Dead. And at Evanna’s hands. His mind was racing with all the implications. 

“Voldemort killed his father when he was not much older. That she has already done so speaks volumes about his influence,” Dumbledore said, leaning heavily on the Pensieve. He looked his age for once. “We must find a way to end this threat--”

“Evanna is no threat, she is an innocent girl,” Severus asserted. 

“Did you not just hear me, Severus? The girl is fourteen and a murderer!”

“And the man she killed has been her tormentor since the day she was born!” Severus exploded. “She is  _ not _ her father!”

“She is on the path to become worse than him!”

“Then perhaps, Headmaster,” Severus snarled, “you could show some mercy to your Slytherin student who has lived in hell all her life and we won’t have such a threat!”

The Headmaster regarded him for a long while. 

“I know the mistakes I made in the past, Severus,” he said in a low voice. 

“Then  _ learn _ from them.”

The Headmaster very slowly came from around the Pensieve and took a seat behind his desk. Severus refused to take his usual spot. 

“Do you still hold to your promise to protect Lily Evans’ son?”

“Always.”

Severus did not add that his protection ended where Evanna Malfoy was put into danger.

“Very well,” Dumbledore said, heaving a great sigh as he steepled his fingers on the desk. “We came by this information by way of Harry Potter’s dreams. I fear his connection with Voldemort is growing stronger. We cannot wait until he returns to Hogwarts--you will begin training him tomorrow.”

Severus wondered just when he had grown so used to these sudden changes in fate. What had happened to the awkward teen so terrified of anything happening outside of his carefully constructed plans? Some may have credited his ease to his life of spying; he would have credited it to teaching hormonal teenagers.

“Very well, Headmaster,” he said tightly.

“You may leave,” Dumbledore said without really looking at him. “I have a lot to consider.”

“You aren’t considering exposing her, are you?” Severus said in a dangerous tone. 

“I cannot endanger my students--”

“You have before,” Severus spat.

The Headmaster glared at him. “I cannot endanger my students, but I also cannot allow her to remain at her father’s side to become even more corrupt and powerful.”

“Who, exactly, gave you the right to be judge and executioner to a fourteen year old child?” Severus said. “I warn you, Dumbledore, you will regret it if any harm comes to that girl.”

Before the Headmaster could respond, Severus had turned on his heel and left the office, slamming the door behind him. When he arrived to his quarters, he could hear the sounds of a teenaged boy sobbing. 

“Shh, it’ll all be alright, Draco,” he heard Narcissa’s voice. 

“She killed him, Mother. She killed him,” the boy was repeating over and over. Severus realized the boy was likely in shock, fear and grief warring within him. Before Severus turned the door, he turned to go to his personal lab. When he arrived, he did not pick up a single ingredient, did not light a single cauldron fire. 

“What have you done, Evanna?” he murmured to himself.

His question echoed in the stones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ducks* Don't hate me! 
> 
> Due to obvious reasons, we will be diverging more and more from canon as this story moves forward. Next chapter we will get to see inside Evanna's head as she processes what she has done and how Voldemort is manipulating her loyalties.


	29. Chapter 29

He fell.

Evanna watched wide-eyed as Lucius Malfoy fell to the ground, no life left in his eyes. Evanna didn’t feel sad, didn’t feel relief, didn’t feel happy or proud or free or powerful or any of the things her father had described himself as feeling when he had freed himself from his source of pain.

She felt… nothing.

She looked and looked and looked at the man who had raised her, trained her, tormented her, torn her from her loved ones with his bald and bleeding scalp, eyes glassy, all life taken from him. Yet she could not bring up one ounce of emotion. 

Her father stepped in front of her and lifted her chin. 

“ _ You’ve done well, child, _ ” he hissed in Parseltongue. 

“ _ Thank you, Father _ ,” she hissed back. Her voice was dry, toneless. 

With an indulgent nod, the Dark Lord turned back to his followers and raised his voice. 

“Remember this,” he said. “Any who would stand against my heir, stands against me. A slight against her, a raised wand, is also raised against me! And she, like myself, will punish those who dare to cross her!”

Evanna closed her eyes and breathed deeply through her nose. She would kill more people, that’s what he was saying. She would point her wand and say those words and watch the flash of green and the light reflected in their eyes and them crumple and fall never to rise again because of the power from her wand, her words. She would speak, and people would die. 

The Death Eaters around them knelt and crawled to first Voldemort’s feet, and then to Evanna’s own as they kissed the hem of their robes and apparated away with orders not to tell anyone of what had occurred. Before long, it was only Evanna and her birth parents. And the body. As Bellatrix walked to join the Dark Lord’s side, Evanna could not help but feel what an odd family portrait they made in that moment. 

“What happens now?” Evanna asked. “With him gone… Don’t we lose a lot of our influence and funds?”

The Dark Lord smiled. “You do not need to worry yourself on that, child,” he said. “I make sure my followers serve me even in death.”

Evanna was not satisfied by that answer. "But he--"

"Deserved his punishment. Even at the end he sought to undermine you, believing me to be unaware of my own heir's actions," her father's voice was a sibilant hiss. Evanna's eyes widened and when she looked down she did not see Lucius, she saw herself, crumpled and lifeless lying on the floor…..

“Another follower of mine convinces me that your…. Shortcomings should fall on Lucius’ head. I understand the desire to surround oneself with powerful people who are loyal to you. And I believe this infatuation with Potter can be used to our advantage.”

Evanna felt a small thrill of fear run through her as her mother gave her a dark look. 

“I--I don’t understand,” she stammered. 

“We shall discuss it further before you return to school. For now, go on to bed. Tomorrow, I shall teach you to fly,” he said. Evanna frowned, unsure of how to react. 

“I know how to ride a broom--”

“No, I will teach you how to fly without a broomstick,” he said. “Now, go on.”

Evanna nodded, racing off to her room, heart racing in her chest. She did not hear her birth parents conversation in the hall.

“She is infatuated with Potter. Has been  _ friends _ with Potter,” Bella said, her tone disbelieving. “The boy who represents everything against you.”

“Do not think on it, Bella--”

“It was bad enough that the brat made her appearance on the night you were snatched from me, that she--”

“I said do not think on it.”

This time, Voldemort’s voice was low and dangerous, leaving no room for argument. But, Bella had always been special. 

“I do not want to see you betrayed again, my lord. Especially not by your blood.”

“She won’t betray me,” he said. “Harry Potter was nothing more than an escape from the life she lead here. A rebellion against her tormentor. Their friendship was always doomed to fail--the great Harry Potter could never abide the power, the Dark Magic my daughter possesses. Today, her tormentor is dead because of me. Today, I became more than her sire.” With a sharp kick, the body of Lucius Malfoy was face down. “Today, I became her savior.”

When Evanna reached her room, she went into the bathroom and turned on the water as hot as it would go before she shucked off the black robe and the assassin's dress. When she was bare, she stuck a tow into the water and hissed at the sensation before sinking all the way in. Even as steam rose around her, she still felt nothing. 

"I killed a man today," she said out loud. 

There was no response. 

Slowly, she scrubbed at her skin, her mind far away from that tub in that Manor. Far away even from the dining room and the body crumpled on the floor. Instead, she imagined herself on that windy hilltop, praying her dreams would come that night, that her ancestors would affirm her choice, would explain everything….

Evanna stayed in the tub until it went from scalding to lukewarm. And when she finally slept that night, the only thing haunting her dreams were glassy grey eyes. 

  
  
  


Harry POV

"Like hell are you teaching my godson anything!"

Harry wasn’t quite sure how many more surprises he could take in a week, from Evanna running away to him, to Mr. Weasley’s attack, to Lucius Malfoy’s death, and now this. Professor Snape was meant to teach him some sort of mind magic that sounded infinitely more complex and less cool than Evanna’s version of it.

When Harry had woken from his dream of Lucius Malfoy, Sirius had immediately sent for Dumbledore who coached Harry through removing the memory of the dream so that it could be viewed in a Pensieve. Harry could not help but feel it was a great betrayal to Evanna, who had always expressed fear of the Headmaster, even if Harry never quite understood her aversion to the grandfatherly man. So, though Harry had agreed to give it to him, he had only done it with the promise from Dumbledore that he would not show it to the entire Order. 

Harry still wasn’t quite sure why he had asked for the promise. For one, there was nothing he could do to stop Dumbledore from sharing the memory. For two, he still did not know what to make of the dream. He knew that Lucius Malfoy was an evil man, that he had hurt and abused Evanna over and over again. For that alone, he could not be upset that the man was dead, never mind that he was also a very influential Death Eater. But, for Evanna to have killed her own father on the orders of Lord Voldemort… Well, it left Harry feeling very unsettled. 

“The Headmaster has insisted Harry learn Occlumency for his own sake, as well as the sake of the entire war,” Professor Snape was saying, a sneer fixed on his face. 

“I am not letting you muck about in Harry’s mind!” Sirius shouted. “I don’t give a f--” he glanced at Harry “--flying hippogriff what Dumbeldore says about it, I am his godfather!”

“Don’t you see there are more lives at risk here if the Dark Lord is allowed unchecked access to the boy’s brain? There are people who could die--children who could die--”

Harry’s eyes met his Professor’s in that moment and he understood exactly what child could die if her secrets were exposed. He set his jaw and turned to Sirius.

“It’s alright, Sirius,” he said. “If Dumbledore thinks I need to learn this--well, I probably need all the training I can get if Voldemort is after me, yeah?”

Sirius seemed to deflate a bit and Professor Snape gave a triumphant smirk that made Harry instantly regret what he had just said. 

“If I hear of one time of you upsetting him or hurting him in any way--”

“I doubt Dumbledore’s leash reaches that long,” Professor Snape sneered. Sirius snarled.

“I’ll be okay, Sirius, really,” Harry said quickly. “I’ve been putting up with his shite for five years now.”

Sirius did not seem altogether placated. “I’ll be right outside the door after your,” he said the last word like it was something disgusting, “ _ lesson _ .”

Then, Harry was left alone with his Potions Master, the one person, he realized, who might be able to provide answers about the previous night’s events.

“Is she okay, sir?”

“I don’t communicate in teenaged monotone,” the Professor quipped, though his eyes were shifting. 

“Don’t pretend like you don’t know what I’m talking about,” Harry pressed. “I watched as Evanna killed her father on Voldemort’s orders.”

“Don’t say that name,” Professor Snape hissed. Harry rolled his eyes.

“Then tell me what happened! Tell me if she is okay, if she is a Death Eater--”

“No. Ms. Malfoy will never be a Death Eater,” Professor Snape said in a voice softer than Harry had ever heard it. 

Something in Harry's gut lurched at that. "But why--"

"We have just established, Potter, that your open mind--as full of cobwebs it may be--is a danger to us all. What makes you think I will continue to discuss sensitive information with you?"

Harry frowned. "I just--"

"Time is of the essence in this matter, Potter," the professor snapped, giving Harry a glimpse of just how worried the man was. "Now brace yourself--legilimens!"

The times Evanna had read his mind, Harry had never realized it until after the fact, when Evanna would say something out loud that she had no right to know. But, this--legilimency--was different. It felt like Snape was ripping through his mind taking and discarding memories as he pleased. Harry was flying for the first time. Evanna was demanding he live after the wound from the basilisk. Sirius was offering him to come live with him. Harry caught Evanna as she stumbled outside the Yule Ball in that beautiful dress.

"You're not even trying, Potter!" Professor Snape shouted as Harry landed back inside his body.

"Well you haven't exactly told me what to do!" Harry shouted back. 

"Clear your mind! Throw me out! Do anything but nothing!" 

And he was in Harry's mind again. Harry was cutting Ron free in the lake. He was grabbing onto the Triwizard Cup, bleeding, as Evanna held it out to him. The dementors were attacking Dudley. Evanna was so close to Harry’s face that he reached out to kiss her.

“Fool,” Snape snarled as Harry came back to himself. “Useless, hormonal, teenage fools.”

“Nothing happened!” Harry protested, though he was unsure why. 

“I can read your memories and feelings like a book, Potter, and though she is a little more restrained, I cannot imagine this being hidden from the Dark Lord for long,” the professor snarled. “If it is still a secret from him.”

“Why would he even care?” Harry demanded. “She’s the daughter of a now dead Death Eater, I get it. But if she is not going to be a Death Eater herself--”

“You are showing your ignorance, Potter, if you believe the Dark Lord does not keep track of who you care about,” he said. “Which is why if you don’t learn to guard your mind, it will not mean only your death.”

Harry was silent at that. Snape then tossed a book on the table. 

“Read chapter one and practice clearing your mind before bed. I will be back in two days time to see your progress.”

When Harry rejoined the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione upstairs, Ginny was immediately on him. 

“Fred and George overheard something about Evanna?” she demanded. “Is she hurt? What happened? Can you convince Dumbledore to bring her here? She’s not safe in Malfoy Manor--she’s never been safe there!”

Harry ran a hand through his hair and made a decision: It was not his place to share that Evanna had killed her abuser. He would talk to her at school and figure out what was going on, but he would not expose her any more than he already had. 

“She’s safe, Ginny,” he said. “But I don’t think she’ll be coming here.”


	30. Chapter 30

The conversation Evanna had had with Draco to make him leave the manor would not grant her any rest.

“You can’t order me out of my own home,” he said aghast. “Father will not stand for me staying with Mother’s side--”

“This is an order, Draco,” she said, still feeling dazed by all that had happened. 

“An order? Where is Father? I don’t--”

“Don’t ask questions and go!” Evanna all but shouted. His eyes narrowed.

“Where. is. my. Father?”

“You shouldn’t ask questions you don’t want answers to, Draco,” she said. “Your father…. Has faced his punishment.”

Draco’s eyes widened. “You--you or the Dark Lord--”

“Draco, stop, please, and just listen to me and go,” she begged.

“I’ll never forgive you for this.  _ Never _ .”

It had been nearly a week after Lucius’ death when the house elves had brought a message from Evanna’s father for her to dress warmly in clothes she could move easily in. So Evanna dug out the pair of dragon-hide trousers that she determinedly hidden from her mother--from Narcissa--and a turtleneck before wrapping herself in a knee-length pelisse coat. Before leaving her room, she also pulled on her fur-lined boots and gloves before joining her father on the grounds of the Manor. 

Since returning from Hogwarts, her father had not joined her for breakfast the way he had in the summer. Evanna did not know that it was not that he was simply busier than he had been in the summer, but she was more inclined to believe that she was being punished for her continued involvement with Harry Potter. So the few times she had seen him in the manor, she had taken to bowing--not as deeply as her father’s followers did, but deep enough. 

And he had largely ignored her. 

But, today, he had finally called her to him again. When she stood in front of him in the middle of Narcissa’s rose garden, Evanna again bowed low. For the first time in a week, he immediately rose her up and Evanna studied his pale, snake-like face, trying to find the memory of that handsome boy she had met in the Chamber of Secrets. 

That boy was still there, she realized with a jolt as her father gave her a small smirk. 

“You cannot wallow in the mud if you wish to fly, Evanna,” he said in a soft voice. 

“I still don’t understand how it’s possible,” Evanna said. “I was taught that wizards could only fly with the help of broomsticks or rugs.”

“And who taught you that?” her father prodded.

“Lucius Malfoy,” Evanna admitted. The name still tasted funny in her mouth. 

“And where is he now?”

Evanna’s gut roiled. “I killed him.”

The Dark Lord smiled. “And so too, you must kill the ideas and weaknesses he tried to bury you with. Rid yourself of the connections and boundaries you made to survive him and you will fly.”

“You are sounding awfully metaphysical, Father,” she said.

He shook his head again. “Did you not listen to my story the other day, Evanna?”

“Of course I did, Father.”

“The problem with society Purebloods is that they have made all sorts of rules regarding what magic can and cannot do, who can harness it, who can even be told about it,” he said in a scathing tone. “I do not adhere to such limitations on power.”

Evanna frowned. What her father was saying was so very far from all of the things Lucius had taught her about blood and magic. 

“But that--I mean--I’m not sure I understand,” she said. “What you’re saying--well it does not sound like what I’ve been taught--”

“You will find, Evanna, that what I say to my followers is more often motivated by my ambitions for this world than their small-minded ideologies. Power is power, Evanna,” he said. “And you and I will rise higher than the rest, if you will only let go.”

As he said the words, dark smoke began to gather around him and he indeed rose higher and higher in the sky until he was floating level with the roof of the manor. Evanna gaped as her father floated high above her. 

“You took care of the deadweight of Lucius Malfoy,” he said, his voice somehow still soft but completel audible. “You can shed the rest and join me up here.”

“How?” Evanna demanded, all but forgetting who she was talking to.

“Let go of everything anyone has ever told you you cannot do,” her father said, still floating above her. “Let go of your attachments to the earth, to the obligations that demand to be filled. Instead, let yourself be filled with your magic, your power. Let it fill every part of you and remember--you are its master, not the other way around. And when you have done that, demand that it lift you to where you want to go--in this case, up.”

Evanna closed her eyes as her father’s voice washed over her. She immediately saw Lucius’ glassy eyes and flinched away from them. They morphed, though not much and she saw her brother’s accusing eyes.

_ “You took my father from me! You said you were still my sister, my family and you murdered him!” _

And then she saw brown eyes, full of worry and tears.

_ “You are supposed to be my friend and speak to me! But now my father is in the hospital because of yours!” _

Finally there were green eyes, so confused and hurt as this time he tore away from her moments before their lips met. 

_ “You are supposed to be in love with me! But my father is dead because of yours!” _

“If you make yourself beholden to the world, Evanna, it will do nothing but weigh you down!” the Dark Lord warned. “You will never reach great heights unless you let it go.”

Evanna grit her teeth and fought to dismiss all those eyes staring her down, judging every mistake she made, trying to force her inside a box of their own creation. Then, she saw the ancient man and the three women on the hilltop, all of them pointing at her. 

_ “What do you want from me?” _ she screamed at them in her mind. 

But, they were silent, still pointing those accusing fingers at her. 

_ “I am not yours!” _ she shouted at them.  _ “I owe you nothing!” _

“That’s right, Evanna, keep on--”

The smoke that was beginning to gather around Evanna was not black, but colorful with flashes of purples and greens and yellows. She gasped as she looked down at her toes, which were hovering just an inch or so off the ground. 

“Now, focus that power,” he father instructed. “And come join me.”

Evanna closed her eyes again, swirling through the smoke with her hands. She banished the image of the three women and the ancient man, banished the eyes that watched and haunted her every movement. 

“I am powerful. I am free,” she murmured under her breath. 

The wind picked up, tugging at her hair and her jacket, brushing its cold fingers across her face. When she opened her eyes, she had shot far off the ground and risen even higher than her father. 

The grounds of Malfoy Manor sprawled before her, snow dusted trees to one side and the face of a great hill to the other. Evanna breathed the crisp, cold air deeply, the first full breath she had allowed herself since…. Well, she wasn’t quite sure when exactly. Certainly long before she had killed Lucius. Probably even before her father had been restored. She narrowed her eyes as the morning sun glinted off long white feathers.

“Might I make a request, Father?” she asked. 

Her father raised a wry eyebrow and floated so that he was looking down on her once again. 

“What would that be?”

“Those peacocks are bloody annoying,” she said. “Might we replace them with some friends for Nagini?”

Her father laughed at that and Evanna felt lighter than she ever had, even as a niggling in the back of her mind threatened to pull her back down to earth. 

  
  


Harry POV

The lessons with Professor Snape did not get any easier. Harry left each lesson irritable and exhausted and Sirius was always waiting outside the door ready to fight the potions master. Harry could not say that he didn’t appreciate the sentiment, but he rather thought that made everything harder than it actually had to be. 

_ He was in the Chamber of Secrets, angry after that awful detention and Evanna was telling him he needed training. Night after night he returned, excited to see what new she would teach him. She fell backwards, and Harry rushed over to her, scared his spell had hurt her in some way, and she sat up laughing. They were in the Room of Requirement, Evanna complimenting him on how well he was teaching the others. _

“What,” Professor Snape snarled, “the hell was that?”

“Training,” Harry panted. 

Snape was silent for all of one moment before he exploded. 

“Training?” he said. “With Evanna Malfoy--the girl who is currently living under the Dark Lord’s roof? Are the two of you utterly mad?”

“Well maybe if someone--”

“It is one thing for you to have your little teenaged romance--the Dark Lord would regard it as nothing more than human desire--but this is outright treason! She has to know better than this!” Snape yelled, spittle flying from his mouth. Harry had only ever seen him this enraged once before, the night Sirius escaped.

“She’s not--”

“And you--following the child of a known Death Eater to the deepest pits of the castle--where no one could hear if you were to be attacked--are you out of your mind, boy?” 

“Well maybe if someone would actually teach me what I need to know to defeat Voldemort, I wouldn’t have to!” Harry shouted back.

“What do you think I’m doing, Potter?” 

“Yeah, now after how many times of him attacking me?” Harry pushed back. “And none of those times has it been this weird mind magic shite--it’s been wands and basilisks and duels.  _ But no one has bothered to teach me except Evanna! _ ”

Professor Snape was silent at that moment, eyes narrowing at something just beyond Harry. Harry turned to see Remus holding Sirius back from fully entering the room. The former professor went a little pink. 

“We heard yelling,” he said.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing to my godson?” Sirius said before Remus fully got the words out. 

“I am trying to impart the least bit of sense into his thick skull,” Professor Snape snarled. 

“I was alway under the impression Evanna Malfoy was somewhat a favorite of yours, Severus,” Remus said lightly. “Quiet, and rather shy, but she never struck me as being wholly in favor of her father’s politics, with the company she kept. She was never like her brother.”

“Do not speak on things you don’t understand, wolf,” Professor Snape said. “The only sensible thing that those two idiots have done is realize the need to train the bloody savior of the Wizarding World.”

Sirius seemed to consider this. “Then let’s do it,” he said. “If you’re training with us, then you don’t have to train with little Malfoy-ette.”

Harry blinked. “That’s not what I--”

“Finally a way to make yourself useful, Black?” Snape sneered. 

“Better than being a washed-up Death Eater, Snape,” Sirius shot back. 

“This is hardly useful,” Remus said, stepping between the two men. Harry wasn’t sure which one was shooting the former professor the worst glare. Professor Snape was the first to speak again.

“If Black hasn’t lost all of his faculties from Azkaban, you should be worn down enough from a mock duel with him that clearing your mind should be no issue tonight. I will be back to check your progress day after tomorrow.”

“That’s Christmas Eve, you hardass,” Sirius scowled.

“You think the Dark Lord breaks for Yule? I will see you day after tomorrow. Be ready.”

With that, Professor Snape swept from the room, Sirius muttering curses after him. Harry gave his godfather a small grin. A mock duel with Sirius… the idea sounded fun.

“So,” he said. “You haven’t lost all your faculties, have you?”

Sirius gave a playful growl and Remus snickered. 

“You’ll regret that, Prongslet,” he joked. And then they began.


	31. Chapter 31

On the morning of New Year’s Day, Evanna opened her window to let in Bridget’s owl, which carried a thick envelope which Evanna knew to hold letters from not just the Hufflepuff, but Ginny and Luna as well. It had been a system the four girls had come up with in their first year, knowing Lucius Malfoy would not allow his supposed daughter to receive mail from blood traitors like the Weasleys. Double checking that her door was locked, Evanna flopped onto her large bed to read the letters from her friends. 

_ Dear Evanna, _

_ The castle is rather lonely this time of year, I do admit, but also fascinating. Your mother has been venturing out from the dungeons to eat dinner at the staff table--she and Professor McGonagall seem to take pleasure in ganging up on Professor Snape during dinner.  _

_ Daddy has written that he has tracked a  _ _ Umbugubular Slashkilter to a cave, though it had such a violent reaction to the flash of his camera that he has had to resort to drawing pictures. Unfortunately, Daddy has never been the best of artists, so it looks more like a muggle yeti. He’s promised to take me on the next expedition over the summer so that I can draw it for him.  _

_ I’ve noticed your brother around the castle a few times, which I found odd. He looks so very sad. I do hope everything is alright.  _

_ With love, _

_ Luna _

Many expressions flitted across Evanna’s face as she read the letter from Luna--smirks, smiles, and finally concern. She still did not know what the public had been told about Lucius’ death; she was afraid to ask. She placed the letter aside, picking up the next. This one was from Bridget.

_ Dear Evanna, _

_ Christmas has been entirely uneventful, though Papa says that should be considered a good thing. My uncle, he says, was summoned to Malfoy Manor early on in the break, but has been sworn to secrecy. Any idea what that was about?  _

_ I am sure Ginny has already accused me of eating your portion of fudge but let me just say that there was a hole in the bags and it would be a shame to let Mrs. Weasley's hard work go to waste when her husband has only just come out of the hospital. I’m sure you understand.  _

_ My offer for you to visit still stands. I would love to see you, should you wish. My parents would even be willing to bring you back to the Platform should you come.  _

_ Ever your friend, _

_ Bridget _

Evanna shook her head at her friend’s usual weakness for chocolate even as her insides stilled at the continued offer to leave the Manor. Where had that offer been three years before, when she thought her mother dead and Lucius unleashed all his vitriol on her? Could truly no one understand that--though her father had his faults, though war was nothing to laugh at--he had also taught her to fly?

_ Ev, _

_ Dad’s finally come home after trying nearly every remedy--magical and muggle--under the sun. I’m honestly not sure how much longer he would have survived, Mum nearly killed him after trying muggle ‘stitches’. _

_ I sent along some of Mum’s fudge, but we all know that Bridget has found some excuse or another every year for it not to get to you. Don’t worry, I will bring you some on the train ride.  _

_ On a completely unrelated note--you are an idiot. I give you the perfect opportunity to kiss that idiot boy and you do not take it! I’m half a mind to just snog him myself if I didn’t realise how much Harry likes you. I know there is something going on between you two--I’ve heard Harry arguing with the adults about you. They don’t seem to want you in the DA anymore--did something happen that I missed--but Harry will not have it. Keeps saying you’re one of the best friends he’s ever had. _

_ I hope you realise that I am on your side, Evanna. You’re the best friend I’ve ever had too. And if something is wrong--well, just write me a letter about pickles, yeah? Between Harry and I, I’m sure we could get you here. _

_ Your best friend, _

_ Ginny Weasley _

Evanna swallowed. Her friend was a brash, brave, loyal idiot, that much was true. Without pausing, Evanna got up and threw the letter into the fireplace, watching until it crumpled completely into ash. Her father had taught her to fly, yes. But she was no Icarus to fly too close to the sun.

“Mistress,” a house-elf popped into her room. Evanna slid the other two letters into her sleeve as she turned to face the creature. 

“What is it?” she snapped. 

“Your--your father wishes you to eat breakfast with you, Mistress,” it said. “Dizzy was sent to tell you.”

“Oh, thank you,” she said a little blandly. 

Her father had continued his flying lessons with her until she gained more control and was soon able to fly all over York unseen, her colorful smoke hiding her from view. She had even successfully flown during a storm, a feat that had her father equal parts proud of her accomplishment and irritated with her lack of self-preservation. Yet, for all their lessons, he had not spent any other time with her as he had during the summer. 

But, now, he called her to breakfast.

When Evanna entered the dining room, her father was spooning heaps of sugar into his tea. She smiled a little at the sight.

“Good morning, Father,” she said, dipping her head to him before joining him at the table. He replied in kind, picking up a fruit platter and passing it to her.

“The dragonfruit is particularly good this morning,” he said as she helped herself to it before scooping some sausages onto her plate. 

“Thank you,” she said. 

“New Year’s was always a happy day when I was a child. A day for putting aside grievances, at least,” he said, his red eyes boring into hers. “To focus on what was to come.” She gave him a tremulous smile, understanding his meaning. So long as she put aside what had happened at Hogwarts, so would he. 

_ “I don’t think I’ve spent enough time with you.” _

Harry’s words reverberated in her skull as she gave her father a hollow smile. Her head was screaming at her, warning her that this in front of her was a dangerous man who would and could protect her, would give her power and teach her skills beyond her wildest imaginings. She would be an idiot three times over to go against him.

But her heart whispered of a redhaired girl who followed her so loyally, of a girl with her head in the clouds and no shoes on her feet, of another who offered her refuge of mind and place, of the boy with green eyes and his heart on his sleeve.

_ Was everything her father offered worth it? _ her heart whispered traitorously.

“Do you not understand my meaning, daughter?” he said, his voice low. Dangerous.

Evanna’s mouth felt dry as she lifted her teacup to her lips. “Of course I do, Father,” she said, tipping her cup towards him. “To a New Year.”

He smiled a smile that had nothing of that handsome teenage boy in the Chamber. “To a New Year.”

The two were silent for several moments. Her father picked up the copy of the Daily Prophet that the house elves had brought and began to read it.

Evanna shuffled the sausages on her plate. “I received a letter this morning.”

“Mmm?” he responded, not looking up.

“From Bridget Travers. I believe her uncle was at the ball over the summer?” Evanna said cautiously.

Her father’s eyes flicked over the top of the newspaper to regard Evanna. “I am aware of my followers and their families, yes.”

Evanna gulped and nodded. “She has invited me to visit over break--that is if you would be alright with that?”

“Do you not see this girl at school?”

“I thought it might be good to foster stronger ties with the Travers,” she said. “They are members of the Sacred-Twenty-Eight--”

“You are rather more important than the Travers,” her father said scathingly. “Besides, you have more to learn. We have much to plan.”

“Sir?” she said. “I thought I was doing well with flying--”

“Your mother tells me there are certain powers that flow in your family line. She would see to nurturing this Legilimency--”

“I am not a Legilimens,” Evanna said without thinking. Her father gave her a look. She ducked her head. “Sorry--just--I did not wish you to believe I have powers that I do not. I cannot rip into a person’s mind to find their memories. I can listen, that’s all.”

Her father gave her a look that said he very much did not believe that, and Evanna did her best to squash her memories of the previous year, when she had worked her will over her brother. Besides, with the torturous weeks that followed the incident and the guilt she still carried for endangering Draco like that, no matter that it had to be done, she never wanted to do such a thing again. It was best, she decided, that the Dark Lord not know the exact depth of her powers.

“That is all you can currently do,” he said. “Bellatrix says she had some texts from her grandmother to help develop these gifts.”

"Oh," Evanna said, equally disappointed in not going to Bridget's house and in being trained by her birth mother. She did not know why, but though she had taken to her father quickly that summer, she had not connected to her mother. There was something in those dark eyes that made her hold back. Both of her parents were dangerous, but she got the sense that her mother did not hold the same loyalty to Evanna that her father did. 

"You sound disappointed," her father said. 

"I suppose if I cannot visit my friend, I would prefer to continue training with you, Father," Evanna said. 

"Pandering does not become you, Evanna," her father told her, frowning. She flushed red. 

“I--I--”

“As it stands, I do not intend to train you much further. You have learned what I desired to teach you for this break,” he said. “Children should be allowed  _ some _ free time, after all.”

“But, Father, I enjoy your lessons,” she said. “I never knew wizards could fly without a broom until you showed me.”

“What did I just say about you pandering?” This time, her father was less harsh and more teasing. Evanna smiled a little. “We have important things to plan. I will leave your mother to training you in how to properly use your powers while we strategize on how best to use them, as well as your other strengths. Pass the marmalade, if you would.”

Evanna felt an odd sense of foreboding at her father’s words. She handed over the jar without a word. 

“I’ve been told you have friends across all four Houses at Hogwarts,” he said, his tone too casual, too indifferent. Evanna tensed.

“I never thought it wise to stay so insular, especially as mercurial as Slytherins can be,” she said. “It is not very politic to remain inside one’s own House, is it?”

“One can only do what they must,” the Dark Lord said. “Indeed, I do believe your friendships outside of Slytherin House will be most advantageous to me.”

“Bridget is of course, already on your side, Father, and I believe Luna to be largely neutral. Ravenclaws are more prone to research and experiments than wars and politics--” Evanna said in a rush, her palms almost too sweaty to keep hold of her fork. “And Ginny--”

“It is not those relationships I seek to use.”

Evanna swallowed. “They are truly the only ones outside of Slytherin with whom I have any influence.”

“By all reports I hear Harry Potter is… infatuated with you.”

The bottom slipped out from under Evanna. “Wha--what?”

The Dark Lord smirked. “You don’t believe that Professor Snape is my only spy at Hogwarts?”

If Evanna survived this conversation, that was certainly something she would have to investigate. But for now… 

“Of-of course not,” she said, doing her best to sound as though she was disgusted by the very thought. “But I would not call Potter infatuated--he respects me, is all. Or, at least, he did at one time. I have done my best to drive him away from me--he is your greatest enemy.”

Hurt green eyes as she ran from the Room of Requirement flashed in Evanna’s eyes. 

“Potter is but a symbol, a pawn--Dumbledore is my greatest enemy,” her father all but growled. “Nevertheless, this respect as you call it is something we must capitalize upon. There is something I need from Potter, something which I believe you can assist with. If you could put aside your understandable revulsion, that is.”

He was testing her, Evanna realized. She had not fooled the Dark Lord in regards to her feelings for Harry. Why he did not seek to punish her, she was unsure. Whatever her father was, he was no Lucius Malfoy. Where the latter would have tortured her, the latter had only avoided her for a period and then taught her to fly.

But Harry….

“You have been kind to me, Father,” she said evenly, heart racing in her chest. 

The Dark Lord gave a smile. “Do you know what lies in the Department of Mysteries?”


	32. Chapter 32

Evanna allowed herself to be pulled by the wrist to the old training room by her birth mother, though not without some amount of struggling. 

“I already told Father--I don’t have that power--”

“You don’t have it or you won’t use it?” Bellatrix demanded as she swung Evanna into the room. 

The young heir slipped on the hem of her eggplant-colored robes, sprawling on the floor of the training room. Old voices echoed in the back of her mind, ordering her to do as she was told or else. Evanna clamped down on the memories, choosing instead to glare up at her birth mother, righteous anger filling her. 

“You can’t just throw me around like a ragdoll!” she hissed. “I am--”

“You are my daughter and you were born to serve your father,” her mother snapped. “I will see to it that you do so, in any way I see fit. Now, stand up.”

Glaring as she did so, Evanna stood to face her mother, drawing her wand without fully realizing that she did so. Bellatrix shook her head.

“No, girl, it is not your wand, it is your mind that you need to use,” she said.

“I don’t particularly feel the need to read your thoughts, Mother,” Evanna said in a bored tone. Her heart thundered.

“In the old days,” her birth mother said, choosing to ignore Evanna’s sarcasm. “Our ancestors were revered and sought-after for their powers and wisdom. The leithor aigne were leaders among magic wielders and goddesses among muggles.”

“I  _ do _ read,” Evanna snapped. “What does any of this have to do with what is in the Department of Mysteries?”

“The Leithor Aigne were able to influence the thoughts of the creatures around them. So should you.”

Evanna’s gut clenched as she remembered her mind shattering open as she forced her brother to think only what she wanted him to, exposing her once again to all the sounds and thoughts and desires of the castle’s occupants. Narcissa had said she had been lucky not to kill Draco and leave herself as a mindless vegetable in St. Mungo’s.

“I told you, I can just hear thoughts. If you are looking for control, I suggest using an Imperius Charm,” Evanna said.

“The Department of Mysteries is warded against such things,” Bellatrix said. “Your magic is much rarer—much less likely to be traced. Almost impossible to ward against. Not that most of the idiots in the Ministry even believe it exists.”

“It doesn’t.  _ I can’t control anyone! _ ”

“There is a difference, Evanna, between what you can’t do and what you won’t do. And what you cannot do is disobey a direct order from your Lord.”

“It is impossible—”

“You only say that because it means finally making a move against your precious Potter.”

It took every ounce of Evanna’s self-control to keep a neutral expression on her face even as the memory of the hurt on his face as she ran from him resurfaced. She had nearly lost her resolve then, nearly turned back to kiss him—but then she had remembered who she was. Her father, who had shown her her power, who had let her rescue herself from Lucius. And who had helped her dream of a world where people would not be shunned for their power, where little children with power would not be hidden away and mistreated by men who were so hateful and insecure…

Harry had had a childhood like hers. Like her father’s. Because of her father.

Because of a prophecy.

Lucius had always believed in what Narcissa had called ‘concrete’ magic. The magicks that could be seen to have an effect in the world immediately, that changed a rat into a teacup or that floated a feather. Or tortured a wayward child. He did not, however, believe in things such as the Leithor Aigne, or prophecy, referring to such things as muggle misconception and superstition. Evanna now knew that Lucius’ limited view of magic was far from correct.

But prophecy? To blow her mind open again just to seek such a nebulous thing? To irrevocably betray a friend?

“Father trusts me to carry out his orders,” she said in a low voice. “How am I supposed to be the Dark Lord’s heir if I can’t even hear my own thoughts over everyone else?”

_ That was the wrong thing to say. _

Bellatrix’s black eyes held a new, cruel light that made Evanna think uncomfortably of Lucius.

“So you  _ have _ done it before,” Bellatrix said slowly. “You little—”

Evanna was shaking her head for all that she was worth. “I can’t do it. I can’t—”

“I suppose I will just have to go to your father now and tell him that your love affair with boy-wonder is more important than the restoration of our world—”

“I know what you are trying to do, Mother, and it won’t work,” Evanna said. “I won’t risk everything on a bloody prophecy. Everyone knows divination is more smoke than mirrors.”

“You will do—”

“I said  _ no _ !” Evanna hissed.

An echo of the power she wielded against Draco rattled through the room and her mother’s mouth was shut for a moment in a way that was not entirely natural. When Evanna opened her eyes, her birth mother had been shoved against the wall, a look of pure fury on her face. Evanna trembled, whether from fear or anger or even the power coursing through her veins, she was not quite sure.

_ Little brat was the worst mistake I ever made. That the Dark Lord believes she could serve him better— _

“Make no mistake, Mother, I will do far more than you ever could,” she said. “But I will do it my way and when I say I will not do something,  _ I will not do it  _ and you will not be running off to Father!”

Evanna did her very best to ignore the glazed look in Bellatrix’s eyes as she spoke the order. Power was power, her father insisted, and it was meant to be used to its fullest. But this… this power felt too dangerous to be allowed to run rampant in the world. She did not need to learn how to use it. She needed to learn how to not let it use her. 

“I’ll let Father know that your pedagogical skills were lacking, so I decided to take my studies into my own hands,” Evanna said, forcing herself to be more collected than she felt as she walked out of the training room head held high.

When she reached the corridor that held both her room and her father’s, she looked up to see him. At over six feet tall, Lord Voldemort made an imposing figure in his voluminous robes. His arms were crossed in front of him. She stopped several feet in front of him and gave a small curtsey.

“Your training session cannot possibly be over,” he said darkly. “Bellatrix is not so lenient a teacher.”

“I hate that room. And I hate her,” Evanna said. She could hear thoughts and wishes throughout the manor, even Bellatrix’s seething rage. But much closer, she could, for once, hear her father’s thoughts clearly.

_ I must watch her more closely. _

“Without that prophecy, we may lose the war,” her father said in a slow, deliberate voice that would send lesser men running. Evanna may shake, but she would not run. She could not run.

“Without that prophecy, we may succeed,” Evanna said. “Prophecies cause more damage than they ever have victory.”

“I do not intend to leave the fate of the world to chance.”

“Neither do I,” Evanna said, nearly begging her father to trust her. “Please, Father, can’t you just trust that I want this new Camelot just as much as you do?”

_ She thinks too highly of herself… She is too much like me. If only she would listen... _

The Dark Lord’s eyes narrowed at his daughter, looking far more dangerous than Lucius ever had. “And, how, Evanna, do you propose to bring it about without using all resources at your disposal?”

Evanna chewed her lip. “I will work on my powers, Father. But I will not risk everything on a prophecy.”

“You presume much, Evanna,” he said, scowling. “A daughter should obey her father.”

The words were too similar to what Lucius had said all those years and Evanna visibly flinched. It was impossible, but her father seemed to soften slightly. 

“I--I only want to bring glory to our bloodline, Father,” she said. “Just… I need more time to do this right. I--I think I can find us more allies, prevent unnecessary bloodshed.”

The Dark Lord’s eyes flashed. “Why do you think I want that prophecy in the first place?”

Evanna lowered her head, unsure what to do, how to get out of this situation with her life and conscious intact. Suddenly, she heard her father heave a large sigh, the most human thing she had ever heard from him.

“If I give you time… You will not disappoint me, Evanna.”

It was not a question.

“Never, Father.”

  
  
  
  


Harry spent the rest of break alternating between training with Sirius and Remus on defensive magic and with Professor Snape on how to Occlude his mind. He had to admit, the former were going much better than the latter. 

Mr. Weasley had returned, and with him the good moods of all his family, from Ginny slyly teasing Harry about Evanna, to Ron insisting on playing wizard’s chess nearly every night, to the Weasley twins pestering Sirius for tips and ideas on their pranks. But, it did not slow down Harry’s training in any way. In fact, seeing there how much he had to lose, Harry insisted on training more with Sirius and Remus, which somehow seemed to help as he trained in Occlumency with Professor Snape. When he was physically exhausted, it seemed, it was much easier to clear his mind. 

“I’m just sayin’ mate, as often as we’ve run off with you, we ought to get to train with them too,” Ron said one day as the Order was meeting in the kitchen below. 

“Ronald, it’s not some game! Harry is more at-risk than either of us and your mother has good reason for not wanting you--”

“Don’t worry, mate, I’ll be teaching you guys everything when we get back to the DA,” Harry said, clapping Ron on the shoulder. 

“Yeah, you just can’t wait for Evvy to see your new tricks, can ya?” Ginny said, flouncing into the room as she popped a piece of gum. Ron covered his snicker at Hermione’s glare. 

“Hello, Ginny, welcome to our conversation,” Harry said tiredly.

“No, not joining your conversation, just thought you old ladies might like to come hear this,” she said. “Fred and George got the Extendable Ears working again.”

It was like an explosion had gone off beneath the three as they raced to the balcony to hear what was going on downstairs. Fred, looking quite grim, immediately handed the device over to Harry.

“...needs to be focused on Occlumency, not fulfilling this James replacement fantasy, Sirius!”

“You need to focus on that being my godson, Albus!”

“Perhaps, Headmaster, it is not such a terrible thing--”

“We must be preparing Harry to do his part in the war, Severus, and that is done by making sure that Voldemort cannot use him--”

“And I am making sure he survives this damn war, Albus!” Harry heard Sirius shout. “I’ve given enough--I am not giving up my godson!”

“I wouldn’t ask you to,” the headmaster replied evenly. “I just beg you, look at the larger picture. There are more important things for young Harry to concern himse--”

“James and Lily did not give their lives for Harry to spend his childhood neglected and carrying the weight of the Wizarding World on his shoulders,” a new voice, Remus, said in a sad, quiet voice. “But that is the world we live in. So Harry should be as well-trained as possible.”

“I agree. That is why Severus will continue training Harry in Occlumency. Madam Pomfrey can finish your potion duties before the students return, so you may train Harry every day until break is over, Severus,” the Headmaster said. “Now if that is all--”

Both Sirius and Remus shouted their objections, as did, Harry was surprised to note, Professor Snape. Then again, he did not particularly want to have to see the Potions Master everyday either. It was not adding up as Dumbledore shut down the meeting then and there, not bothering to allow any of the three men to continue their arguments. What could he have against Harry learning how to fight? 

A voice in the back of his head which sounded an awful lot like Evanna whispered that perhaps Albus Dumbledore did not have his best interests at heart, had never placed Harry’s wellbeing on his priority list, that he was playing the long game and did not concern himself with the needs of the pawns on the chessboard. Harry shook his head and tossed down the Extendable Ear, racing down the stairs to intercept Dumbeldore before he left Headquarters.

“Headmaster! Headmaster!” he called as he thundered down the stairs just as Dumbledore opened the front door. 

“Afternoon, Harry,” the Headmaster said cordially. “Unfortunately, I cannot visit right now. I will see you at Hogwarts.”

And the door closed behind. Remus, Sirius, and Snape walked out of the dining room, each looking angrier than the last. 

“Tomorrow morning, Potter. Be ready,” Professor Snape snapped. “We are duelling before our Occlumency lesson.”

Harry gaped as his Potions master stalked out. Remus smirked. 

  
“What,” Sirius said, “the  _ hell _ was that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the break between chapters. For some reason, the anniversary of my father's death hit me a lot harder this year (probably because my anxiety is already through the roof with trying to switch career paths, moving back home, and the friggin quarantine) so I didn't really do much of anything but read fanfic the past couple weeks. Been on a Zutara kick and I highly recommend "Avatar: The Last Dragon" series by Dapper Stormtrooper!


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a filler, but I need to get them back to Hogwarts. Oh well.

The days in Malfoy Manor passed slowly. 

Bellatrix, rather than attempting to continue to ‘teach’ Evanna to use the more questionable aspects of her abilities, had instead used the hairs they had taken from Lucius to make several public appearances. After making sure plenty of people saw ‘Lucius’, a big show was made of him traveling to the Continent to visit the Roman baths as a way to ‘rejuvenate himself in the wake of the scandals surrounding his wife’. Had Evanna not been so worried about everything else, she might have laughed at the thought of Lucius rolling in his grave for such a rumor to have been put about.

The thought of Lucius made her neither sad, nor as guilty as she felt it should. The relief had worn off far quicker than Evanna would have liked and led to a gnawing pit in her stomach, questions that plagued her that refused to be answered. Lucius was unequivocally evil, but she had killed him. What kind of person became a killer at fourteen?

Her father had been sixteen. 

She continued to practice flying with him, yes, but her father had been distant since she refused to train with Bellatrix and begged him to find a different way to win the war than following the prophecy. Her father had become obsessive with finding the prophecy and circumventing it and Evanna had the most awful feeling that innocent people would die from her father’s dogged pursual of this prophecy that would not help anything. Doubts had begun to swim in the back of Evanna’s mind that her father’s version of Camelot was not what she wanted. 

Her dreams had been strangely lacking in mysterious ancestors giving her cryptic warnings. Once upon a time, Evanna would have given anything to sleep without confusing messages from three women in white and an old bearded man who claimed to be Salazar Slytherin. But now? She wished for a word of guidance from them, now matter how cryptic, just to know that she had not crossed some line that she had not come back from. As it stood, she knew that Draco would never forgive her for her part in Lucius death and she dreaded to think what Narcissa and Professor Snape now thought of her. At least with Bellatrix Polyjuicing as Lucius, her friends would not necessarily know she was a killer. 

Bridget, of course, would understand exactly what had happened. She may even already know, and though she would worry, Evanna knew the Hufflepuff would not abandon her. Luna was harder to predict, though Evanna did not think the Ravenclaw would be too harsh. It was the Gryffindors she was worried about. Ginny could have a range of reactions from high-fiving her for getting rid of him to yelling loud enough to bring the entire school running just in time to see her shipped off to Azkaban. And Harry--well, she imagined he wouldn’t ever try and kiss her again. The Boy-Who-Lived would not want to be friends with a murderer, much less anything else. 

It should have been a relief. Harry Potter was the symbol of everything that opposed her father. But Harry the boy was kind and strong and understood her in a way that no one else ever had. There had not been anyone else to coax her out of the Chamber of Secrets when she was sure that Lucius was ready to kill her. Perhaps, she thought, Harry might just understand this too. He knows how horrible family can be. Maybe he would try to kiss her again….

The thought sent a shiver down Evanna’s spine. She knew that her father and Bellatrix were aware she and Harry were close--too close in their estimations. And they didn’t even know about the almost-kiss or Evanna teaching Harry to fight or how her toes curled in her shoes at the thought of Harry trying to kiss her again…

If he knew about Lucius, it probably wouldn’t happen again. And if he knew about her birth parents, he definitely would not try to kiss her again. Beyond that, if Evanna continued whatever this was with Harry, she would have to bring him to her father at some point. There would be no avoiding the choice between Harry and her father. 

And Harry did not deserve the consequences of that choice. 

On the last night of the winter break of Evanna Malfoy’s fourth year of Hogwarts, in the quiet dark of the second-largest room of Malfoy Manor, she made a choice. 

“I have to tell him,” she said aloud into the night air. 

No one answered her. 

Harry POV

Harry dodged the curse, tucking into a roll as it whizzed past him. He had barely had a chance to stand when another was on it’s way, then another and another.

“You cannot remain on the defensive forever, Potter,” Professor Snape growled as he threw another curse Harry’s way. “Fight. Back!”

The next curse Professor Snape sent, Harry shoved his wand forward. "Protego!"

It didn't matter. The curse barreled through Harry's hastily thrown shield and left a scorch mark along Harry's arm, causing him to cry out and drop his wand. 

“You’ve got to be better, Potter, if you want to survive!” Snape sneered as he did a complicated little motion with his wand that had Harry sprawled on the floor. He groaned as his glasses skittered off to the side. 

“If you cannot hold on to your wand you are dead,” Professor Snape said, kicking the offending object over to Harry. “If you cannot see, you’re dead,” Harry winced as he heard a distinctive crunch. “If you cannot fire a damn curse back you’re dead!”

It took several grabs for Harry to get the blurry line that was his wand back into his hand. When he did, he sent the blasting curse that Evanna had taught him in the Chamber of Secrets. He saw the fuzzy black blob that was Professor Snape thrown back into the wall and smiled as he heard the man grunt. 

Harry managed to shove on his now cracked glasses as Professor Snape stood and brushed his robes off. 

"That," the man growled. "Was dark magic."

Harry flushed but did not back down. "You broke my glasses."

The professor ignored his comment. "Where did you learn that?"

"What did you think Evanna was teaching me--the Jelly-Legs Hex?"

The name was like a curse all its own. No one had answered any of Harry's questions about what he had seen in his vision. He had started to question if it had even been a true vision--he hadn't seen any articles in the Prophet about Lucius Malfoy being killed or even going missing. As much as Draco liked to prattle on about how important his father was, Harry couldn't imagine it not being a headline. 

"You would do well, Mr. Potter, to be careful in using the spells Ms. Malfoy has taught you," the Professor said in clipped tones. 

"Did she really kill her dad?" Harry demanded, with his usual lack of restraint. 

"What?"

"The papers haven't reported anything about Mr. Malfoy--and you're now training me to duel--so I started thinking that maybe it had just been a--"

"You should leave the thinking to Ms. Granger, Potter," Snape drawled. 

"Oh," Harry deflated a little. "Is--is she okay?"

“It would be best, Potter, that you do not concern yourself with her,” the professor said in a low voice. “You watched as Ms. Malfoy used an Unforgivable--”

“I don’t care what I saw,” Harry said. “I want to know if she is okay. You’re supposed to be her Head of House--why haven’t you got her out of there yet?”

“Potter, there are things happening beyond your understa--”

“Then make me understand! Tell me why the hell I saw Evanna killing Lucius on Volde--”

“Don’t say his name!”

“--You-Know-Who’s orders then! If I’m so bloody important in this war, then why won’t anyone tell me anything?” 

“You keep on using foul language, Potter, and you will be in so many detentions--”

“So you’re not going to tell me anything about her, then, are you?” Harry snorted. “Why did I even try?”

“Potter--”

“How about this then--why doesn’t Dumbledore want me learning how to fight? A Death Eater’s daughter was more concerned about that than the bloody leader of the Order of the Pheonix!” Harry shouted. 

Professor Snape shook his head. “Since when do you start asking questions, Potter?” he hissed. 

“Since I saw a friend die in front of me and the girl I love kill her dad!”

Silence. Harry’s heart was pounding as he glared at the Potions master, who’s eyes could not have been wider if he was on one of the violent cartoons Dudley liked to watch as a child. It took Harry’s brain a moment to catch up with his mouth. 

Love?

Had he really just said that he loved Evanna? To Professor Snape of all people? The thought of that was utterly mortifying. But, it was not as concerning as the next thought:Had he really meant it? 

The word flitted through Harry’s mind like a Golden Snitch that remained just out of his reach. Evanna had saved his life twice during their time at Hogwarts, but plenty of people had helped protect him, the professor in front of him included--and he certainly did not love Snape. She was not exactly someone who could be described as “sweet” or “kind”, but she cared about Harry, and that was a rare thing. She had cared not only to save his life at cost to herself, but also to train him to be able to save himself, questioning why no one had bothered to do so before. And there had been moments--moments where they had been vulnerable with each other. Evanna had heard him thinking about his muggle relatives, and had never judged him for it. He had not always shown her the same courtesy in not judging her for her family. 

Then, there had been those moments in the Chamber of Secrets. When he had known exactly where she would be hiding after the Yule Ball. When their training sessions had allowed him to get close to her… Dangerously close. He had barely been able to think of anything else when he was in class and when he was with the DA he couldn’t help but watch her, wait for her to say something to him. When he finally, finally was alone with her in the Room of Requirement, trying to show her what he had been feeling… 

Harry did not have any previous experience to determine whether or not he was feeling love. But, he supposed, what else would love be than that intense feeling in his gut when he wasn’t with her that both eased and intensified when he got to be with her.

“Never say such nonsense again, Potter,” the professor snarled.

“You--”

“Such idiotic, Gryffindor-ish drivel will only get the both of you killed and I will not allow it,” Professor Snape snarled. “Now, Potter, you are going to bury this so deep in the recesses of your cobwebbed brain that I will never be able see it again. Understand?”

Harry clenched his jaw, knowing better than to try and reason with Snape when he was like this. He was expecting it when the professor pointed his wand at Harry and hissed “Legilimens!” But he could not put the thought away. 

He was in love with Evanna Malfoy.


	34. Chapter 34

“I thought Lucius was supposed to be on holiday in the Continent,” Evanna said as she stepped off the stairs into the foyer. She repressed the shudder at the sight of Bellatrix’s wicked smile on Lucius’ face.

“Don’t you want your mother to see you off to Hogwarts?,” Lucius’ low hiss had Evanna clenching her fists. It helped nothing to know that it was actually Bellatrix in his skin. 

“I can see myself off to Hogwarts,” Evanna said, just barely keeping the growl out of her voice. 

“I thought it best you had protection,” her father came from the other end of the hall. Bella-Lucius did a low curtsey and the thoughts coming off her birth mother were enough to turn Evanna’s stomach. 

“I am going to Albus Dumbledore’s school,” Evanna snapped. “If I were to be attacked, it would be in the school, not the train station.”

“In the school, there are Severus and Narcissa to protect you,” her father said. There was a wave of disgust and suspicion from her mother. “At the Platform, Bella will see you safely into Nott Jr.’s compartment.”

Evanna felt a swoop of disappointment. She understood now why Bellatrix was taking her; she was to be carefully watched to see that she was obeying her father’s orders. 

“I do know how to defend myself, Father,” she said. “You taught me.”

Her father smirked in a way that told Evanna he saw through her flattery but was amused enough by it that he would let it slide. 

"Against Albus Dumbledore and half the Order of the Phoenix when you still have the Trace?" he mused. Evanna couldn't help but think only someone raised by muggles would ever take the Trace into consideration. "Let an old man protect his only daughter."

Let me bring my heir to heel. 

Hating herself for bowing almost as much as as she had hated herself for following Lucius' orders, Evanna murmured, "I suppose this one time, Father."

"And do not forget your task," he said, sounding for all the world like a normal parent reminding their child to pack socks or extra quills. "I want to know the prophecy's full contents by the end of term. In order for my plans to move forward, you will need to be focused next year. "

Evanna did her best to keep her face neutral. She did not want to know what her next task would be. She hoped she would be able to convince her father to put aside the thought of war by then, to find alternative means to achieve Camelot, but she knew it was likely a fool's wish. 

"I will do my best, Father," she said evenly. Voldemort stepped forward and placed a small kiss on top of Evanna's head. 

"I know you will." 

Whether the statement was meant to be a threat or some form of paternal pride, Evanna dared not ask.

Ginny POV

"You ought to come and sit with us on the train," Ginny said to Harry over breakfast. 

"Harry's already spoken for," Ron said, mouth full. Ginny grimaced. 

"Mum taught us better manners than that," she snapped. "'Sides, you and Mione have to patrol. Harry'd have more fun with us."

"That really isn't a bad idea, Harry," Hermione said. "We could come and join you Ginny, and Luna later--"

"Luna stayed at Hogwarts, didn't she?" Harry asked. 

"Yeah, her dad was on some expedition," Ginny said. "But Bridget and Evanna will be there."

She watched Harry's reaction carefully. She had heard him that night, when he woke up claiming Lucius Malfoy was dead and that Evanna was to blame. Later the next day, she was arguing with her brothers that her best friend was not evil, far from it, and that Lucius Malfoy absolutely deserved to die. Evanna had spent years terrified of the man and only recently admitted to some of things he had done to her to her friends. Ginny was not naive enough to believe Lucius’ abuse had been limited to only the things Evanna had told her. As far as Ginny was concerned, the bastard had it coming and her friend had likely been too merciful. 

But that had not meant that Evanna was safe, not living at Malfoy Manor. And, a niggling voice that Ginny tried very hard not to pay attention to, Draco had to have been in just as much danger living there. Though she had been able to ask after Evanna without any concern, she knew better than to even think about Draco. Yet, here she was, thinking about Draco. She forced herself to study Harry’s face instead. 

Saying Evanna’s name had been more than enough for the Boy-Who-Lived’s face to go all sorts of colors. Ginny shook her head. She had had no chance since the day Harry had met Evanna Malfoy, that was for sure. It was reassuring, though, that Harry seemed just as smitten even after Lucius’ death. If Harry wasn’t Ginny’s meant to be, she would certainly settle for him being Evanna’s. 

“You’re also friends with Evanna Malfoy?” Sirius asked from the other end of the table, pulled out of his end-of-holiday depression for a moment.

“She’s been my best friend since first year,” Ginny said, a little defensively. Sirius merely shook his head. 

“Gryffindors these days keep strange company,” he muttered. 

“Thanks, Ginny,” Harry said. “That--that will be nice.”

Ginny grinned even as Ron shook his head and Hermione bit her lip nervously. Before too long, her mum was bustling them all out the door and into the back of Kingsley Shacklebolt’s car. Platform 9 ¾ was busy as always, giving Fred and George the perfect opportunity to slip away from their mother and begin selling their usual products of mayhem. Ginny scanned the crowd, looking for her friends, when Hermione gasped all of a sudden. 

“Harry, look!” 

She pointed. Across the station was a tall, imposing figure with silvery blonde hair and a sneer across his face. Beside him, was a petite dark-haired girl dressed impeccably in eggplant wool robes and dragon skin boots. Ginny’s eyes narrowed as she watched Lucius Malfoy guide his daughter through the crowded platform with a vice-like grip.

“Thought that bastard was supposed to be dead?” Ginny demanded at the same time her brother said excitedly, “Is the ferret not coming back to school?”

“Ginevra! Ronald!” her mum fussed. “Don’t be so rude!”

Ginny ignored her mother in favor of scanning the crowds for a shorter head of silvery hair. But, no matter where she looked, she did not see Draco. She watched as Lucius--or whoever it was in disguise--deliberately handed Evanna off to Theodore Nott as if she was a prisoner being handed off. 

“C’mon,” Ginny muttered to Harry. “Let’s get to the compartment. She won’t be able to talk to us out here.”

Hermione and Ron followed behind them quickly, only waiting until they actually boarded the train to start bombarding Harry with questions.

“I thought you said that Lucius--”

“I did. I saw it,” Harry insisted.

Ron gave a low whistle. “Are ya sure it wasn’t the ferret saw in your vision--”

“The hell kind of morbid question is that?” Ginny snapped.

“Just saying, they do look alike and he isn’t on the platform--”

Ginny just barely kept herself from ripping into her brother before they reached the compartment where she had first met Bridget, Luna, and Evanna. She opened the door and pointed Harry in before walking in herself. Ron tried to follow them in.

“It’s time for your Prefect duties, isn’t it?” she snipped.

“We were in the middle of a conversation--”

“And I just ended it,” Ginny said. “I want to actually get to talk to my friend and make sure she hasn’t been sucked into a murder cult or worse and I can’t do that with you here, so have fun patrolling the train.”

“But--”

“She’s right, Ron, we really do need to go put on our robes and start patrolling,” Hermione said, tugging on Ron’s arm. Ginny gave the older girl a grateful look.

“But--”

“You’ve never cared so much to sit with your sister before, you just want to gossip!” Hermione snapped. Ron grumbled at that and finally acquiesced to walk on with Hermione. 

“That was--”

“Completely necessary,” Ginny said, a slight growl to her voice warning Harry to not argue with her in that moment. 

Harry held up his hands in surrender. “Wasn’t going to say anything to the contrary. It was actually rather impressive.”

Once upon a time, Ginny would have blushed at such a statement from the Harry Potter. Now, however, she was distracted by the thought of the Malfoy siblings and what exactly had gone in that Manor over holiday. 

“He has to be an imposter--probably the same person appearing in the Prophet too,” Harry was saying. Ginny let him talk. 

Her last interaction with Draco had not been pleasant. The boy had publicly made fun of her mother and played a large part in getting Harry and the twins off the Quidditch team (which, admittedly, was why Ginny was finally on the team). He had not even seen why she had been upset until she laid it all out for him. Draco Malfoy was an self-centered, entitled, bigoted asshole, there was no question about it. 

So why was she so damn worried about the idiot?

“It has to be another Death Eater--maybe one of the ones released from Az--”

Harry cut himself off abruptly as Bridget walked into the compartment. The dark-skinned girl eyed him coolly, as though he were something interesting she had stepped on, before turning to Ginny.

“How’s your Dad?”

“Alright,” she said. “He finally stopped trying to sew his skin together.”

Bridget gagged and Harry snorted. “You seen Ev yet?”

Ginny considered her next words carefully. She had been surprised to learn that her Hufflepuff friend had come from a family with Death Eater ties, though not near as bad as Evanna’s. Ginny had yet to find a better Gobstones partner, nor someone who was as fun to gossip with than Bridget Travers. She had also not met anyone so determined that everyone was given a fair shake in the world--likely the reason the girl in front of her had a badger on her chest. It was not doubts about what side of the war her friend would end up on that gave Ginny pause. She glanced at Harry and knew that he had the same question on his mind: Did Bridget know about Lucius Malfoy?

“She was on the platform,” Ginny said. “With her father.”

Bridget seemed to tense a little at that. Ginny glanced at Harry, giving him an almost imperceptible nod. She knows something.

“But her brother wasn’t there,” Ginny continued, still watching her friend. The Hufflepuff relaxed. 

“That’s rather odd. Maybe he’s off with his minions,” she said casually as she shoved her trunk in the overheard before flopping on the bench. Her dark eyes flicked to Harry and she pursed her lips. “Did--did Evanna say anything to you on the Platform?”

Ginny scoffed. “Don’t be stupid. Not with Lucius around.”

Bridget shook her head, opening her mouth to say something. “I hope--”

She cut herself off, looking out the door of the compartment. “Here she comes!”

Ginny was beat to the door by Harry, forced to watch just over his shoulder as Evanna walked down the corridor hand in hand with Theo Nott. Her friend looked like a bowtruckle caught in a Lumos when she saw Harry. Her supposed ‘betrothed’ (medieval concept any way) frowned at the occupants of the compartment.

“You coming in, Ev?” Bridget said from the other side of Harry.

“I’m sitting with the Slytherins today.”

Her voice sounded all wrong. Quiet. Thin. Like she had not been getting proper sleep. Ginny furrowed her eyebrows as she glanced over her friend for injuries. She didn’t see any, but then she had never seen any.

“But you always sit with us on the train. It’s tradition,” she said.

“It’s a much older tradition to sit with one’s House-mates,” Nott said pompously. “Especially when one of them is your betrothed.”

He said the word with nearly as much derision as Ginny did. Evanna squeezed his hand so tightly that Ginny heard a finger pop. The action reassured her somewhat--there was still fight in Evanna, whatever it was that had happened over break.

“I suppose this once we can let the Slytherins have you,” Ginny said dramatically, sounding a lot more light-hearted than she really was.

“Tell your brother this is the only time,” Bridget added.

Evanna blinked slowly. “My brother isn’t on the train. He--he spent Yule with Mother.”

Ginny barely noticed how Harry jerked in front of her such was the relief that flooded her system. If Draco was at Hogwarts, that meant whatever had happened with Evanna and Lucius and whoever else was in that awful house, he was okay. She should not care this much about it, but she did.

“Quite the mummy’s boy, isn’t he?” Harry said, a forced quality to his voice. Evanna glanced at him once, and then away quickly. 

“See you around, Bridget, Ginny,” she completely ignored Harry’s presence. “Shall we, Theo?”

Without any further ado, the Slytherins left, making their way to the back of the train. 

“Has she somehow become more irritatingly secretive?” Bridget said dryly.

Ginny shook her head, taking the opportunity to sit down on the seat to cover her wobbling knees. Harry still stood at the door, watching Evanna walk away.

“No, she’s just gotten worse at it,” Ginny said. “You may as well sit, Harry. Evanna won’t come back, not when she’s apparently got to toady up to the Snakes.”

“And that’s just okay with you when she--” Harry cut himself off.

“The first thing you have to know about being friends with Evanna, Potter--”

“I’ve been her friend longer than you have, Travers,” he snapped. Bridget glared at him. 

“Then you’d realize, Potter,” she spat. “That it is nearly as dangerous to be Evanna Malfoy in this world as it is to be Harry Potter. And you wouldn’t expect her to put that aside just to spare you some hurt feelings.” She stood, shaking out her robes primly. “I’m going to hang out with the ‘Puffs.”

It went unspoken that Harry was not invited. Ginny pursed her lips. “See you at the DA?”

“Yeah.”

Harry and Ginny remained in relative silence for most of the ride until Ron and Hermione came in to tell their wild tales of Fred and George giving some first-years ton-tongue toffee. Evanna nor Bridget returned the entire trip.


	35. Chapter 35

Evanna put on a very good face in front of the other Slytherins, equal parts aloof and politely interested as they chatted about their Yule. She and Theo stayed close to one another, holding hands, but otherwise avoiding touching one another. They were friendly now, yes, but Evanna could feel the waves of anxiety coming off him. 

She killed the man who raised her. 

It was hard to tell which Slytherin was thinking the thought louder. 

By the time they arrived at Hogwarts, Evanna felt sick to her stomach. She squeezed Theo's hand as they exited off the threstral-drawn carriages. 

"I'm not feeling well, I'm going to the Common Room," she said. 

"Oh, erm, alright. Want me to come with you?" Theo said. 

"No, that's alright."

The relief that came off her ex-boyfriend turned betrothed did nothing to help her mood. Instead of going to the Common Room, she went straight to Professor Snape's quarters, wanting nothing more than for Narcissa to fix her a cup of tea and tell her everything would be okay. When she arrived, it was not Professor Snape or even Narcissa who answered the door. 

It was Draco. 

Evanna's mouth was dry as she took in the sight of her once-brother, paper than usual with dark smudges under his eyes. s. The tired look in his eyes hardened into ice when he saw who was at the door. He immediately tried to close it in her face. 

“Wait--”

“Who’s at the door?”

Evanna almost sighed in relief as her mentor came into view. 

“No one,” Draco said in a deep growl, trying again to slam the door in her face. 

Professor Snape caught the door before Draco could fully slam it. 

“You should not lie when it does you no good, Draco,” he said. 

“I didn’t want her coming in,” he said. 

“I would remind you, Mr. Malfoy, that as these are my quarters, you do not get to decide which of my students may come and see me,” the professor said, voice dryer than sandpaper. “If I thought it would do any good.”

“She killed my father--”

“He deserved it!” Evanna hissed, no longer willing to listen to her adopted brother continuously defend the man. 

That was all it took. Draco’s wand slipped from the sheath she knew was always hiding just under his robe sleeves and hers did the same. 

“Idiots!” Professor Snape hissed, and with a motion from his own wand, both were stumbling into the small sitting room. Narcissa was just coming out from the back bedroom, velvety robe billowing to put Professor Snape’s to shame. 

“I thought I heard Evanna--what is going on?” she demanded. 

“The good professor just invited a murderer into his quarters,” Draco sneered. 

“As opposed to the murderer who raised us,” Evanna shot back. 

“I heard what happened! He was unarmed, Evanna!” Draco shouted. “He was unarmed and shaved and already beaten and you killed my father anyway!”

“Draco,” Narcissa said, placing a hand on his shoulder. He jerked his shoulder away and marched out the door before anyone could say anything else. Evanna stood still as a statue, staring at her shoes. The left one was scuffed every so slightly, though the other held her reflection, distorted as it may be. “I should go after him,” Narcissa said. 

“Leave him be,” Professor Snape said. “He’ll need some time to cool off.”

“The state he’s in, Sev. What if he does something stupid?”

“He is a teenage boy, Narcissa, it is his job to do stupid things. That doesn’t mean he needs his mother chasing after him.”

She pursed her lips. “You are being belligerent.”

“And you are prying,” the professor said. “And I believe we need to speak with your daughter.”

Evanna looked up at that as Professor Snape took a seat in the leather chair in front of the fireplace. 

“I’m not her--”

“Sit,” Professor Snape said in a clipped tone. Evanna did not even think of disobeying and did so on the couch. Narcissa sat beside her. 

“Why do I get the feeling that I am in trouble?” she said calmly, as though the interaction with Draco had not shaken her. 

“You did what you were told to do, Draco will understand tha--”

“I killed his father, Mother,” Evanna snapped. “And I do not regret it. By harming me, he was betraying my father.”

She did her best to sound sure. But, with Narcissa’s sad blue eyes fixed on her, she could not help the wobble in her voice. 

“And on top of that, Lucius nearly killed you, Mother,” she said, trying to convince herself more than anyone else. “And Father said that he had given Lucius something else, too, something important to the war, and Lucius destroyed it. And he was still trying to hurt me--to betray me--right before I--I--”

Evanna was gasping now, as glassy grey eyes seemed to fill her vision.

“Fa-father said anyone who stands against his heir, anyone who stands against me is standing against him. And--and he cannot allow that, so I cannot--”

Narcissa cupped Evanna’s cheek and Evanna realized then that there were tears coming from her eyes. 

“Oh, my poor child, what have we done to you?” she murmured. Even in her worked up state, Evanna did not miss the look exchanged between Narcissa and Severus. 

We cannot tell her tonight. It is too much.

“What can’t you tell me?” she demanded immediately, looking from one adult to another. 

“You were supposed to be working on not listening in to everyone’s thoughts all the time, Evanna,” Narcissa said with a heavy sigh. 

“That only works when you’re not practically screaming at me,” Evanna snapped. “What did you need to tell me tonight? If you don’t, I’ll still find out.”

The adults exchanged glances again and Professor Snape sighed. 

“The Headmaster knows.”

There were too many options for what the Headmaster could know and all of them bad. Evanna stared at him until he continued. 

“He knows Lucius is dead,” he said. 

Evanna chewed on her lip. “Then there is less of a need for Bella to Polyjuice herself. We can ration the hairs left better. But the world still believes him to be a doddering old man--”

“He also knows who you are. Who your father is.”

Evanna went ice cold at that. Her brain ground to a stop as she stared at the door, as though waiting for the Aurors to burst through at any moment. She remembered her second year, the Dementors around every entrance of the school, their icy presence forcing her to relieve every awful moment Lucius had put her through….

Evanna stared down Professor Snape. “Does my Father--”

“No. I wanted to tell you first, my lady.”

“How?” she said, voice hoarse.

The professor shook his head. “I can’t tell you.”

Evanna felt bone weary even as she tried her best to pull up a threatening tone. “I order the Death Eaters just the same as my father, Professor. Either you serve me or you serve Dumbledore.”

The professor frowned, considering her carefully. “He--he heard you using Parseltongue.”

Evanna closed her eyes. That didn’t make any sense. When had she ever used Parseltongue near the Headmaster? She had always been careful to not give the old man any further reason to hate her. 

“I don’t understand,” she said. “If he knows, then why hasn’t he done anything about it? He hates me--he has always hated me--”

“I think,” Narcissa said slowly, “you have a long day of classes tomorrow. I am sure that Professor Snape would not mind if you used his guest room. I do not think Draco will be back tonight. And I have been too worried for you for too long to let you just go back to the Common Room tonight.”

Evanna did not argue as Narcissa bundled her off to the guest room, ordering house elves to bring her a change of clothes briskly. Her eyes met Professor Snape's. 

Merlin, how do I save her from herself? 

Soon, Evanna found herself being literally tucked into bed by Narcissa as though she was still a small child. Being back in Hogwarts, she forced herself to dream. 

She stood on the hill with the stones, wind and rain whipping her hair around her face as thunder rumbled, sounding ever closer. She turned around and around, but saw no one. 

"Where are you?" she screamed, the wind ripping her voice away. "Why won't you come to me?"

The landscape lit up as an arc of lightning struck a tree nearby. The field around her was empty.

"So you can insert yourself into my dreams whenever you want but I can't call on you?" she shouted into the nothingness. "What good are you? Just to judge my every move?"

More lightning. More nothing. 

"I never needed you anyway!" she screamed. "I've made it this far--I will do more than any of you have ever done!"

Thunder. Lightning. Nothing. 

Ginny POV

Neither of the Malfoy siblings appeared at dinner that night. Ginny did her best not to let her worry show, but quickly made her way to the Castle Centre as soon as she could without raising her brothers' suspicions. 

Bridget and Luna were already there when Ginny rounded the door--only children did not have to worry so much about annoying older brothers. 

"Hallo, Ginny," Luna said. "Good holiday? Is your dad better?"

"Yes, much better," she said. "Yours?"

"The castle was quiet, but--

"Is this really the time for small talk?" Bridget said, cutting Luna off. "Ginny, you've been living with the Headmaster's followers for the past month--surely you know something we don't."

Ginny considered her friends for a moment. Luna was giving her an expectant look, waiting for her to say something. Bridget's was far more demanding. Ginny remembered in that moment that Evanna was not the only one with Death Eater ties and they were entering into war. But, if Ginny could not trust her friends, then who could she trust? 

"I think--I overheard--" she gulped and lowered her voice. "Lucius Malfoy is dead."

Luna blinked, eyes blown wide while Bridget looked as though her worst fears had been confirmed.

"How?" Luna said. "Is Evanna alright?" 

Bridget went stock still, looking at something just above Ginny's head. 

"Evanna," a voice sneered, "is perfectly alright, considering she is the one who murdered my father."

Ginny turned to see Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway, his eyes sunken with deep circles under his eyes. She recognized that look--it was the look she had seen on her brothers' faces while they waited to learn whether their father was going to live or die. 

Bridget was standing in a heartbeat, arms crossed tight across her chest as she eyed Draco suspiciously. 

"Since when do you deign to hang out with your sister's blood-traitor friends, Malfoy?" she demanded. Draco's grey eyes shifted slightly to Ginny before clamping on to Bridget. 

"Don't act like you’re stupid, Travers," he said. “We both know better.”

Bridget took a step toward him, seeming to size him up. Ginny put a hand on her. 

“Let me talk to him,” she said. 

“This isn’t a bloody quidditch match,” the other girl replied. 

“C’mon, Bridget,” Luna said softly, pulling on Bridget’s arm before Ginny could reply. “We’ve got Potions first thing in the morning.”

With one more glare thrown at Draco, Bridget let herself be escorted out of the room. Ginny stood in front of Draco awkwardly, remembering their last meeting and how angry she had been with him for his horrible comments about her mother. But now he was looking so desperate and though she had not necessarily forgiven him for his idiocy, she wanted to help him. 

“What happened, exactly?” she asked. 

“I--I wish I could tell you,” he said. “But I wasn’t there. Only--only the inner circle was. That… that’s the way he operates with the important stuff.”

Ginny shuddered at the reference. “I--I thought--you were--”

“My father was,” he said. “But You-Know-Who still killed him.”

Ginny held up a hand. “I thought you said Evanna killed Lucius?”

“On You-Know-Who’s orders,” Draco emphasized, then seemed to catch himself. “I can’t talk about it with you. It--it isn’t safe.”

Ginny’s mind was spinning. Had it been that Evanna had snapped after years of abuse, she would not have questioned it. She knew her friend had been trained for years to use the worst sorts of magic, to turn that against her tormentor satisfied some dark sense of justice deep inside her. But for her to have done it on You-Know-Who’s orders? Only a very few people would do that, and those people had a name. 

“Is Ev a Death Eater?” she asked slowly, hating the words as they left her lips. 

“No,” Draco said, looking as though he wanted to say more. “But… I think she may become worse than one. And when she does, I need to be far away. Professor Snape has been completely snowed by her, and so has my mother….”

He had begun pacing the floor in front of her, looking almost crazed as he did so. Ginny’s mind was spinning with the effort of keeping up with him. 

“Worse than a Death Eater? Draco, you’re not making any sense,” she said. He finally looked up at her, seeming to remember where he was. He shook his head. 

“Your family is on Dumbledore’s side,” he said, looking at her like that cleared everything up.

“I think that is the only thing you’ve said tonight that even resembled something sane,” Ginny said. 

“So you know him. Outside of here. Right?”

“I don’t feel quite comfortable--”

“I’m not looking for information or anything like that,” Draco said, looking at her with nothing less than wild fear in his eyes. “I need protection. I need your help to convince Dumbledore of that.”

Ginny looked him up and down, wanting to believe him but not quite able to convince herself too. For as much as he made a good quidditch partner, he was a Malfoy and Malfoys were supporters of the Dark Arts, obsessed with blood purity. But Evanna was her friend, a good person who had saved Ginny’s life. If what Draco said was true, though, then Evanna was not the person she thought, and Draco wasn’t either. 

“I’ll take you to Dumbledore,” she said. “And you’ll have to convince both of us.”


	36. Chapter 36

After the Weasleys had slipped off of the castle grounds, it had set Dolores Umbridge into a rage and with the new term came a new slew of rules and regulations from the Ministry, everything from "Teachers are not permitted to speak with students on matters outside their expertise" to "Boys and girls are not permitted within ten centimeters of each other". Ordinarily, these restrictions would have had Evanna grinding her teeth into nubs like the rest of her classmates, if not for the fact that her father's greatest enemy knew who she was and what she had done. 

The first morning back, she had felt Albus Dumbledore watching her carefully from the High Table. When she looked up, it was to icy blue eyes staring her down. 

_ How did I not see it before? She looks so much like Tom.  _

Evanna sent him a glare of her own until he turned to say something to Professor McGonagall. But, more often than not, she caught him studying her during mealtimes. The old man had to be planning something, she knew, but Umbridge's tight grasp on Hogwarts kept him from doing something about his knowledge. Still, Evanna knew it was only a matter of time. 

Over the break, she had come to the resolution to tell Harry who she was and to stay away from the prophecy, whatever it might say. He could not go up against her father.  _ She _ could not go up against her father. But what choice did she have? Lure someone she cared about to his death under Dumbledore's crooked nose? Or disobey direct orders from her father when her birth mother was just looking for a reason to toss Evanna out? 

"Ev, Professor Snape just asked you a question," Ginny mumbled at her side. Evanna started and looked up to see her professor looking rather irritated in front of the classroom. 

"I'm sorry, Professor," she said. "Could you repeat the question?"

"I asked what you were doing with the unicorn tail," he asked. 

"I was preparing it for the potion?" she said, though it came out as more of a question. She heard a few of her classmates giggle behind her. 

"And what potion would that be? Because the rest of your classmates are making Pepperup Potion," he drawled smoothly. 

Evanna flushed as there were several more giggles around the room. “Maybe I thought the patient would enjoy having rainbows shoot out their ears instead of steam,” she said even as she pulled the bicorn horn out of her bag in an attempt to rescue some of her dignity. Ginny snorted beside her. 

“Charming, Ms. Malfoy,” Professor Snape said in a bored voice. “Do try to stick to the recipe in the future.”

He moved away to go and berate the odd-smells coming from Colin Creevey’s cauldron.

“Damn, sometimes I wish I was a Slytherin,” Ginny muttered.

“Well, green would look nicer with your hair,” Evanna mused. “The red rather clashes.”

“‘ _ The red rather clashes’ _ ,” her friend mimicked in a rather insulting high pitched tone. “Seriously, though, you’re lucky Snape likes you. You’ve been rather out of it this week.”

Evanna did her best to ignore the way her friend was looking at her. 

“Yeah, well, Snape is on the warpath for Weasleys. Apparently your brothers--”

“Charmed his chair to let out a huge fart every time he sat?” Ginny interrupted. “Yeah, I gave them that idea.”

Evanna suppressed a snort. “You would never have survived in Slytherin. You Gryffindors are all children.”

The girls fell silent as Professor Snape levelled a glare at them. Despite her earlier mistake, Evanna finished the potion before Ginny did and left a few moments earlier, just in time to feel something heat up in her pocket. The DA galleon. 

“Thank Merlin!” Ginny said as she caught up to Evanna. “I almost thought that all the new Umbridge-isms had scared the irksome three into discontinuing the DA!”

“They wouldn’t stop on their own, though your big mouth might make that happen,” Evanna replied, reading the date on the side of the coin. They were to meet at the end of the next week. She tried to squash the anxiety the thought of being in the Room of Requirement with Harry again caused. 

“And then you wouldn’t have the opportunity to break Dumbridge’s boys and girls rule,” Ginny said in a light voice. “Even if you didn’t take the moment I gave you at the end of term. Unless you are lying to yourself that you don’t like Harry.”

Evanna whirled on her friend, eyes wide. Ginny had an odd look in her brown eyes. They were not near as warm as Evanna was used to. They were almost calculating. Suspicious. Without consciously deciding on it, Evanna reached her mind forward. 

_ She still acts like the old Evanna. She even still likes Harry.  _

Evanna frowned at the thoughts, not knowing what to think of them. Before she was able to say anything however, Bridget was standing in front of them. 

“Hey, Ev, think we could talk?” she said. 

“Don’t you two have Arithmancy or some other nonsense?”

“Yes, and you have Care of Magical Creatures. We don’t stand the risk of having our arm torn off,” Evanna said snootily. The girls had often teased each other about their choices in electives.

“Only pompous arses run that risk,” Ginny quipped. “See you around.”

Once Ginny was out of earshot, Bridget turned to her. “You have a problem.”

Evanna frowned. “Excuse me?” 

“Not here,” Bridget said, eyes darting in the hall. She grabbed Evanna’s hand and pulled her to a nearby broom closet. 

“The hell, Travers?”

“Did you really kill Lucius?”

Evanna froze in place, not sure how to respond. Her father had said only the Death Eaters in the room could know about Lucius’ death right now, that Bellatrix’s ability to impersonate him was too important. And Bridget’s father was far from the inner circle. But then again, Dumbledore knew, and Evanna knew that Professor Snape had not told him. Security was not as tight as her father believed. 

“How do you know he is dead?”

Bridget pinched the bridge of her nose and muttered a few choice curse words. “So your brother was telling the truth.”

Evanna’s guts turned to ice. She knew Draco was beyond angry with her and when she was being honest with herself she knew he had every right to be angry. But to go blabbing these things to other people? That was dangerous for both of them. 

"What happened?"

"I think you should be telling me that."

"Don't make me pull rank, Bridget."

"My father is the Death Eater," Bridget said coolly. "Not me."

"That's--"

"I swear to Merlin, Ev, if you don't start acting like yourself instead of whatever the hell this is, I'm going to scream!" Bridget snapped. "I understand all you've been through and all that the Dark Lord has done for you, but that doesn't make him a good person! He's still murdered innocent people and he's trying to make you just like him!"

"You're dangerously close to treason, Travers," Evanna said. 

"No, you're dangerously close to evil megalomaniac!"

The two girls glared at each other a moment. 

"What would you have me do? Run to Dumbledore and beg asylum?" Evanna finally said. "Lucius deserved to die."

"And what about the next person your father sets you after? Did Cedric deserve to die?" Bridget demanded. Evanna was shocked to see tears in her normally stoic friend's eyes. Diggity had been Bridget's housemate, always kind and sincere to everyone he met. "Did Ginny's dad? Does Harry? You aren't judge, jury, and executioner, Evanna--no matter whose daughter you are."

Evannna balled her hands into her robes before asking again, "What happened? When did Draco speak to you?"

Bridget gave her a hard look that made Evanna wonder if there was just as much power in her friend's hazel-y brown eyes as there was in Evanna's own violet. 

"He came to the Castle Centre while the rest of us were there the first night back," Bridget said in a low voice. "He told us that you killed his father."

Evanna clamped down hard on the panic she knew was just waiting to come to the surface. Ginny knew. Luna knew. How many others?

"Did he reveal who my real father is?"

"Not while Luna and I were there, but Ginny asked us to let her speak to him alone," Bridget said. "Ev, I'm worried."

"I know, my identity being known could ruin all our pla--"

"I already told you I'm not a damn Death Eater--I'm worried about my friend who was just ordered to kill the man who raised her, no matter how much he deserved it!"

Evanna swallowed, unsure of what to say. Then, the bell rang. 

"I've got Arithmancy," she said quietly, ducking out of the broom closet before Bridget could say anything else. She slipped into the classroom just as Professor Vector finished writing the instructions for the day’s project on the chalkboard. She took her seat next to Luna as she glanced over the instructions. It was a more complex array than Evanna had ever seen, that could be altered by the smallest deviation from the equations of magic. For that reason, each person had to plug in a different rune depending on their age, star and moon signs, and the materials that made up their wand. 

“You have the rest of class to work,” Professor Vector said. “Feel free to help each other. You will be demonstrating you array at the start of next class.”

There was a rustle as people pulled out their books and parchment and star charts. Evanna forced herself to concentrate on the work in front of her, rather than the thoughts of what her friends now thought of her, of what her brother was doing, of what Dumbledore was planning. The schoolwork in front of her was all that mattered…. All that mattered….

_ What about the next person your father sets you after? _

Evanna’s quill went through the parchment, leaving a ragged hole with black spreading from it. She blinked, slowly pulling out another piece of parchment.

“You’ve the same wand core as I do,” Luna said, glancing over at Evanna’s equations as the class worked. 

“I’m sorry?” Evanna said. 

“Unicorn hair,” Luna said, pointing at the symbol on her own page. 

“Interesting,” Evanna said, trying to focus again on her schoolwork. 

_ He was unarmed and shaved and already beaten and you killed my father anyway! _

Her hand was shaking as she copied out the symbols for a yew wand. 

“They say that what a wand is made of determines what kind of magic it can perform well,” Luna continued. “A unicorn hair wand will resist Dark Magic. Or so it is said.”

_ “You know the spell, Evanna” _

_ She whispered the words and the entire room lit up green as he fell with a dull thump-- _

“Well, that is stupid,” Evanna said. “I’ve only ever had trouble with Light magicks,”

“I have a different theory,” Luna said, looking at Evanna with owlish eyes. “I think that it has more to do with the person than the kind of magicks they use. I think that those with unicorn cores  _ can _ use Dark Magic and not be tainted by it.”

Evanna studied Luna, her most innocent friend, and yet also the friend who had seen the most tragedy. She had watched her mother die, Evanna knew; blown apart by her own experimentation. Later, Luna had been Petrified by the Basilisk their first year at Hogwarts, not to mention constantly being bullied by her Housemates (though that happened less and less as the other three became less concerned about House points and detentions). Luna did not have even a hint of deception in her face. She told the truth, as she saw it, always. Evanna almost envied her for such a simple life.

“How did you come up with such a theory?” she finally said. 

“I knew a girl who had been taught the Darkest of Dark Magick,” she said. “But, with her unicorn wand, she made the most lovely, softest pair of shoes I ever owned.”

There was something hot and prickling behind Evanna’s eyes and her hand shook. Without so much as a word, Luna reached out and placed a hand on Evanna’s, stilling her. 

Luna had to leave quickly after class to attend to some project she had started in the Ravenclaw Common Room, leaving Evanna somewhat raw to venture her way down to dinner. She was lost, dazed in her own world of swirling memories, when she bumped into someone. 

“Evanna!”

She looked up into deep green eyes. His mind was on one memory, right at the surface, impossible for her to miss. 

_ “It is not me you should beg, Lucius.he one who lays claim to your life stands behind you.”  _

_ Lucius turned, eyes wide. Then, he seemed to relax.  _

_ “You don’t have the strength, girl,” he sneered.  _

_ There was barely a movement and the barest hiss of a curse and Lucius was screaming, writhing on the floor. The girl stood utterly still as her tormentor screamed. _

“I--I’ve been trying to find you,” Harry said, nervousness in his voice. “I was--worried about you.”

Evanna didn’t say a word. She turned on her heel and lost herself in the crowds of Hogwarts, blood thundering in her ears. Luna was wrong, she knew. She had been tainted, to the very pits of her shredded soul. Who else could stand there and torture a man with no expression whatsoever on her face than someone who had been immersed in darkness? And Harry Potter, the great savior of the Light, worried about her, the daughter of Lord Voldemort. 

She curled herself into an alcove deep in the dungeons and tried to remind herself of the girl who had made a pair of shoes. 


	37. Chapter 37

“You’ve been avoiding me.”

Ginny heaved a sigh, accepting she would be late to the DA meeting. She had been avoiding this conversation for a week, instead keeping careful watch on Evanna to figure out how to proceed with the ferret-ier Malfoy

“You’re so vain, Malfoy. I have a life outside of you, you know?”

Draco frowned, grabbing Ginny by the elbow and dragging her into a nearby alcove. “You said you would take me to Dumbledore.”

Ginny scowled. “And I just said I have a life--quidditch practice. Homework. Friends. You might try it.”

“Oh, come off it,” he said. “It’s not even your OWL year.”

“No, but I’m playing Seeker when I should be Chaser and maybe--just maybe--I don’t want to betray my friend!” Ginny snapped. 

Draco blinked. “So your quidditch career is more important than your best friend killing someone.”

“From where I’m standing, it's not as if Lucius Malfoy was all that great a guy,” Ginny snapped. 

She had spent a week carefully watching Evanna, as had Bridget and Luna. The whole situation had her beyond confused. Why would Voldemort order a child to kill his most influential Death Eater? What had Lucius done to deserve that? And if Lucius was dead, then why was Evanna still so nervous all the time? The one thing that did have Ginny confused was why Evanna had done it in the first place. 

“You didn’t even know him--you just know what Eva--”

“I know that he nearly killed me when I was eleven years old,” Ginny cut him off, glaring at him. 

“I’d forgotten about that,” he said softly. Ginny almost thought he meant it. “But that has nothing to do with--”

“Evanna saved my life,” she emphasized. “And I just don’t feel right betraying her to Dumbledore.”

“You really think I am going to betray my own sister?” he said. 

“You say she killed your father,” Ginny said.

Draco sagged, suddenly seeming so unbearably sad that Ginny reached out to touch his arm gently. He jerked, then relaxed against her touch. 

“As pissed as I am, I don’t want to see her hurt,” he said. “Once, I had thought he rewarded loyalty, but he had my father cut down like a dog. With my father dead, I have no protection from his whims.”

“And Evanna does?” 

Draco gave an odd little snort. “She really hasn’t told you all anything? Yeah, Evanna is in a far better position than I am, a fact she likes to remind me of.”

Ginny frowned at that. How in the world could Evanna be safer than Draco? By default, Draco was now the head of the Malfoy family--despite all the scandals the family seemed to attract, it was still a position of power, especially for elite Pureblood types. And, for all her snobbish-ness and mastery of dark magic, Evanna was still the relatively quiet Slytherin girl whose closest circle was made up of misfits from the other Houses and was suspiciously friendly with Harry Potter. 

But, then, this year Evanna had been spending more time with the Slytherins. At the beginning of the year, she had been dating one of the most popular ones and, for some reason, had ended up betrothed to him just after breaking up with him. Ginny had watched as some of the Slytherins seemed to bow in front of Evanna. Coming back from winter holidays, Evanna had not sat in their usual compartment for the first time since first year. 

“That makes no sense, Malfoy,” Ginny finally said. 

“Does it really need to? I thought you Gryffindors were all about saving people?” 

Ginny eyes narrowed. “You are far from a damsel in distress. And if you’re going to be so pleasant, then I won’t do a damned thing for you. Evanna was my friend first.”

She began to walk away from him, but he caught her by the arm, muscles taut with desperation. 

“I won’t say anything about Evanna to Dumbledore. That would just put me in more danger anyway,” he said concedingly.

This did not make Ginny feel any better. 

“Please, Weasley,” he all but begged. “I don’t want to be forced into becoming a Death Eater. It’s--it’s not at all what my father told me it was. Please, help me.”

“I can’t.”

“What?” he sounded horrified. 

“I do have a life, remember? Quidditch practice,” she said, teasing in her tone. “I can’t take you to Dumbledore tonight, but this weekend, alright? Eleven Saturday morning.”

Draco gave a tremulous smile. “You won’t--you won’t say anything to Evanna?”

“Shouldn’t I give her a chance to get out, too?” Ginny pushed.

"She won't. She's in too deep."

"I thought you said she wasn't a Death Eater," Ginny said, frowning.

“She’s not,” Draco said quickly. Too quickly. “Look, just, please. Vouch for me to Dumbledore. I just want to get out. Nothing more.”

Still unsure, Ginny nodded. “I’ll see you Saturday then,” she said. 

He then gave her the most genuine smile she had seen on any Malfoy. She might, might, just be doing something good. 

Draco POV 

No one much took notice of Draco in the Slytherin Common Room these days. 

Of course, only a select few knew what had happened over the holiday, including Theo. and those select few avoided him like the plague. The rest of the House, never lacking in Slytherin unity, followed suit. So it was not long before Draco had the Common Room mostly to himself in order to contemplate what he would say to Dumbledore. 

He did not hate Evanna, as much as he wished he could. But, he had been shown that it did not matter how loyally one served the Dark Lord; he could still be killed in horrible ways. The death of his father had caused him to question everything he had previously known. Perhaps the ‘Camelot’ that the Dark Lord had sold to his followers was not the utopia Draco had once thought it to be. If the Dark Lord could be so cruel to his followers, then what would he do to his enemies?

The fire was warm in front of Draco’s feet, soothing the whirling thoughts inside his head. He would talk to Dumbledore, he would be emancipated from whoever it was they had masquerading as Lucius Malfoy. The Headmaster was smiling at him, congratulating him for turning away from the Death Eaters. Asking him to do one little favor, and hold out his left arm. Then pain, cold, searing, evil--

“Dray?” 

A soft voice spoke in front of him. Draco startled from his dream to see his sister. Her cheeks were wet, as though she had been crying. His first instinct was to ask what Theo or someone else had done to her, but he stopped himself just in time. His sister always had this uncanny ability to know what he was planning and--though he still did not understand how--had even stopped him from following through with his plans by manipulating his memories. It was best that he have as little interaction with her as possible until Ginny took him to Dumbledore.

He stood, doing his best not to feel guilty when she visibly slumped. 

“Draco, please,” she said softly. “I’m--I’m still your sister. Please, talk to me.”

“But you’re not, are you?” he said. “My sister, I mean. Because if you were, it would have been patricide.”

Evanna opened her mouth and closed it again. 

“Look, I just--tonight was not--”

“Good night, Evanna,” Draco said firmly, doing a sarcastic little bow before she could try and open up about why she was crying, pulling Draco into a conversation he did not want to have and possibly endangering his plans to go to Dumbledore. 

Saturday, he told himself. Saturday you will be safe again.

The rest of the week crawled by slowly, Draco flitting in and out of the Slytherin common room like wraith. For once in her schooling, Evanna seemed to be spending more time with the Slytherins than away. With exception of the night Draco had spoken with Ginny, when she had been out until nearly curfew, she had not spent a single night with her many friends outside of the house. 

So, instead, Draco had stayed out, playing quidditch in the cold, studying in the library. Anything that kept him away from his sister and her strange influence over his mind. It wasn’t hard to do. 

When Saturday finally arrived, Draco paced just a few corridors over from where he assumed Gryffindor Tower to be, wondering if Ginny would show up. If she didn’t, he had decided he would go to Dumbledore himself, beg the old man to listen to him in spite of the snake on his chest. 

At five minutes past eleven, Draco had begun talking himself into doing just that.

“You are a student of Hogwarts, it’s his obligation to see you protected,” he muttered under his breath. “He will have to listen, you--”

“Sorry I’m late,” a voice said behind him. He spun to see the Weasel-ette, who had thrown her long red-hair into a ponytail. She was dressed in muggle clothing with no robes overtop. Draco felt his cheeks color slightly; it was immodest in high wizard society for a young witch or wizard to be wearing trousers with no robe or cape to hide one’s shape. “Fred and George needed me to distract Hermione from one of their first year test groups.”

“Oh and we all know that their pranks are a matter of life and death,” Draco drawled sarcastically, wondering why he had asked for the Gryffindor’s help at all. 

Ginny’s eyes narrowed. “No, but I figured secrecy was. Unless you wanted all of Gryffindor House to know that I was refusing to help my brother’s business like I normally do Saturday mornings in favor of taking the great Draco Malfoy to talk to the Headmaster.”

Draco flushed again, though this time it had nothing to do with Ginny’s tight-fitting jeans. “Right. Sorry.”

“I’m sorry, can I hear that again?”

“Can we just get on to the Headmaster’s office?”

Ginny snickered a little, gesturing at Draco to lead the way. He gave her another slight glare and did so. 

“I’m happy to help you, you know,” she said. “But I don’t fully understand why you couldn’t go on your own. I’m not like Harry--sure my parents work for Dumbledore, but--”

“You’re a Gryffindor,” he said. “The Headmaster favors your house to a ridiculous degree. Everyone in my House has stories of themselves and relatives having unpleasant run-ins with the Headmaster.”

Draco expected Ginny to argue against that, but instead she nodded silently. “Like Evanna last year.”

“Yeah. Like Evanna.”

“But why me though?” Ginny pressed after a moment. “He may not like Slytherins, but he likes the other Houses just fine. I know you study with some Ravenclaw boys.”

Draco was surprised at that statement. He didn’t think anyone had noticed that, especially not the quidditch partner he had managed to so thoroughly piss off before the break. 

“I--I didn’t trust them,” he said with no guile whatsoever. Before he could respond, however, they had arrived in front of the gargoyle that protected the headmaster’s office. Draco looked at Ginny expectantly. 

“What?” she said. “I may be a Gryffindor, but that doesn’t mean I know the password to the Headmaster’s office.”

Just as Draco was about to say something that would likely have his mother glaring at him for lack of manners when the statue in front of them sprang to life, revealing a stone staircase. Nerves hit Draco like a wall and he must not have done as good a job of hiding them as he thought because Ginny slipped her hand into his and gave it a small squeeze. Perhaps she transferred some of that Gryffindor courage because Draco was able to step forward to ride the stairs to the top of the tower office. When they were standing in front of the Headmaster’s door, Ginny gave his hand another little squeeze before he lifted the knocker and let it fall.

“Come in,” the Headmaster’s voice sounded. 

Draco exchanged looks with Ginny before opening the door. The Headmaster--who’s fashion choices were questionable during the school week--was wearing lime green robes with swirls of yellow and purple. Draco was pretty sure he saw rabbit-eared slippers poking out from underneath the robes as the Headmaster perused his bookshelves a moment longer. When he at last turned to his students, he looked surprised for a brief moment before settling into his usual twinkly-eyed grandfather demeanor slip into place. 

“Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Weasley,” he said. “I cannot say I ever expected such a pair to willingly come to my office. Shall we sit?”

Ginny nodded to Draco as they both took the comfortable looking armchairs in front of the Headmaster’s desk. The Headmaster replaced the book he had been leafing through and sat in his chair behind the desk. Before Draco or Ginny could say anything, he looked at Draco.

“May I say, Mr. Malfoy, I am sorry for your loss,” he said in a low sad voice. Draco’s eyes narrowed.

“No you’re not. You’re just worried about what happens next,” he said.

The grandfatherly gaze did not slip, but Draco knew this man was just as dangerous as the Dark Lord. The only difference was the set of rules the Headmaster held himself to. 

“What brings you to my office today?” the headmaster said after a moment’s silence. 

“Draco needs our help, Headmaster,” Ginny said, sending Draco a look that had him remembering the pinches his mother used to give him when he was rude to the Parkinsons at dinner parties. “You know--with the old crowd.”

It would have been obvious she was speaking of Dumbledore’s secret society even if she hadn’t waggled her eyebrows. Ginny Weasley was many things, but from her hair to her skills riding a broomstick, she was not subtle. Draco found the trait almost charming. 

“Does he?” the Headmaster said genially. “And I assume you came to vouch for his sincerity?”

“Malfoy may be a pri--priveleged Pureblood,” Ginny said, catching herself before calling him a ‘prick’ in front of the Headmaster. Draco scowled at her. “But he’s serious about this. He’s a long way to go, but he doesn’t want to be trapped into service to You-Know-Who. I’ve seen how scared he is--we need to help him.”

Draco was not entirely sure that he liked Ginny Weasley painting him as some sort of damsel in distress, but he would take it if it kept him away from his father’s killers.

“And what say you, Mr. Malfoy?” Dumbledore said. “Is what Ms. Weasley saying true?”

Draco swallowed, his tongue unbearably thick in his mouth. “Yes. With my father gone… It’s only a matter of time before the Dar--You-Know-Who decides to make an example of my entire family. I don’t want to die, Headmaster. I--I think my father was following a madman.”

“And you do not wish to follow in his footsteps?” the Headmaster pressed.

“I don’t want to become a killer before I even reach my majority,” Draco admitted in a hoarse voice.

“And your sister?”

The way the headmaster said the word…. It Draco had not already been sure that the Headmaster knew Evanna’s identity before that moment, he would know it now. He forced himself not to look at Ginny, though he knew that she was watching every moment.

“I can’t do anything for her,” he said. 

The Headmaster hummed, steepling his fingers. “I will need proof of your change in allegiance, Mr. Malfoy. How do I know you’ve not been sent to spy?”

It was then that Ginny Weasley exploded.

“He’s not even taken his OWLs, Headmaster! And his father was just murdered in his own house by his own sister!” she shouted. “How can you not help him--he is your student!”

“I understand your objections, Ms. Weasley, but we must remember our enemy does not think the same way we do and will not hesitate to use children,” the Headmaster was calm as ever. “His heir, for example.”

Draco jolted, every muscle on high alert. The Death Eaters knew, of course, and their families. That ball over the summer had been nothing less than a would-be king cementing his power by showcasing his dutiful heir. It had been a most marvelous piece of theatre. But the world outside--Ginny, the rest of Hogwarts--they were not supposed to know. And as much as Draco wished to punish his sister, he knew that revealing her identity would go too far and put everyone around her at risk, including himself. 

“I see you know who I speak of,” the Headmaster leaned forward, the twinkle in his eye giving way to Machiavellian hardness. “That is the price of my help, Mr. Malfoy. I need to know as much about her as I do her father.”

Draco dared a glance at Ginny, who’s expression was rather like what Draco’s would be without Narcissa’s many lectures on etiquette: utter shock.

“What the bloody hell--” she clamped down on her exclamation, going red in embarrassment. It might have been funny if the situation was not so dire. 

“We aren’t close,” he said. The Headmaster raised an eyebrow.

“Many would argue you are perhaps the closest to her. Surely you must know something.”

“I know that even if she isn’t the masochist her father is, she is just as dangerous. One day, she’ll be more dangerous,” he snapped. “I came to you looking for safety, not another powerful wizard with a reason to kill me!”

“I can promise you, Mr. Malfoy, any information you give will be held in strictest confidence,” the Headmaster said. “So long as you are in this castle, I can make sure no harm comes to you and that you are not forced to go back to Malfoy Manor and into Voldemort’s service. I can even see that the properties and titles are transferred to you when you turn seventeen, guaranteeing that you are safe even when you graduate. But in exchange, you must tell me what you know.”

Draco clenched his jaw, weighing everything in his mind. He wanted to go home--to his birthright, though as long as the Dark Lord retained control of the Manor, he would not be safe outside of the walls of Hogwarts. But, to spy on Evanna? He wouldn’t be safe inside the walls of Hogwarts either.

“You don’t know what you’re asking of me. You don’t understand what she can do,” he said. 

“I can keep you safe, Draco,” Dumbledore said. “Even from a teenage witch.”

Draco grit his teeth at the barb but did not say anything. The silence stretched on.

“Think on it,” the Headmaster said. “For now, I do believe your Housemates have begun a snowball tournament by the lake--it would be a shame for the pair of you to miss it.”

The grandfatherly mask was back as the Headmaster escorted Ginny and Draco to the office door. As the heavy oak shut, Draco realized he was shaking. Ginny gripped his hand so tightly it almost hurt. 

“‘What the fuck was that?” she demanded, voice dripping with disgust. 

“I can’t tell you--it’s too dangerous--”

“Not that--though we will be speaking about this bloody heir, whoever the bint is,” Ginny snarled. “But the Headmaster--you’re fifteen--his student! He’s supposed to help you--”

The narrow window of the tower seemed to light her hair on fire, though it did not burn as brightly as the fire in her fierce brown eyes, nor did it match the warmth that radiating from her hand in his down to his bones. Perhaps along with Gryffindor courage she also gave him Gryffindor impulsivity because one moment Draco was listening to Ginny rant against the Headmaster on his behalf and the next his lips had crashed onto hers. 

Half a moment of fire, warm, alive fire heating his cold soul. 

Half a moment after that the resounding sound of a hand making contact with skin.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter goes back in time a bit to the first DA meeting of the new year. Be expecting a bit of a time jump in the next chapter or two. And other than that, the only thing I can say is: I am so so sorry.

The members of the DA were rambunctious as they came into the Room of Requirement, their energy matching Harry’s own restlessness. Since coming back from break, Harry had no longer been having duelling lessons with Professor Snape, though he was still learning Occlumency. Learning may have been too strong a word though, because each session seemed to leave him with a headache and a worse understanding of what he was actually supposed to be doing. Certainly, it had not stopped his strange dreams of a long corridor in the Ministry of Magic. Once or twice, he had asked the professor why they could not duel here, to which the Potions Master would snap he was already risking his position teaching a skill outside his specialty, he did not want to further risk Umbridge booting him out. When Harry said that was a risk he was willing to take, Snape had booted Harry out the door. 

Harry had a sneaking suspicion that Umbridge was not the only one Professor Snape was trying to avoid seeing his dueling. The Headmaster had made it clear that he did not think Harry learning to duel was a necessity. But Harry remembered that night in the graveyard. He wanted every advantage he could get. Besides, there was something cathartic about dueling, the release of energy and tension in a clash of spells. 

Today, he would be able to duel again. And he knew exactly who he wanted to pair up with. However, he did not see her as he went to the front of the Room of Requirement to begin the meeting. 

“Alright, everyone, good to see you back, but we’ve got work to do!” he called from the front of the room. 

More people had joined--Hermione had said that the Azkaban breakout had done a lot to prove that Harry and Dumbledore were telling the truth and Umbridge’s Educational Decrees had done even more. 

“Welcome to all of our new members--I want you all to pair up with the old timers so I can get a grasp on your skills. I’m sure the usuals could use a refresher. Mione will help me pair everyone off.”

Harry and Hermione went through the room, pairing people together by year and skill level, and slowly the room filled with sounds of spells and shouts. By the time they were through, it was just Ron waiting to be given a partner. Hermione gave Harry a look.

“Do you--”

Harry sighed. “I’ve been practicing with Snape all holiday--you two should get some practice.

“Well, mate, hate to say this, but you probably need the practice more than any of us,” Ron said with a joking smile. 

“I would think, Weasley, that the past few years has proven anyone around Harry needs more training than you’ve been given,” a cool voice said from behind. Harry turned to grin at Evanna. 

“Does that mean you’re volunteering to be my partner?” he said with a grin. There was a certain amount of satisfaction that went through him as Evanna blushed. Ron opened his mouth--likely to say something equally funny and mortifying--but Hermione stomped his toe. Harry smirked and Evanna seemed to realize that he was teasing her. 

“Well, I’m not sure if anyone else could handle the blow to the ego,” she said lightly. Hermione only just repressed a snort. DA members had begun to pause in their duels to watch the exchange. Harry felt his heartbeat quicken. 

“I’ve been practicing,” he said.

“Good. I have too.”

They stared at each other for long minutes. The nervousness that had been in Evanna’s eyes when she first arrived had faded, giving way to excitement. There was a glint in her eye and Harry knew to dodge out of the way just before she sent her first spell at him. He rolled onto the floor, sending his own jinx back at her. 

Harry was all too willing to show off what he had been learning from Professor Snape over the break. His sometimes teacher seemed to let him do so, pushing him to show off more and more. At some point, he noticed that the DA had stopped what they were doing to watch the duel. Evanna noticed his momentary distraction, taking the opportunity to send a sharp stinging hex at his cheek. 

“Pay attention, Potter!” she singsonged. Harry narrowed his eyes, sending a few more spells flying her way. She dodged and blocked each with a smirk on her face. 

People surrounding them were cheering and booing like it was a quidditch game, and Harry was pretty sure that the Weasley twins were shouting over the noise to take bets on the winner of the duel, but this time he kept his focus. He noted that Evanna was not fighting as fiercely as she normally did. She was holding back some of the more advanced, Darker spells that she used in the Chamber, limiting herself to spells that would be familiar to most students. While her technique was still good, it did present Harry with an advantage. 

Using moves he learned from Professor Snape, he sent a couple of stunning spells toward one side, wincing when poor Neville didn't move quickly enough, then shot an expelliarmus at the same time.

As he was doing so, Evanna had been doing her own convoluted maneuver that had her spinning across the dueling floor towards him, her disarming spell hitting his wand at the same moment his hit hers. 

Both wands went spinning in opposite directions as Harry and Evanna stood directly in front of each other, both trying to catch their breath. He hoped that Evanna wasn't reading his thoughts at that moment as they drifted towards the last DA meeting, when he had tried to kiss her. It was hard to think of anything else with her so close, violet eyes still dancing with excitement and mischief from the duel. 

Cheers broke out from the rest of the DA. Evanna blushed, smiling a little as Harry stuck out his hand to shake hers. He shivered a little--her small hand was cold to the touch. 

"Alright you lot," he yelled over the noise. "Clean up and get out of here--make sure to leave separately so Umbridge doesn't suspect anything. Hermione'll update the coins for the next meeting. 

Before Evanna could slip into the crowd, Harry caught her wrist and pulled her over to the side of the room. 

"I haven't seen you since the train," he said, eyes flicking over her face. 

"We are in different Houses, Potter," she said, using that cool tone of voice that she did when she wanted to appear disconnected from the world. "Different years, too."

It worried him, to see her trying so hard to look nonchalant. Once, he might have been offended by the way she was trying to brush him off. But after seeing her in that dream being ordered to kill her father, after hearing complaints from Ginny for the past week and a half that Evanna had avoided her friends on the train and continued to do so--no, this cold Evanna worried him. She was too good at hiding, too Slytherin for her own safety. 

"Yes, well," he coughed lightly. "I was afraid maybe you were avoiding me. And I was a bit worried."

"You should be more worried if I don't avoid you," she said in a low voice. 

The cryptic statement confused Harry. 

"Look, I'm sorry about before break," he said. "I didn't mean to--Look, I was wondering if maybe--wouldyougotoHogsmeadewithme?"

Evanna's eyes widened and for half a moment, Harry convinced himself she was going to say yes. But then, startlingly, those eyes went watery. 

“Harry--you don’t--I’m not who you think I am,” she said a bit thickly. 

He glanced around the room. It had mostly emptied with the exception of Ron and Hermione. He gestured at them to go on without him and for once, they actually listened to him. 

“I know,” he said, keeping his voice low. Evanna furrowed her eyebrows. 

“What do you know?” she said, voice suddenly hard. She seemed to search his face, and he knew she was trying to read his thoughts. 

“You can just wait for my answer,” he said, annoyed. She blushed. “I know what happened to Lucius.”

She seemed to slump. “And--and you don’t hate me?”

“I can’t say that I think it’s a good thing,” he said slowly. “But I can’t say that it’s a bad thing either.”

“How--how did you know?” she said softly. 

Harry debated for long minutes what he would tell her, if he could tell her. Finally deciding that with her odd powers and his abysmal Occlumency skills that there would be no use lying to her, and he was not entirely sure he wanted to lie to her anyway, he settled on the truth. 

“I saw you,” he said. “In a dream. Sometimes… sometimes I can see into Voldemort’s mind.”

Still. Evanna went utterly still. Feeling like she thought him crazy, Harry started to speak again. 

“I don’t think he knows about it, but my scar hurts when--”

He stopped as Evanna put a finger on his mouth. 

“Not another word, Harry Potter,” she ordered. Her shaking voice, however, somewhat nullified the effect. “I’m the last person you should be sharing this with.”

Harry frowned. “Evanna, whatever you’re so scared of, we can help you. I want to help--”

“Harry, stop,” she said. And yes, those were tears in her eyes. “Did--did it not seem at all odd to you, what you saw?”

Memories swam to the surface. He hated thinking on them, hated the feeling of being Voldemort. He remembered wanting to manipulate the girl in front of him--no, he was wanting to win her loyalty. Harry could not imagine Voldemort fighting for anyone’s loyalty as much as he seemed to want Evanna’s. That in and of itself was strange. What would Voldemort need with Evanna, who, despite being a Malfoy, had relatively little influence? She was only a student after all, and she was not even the heir to Malfoy Manor. It would make more sense for Voldemort to try and woo Draco Malfoy and, given his foul mood since returning from holidays, Malfoy was not happy. 

The only thing Harry could think of was that Voldemort was aware of Evanna’s special powers. She would be the world’s most perfect spy, he supposed, with her abilities to read thoughts, not to mention her deadly skills in the Dark Arts. 

“If you were really his spy,” he said slowly, “you could just read my mind. There would be no need--”

“ _ No, Harry, I am not his spy _ ,” she said in a hoarse voice. It took Harry a moment to realize she had said it in Parseltongue.

_ “You know the spell, Evanna.” _

The hiss echoed through his memory and rattled in his soul. The truth was waiting for him, like a snitch right in front of his gloved hand. But, no, he did not want to grab the snitch, like he had avoided it in third year. To catch the snitch was to lose the game, to learn the truth was to lose Evanna, the girl he had told his most hated professor he loved. 

“I did not know until this summer, when he was waiting for me as soon as I arrived in the Manor,” she said, her words picking up speed as though spitting them out was the only way she could say them. “At first, I was so terrified, but he starting to teach me and do all the normal things like having tea. And he told me about his childhood, what those awful muggles did to him, and I thought about you and I couldn’t help but agree. The world is broken, and perhaps we could fix it. And I would have enough power that I would never be defenseless against Lucius again. But--but I just kept thinking of you. And how kind and good you are and you don’t deserve--any of this. 

“I started to train you so that you would stand a chance against him when the time came. I couldn’t stand the thought of you dying, but….”

Tears were running down Evanna’s face and Harry just managed not to reach to wipe them away. 

“He--he saved me, Harry,” she gasped out. 

“I don’t understand,” he said, even as those serpentine hisses continued to echo in his mind. “Why?”

Evanna seemed to gulp down air like a man drowning. 

“Because, Harry,” she said. “The Dark Lord is my father.”

Harry blinked a few times, something strange bubbling in his stomach. “I think Voldemort has a daughter.” The memory swirled around in his mind. “Just think about it, Harry.” Hermione, one of his oldest, best friends, rarely wrong in her theories. “Lucius Malfoy was given Voldemort’s diary, why not his daughter?”

“Merlin damn it, she was right,” he muttered. 

“I’m sorry?”

The prim voice of a Malfoy aristocrat. But not a Malfoy aristocrat. What was she now, a Riddle? It would make sense--Evanna had always been a riddle to Harry. A laugh bubbled up. And then another. 

“After five years--” another laugh, “ _ five bloody years _ \--you’d think I would listen to Hermione,” he said between gasping laughter. “She’s always right. About everything.”

“Harry, are you--”

Harry jerked away from Evanna’s touch. Voldemort’s daughter. And what’s more, she did not seem nearly as disgusted by the thought as she should be. In fact, the way she had talked about him--it sounded almost the way Malfoy had used to crow about his evil psychotic father. Voldemort’s daughter. His parents’ killer. Cedric’s murderer. The man who had hunted Harry again and again. The girl he said he loved. Oh, the universe very much hated Harry Potter.

“Stay away from me!” he growled. Evanna’s face crumpled as she backed up a step, curling in on herself. She was so small. So small, and yet had saved his life many times. 

Save his life from her father. 

“Just--stay away,” he repeated, taking another step back. And another. And another. Until he had left the Room of Requirement and the daughter of Voldemort behind.

  
  
  


Evanna POV

It was a very long time before Evanna pushed herself up from the floor of the Room of Requirement, cheeks finally dry but still red and puffy. It seemed to be on phantom legs that she made her way back to the Slytherin Common Room, and well past curfew when she arrived. Not that it mattered. She was the daughter of Lord Voldemort and in the dungeons, she was Crown Princess.

The common room was empty except for one person half asleep in front of the fire. Evanna nearly choked back a sob at the sight of her brother. There was no one else she would want to see in that moment while at the same time being the one person she felt guiltiest toward. Well, it was a tie at least.

She stood in front of him to say in a hoarse voice, “Dray?"

Her brother startled from his sleep. As soon as he realized it was her, he stood to go to bed. Evanna slumped, all energy seeped out of her. 

"Draco, please," she said softly. "I'm-I'm still your sister. Please, talk to me."

"But you're not, are you?" he said, not even looking at her. "My sister, I mean. Because if you were, it would have been patricide."

The words hit her like a blow to the gut. She hated the begging tone in her voice as she tried to get her brother to look at her.

"Look, I just--tonight was not--"

"Good night, Evanna," Draco said firmly, doing a sarcastic little bow before all but stomping his way to the boys’ dormitory.

Slowly, Evanna made her way up the stairs into the girls dormitory, relief like she had never felt when she saw her roommates were still asleep. She did not even undress as she fell into her bed, pulling the curtains closed and crying herself to sleep. 


	39. Chapter 39

_ “Salazar, this is too dangerous!” a rounded woman with a kind face said. She gathered her skirts in her hand to chase after the tall, pale man. The man had something wrapped in a bundle. _

_ “It is no more dangerous than what lurks outside this castle,” he snapped, not slowing at all as he made his way through the dungeons of the castle belly. “Either help me, Helga, or leave me alone!” _

_ “Sal, you have to know we cannot let you do this.” _

_ Another man had appeared at the end of the hall, ruddy, but with grey streaking his great beard. Beside him stood a willowy woman, a frown cut into her face. Salazar hissed, backing away. _

_ “So much for loyalty, Helga,” he snarled.  _

_ “Salazar, we cannot allow you--” _

_ “Allow me, Godric?” he growled. “I’ve already done it.” _

_ Salazar tossed the blanket-wrapped bundle on the floor, but there was nothing but the blanket there. Within a moment, the two wizards had their wands out, causing cries from the two women.  _

_ “Salazar, no!” _

_ “Godric, the children!” _

_ “Where did you hide it, Salazar?” Godric ordered.  _

_ “Where it will stay until it is needed,” Salazar said. “And make no mistake, you will need it, now matter how much you cannot stomach it. What happened to my daughter will not happen--” _

_ “Get out!” the willowy woman shouted. “Get out of this castle! You’ve made this place--a place for learning and growth--into your own personal base for revenge!” _

_ “You cannot--” _

_ “I can,” the woman said, the diadem on her head glinting as she straightened. Then she began to speak ancient words and the winds whipped around them as Salazar was cast out of the castle.  _

_ “They were right,” his voice echoed around Evanna’s mind. “As were you tonight.” _

_ Evanna turned to see him standing on that hill, a sad look on his face. “Where have you been?” she demanded.  _

_ He did not answer, only giving her a smile.  _

_ “Might I suggest that you do not cloister yourself in the dungeons?” he said. “Only, those of my line are already so terribly pale.” _

Evanna went to her classes on autopilot for the rest of the week. As she had told Harry, they were in separate Houses and separate years. It only made sense that they did not see each other often. And they did not. 

At mealtimes, though, Evanna felt his eyes on her, watching her every movement. She could not help but wonder how long before he went to Dumbledore and they decided together that it was best she was in Azkaban. Or, if not that, how long before her father realized that she was not following his orders to find out about the prophecy from Harry. Oh, she had briefly probed him while they had duelled, just so that she would not have to completely lie to her father, but even that brief moment had told her Harry was blissfully unaware of any prophecy. 

When it all became too much to handle, she visited Del, showing the basilisk how she could now fly. She flew around in her colorful cloud, great swirls of smoke licking up the statue of Salazar Slytherin. But his eyes made her feel guilty. So, Saturday afternoon, she found herself in the Castle Centre for the first time since before the Yule holiday. 

“Well, look who the crup drug in,” Bridget said as Evanna silently made her way to her usual hammock and flopped into it. “I was beginning to think you would never come back here.”

“I was too,” Evanna admitted. She glanced around the room. Merlin only knew where Luna was, but she had expected Ginny would be in here and asked Briget where the redhead was.

“Hell if I know,” the Hufflepuff shrugged, then narrowed her eyes at Evanna. “Is everything alright?”

Evanna glanced at the door, making sure it was shut firmly before telling her friend, “Harry knows.”

The effect was immediate. Bridget went from lounging on her oversized pouf cushion to standing, hazel eyes wide in terror. 

"What the hell are you talking about?" she demanded. 

"Harry knows that I am the Dark Lord's heir," Evanna said, somewhat detached. 

"He knows you're--how? Why?"

"I told him."

"You told--Okay, okay, we can fix this. Say you had a psychotic break because of the summer or Lucius--"

"I don't--"

"--ought to keep the Ministry off you for a little while at least so you can--"

"Harry's not--"

"Dumbledore is the real issue--"

"Dumbledore knew before Harry did," Evanna interjected. "As he's yet to do anything, I doubt Harry knowing will be my downfall."

"He's the bloody Boy-Who-Lived!"

"And the paper is still calling him the Boy Who Lied," Evanna snapped. "I wanted him to know. It wasn't fair to him--for him to continue liking me--to accidentally say something that I had to report back."

Bridget's face became more sympathetic, but she shook her head. "But, Ev, your father will--"

The door burst open and Ginny marched in looking absolutely livid. Evanna braced herself as Ginny whirled on her, waiting for the explosion that was sure to come. However poorly Harry had reacted, Evanna knew that hearing it from her very best friend who had stood beside her even when she was acting her worst would be all the more devastating. 

“Do all of you damned Pureblood elites think you are just Merlin’s bloody gift the world or is your brother just that damn special?”

Bridget and Evanna exchanged glances, the other girl lifting her hands and settling back onto her pouf as if to say “I’m just gonna watch the show on this one.”

“I assume something happened beyond my brother’s usual idiocy?” Evanna said after far too long. Ginny must have been annoyed enough that she did not notice Evanna’s long pause because she just took up her usual perch and glared at Evanna as though she was in fact Draco. 

“He  _ kissed _ me.”

Bridget started cackling, rolling back on the pouf and kicking her legs out. Evanna just gaped at Ginny. 

“April is a long way off, Ginny,” she said. 

“Trust me, I am not playing a prank,” she said. “I’m much better than that. And you sound like a hyena, Travers!”

Bridget only laughed harder. Ginny scowled at her. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Bridget said, a little breathless. “I’m sorry, but I never guessed Luna would actually win this bet!”

“I’m sorry, but you  _ bet _ on Malfoy  _ kissing _ me?” Ginny screeched. 

“No, of course not,” Bridget said. “Luna did. I bet on  _ you _ kissing  _ him _ .”

Ginny screeched wordlessly this time. Evanna narrowed her eyes, wondering what else Bridget and Luna had placed bets on. Bridget continued laughing. 

“When did this become a thing?” Evanna demanded, glancing between Ginny and Bridget. 

“There is no--”

“They never stopped playing quidditch,” Bridget said in a mock-dreamy voice. “Two lovers--torn apart by House and circumstance--made equal on the pitch--”

Evanna nonchalantly hit her Hufflepuff friend with a Silencing Charm before turning deliberately to Ginny.

“Care to share exactly what happened?” she said. 

There was something odd in Ginny’s expression when Evanna said that. Evanna was almost tempted to probe her friend’s mind for answers, but the thought of watching her best friend and estranged brother kiss, as well as the invasion of privacy, held her off. 

“We--I had been helping him… With his Sloth Grip Roll. Yeah? And after--he bloody kissed me!” 

Evanna blinked. She had been expecting for her friend to stretch the truth, but this was just awful. Perhaps the DA needed lessons on how to properly lie…

The thought of the DA lead to thoughts of Harry. Painful thoughts. She knew she had been right to tell him. The moves he used during his duel had told her he had another teacher over the holidays, so she need no longer worry about training him. He deserved to know. And she needed to serve her father, if only she could convince him to try a different method than the ones he currently pursued. 

Evanna forced herself out of those maddening thoughts. 

“What happened after that?” Bridget was asking. 

“I slapped him.”

Ginny said it with such relish that Evanna could not help skimming the surface of her friend’s mind to see her brother’s startled face. There was something odd about the image though. They were not outside, but in a tower. 

“Merlin’s beard, Gin!” Bridget exclaimed. “What did you do that for?”

“Because the boy can’t go from calling my mum dumpy to kissing me and expect that he just can because he’s the great Draco Malfoy!”

“So, then, it has nothing to do with how well you liked the kiss?” Bridget said looking like the cat who had caught the canary as Ginny made a little exclamation of disgust and threw a pillow at Bridget. Evanna shook her head in amusement. 

“Did you tell my brother this?” Evanna said. “He can be quite dense--you really have to spell it out for him sometimes. Assuming, that,” she shuddered dramatically, “you did like the kiss?”

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Ginny’s face was as red as her hair. 

“Ooooh, she really liked it!” Bridget crooned. Ginny threw another pillow at her. 

“Well what about you?” Ginny demanded, turning to Evanna. “Harry tried to kiss you before Yule and you just ran away!”

Bridget whipped her face to Evanna at that, but this time there was no laughter on it. Had it been before Evanna told Harry who her father was, she might have been embarrassed, but as it was she felt the overwhelming sadness that had been trying to swallow her all week. It made no sense for Evanna to be this sad over an almost kiss. She was the heir of the Dark Lord, not some lovesick little girl. But, it was not just any boy. It was Harry. 

“What?” Bridget said. “You didn’t tell me that.”

“I--I don’t want to talk about it,” Evanna said, gathering her things. “Nothing will come of it any way.”

“Wait, Ev--” Ginny started after her. 

“Don’t,” Bridget said, holding their friend back. Evanna all but ran out of the room, wandering through the halls of Hogwarts, intent on getting completely lost. She was not sure when or how the girl found her, but somehow she was not surprised to notice Luna walking behind her. 

Evanna slowed her steps and the blonde simply took Evanna’s hand in hers, not saying a word and the two made their way to the Astronomy Tower. Evanna breathed in the cold January air deeply. Luna still held her hand tightly.

“You shouldn’t hide yourself so much, Evanna,” the Ravenclaw finally said. 

“I’m sorry?”

“You shouldn’t hide who you are,” she said. Evanna blinked as she heard the thought floating at the top of Luna’s mind.

“You know?” 

Luna looked at her with large, solemn eyes. “I went into the forest to feed the thestrals today. Harry was there.”

That small statement had so much to unpack that Evanna was not sure where to start. Luckily, Luna seemed to sense this and continued to talk. 

“He’s very upset, you know,” she said reasonably. “He seems to think there is something wrong with him. That he is going Dark.”

“That… that’s absurd,” Evanna said. “Harry could never go dark.”

“That is not true,” Luna said. “I think Harry could go Dark more easily than most of us like to think. He is so full of anger, and he does not know how to let go.”

Evanna let the statement sink in. Harry go Dark. The notion was not a pleasant one. She had seen during their training sessions how powerful Harry was, that he just needed to train that raw power into something more usable. The boy was pure fire and with the right push, he would burn someone. 

Luna was still speaking.

“He’s been afraid this year that You-Know-Who is possessing him,” she said softly. “And then he found out that he was in love with You-Know-Who’s daughter. It scares him. He believes that there is something wrong with him because he loves you. So, you need to quit hiding.”

Love? Since when was Harry in love with her? Since when did anyone love, truly love Evanna Malfoy?

“I told him who I am,” she said. “I--I didn’t want him getting more hurt.”

“No, you told him who your father is,” Luna said. “If you had told Harry who you are, he would not be worried that he is turning Dark. Nor would he be trying to take the first girl he can find to Hogsmeade.”

Evanna opened and closed her mouth. As usual, her friend was making little sense. 

“You don’t like seeing people hurt, Evanna,” she explained. “Even when they have hurt you. Ginny and Bridget were not kind to you first year, after you were Sorted into Slytherin, but you still helped them help me. And then you went into the Chamber with Ginny. You have forgiven and helped your brother more times than I can count. This year, you have become friends again with Nott, even though he went behind your back with Pansy.”

“I killed Lucius,” Evanna all but whispered, her head hung. Hearing this praise from Luna, the best person she knew… It made her want to curl up and cry.

“And you have been punishing yourself for it ever since,” Luna said, not missing a beat. “It’s why you told Harry what you did. You are a good person, Evanna. You just need to stop hiding that from yourself.”

Evanna swallowed hard. “Since when do you go around spouting off wise tidbits?” she said, trying to regain control of the situation. 

“You people always forget I’m a Ravenclaw,” Luna said with a smile. Evanna smiled back at her. 


	40. Chapter 40

Severus POV

These Occlumency lessons would be the end of Severus.

The duelling lessons had gone much more smoothly with the boy, though the Headmaster had reprimanded him for not following orders.

“This is becoming a pattern for you, Severus,” the Headmaster had mused. “Do I have reason to believe perhaps your love for Lily Evans is not strong enough to continue protecting innocents?”

“I was merely trying to help the boy defend himself. If he is to be a part of this war--as he no doubt will be--he needs--”

“For now, it is far more important we be sure Voldemort cannot glean anything of our plans from Harry. That is your task, not duelling.”

So, Professor Snape had grit his teeth and carried on with Occlumency lessons, threatening Potter with detention until he graduated if the boy did not stop whining about no longer getting duelling lessons. Honestly, it was just as much a headache for Severus; the physical and magical exertion helped center them both, made the lesson go smoother.

Though not pleasant, the lessons at Grimmauld Place had been much more bearable than the one Severus was currently having to suffer.

“I have been doing your bloody exercises!” Potter exclaimed before Severus could even level the accusation at him.

"Really, Potter?" Severus snarled. "Then prove it! Legilimens!"

The boy's mental walls were closer to a chain-link fence in the neighborhood where Severus had spent his unfortunate childhood. Images flipped open like a book, too many damned quidditch games to count, what could only have been the Chamber of Secrets with the Weasley girl sprawled on the floor and Evanna hissing at the great serpent. Then there was a bodiless-Potter throwing handfuls of mud at the back of Draco's head. Then a younger Ms Granger with the features of a cat in the Hospital Wing. And Evanna again, telling Harry that the Dark Lord is her father.

Severus yanked himself out of the memory violently. The idiocy of the current generation never ceased to amaze him.

"What did I just see Potter?" he hissed.

"As if you didn't already know," the boy said sullenly.

"Of course I knew, Potter, I needed to know. You, however, most certainly--”

“You know it’s a sorry state of affairs when it’s Voldemort’s daughter--”

“Don’t say his name!”

"When it's Voldemort's daughter who actually tells me a damn thing--"

"Potter, I am warning you--"

"--and who first saw the need to train me against Voldemort--"

"Potter, I swear--"

"I'm starting to wonder if Dumbledore even cares if I survive this damn war or not!"

Silence. It was rare that one of Severus' students shocked him to silence, but Potter existed to drive Severus insane. Of all the asinine, teenage angst-filled claims to make….

But why was the headmaster refusing to allow Potter to be trained? Even the mutt Black wanted Potter trained to duel.

Potter was glaring at him.

"Have you continued these… Lessons with Ms. Malfoy?"

"She's not a Malfoy," Potter said sullenly. Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. He pursued a different tactic.

"Do I need to impress on you the trouble it would cause--the danger people would be in--should you see fit to proclaim this new information to all and sundry?"

"Ev--she said Dumbledore--"

"Headmaster Dumbledore--"

"--already knows. Why hasn’t he done anything about it?” Harry demanded.

Severus often asked himself what had stayed the Headmaster's hand. He had not known the Headmaster to be overly merciful to Slytherins other than himself, and he was not sure that he could term the life he was living as ‘merciful’. All Severus could guess was that Albus Dumbledore had his own scheme. Both of his masters were using children as their pawns in a giant game of chess and he could do little to stop it.

“Am I supposed to know the Headmaster’s mind, Potter?” he said, asking himself the same question. “Get out of my office and don’t come back without having actually done the exercises I set you.”

With one last glare, Potter left. Severus slumped, rubbing his temples as he walked into the quarters he had opened up to Narcissa. In the time Narcissa had been well enough to move about on her own, she had given the place a woman’s touch. A vase of flowers sat on his dining table, an impressionist painting on the wall. More pleasant changes had come as well, namely Narcissa’s instinctual knowledge of when he needed a headache potion and some of Ogden’s Finest.

“I am afraid to ask how Potter must look if this is your state after these remedial lessons,” she said lightly. Severus grunted as he sat in his worn leather armchair. Both were silent for a moment as Severus threw back the potion.

“Potter knows,” he growled.

Narcissa frowned. “Potter knows what?”

“He  _ knows _ ,” Severus started, “who Evanna is.”

“How?” Narcissa demanded sitting in front of him.

“Your daughter--niece--” Severus corrected himself, “saw fit to tell him. From what I can tell, it was completely unprovoked.”

“Merlin and Morgana,” Narcissa muttered, leaning back from him. “Has she lost all of her senses? Severus, you must speak with her.”

“Yes, I knew that much, Narcissa,” he growled as he knocked back the whiskey and poured himself another.

“There is no need to snap at me, Severus,” Narcissa said in a way that only aristocracy could achieve.

“What am I supposed to do, Narcissa?” Severus exclaimed. “I have made certain promises that are always at war with each other!”

Narcissa looked at her hands.

“We could leave,” she said quietly. “My family has property on the continent, with wards that neither of your masters could hope to ever break. We could be safe. Live long and happy lives.”

Severus pictured it for a moment. Living free for the first time in his life. Spending every day with the woman he loved, no longer beholden to ghosts or walking every moment of every day with death looming over his shoulder. They could bring the children and all be safe for once. It sounded divine. But….

The Dark Lord would never stop searching for his heir. And Evanna had proven that she would not leave well enough alone when it came to Potter. And, try as he might, Severus could never abandon Lily Evans’s son.

“I know,” Narcissa said, reaching forward and grasping Severus’ hand before he could refuse her offer. “I know. But it’s nice to dream of a better life once in a while, isn’t it?”

  
  
  


Evanna POV

The winter was not so much winter as it was wet slush. Evanna cursed every time she had to go outside for Herbology, as she always ended up covered in mud. Filch seemed to be running all over the castle with a mop and bucket in hand to constantly clean up the filth students were bringing in from outside. The outside world had seemed to bring its misery inside the castle, with the teachers assigning more homework than ever and Professor Umbridge now presiding over different classes as “High Inquisitor”.

“And you are still housing Mrs. Malfoy, a married witch?” Umbridge asked Professor Snape one day as the fourth years worked silently on their antidotes. Evanna nudged Ginny beside her when the Gryffindor paused in her work to listen. At least it was a break in all the strange looks Ginny had been giving her since she had missed the previous night’s DA meeting.

“A little discretion, please,” Evanna muttered.

“I have been treating her for her injuries,” the professor snarled in a nearly silent voice that the entire class was trying to listen in on. Evanna grit her teeth.

“Oh? Are you a Healer then, in addition to being Potions master and hopeful Defense Against the Dark Arts professor?”

Several students giggled at that.

“All Potions Masters have to complete some amount of healer training.”

“Enough that you can be a round-the-clock nurse to a woman living in your quarters while you are still teaching?” the woman in pink prodded.

Evanna’s hand shot into the air. Ginny tried to pull it back down, but before she could, or, even, before either professor could acknowledge it, Evanna had spoken.

“Professor Umbridge, doesn’t Educational Decree number twenty-six forbid teachers from discussing topics outside of class materials?”

Professor Umbridge turned an unflattering shade of purple. “That, dear, was to stop professors from speaking to students about topics which students need not--”

“You are speaking within earshot of students, so I would say that your conversation is against the spirit of the decree, if not the letter,” Evanna said smoothly, daring the toad-like witch to say anything against her.

Professor Umbridge smiled with poisoned honey before turning to Professor Snape. “Why don’t we set up a time to go over your evaluation later this evening, hmm?”

Professor Snape sneered more than he truly agreed to the plan, but Professor Umbridge seemed to accept it all the same and left.

“That was… impressive,” Ginny muttered. “Aren’t you worried she’ll give you detention until the end of time?”

Evanna snorted. “I’m a Malfoy. She knows she was over the line about Mother.”

Ginny studied Evanna carefully. “You--”

Before Ginny finished her statement, the bell rang. Before Evanna could get out the door, Professor Snape had placed a hand on her shoulder.

“I must speak with you, Ms. Malfoy,” he said in a low voice. Evanna gestured for Ginny to go ahead.

As soon as the last fourth year left the room, Professor Snape fixed Evanna with a harsh glare. It took no effort on Evanna’s part to see what he was wanting to speak about, the memory at the front of her Professor’s mind.

_ "He saved me, Harry." _

_ "I don't understand. Why?" _

_ "Because, Harry, the Dark Lord is my father." _

“What were you thinking?” he demanded. The memory was like a gaping wound. She shook her head, refusing to look at him. “You will answer me, Evanna!” he snapped.

“I have no desire to speak to you about Harry,” she said coolly. At least, she hoped she did. It was hard to keep the wobble out of her voice.

“Then perhaps you should not have told Harry your paternal origins!” he replied.

“I thought Harry deserved to know something for once in his life,” she snapped. “My father has told me to find what he knows about some prophecy, but as far as I can tell, Harry has never once been told anything that might help him survive my father! I did not want to continue that tradition.”

At the word prophecy, Professor Snape had gone unnaturally pale. Evanna narrowed her eyes at him.

“You know this prophecy,” she said, somehow not as surprised as she should have been.

“Of course I don’t,” he scoffed. But Evanna knew better. She locked her eyes on his black and barreled into his mind. There was a door, a young Snape listening at a keyhole. A voice sounded from behind the door.

_ "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him--” _

Evanna was thrown out of her professor’s mind with so much force that she stumbled back onto one of the tables, sending an empty cauldron crashing to the floor. It clanged along the stones, the sound deafening in the silence that lingered in the classroom. Evanna was not sure she had ever seen her mentor so angry with her. She slowly stood and smoothed her robes.

“I told you I did not want to discuss Harry with you,” she said in a low voice, turning to leave. Professor Snape sent a wordless spell at her to freeze her legs. “How dare--”

“You seem to be operating under the delusion that you can play both sides and remain safe above it all,” he said silkily. “Many older and wiser than you have believed the same and met grisly ends for it.”

“Let me go,” Evanna growled.

“Despite your best efforts, I have every intention of you living to a ripe old age and dying in your bed. You will not undermine that by meddling in matters that are well beyond you!” he snarled. “Do you understand me?”

“Why do you even care?” she spat, still trying to tug her legs into movement. “I’m just a student.”

Professor Snape scoffed. “Don’t be absurd, Ms. Malfoy.”

Evanna swallowed. “Professor McGonagall will take points if I’m late.”

“Blasted tabby is too attached to the Cup,” her professor muttered, waving his wand. Evanna nearly fell over as the spell was released. “Start using your head, Ms. Malfoy. It is infinitely wiser than your teenage hormones.”

Evanna could not even find it in herself to blush, not even when the fifth year potions section began making its way into the classroom as Professor Snape had unlocked the door. Of course, Harry was one of the first students to file in, followed by Granger and Ron Weasley. Evanna’s eyes met his. She barely noticed as Hermione looked between them.

“Hallo, Malfoy,” she said a little unevenly, obviously putting everything into trying to sound polite. “Have you… studied your Gobbledygook today?”

It took Evanna a moment and tearing her eyes from Harry’s to figure out what Granger was trying to say. Gobbledygook, the goblin language. She was talking about the enchanted galleons, asking if Evanna would be joining them at the next DA meeting. She had skipped the last one.

“No,” she said. “I’m not... studying Gobbledygook anymore.”

Somehow, Granger seemed almost disappointed. Evanna refused to look at Harry again as she hefted her satchel and made her way quickly out of the dungeons and to Transfiguration class. Professor McGonagall did indeed take points for her tardiness, but Evanna could not quite find it in herself to care.


	41. Chapter 41

“You’ve missed the last two DA meetings,” Ginny said as Evanna lounged in her usual hammock in the Castle Centre, a trashy romance novel in her lap. Luna had been quietly reading a copy of the Quibbler in the corner while Bridget doodled in a sketchbook. It had been a rather peaceful Friday evening. But, that changed when the Gryffindor arrived. 

Bridget glanced between them nervously, but it was Luna who spoke up and said, “I hardly think Evanna needs more defense training.”

“Well, yes, but Hermione has been complaining endlessly about it,” Ginny said, flopping onto Evanna’s hammock beside her. Evanna frowned, but refrained from dumping her friend out of it. She would likely fall out too. “Ever since you duelled with Harry, she’s been plotting having you give some sort of demonstration.”

“Last I checked, Granger hated me. So did your brother,” Evanna said, swinging her legs around to try and get more comfortable with Ginny crowding her. 

“Well, I think she’s changed her mind. Rather, I think I’ve yelled at her enough times, and so did Harry before Yule,” Ginny said. 

Evanna gaped, then closed her mouth quickly, trying to cover her shock at that. Harry had been ready to kiss her, had been wanting to start the world’s most ill-fated relationship until just a few weeks ago. It should not surprise Evanna that Harry would defend who had thought she was, even if it opened another gaping wound in her heart. 

“But that’s not the point,” Ginny continued. “Why haven’t you been coming to the DA anymore? It’s not as fun without you.”

“Oi!” Bridget said from across the room. “Luna and I are literally right here.”

“Oh, you know it’s true, B,” Ginny said. “Besides, I feel like we don’t get together all four of us like we used to, and we could do that during the DA meetings."

"Well tomorrow's Hogsmeade weekend. You don't have to go on some fake date with your 'betrothed' for Valentine's, do you Ev?" Bridget said. 

"No, he has a detention with Professor Snape. He overslept Transfiguration class and Slytherin is going to win the Cup this year," Evanna said with a sly look toGinny. "So shall we all go to Broomsticks together? Would that appease you?"

Ginny did not rise to the usual bait. Instead, she had flushed red, biting her lip so hard it was white. Evanna exchanged a glance with Bridget. The Hufflepuff shrugged. 

“I can’t. I have plans,” Ginny said. Evanna rose her eyebrows. 

“Then I guess it’ll just be me, Ev, and Luna,” Bridget said. 

“Actually, I have plans as well,” Luna said lightly. That almost shocked Evanna more. Though there had been notably fewer and fewer incidents of Luna’s housemates stealing her shoes and the like, she was hardly a Hogwarts socialite. 

"You both have plans?" Bridget said. "On Valentine's Day?"

"That such a surprise, Travers?" Ginny mock growled. 

"That this is the first we're heading about it? Yes," Bridget said. "What are your plans?"

Ginny and Luna spoke at the same time. 

"Secret Quibbler business."

"None of your bloody business!"

Both of them said 'business' at the same time. Evanna was fairly certain she did not want to know what secret Quibbler business Luna would be on, but she very much wished to know what Ginny's business was. She did not even have to glance at Bridget to know that the other girl agreed. 

"Come on, Ginny," Bridget wheedled. "We're your best friends. Who can you tell if not us?"

"No one," Ginny snapped. "You lot have all had your secrets--I can have mine."

Despite knowing just how true and dangerous Ginny’s statement was, Evanna briefly considered pushing her friend on the subject, but meeting Ginny’s brown eyes, Evanna knew she had more to lose. 

Bridget, however, had no such compunctions. 

“But this is ‘secret plans’ happening on  _ Valentine’s Day _ ,” she pushed. “You have to tell us.”

“Then Evanna has to come back to the DA.”

Luna gave Evanna an understanding look. Having apparently talked to Harry, Luna knew exactly why Evanna was reluctant to return to meetings. She would not be welcome, not anymore. 

“I guess it will just be Bridget and I then,” Evanna said lightly, trying her hardest not to notice the disappointed slump in Ginny’s shoulders. 

"If you're going to be stubborn about it," Ginny grumbled. 

"I can at least walk down with you two," Luna offered. 

So the next morning, Bridget, Evanna, and Luna all walked down to Hogsmeade together while Ginny did Merlin knew what. The Hogwarts student body were all in high spirits for Valentine’s Day, which only served to give Evanna a headache as she fought to block out all the excitement, hormones, and nervousness surrounding the day. 

“Merlin, you’d think they had never seen the opposite sex before,” Bridget muttered derisively as they passed a pair of seventh year Gryffindors snogging with abandon. Evanna could only pray that Professor McGonagall would spot them soon. 

“I think it’s sweet,” Luna said lightly. Bridget snorted. “And you’re only irritated because you have a Kenneth Towler.”

“What--how--” Bridget spluttered a little as Evanna and Luna both laughed. She wagged her finger at them. “Menaces--the both of you.”

“He’s rather old for you, don’t you think?” Luna said sagely, a mischievous glint in her eye. 

“Doesn’t mean she can’t appreciate his backside,” Evanna drawled. 

Bridget let out a noise somewhere between a choke and a growl as she swiped at Evanna. Evanna ducked, laughing at the Hufflepuff. Luna grinned as well before casting a  _ tempus _ charm to check the time. 

“Ooh, I have to go meet Daddy’s reporter,” she said before scurrying off. Evanna rose an eyebrow at Bridget, who shrugged. 

“Don’t ask me. I try not to ask too much about the inner workings of the Quibbler,” she said. 

Evanna shook her head in bemusement as they made their way to the Three Broomsticks, both ordering steaming hot mugs of butterbeer before finding a table to squeeze into. Bridget took a long swig of the hot drink before leaning back and studying Evanna carefully.

“What?” Evanna finally snapped. 

“Have you spoken to him?”

Evanna pursed her lips. She was not quite sure who Bridget referred to, whether it was Harry or her father. Either him was equally dreadful to think about. 

“You will have to be more specific,” she said, taking a drink of her own butterbeer and snarling her nose a bit. She had not inherited quite the sweet tooth her father had. 

“Our resident celebrity,” Bridget said dryly. Evanna forced more of the butterbeer down her throat, avoiding the question for just a moment longer. “Ginny wasn’t lying--I’ve seen Hermione Granger talking to Harry about asking you to rejoin, do a workshop or something. It’s like she’s become convinced that you are what she needs to earn an ‘O’ on her OWL.”

Evanna snorted at that, the warm drink burning at the back of her nostrils. “Granger needs to learn how to read a room.”

“It’s obvious that he doesn’t hate you as much as you think he does--he would have gone to Dumbledore--”

“The good Headmaster has known since Yule,” Evanna muttered in a low voice. 

“What? But why--”

“I don’t know, and we shouldn’t talk about it,” Evanna said before downing her butterbeer in one go, ignoring the image of Narcissa scolding her for such unladylike behavior. “I need to go to Scrivenshaft’s for some new parchment, are you almost done?”

Bridget blinked at the sudden shift, but took a few moments longer to savor her own butterbeer before standing with Evanna. They moved quickly through the cobblestoned streets, the snow picking up as they made their way to the stationary store, right next to the ever favorite Madam Puddifoots. The tea parlor was booming with the combination of Valentine’s Day and Hogsmeade weekend as Hogwarts couples circled in and out of the doors. 

“Merlin have mercy, Potter really took Chang there?” Bridget muttered behind Evanna. 

Evanna watched as sure enough, Harry lead a pretty girl with long straight black hair into the tea parlor. Without even realizing it, Evanna’s lip had curled into a snarl. 

“Who is she?”

“Cho Chang? The Ravenclaw Seeker?” Bridget said. But Evanna typically avoided Quidditch games--too many people, too many high emotions. “She was dating Cedric Diggory last year.”

A quidditch player with a sad story--the victim of a sad story, not the child of the perpetrator. A simple, if emotional, romance. A story that would make the school coo over the melancholy of it, how two people could come together through tragedy. A much better match for Harry than the strange little sister of Draco Malfoy, than the Heir of the Dark Lord himself, the scion of Salazar Slytherin. That would not do for the Boy-Who-Lived. 

“Good for them,” Evanna ground out. 

“You would sound more convincing if you put your wand back in its sheath,” Bridget said dryly. 

Evanna jerked, looking down at her hand. Her wand was still safely in its arm sheath. She scowled at Bridget, who snickered. 

“Made you look,” she teased. 

“You’re a child,” Evanna told her. Bridget shook her head. 

“Why don’t you just talk to Harry?” she said. “You obviously want to. You don’t have to self-sabotage your entire life--you’re allowed to be happy.”

“I need some parchment,” Evanna said again, pushing past her friend and walking into the shop. She made her way over to the enchanted parchments--parchments that would prevent anyone from reading what she wrote, that would show a completely different letter to anyone it was not intended for. 

Bridget let out a low whistle. “Enchanted parchments. Expensive.”

“My family is wealthy, Travers,” Evanna drawled as she picked out the parchment she wanted. 

“If you are so rich, you could use that for--”

“I swear to Merlin, Travers, if you say anything more about bloody Harry Potter--”

Evanna might have finished her threat, if she had not bumped into a familiar pale-headed boy, who all but towered over her now. He blinked, the quills in his hand disappearing behind his back quickly. 

“Draco,” she said coolly, eyes flicking over her brother’s face. He looked nervous standing in front of her. Despite being in the same House, Evanna had seen very little of her brother since before the break. She knew it was by design on Draco’s part and she did not know quite how to fix it. “If I’d have known, I could have picked up what you needed from here,” she offered, hoping he would take the olive branch. 

He didn’t.

“I can buy my own supplies,” he snapped. Bridget had been wandering up behind him. 

“Is that a Juliet quill?” she said. He whirled toward her, face a unique shade of purple. “I was reading about those in Teen Witch Weekly--who are--”

“Hey are you--Ev! What are you doing in here?” 

Ginny had come over to their little corner and looked entirely too shocked to be innocent. Evanna frowned at her friend. 

“I thought you had plans today,” Evanna said, studying her redhaired friend. 

“I did--Angelina had us doing some team-building thing--what with so many of us being added to the team only recently--”

Ginny was babbling, something Evanna had come to recognize as nerves. Her eyes slid back to Draco, who had shifted on his feet. 

“I’ve got Prefect duties to attend to,” he said gruffly before turning on a heel and stalking toward the cashier. Before Evanna could say anything, Bridget turned to Ginny.

“Did you know Potter and Chang were a thing?” she demanded without preamble. Ginny shrugged and despite herself, Evanna’s heart sank and there was a strange burning in her belly at the thought. 

“Fred and George had been doing a reenactment of him asking her out in the Common Room, but I didn’t really pay much attention to it,” she said. “Personally, I think it’s a bit weird after the whole Cedric thing, but Harry seemed pretty excited about it this morning. But, I’ll talk to you later--have a lot to do today.”

Ginny had made her way to the door before Evanna or Bridget could put up any argument. Evanna was trying to push away the image of Harry with Chang, but could not quite achieve it. 

“Is it just me, or was that really weird?” Bridget said as Evanna mechanically checked out with her enchanted parchment. 

“What?”

“That whole thing with Gin--don’t you think she was acting strange? And your brother--”

“Draco always acts strangely around me these days,” Evanna said. “You think Chang and Harry….” Evanna trailed off, trying to think of something that wouldn’t have her sounding as desperate as she did in her head. “I mean… it’s weird, isn’t it? I mean--what are they going to do both…. Playing Seeker against each other I mean?”

Bridget desperately trying to hide her smirk told Evanna she had failed in her mission. 

“Harry Potter has a lifetime ban on quidditch, remember?” she said, moments away from laughter. “Got a little green-eyed monster there, Ev?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Evanna grumbled, handing the cashier her galleons. “We should see if Luna is finished yet.”

“Okay, sure,” Bridget drawled, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. 

“You  _ know _ who I am,” Evanna growled. 

“Yes--the biggest lovesick dork in all of Hogwarts,” Bridget crooned. Evanna slammed the door in the Hufflepuff’s face as she walked outside, but that did nothing to stop the other girl’s laughter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit, I'm not the happiest with this chapter, but I just started working as well as my online teaching program (though I am expecting public schools will be shut down just about as soon as we let kids in). Any way, expect updates to be more sporadic as I get back into the work and school routine for the first time in five months. Or not. It's 2020, who knows?


	42. Chapter 42

Harry was honestly glad that he had been pulled from the awkward date with Cho Chang. He had harbored a crush on the older girl for awhile, but between her lingering feelings for Cedric and, well his own other reasons, the date had been awkward as hell. He had been almost grateful that Hermione had ended his date early. 

This alternative, however, was not so great. 

"There were rumors, Harry, that you and Cedric were not the only ones to disappear from the maze," Rita Skeeter was saying, twirling that awful green quill around her finger. “Would you care to expand on that?”

Hermione shot Harry a concerned look and he frowned. “I told you everything that happened that night,” he insisted. 

“There was a picture taken of Evanna Malfoy with you--a picture someone paid the Prophet a great deal of galleons to keep out of the papers,” Skeeter said. “My readers were fascinated last year about the possibility of a clandestine romance--this could--”

“No,” Harry said. “It was just me and Cedric.”

Luna gave Harry a small smile, while Hermione looked at him wide-eyed. 

“We are trying to show the readers that you are not the liar that the Ministry make you out to be--if we could get ahold of that photograph, show proof of a conspiracy--”

“I told you everything that happened that night--everything people need to know to be safe,” he said stiffly.

“Harry,” the reporter said with a poisoned-honey smile, “romance  _ sells _ . If Evanna Malfoy was indeed there that night--if the idea of a cover up and a forbidden love enters the public consciousness--this story you’ve just told me--”

“It was just Cedric. Focus on him--he was the victim of Lord Voldemort,” Harry said, standing. “I’m done.”

Hermione was standing too. “Harry, wait--”

“Let him--”

But Harry had already left the pub. He looked at the street ahead of him, cursing as of course he spotted the very person he had been trying his hardest not to speak about, walking around the snowy town with her Hufflepuff friend. She paused in her laughing as she looked toward his direction, her pale face turning visibly grey. Harry frowned; why should she be so distressed at seeing him, when she had been the one to lie to him for months? He was almost aggravated enough to tell her as such, when she turned to Travers, obviously arguing with the girl for her to go back to the castle. It took several moments, and the Hufflepuff looked far from happy with the situation, but she did ultimately listen to her friend. Then, Evanna glanced all around, before making her way into a narrow alley near Zonko’s Joke Shop. 

Harry could not shake the feeling that there was something terribly wrong with that action. Without hesitation, he sidled to the shadows of the buildings, trying to go unnoticed as he made his way to the alley Evanna had disappeared into. There were soft voices coming from the alley. Harry poked his head around the corner, eyes widening to see Lucius Malfoy--or at least whoever was polyjuicing as the man these days. 

“...doesn’t know anything. Perhaps we would be better served--”

“Yes, please tell me how you have come up with a better plan than the greatest wizard of a generation with far less information,” not-Lucius drawled. Harry could not see the scowl that was on Evanna’s face, but he could imagine it.

“Harry is really powerful, but the Headmaster refuses to teach him anything useful. Maybe--if father would leave him be--we could show him how much better the world can be, he could  _ help _ us--”

“Don’t be stupid, girl.”

“I am the heir--”

“Potter is nothing more than a symbol in this war--a pawn for wizards beyond his ken to use. His usefulness ends where the likes of Dumbledore says it does,” not-Lucius sneered. “Much like yourself.”

“I am--”

“You are nothing more than your father says you are, and less than that if you don’t learn to obey orders,” not-Lucius said. “You need to learn your place in this war if you intend to survive it. And that begins with treating Potter as the enemy he is and not this fantasy daydream you’ve come up with.”

“You’re mistaken! Just because you are nothing but a broodmare--”

A smack resounded down the alley and Harry only just kept himself from drawing his wand. Evanna’s head had snapped back, and Harry was fairly sure he saw a cut on her cheek from where not-Lucius’s ring had connected with the soft flesh. 

“Learn. Your. Place,” not-Lucius hissed. “Or I will put you there.”

A twist on the heel, and not-Lucius was gone. Evanna stood very still for a moment, taking several deep breaths as she seemed to regather herself. Harry could not help but remember her exile to the Chamber of Secrets last year, when she had been so scared of what Lucius would do because of their picture in the paper. Harry was about to step out of his hiding place, when he heard Hermione behind him. He pulled away from the alley quickly before Evanna could turn and see him there. 

“Harry--I’m sorry, I know I should have warned you about it before, I just think it’s so important that you get the truth out there--”

“I get it, Hermione,” he said. 

“There’s still some time left before we have to get back to the castle--perhaps you and Cho--”

“I don’t think that’s going to happen,” Harry said flatly. The Ravenclaw Seeker had been less than pleased when Hermione showed up to their date. 

“ _ I knew I was probably second place to the Malfoy girl, _ ” she had said, throwing her napkin down, “ _ but third place to Granger too? Don’t bother me again, Potter! _ ”

“Shall we head on to the castle then?” Hermione said, still looking a bit nervous. Just as she said it, Evanna had come out from the alley, not ten feet away from Harry and Hermione. Hermione gave a little gasp at the cut on Evanna’s cheek. Harry looked steadfastly at his shoes. 

_ She’s Voldemort’s daughter, _ he reminded himself.  _ You have to stay away from her.  _

_ But she’s your friend. Has been your friend for years.  _

_ It’s too dangerous for both of us--especially if she knows how I feel. _

_ Look at her face--hell, look in the mirror. You’re both in danger no matter what. _

“Malfoy!” Hermione exclaimed. “Are you alright? Do you need--”

“I’m fine, Granger,” she said quietly, her voice barely above a shaky whisper. 

“But--your face--”

“I said I’m fine, Granger,” she repeated, a little more edge to her voice. "I thought you were on a date with some Ravenclaw?"

It took Harry a moment to realize that had been directed at him and not Hermione. He looked up at Evanna and realized there was something colder in her eyes than he had seen before. Her face was tinged pink from the cold air around them, and her cheek was starting to bruise from the blow not-Lucius had struck. But her mouth was set in a hard line that had Harry thinking of Professor McGonagall last time Gryffindor had had a party late into the night. 

"How did you know about that?”

“Madam Puddifoot’s is hardly suitable for a secret romance, if that's what you're going for, Potter," Evanna said, voice like the Ice Princess the other Gryffindors gossiped about. "See you, Granger."

Harry could not take his eyes off her as she turned toward the castle, short curls bouncing with each step. It took several moments before he realized that Hermione was saying his name. 

"Harry," she snapped, waving in front of his face. He blinked and looked at her. 

"What?" he said. 

Hermione looked nervous, biting her lip. "Why didn't you say anything about her? During the interview, I mean. She was there."

"It wasn't necessary," he said. 

"Much as I hate to admit it, Harry, Skeeter was right," Hermione persisted as Harry shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat, making his way up the hill back to Hogwarts. "Hogwarts students saw her with you that night and a lot of them have questions as to why she wasn't mentioned. If they said anything about that to their parents, then that delegitimizes the Ministry and the Pro--"

"Did you just see her face, Hermione?" he snapped, whirling on his friend. "I don't think Evanna needs any press hounding her."

"I'm worried about you, Harry. She--"

"I've heard your rants about her before."

Hermione turned red. "I don't really think she's as bad as I used to. But--Harry--the way she acts--and the way you act--does she care for you the way you care about her?"

Harry flushed. "I--I don't--"

"Oh, come on, Harry,” Hermione said, rolling her eyes. “I’m not even sure why you asked poor Cho out--you’re head over heels for Evanna Malfoy!”

“Well, as you said, she hardly thinks the same of me!” Harry shot back. 

“So then why not tell Rita Skeeter she was there?” Hermione challenged. “You heard her--it was probably her father who covered it up in the first place and you yourself said he is dead--”

Harry flinched, remembering when Evanna was Lucius Malfoy’s daughter, still dangerous, still forbidden, but ultimately the risks did not matter because he knew she was on his side. Everything had changed when she told him who her father really was. The way she had talked about Voldemort saving her--the Dark Lord had made sure that his daughter would be loyal to him, that much Harry knew. 

_ But she still taught you how to fight, even when she knew Voldemort was her father, _ voice in the back of his head reminded him.  _ So maybe she isn’t so loyal to him _ .

He told that voice to shut up. 

"Harry?" Hermione asked. 

Harry looked at his friend again, doing his best to hide the betrayal and sadness and even fear that had been swirling inside him since Evanna had told him who she was. It didn't work, because Hermione looked even more worried. 

"I don't think that means she's safe, Hermione. None of us are," he said. "It's a real war happening out there."

  
  


Ginny POV

"Do you think they realized?" she asked as soon as she ducked into the abandoned classroom the day after the Hogsmeade visit. 

"It doesn't look like I've been hexed, does it?" Draco Malfoy drawled as he leaned against the dusty desk. Ginny smiled as he pulled out the Juliet quill he had bought in the village. It was enchanted so that she could write on her own parchment and it would show up in Draco’s journal

"You know that was way too expensive," she said. 

"And it was an entirely selfish purchase," he quipped, taking her hand and kissing it lightly, like a gentleman in one of the absurd romance novels Evanna liked to read. Ginny had always found those stories over the top and utterly girlish, but she could not quite stop the blush rising to her cheeks. 

Draco noticed that and smirked. She smacked his arm lightly. 

"Are you going to slap me every time I kiss you?"

Ginny had stormed away after smacking him outside of Dumbledore's office that day, immediately going to the Castle Centre to rant and rave about the audaciousness of stuck up, pratty Slytherin boys who had no business kissing Gryffindor girls whose family they made fun of. After ranting long enough to Bridget, Evanna, and Luna, she had left to commiserate more with her fellow Gryffindors, only to find the Slytherin she had complained about waiting for her in the corridor leading to the Fat Lady's portrait with a box of chocolates and some conjured flowers. 

“What is this, Malfoy?” she had demanded. 

"I am truly sorry about the things I've said about your family, Ginny," he had told her, handing her the gifts. "I really like you--and--and I appreciate you helping me with Dumbledore. And I was hoping maybe you felt the same way."

Ginny had blushed, cursing herself for it. “Why should I believe you?”

“Do you really think I would embarrass myself by apologizing if I wasn’t being serious?”

Ginny scoffed and put up her fingers in a gesture the twins hd taught her, making her way on to the Common Room. 

“Wait--Ginny--” 

He grabbed her wrist. 

“Let go of me, Malfoy,” she said. 

“Play me for it.”

“What?”

“Quidditch. If you win, I’ll leave you alone,” he said. “But, if I win, you accept my apology and let me kiss you again.”

He had won. Though Ginny would deny it to her dying day, she had let him. 

“Only when you irritate me, Malfoy,” she said playfully, kissing his cheek. “Have you met with Dumbledore again?”

He seemed to pale, pulling away from her. “Yes. He still wants me to spy on… on the heir. I’ve told him some things I know but… He seems to think what I’ve shared is not ‘significant proof’ of my allegiance.”

Ginny felt sick to her stomach. She had always thought of the Headmaster as a protector of the innocent, but to force his student to spy on someone as dangerous as the heir of the Dark Lord was sure to be. 

“It isn’t right,” she said. “What he’s expecting--I mean, if you’ve already told him what you know.”

Draco was looking away from her, lips pursed together. Ginny nervously reached out a hand and was almost relieved when he took it without protest. 

“Who is she anyway? Does she go to Hogwarts--I mean she would have to in order for you to spy on her,” Ginny said. 

Draco was silent, a faraway look in his eyes. “I don’t think it’s really--”

“It’s not Parkinson is it?” she said, the thought coming to her in a sudden horrible moment. “I mean, Dumbledore said you were the closest to her--and you did take her to the Yule Ball--and oh Merlin am I stupid--”

She was cut off by Draco laughing. “No, no, Weasl-ette, the last person you need to worry about is Parkinson--as the heir of the Dark Lord or as my date.”

“No need to laugh so hard about it,”she said petulantly. “I’m just worried for you--how dangerous is this girl? I mean, she’s a teenager--Dumbledore said!”

Draco sighed. “She’s dangerous enough that talking about her is not a good idea.”

“But we’re in a warded classroom--”

“E--The heir has ways of knowing things she shouldn’t,” he said. “How she does it, I don’t know. But she’s done things that most wizards don’t think is possible.”

“And Dumbledore allows her to continue at Hogwarts? Isn’t that dangerous for everyone?”

“Our fearless leader of the light,” Draco muttered sarcastically. Ginny shifted uncomfortably. “Can you please--just trust on this? The heir is dangerous. The more I talk about her--have to be around her--the more I can’t help but think she will know what’s going on and tell the Dark Lord.”

“Not even You-Know-Who can tell that someone is talking about him. How could a teenager?”

Draco blinked and looked so hopeless that Ginny wanted nothing more than to hold him until that look disappeared. The feeling was so intense that it scared her. 

“I don’t know,” he said. “And that’s the scariest part.”


	43. Chapter 43

The students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry knew to clear the corridor when Professor Snape strode down them, face of thunder and robes snapping behind him. Crumpled in one hand was the very magazine that had caused the latest round of Educational Decrees, in the other was a piece of parchment summoning him to the Headmaster’s office. 

He took the staircase behind the gargoyle two stairs at a time, not pausing to knock before bursting into the office. 

“....been friends for a long time. I tried to stop it, on… on Father’s orders, but--”

Severus clamped down on his Occlumency shields to not reveal his surprise at finding Draco Malfoy in the Headmaster’s office, seemingly giving some sort of report. His eyes slid from the boy, who had gone silent mid-sentence, to the Headmaster. 

“I can come back,” he said, a sneer curling his lip. 

“Draco was just here to provide some insight on the missing person in this article,” Dumbledore said lightly, tapping a finger on the magazine in question. 

The teen was doing his best not to meet Severus’ glare. “Since when does Mr. Malfoy provide insight to you, Headmaster?” he said coolly.

“Since I have found need for alternate sources of information to keep me fully informed,” the Headmaster said, a hard look in his eye. 

“I would think the priority in this instance would be to keep Potter from blabbing to any nearby reporter!” Severus snapped. “What was the boy thinking--that he needed more enmity with the Ministry?”

“I presume his goal was to warn people by telling the truth,” the Headmaster mused. “I only question why he did not tell the whole truth.”

All of Hogwarts had seen Evanna run into the maze at the end of the third task, but it had miraculously stayed out of the papers. Severus was still unsure as to whether or not the Dark Lord knew his daughter had played a role in Harry Potter’s escape the night of his return, and he did not particularly care to find out. It was why he had panicked on seeing the “Harry Potter Tells All!” headline across the Quibbler’s cover and even more worried that--somehow--Evanna Malfoy’s name had been left out of the narrative once again. 

“Draco here was telling me that Voldemort’s heir has a long, odd history with Harry Potter,” the Headmaster said.

“You already knew this. Ms. Malfoy and Mr. Potter were acquaintances before her parentage was revealed. She spent many years helping him,” Severus said, fighting to maintain his even tone. “Perhaps Potter still feels a certain amount of loyalty toward her.”

“Or she could be using her powers,” Draco said in a low voice, still not meeting Severus’ eyes. 

His blood went cold. He had done his best to keep Dumbledore in the dark about Evanna’s less well-known powers, though he had learned that the Dark Lord had chosen Bellatrix as the mother of his heir in part because of the legacy unique to her bloodline. But Albus Dumbledore being lead into this mess? It was untenable. 

“Evanna--for all that she is the child of very powerful Dark Magic practitioners--is still only fourteen. Hardly able to control someone’s thou--”

“She did something to me,” Draco insisted. “Last year when I…. When Mother should have gone home. She did something to stop it. If she could do something like that to her own family, why wouldn’t she do it to Potter?”

There was something like triumph in the Headmaster’s eyes. 

“As evidenced by her subsequent stay in the Hospital Wing, I doubt your… cousin has that much control over her powers,” he said. 

“She spent all that time with the Dark Lord this summer training, and probably winter break too. Who knows what she’s capable of now?” Draco demanded. 

Severus found himself unable to answer that question. 

“I have asked Draco to find out just what kind influence Voldemort’s child holds over Harry,” Dumbledore said lightly. 

“And what is Draco receiving in return?” Severus said scathingly, fixing his glare on the Headmaster.

“The Order of the Phoenix will provide him with protection and make sure he receives his inheritance, should he prove trustworthy to receive it.”

“Then why did you call me here today, Albus, when you obviously have everything in hand,” Professor Snape sneered. 

“You have been teaching the boy Occlumency,” he said. Severus cursed in his mind as he saw Draco’s head snap towards him, looking almost jealous. “I would imagine you would have insight into any outside influence on Harry’s mind.”

“The only thing that is addling Potter’s mind are teenaged hormones and his own stubborn laziness when it comes to learning anything off the quidditch field,” Severus snapped. 

“Are you sure, Severus?” the Headmaster pressed. 

“Yes,” Severus hissed through clenched teeth. 

“I still wish for Draco to keep an eye on the situation. Please, report to me as soon as you see something suspicious.”

“I want something else,” Draco said before the Headmaster was able to dismiss them both. “If I must spy on Evanna to gain protection--I need to be able to do that without her realizing. I want to learn Occlumency as well.”

“You could have come to me a long time ago for that,” Severus said in a quiet, still voice. He looked Draco in the eye so the boy would fully understand his meaning. I would have protected you with nothing in exchange. 

Draco flinched. 

“Very well. Severus, you may see to that,” the Headmaster said. “Please, report to me Voldemort’s reaction to today’s article.”

“I doubt he will notice the Quibbler,” Severus hedged. 

“Even so,” Dumbledore replied. “You may both continue on with your day. I expect to hear from you both soon.”

Before Draco Malfoy could even think of running off, Severus had grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt and forcefully pulled him into a nearby alcove.

“What were you thinking, making a deal with Albus Dumbledore?”

He said it in the same way one would say “make a deal with the devil”. For all that Severus had never sired a child himself, these three he had taken on were enough to give him the grey hairs of a grandfather.

“I never thought you would want me to become a Death Eater before I even come of age, Professor,” he said snidely. Severus pursed his lips. 

“That does not mean you needed to seek out Dumbledore,” he snapped. “He has his own agenda and will do anything for what he has deemed the greater good.”

Draco looked down at the floor. “But what if his greater good really is that? I don’t see him killing and torturing his loyal servants.”

Severus did not quite know what to say. His first master had tortured him too many times to count for various failures over the years and Lucius was far from the first Death Eater to be executed by the Dark Lord. Yet, Dumbledore had hardly allowed him to live his life in peace. The Headmaster might have been more humane on the surface, but he knew how to twist at a person’s soul for them to agree to what they would not usually.

“I will see you in my office at three on Sundays for your lessons,” he said. “Do not be late and do not allow your sister or Housemates to know where you are going.”

“I’m not a complete idiot,” Draco muttered. 

“No? Hmm.” 

Severus swept into the hall, robes billowing once again.

  
  


Evanna POV

Despite no longer going to the DA meetings, Evanna still kept her galleon close, always checking it for when the meetings were occurring, just to torture herself for no longer attending. The practice was perhaps not the best way for her to handle Harry knowing her secret and hating her for it, but this week it had proved useful. 

All of Hogwarts had suddenly found themselves in possession of a copy of the Quibbler as soon as it had been forbidden by Educational Decree #47. Evanna had barely looked up from her novel in the Slytherin Common Room when Theodore had smacked a copy of the magazine onto the table in front of her. 

“Might want to take a look at that,” he said. 

“I’m reading,” she grumbled, hungrily devouring the romance between the bastard-born Veela and her Wizard Prince true-love. 

“The Veela girl marries the prince in the end and has a dozen half-Veela babies,” Theo said dryly, shoving the magazine in her face. “You need to read this.”

The protests died in her throat when Evanna read the headline on the magazine cover:  _ HARRY POTTER SPEAKS OUT AT LAST: THE TRUTH ABOUT HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE- NAMED AND THE NIGHT I SAW HIM RETURN _ . Evanna swung her legs off the couch, ripping open the magazine to the headlining article, eyes moving across the page much faster than they had been the Veela romance. 

"He didn't say a word about you, but you were there. All of Hogwarts knows it," Theodore said softly. 

Evanna barely heard him, lost as she was in the article and her own memories of that night. The green bean of light as it struck Diggity dead, having to hide beside his dead body as her friend was tied to a headstone. The splash Wormtail's hand made, Harry's cry of pain before finally the Dark Lord was resurrected. Harry's screams under the Cruciatus Curse. Her desperation to reach him, to take the Portkey back to Hogwarts with Harry and with Cedric's body. 

But her name was not mentioned. 

She and her father could keep on pretending she had not actively moved against him, never mind she had not known her identity then. She could still separate the monster of that night from her father who slathered his scones in too much marmalade. 

“Evanna, as your betrothed…. Are you two involved?” 

Evanna looked up and scowled at him. “You’ve had your tongue down Parkinson’s throat and you’re asking  _ me _ that?”

Theo winced. “I wouldn’t care if it was anyone but Potter.”

Evanna glared at him. “For your information, I have not spoken with Harry Potter since we returned from break. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got somewhere to be.”

There was a DA meeting that night, and Evanna knew that Harry liked to be the last person out of the Room of Requirement, both to make sure everyone got out without being caught and to practice himself. She waited in a shadowy corner of the corridor with the unicorn tapestry, watching as the DA departed in groups of two and three. She pressed closer to the wall as she watched Ginny, Luna, and Bridget leave, laughing uproariously over something. When the flow of students finally stopped, but there was no Harry, Evanna slipped from her hiding place into the Room.

As Evanna had expected, Harry was practicing his dueling drills. Without fully making the decision, Evanna’s wand was loose in her hand as she deflected a stray spell back toward him. He noticed her just in time to duck and roll from the spell, sending another toward her in an instinctive move. She smiled, recognizing the move she had taught him. 

That was all it took for the two to begin a mock duel as they used to in the Chamber of Secrets, ducking and pivoting and blocking and casting in a sort of dance. Harry had obviously been practicing since she had last come to the DA, but not enough now that there were no other students to force Evanna to hold back. In a few moves, she had Harry disarmed and on the floor, twirling his wand in her fingers as she pointed hers at his chest. 

“Dead,” she said as he panted on the floor in front of her. She tossed him his wand back and he caught it easily. “You’ve been practicing, though.”

“I didn’t quit coming to the DA,” he said coolly, standing and moving around her to grab his discarded Gryffindor robe from the floor. 

“I didn’t think you wanted me here any more,” she said, doing her best not to allow any emotion through her voice. 

Harry shrugged, slipping his book bag onto his shoulder, making his way to the door. 

“You didn’t say anything about me being there in the magazine article,” she said. “You had the perfect opportunity to prove that the Ministry was doing a cover up, but you didn’t say anything.”

Harry was still, not saying anything. 

“I won’t ask you why, because I don’t think you will answer me, but thank you,” she said. 

Harry turned and looked at her. “Your father has been trying to kill me since I was born. And you claim to be loyal to him.”

Evanna bit her lip. “Do you know why he is after you?”

Harry snorted. “It took until this year for anyone to even think to train me--why would they tell me why he is after me?”

Evanna had known that Harry had no idea about the prophecy, despite what her father believed. But, after that confrontation in the village, she had to make sure. Now, however, she began to think that had not been the best decision, because now she considered something new. Considered warning him that there was a prophecy, though she did not know the details of it. But wouldn’t that be too close to betraying her father? A line would be crossed that she could not come back from.

“It’s funny, sometimes I feel like you’re the only one who has willingly told me the truth about anything,” he said bitterly. “And you’re Voldemort’s daughter.”

“I--you should have told Skeeter about me,” she said softly. “You won’t win if you don’t use every advantage you have.”

“Shouldn’t you be wanting me to lose?” he said.

“I should,” Evanna replied. 

Their eyes met and Evanna knew Harry heard what went unspoken:  _ But I don’t _ .

“Then you know why I didn’t say anything to Skeeter about you in the graveyard,” he said softly. “Good night, Evanna.”

He left the room, the door clicking softly behind him. Evanna closed her eyes and slid along the wall to the floor, head in her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're building to the end of Order of the Pheonix! I anticipate around ten more chapters before the end, but we'll see. I am excited to begin on Half-blood Prince and more changes to canon as Draco continues as Dumbledore's spy and ~other~ plot points that I am sure you guys are anticipating! Though I have been using the books as a rough outline, I am very determined not to just rehash canon, which will be very different in the next book.


	44. Chapter 44

Evanna waited until all of the other students had filed out of the potions classroom before she approached her professor. 

“Yes, what is it Ms. Malfoy?” Professor Snape said irritably as he wiped down the chalkboard and began writing out the instructions for his next class in slanting script. She frowned at him. 

“Can’t you do that with magic?” she said, watching him as he had to stand on a step stool in order to fill the entire chalkboard. 

He turned a glare on her. “If you are here just to ask inane questions, Ms. Malfoy, I am sure you have another class to get to.”

“Sorry,” she said quickly. “I actually had a favor to ask you.”

Her professor paused, then stepped off the stool to come and stand in front of her, arms crossed over his chest as he studied her carefully. 

“Is it a favor you want,” he said slowly, “or is it an order?”

Evanna flushed. “I doubt even I have the authority to ask what I’m about to.”

His eyes flashed. “Then perhaps you had best not ask it.”

“But I have to,” she said. “There’s no one else here who will do what needs to be done.”

Her professor heaved a great sigh. “What do you want, Ms. Malfoy?”

“I want you to train Harry Potter,” she said. “He needs to know how to fight. Properly. He won’t get that duelling against other students or writing out chapters of theory with Umbridge.”

“I won’t dare ask you what other students he has been duelling,” Professor Snape said darkly. “But you must know your father will see this as a blatant act of disloyalty.”

“You’re an Occlumens,” she said. “You’ve been keeping him out of your head for years.”

“And if he looks in your head? In Potter’s?”

Evanna flinched and looked down. “That is why I called it a favor. But I don’t think Harry will survive if he doesn’t know how to fight. And you’ve been helping him for years, haven’t you?”

“I thought I warned you to quit trying to play both sides.”

“I would say that is a rather hypocritical request, Professor,” she told him blandly. 

“Despite what you believe, you are still an underage witch with no business being entrenched in a war,” Professor Snape said in a dangerous voice. 

Evanna looked at him and shook her head. “Will you train Harry or not?”

Professor Snape heaved a large sigh. “You have me disobeying both masters, you know that?”

Evanna gave him a smile, recognizing that he had agreed to her request. “Thank you, sir.”

“Don’t be late to Professor McGongall’s class,” he said in a growl. “The Cup has been in her office for too long.”

Before Evanna got to Transfiguration class, however, she was stopped by a large gathering in the main hall. She strained to see what was going on beyond the crowd, cursing her body for still not having hit any semblance of a growth spurt. The crowd's emotions were confusing as she fought her way through, ranging from excitement to anger to deep grief. 

"What is this?" a new voice thundered at the end of the hall and just like that, the sea of students parted and Evanna could see what was going on. 

At one end of the corridor stood three professors, McGonagall, Umbridge, and Trelawney. The third was cowering over a worn carpet bag that had burst open, spilling shawls and dresses all over the floor. McGonagall had her arms around the woman as she wept openly, Umbridge visibly smug. At the other end of the corridor was Albus Dumbledore, face painted with fury. Evanna repressed a shudder at the sight. 

“As High Inquisitor I have the right to dismiss professors as I see fit!” Umbridge pronounced snootily, nose in the air. 

“You may be able to dismiss my teachers, but you do not have the ability to banish them from the grounds! Poppy, Minerva, help Sybil gather her belongings and take her back to her tower,” he said. The two female professors did so immediately and Evanna frowned. What motive could he have for keeping a fire teached on school grounds?

“Oh? And where will our new Divination professor stay?”

“I believe he would much prefer the ground floor,” Dumbledore said, and then Evanna heard the clopping of hooves. A centaur. A centaur was the new Divination professor. Clever old….

Divination. Professor Trelawney was the most ineffectual Divination professor in years, if Lucius’ old rants about failing standards at Hogwarts were to be believed. And, obviously, Dumbledore had enough pull to have found a better teacher for the students of Hogwarts if he had pulled in a  _ centaur _ from the forest. Evanna narrowed her eyes at the old Headmaster, forcing herself to focus on him and only him, not to listen to all the students in the hall as they were warned to move onto their classes. It was only her and Dumbledore, she told herself. And she needed to understand the old chessmaster…

Icy blue eyes locked onto violet. The world stood still for a moment. 

_ Trelawney gave the prophecy…. _

Evanna wasn’t quite sure why she did it, but she smiled at the old man, dipping her head to him before turning on her heel. His worry and anger floated down the corridor after her as she made her way to the Transfiguration classroom, taking her seat by Bridget as the class gossiped over what they had just witnessed while waiting for Professor McGonagall to return. 

“Quite a show, wasn’t it?” Bridget mumbled as Evanna pulled out her textbook. 

“If it was, they should fire the costumer for both Umbridge’s and the Headmaster’s costume,” she said. 

Bridget snorted, though everyone quickly quietened when Professor McGonagall entered the classroom, looking just as angry as she had before. Before the class was over, the students had lost nearly fifty points as a class for not staying on task. 

“You’ve had Professor Trelawney, right?” Evanna said to Bridget as they left the class at last. 

“Yeah, I was told her class would be easy and a bit of a laugh to boot,” Bridget said. “I don’t quite know how it’s going to be with a centaur teaching though.”

“Could you point me to her tower?” Evanna said, ignoring the last statement. 

Bridget’s eyes narrowed. “What are you doing?”

“Do you really want to ask me that?” she said.

“I thought--you telling Pott--” Bridget clamped her mouth shut, her face becoming carefully blank. Evanna couldn’t help but think that her friend was angry with her. No, not angry.

Disappointed.

“It’s that way, in the North Tower,” she said. “You’ll have to climb up the through a circular trapdoor.”

Evanna looked at her friend carefully for a moment, before thanking her and turning in the direction of the North Tower. 

“Evanna!” Bridget called after her. She turned. 

“Yes?” she said. 

The Hufflepuff looked nervous, rubbing her arm as though she was cold. “Just…. Don’t do something you’ll regret.”

“Merlin, B, I’m not going to murder her--”

Evanna cut herself off as she saw Lucius in her mind’s eye while in front of her Bridget flinched. Icy cold fingers clenched at her insides.

“I’ll see you later,” she said, turning away before Bridget could say anything else to cause that iciness to spread further. 

She made her way quickly through the halls until she found the trapdoor Bridget had described. She pointed her wand at it and a spindly ladder descending. Muttering about the idiocy of expecting proper young witches in skirts to have to climb a ladder, Evanna glanced about the corridor to make sure she was alone before climbing the ladder. 

“Professor Trelawney?” she called as she stepped into the classroom, coughing on the all the incense that was clouding the small room. There were poufs and chintz chairs everywhere, and the fire was roaring in the fireplace. She did not immediately spot the professor, but she could hear quiet sobbing coming from behind a wooden door. 

“Professor Trelawney?” she said again, softer as she opened the door. 

The owl-eyed professor quickly straightened, her wide eyes blinking. “Yes, child,” she said, her voice not quite as airy as the professor might have liked. “What is it?”

“I was sent to check on you,” Evanna lied easily, probing the Divination professor’s mind with her own. “It was kind of the Headmaster to allow you to stay here.”

“Hogwarts is my home,” Professor Trelawney insisted. “I have been here for sixteen years.”

Evanna pressed into her mind a little, seeing a glimpse of a dirty tavern, the Headmaster standing over a greasy-looking young man…

“You are strange, child,” the professor murmured, reaching out a hand toward her. Evanna flinch as her cold fingers connected with her cheek. 

“Isn’t odd for the headmaster to allow you to stay here?” Evanna pressed, using the physical contact to push further into the professor’s mind. It was odd, different than most minds she had encountered before. She heard the professor’s voice. 

_ “My great-grandmother was the greatest Seer of her time--Cassandra Trelawney--” _

_ “And she passed this gift onto you?” _

_ “Yes, though it is hard to demand the Gift visit--” _

The memory clouded. In the present, Professor Trelawney had pulled away from Evanna, a deep frown on her face. 

“There is something about you, so much Darkness for one so young,” the Professor murmured, rubbing her head. “You are clouded my inner eye--I believe you should leave--”

“Could you just tell me, Professor?” Evanna said, panic starting to overtake her. “Is there some reason the Headmaster would want you to stay close to Hogwarts?”

Evanna thought the professor was about to order her out of the room when the woman’s eyes glazed over and her voice sounded like it was old and young and many and one all at the same time.

_ “The child of the dark and the equal shall destroy the plans of great men…. The star shall be saved but the moon will not stay…. Darkness’s child will set the Light ablaze….. But the equal will escape into the night…. The child of the dark and the equal shall destroy…” _

Evanna backed away from the professor, terror blooming through her body. She had suspected that there was more to the Divination professor than silly glasses and a penchant for incense, but a prophecy made to her? A prophecy made about her? Because who else could be Darkness’s child than Evanna Belinda, Dark Lady, heir of the Dark Lord?

And the equal? What on earth could that mean? Could there be another heir? Evanna shuddered at the thought. That was impossible. 

The professor seemed to come out of her trance at last, looking at Evanna again with wide eyes. Evanna was not sure what the professor saw--pale skin? cold sweat? trembling hands?--but it must have been unpleasant.

“You don’t look too well, dear,” she said. “Do you need the Hospital Wing?”

“No--no, I think I just need to go… Get something to eat,” Evanna mumbled before positively bolting down the ladder, no longer worried about the propriety of skirts and steps. Without consciously deciding, she made her way to the Chamber of Secrets. 

“ _ Misssstressssss! _ ” Del cried as soon as Evanna stepped foot in the Chamber. “ _ Missssstresssss, I could ssssmell your fear all the way in the casssstle proper! _ ”

Evanna forced herself to take several deep breaths. She reminded herself of her old thoughts of prophecy, that all the tales told of people bringing about prophesied downfalls because of their own fear, not because destiny was something set in stone. 

“ _ It’s nothing, Del, _ ” she assured the basilisk. “I’m just working myself up over nothing.”

Evanna wasn’t positive about the snake, but she knew she had not convinced herself.

  
  



	45. Chapter 45

As Easter holidays approached, more and more students were spending their time out of doors, though that did not include Harry. For some reason, Professor Snape had begun dueling training again, though he refused to tell Harry what had lead to this change in heart. Instead, everytime Harry tried to ask, the surly professor just sent another stinging hex at him. 

The DA had been progressing even more now that Harry was using lessons from Professor Snape to augment his teaching. Even the second years were doing better than Harry could have imagined taking on opponents much larger than themselves. 

“I think,” Hermione said one day, “that it’s time to teach the Patronus.”

Harry had to admit, he was not surprised by that suggestion and readily agreed to do so. He was however, surprised by his friend’s next question.

“Do you think Evanna Malfoy knows how to do a Patronus?”

But Hermione was not finished. “Do you--do you think you could ask Evanna Malfoy to come back to the DA if you teach her the Patronus?”

Ron, who had been munching on some biscuits his mother had sent him, began to choke. Harry wasn't quite sure he could blame him as Hermione pounded his back a couple of times. 

"Look, I get that you've got some sort of weird thing to learn whatever it was that Malfoy-ette demonstrated when she duelled Harry," Ron said. "But shouldn't we just be glad to be rid of her in the DA?"

"Ronald, she's your little sister's best friend," Hermione scolded. 

"Just last term you thought she was You-Know-Who's daughter!"

"I highly doubt that Lucius Malfoy taught her a Patronus," Hermione continued, ignoring Ron even if Harry could not. "And she deserves to learn it just like the rest of us, especially if it's true that Voldemort uses Dementors."

"I still say that she has nothing to be worried about," Ron said. "It's her lot that's dangerous."

"Fine," Hermione snapped. "I'll ask her myself. Are you coming Harry?"

Harry opened and closed his mouth. Even if Evanna would come back to the DA, which he doubted, was it really smart to teach the daughter of the Dark Lord anything? 

Hermione seemed to recognize his silence for what it was and huffed, marching out of the Common Room without another word just as Ginny walked in. 

"What did you two idiots do to her this time?" she asked as she sat and took Ron's remaining biscuit. 

“Oi!” Ron grumbled. Ginny stuck out her tongue at him, showcasing the half-chewed biscuit. 

“We didn’t do anything to her,” Harry said quickly. Ginny’s brown eyes narrowed. 

“That’s likely,” she said. 

“‘Mione just had this barmy idea that we need to invite Malfoy-ette back into the DA to teach her the bloody Patronus--she was the one who left in the first place and good riddance I say!”

Ginny smacked her brother in the stomach. “Surely you don’t agree with this idiot, Harry,” she growled. Harry wondered if she knew who Evanna’s real parents were, or if she had been left in the dark.

“Evanna decided she no longer wanted to be in the DA,” Harry said. “Just leave her be.”

“But why did she stop coming?” Ginny pressed. “She’s refused to tell me. And usually that means it’s something to do with you.”

Harry pressed his lips together. “Where have you been lately anyway, huh? Usually you’re up here helping the twins with their pranks when you’re not at quidditch--but you’ve rarely been in the Common Room!”

Ron looked interested in hearing for himself where his sister had been, especially as Ginny turned as red as her Gryffindor tie. 

“That’s not what this is about,” she said. “I believe I will go and help Hermione with Evanna. The Patronus is too important--she’ll just have to start coming again.”

And that was how on the next Monday, Harry watched as Hermione and Ginny walked through the door to the Room of Requirement with Evanna Malfoy squeezed in between them. The supposed heir of the Dark Lord looked none-too-pleased with the situation as Bridget Travers and Luna Lovegood wandered up to join her. Harry heaved a sigh and began the lesson, performing a demonstration of the spell.

There were gasps throughout the room as Prongs galloped around the room, throwing his head and shaking his antlers. Harry smiled at the warmth seeing his father’s form normally gave him. 

He did not notice how Evanna shrank towards the shadows, a look of awe and longing on her face. 

Soon, the room was full of students crying out " _ Expecto Patronum! _ " Harry walked around, giving pointers as needed and praise Harry paced the room, offering help where he could, complimenting those who even made a wisp come out of their wand. The room cheered as the first Patronus--a swan from Ginny--gallop through the room. Then an otter from Hermione, a jack-russell terrier from Ron chasing after. More creatures and wisps of light filled the air, bouncing around each other and playing. The joy in the room was palpable. However, Harry found himself drawn to one dark corner. 

Harry drew in a breath through his teeth, unsure even as he approached her why he was doing this. It would be best for the both of them to despise each other, to stay away from one another. That was likely the one thing that Voldemort and the Headmaster could ever agree on. 

But since when had Harry Potter done what he should do?

“Evanna?” 

The dark-haired girl was standing by herself, eyes half-closed and wand hanging limply at her side. While the rest of the Room of Requirement was full of light, the shadows seemed to be drawn to her, drowning her. Her eyes opened, the purple never having looked so close to black. 

“I can’t do it.”

The statement was so soft Harry could barely hear it. She glanced down at the floor, clearly embarrassed. 

“You are one of the most powerful witches I know, Evanna,” Harry said, unsure why he was encouraging her, but unable to stop. “Everything you’ve taught me--surely--”

“I’ve always been rubbish at Charms,” she said. “At all light magic, really--and this is the epitome of light magic. At first I thought it was just because of… well all my training. But now….”

Evanna didn’t have to say anything more. Harry knew what she was getting at. For some reason, he was reminded of the night they had rescued Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets, his own worry about the similarities between him and Tom Riddle….

“It is our choices that define who we are,” he murmured. Evanna looked at him, confusion flitting across her eyes for a moment. “Close your eyes. Think about your happiest memory--it doesn’t even have to be real. Mine wasn’t.”

Evanna opened her mouth to say something, her eyes flitting across his face before she pressed her lips into a thin line. 

“Go on,” he said. “Try again.”

Evanna closed her eyes, her face smoothing in a way that made her look more at peace than Harry had ever seen her. Slowly, she rose her wand, the shadows seeming to dance around her. 

_ CRACK _ !

Evanna’s eyes flew open and in the middle of the room stood Dobby the House-Elf. Squeezing his ears so tightly they were white, the little elf spun around the room until his big eyes locked on Harry. Harry ran up to the elf.

"Harry Potter… she… she…"* It began to smack itself repeatedly in the face before Harry grabbed his hands. The last of the Patroni faded from the room and the shadows surrounding Evanna dissipated.

"Who is 'she', Dobby?" Harry demanded, his voice unnaturally loud in the sudden hush of the room. "Umbridge?"*

The elf nodded his head, while also trying to kick himself.

"What about her? Dobby—she hasn't found out about this—about us—about the D.A.?" Dobby continued trying to kick himself as Harry struggled to stop him. "Is she coming?"*

"Yes, Harry Potter, yes!"* Dobby said, beating his feet on the floor.

Harry looked up at the faces around him, all frozen in a moment of time. His eyes finally landed on haunted violet. Her first night back, she had just stood there and then... Anger and panic solidified into some dark inside his chest. Realizing everyone was still standing around like idiots, Harry rose his voice. 

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL WAITING FOR? RUN!”

Pandemonium reigned as the members of the DA scurried about to escape the room. Evanna ran straight to him. 

“It wasn’t me--Harry, I swear--”

Harry ignored her, turning instead to get all the other students out of the room before Umbridge descended on them all. 

  
  
  
  


Ginny POV

Ginny grabbed for Evanna’s hand as the members of the DA ran from the room. The Slytherin had stood frozen in the middle of the room, face painfully blank. 

“C’mon, Ev,” she growled. “We’ve got to get out of here!”

Evanna blinked slowly and allowed herself to be pulled into the corridor, Ginny deciding to run toward the Slytherin dormitories, guessing that fewer people would be running that way, thus lessening their chances of getting caught. As they ventured further into the corridor, Evanna seemed to come back to herself, guiding Ginny towards what had to be the Slytherin Common Room. 

“Someone’s coming!” Evanna hissed suddenly, yanking Ginny into an alcove just in time for her to catch a glance of silvery hair. 

“It’s Draco,” she hissed back. 

“ _ Draco _ ?” Evanna put emphasis on the name, clearly questioning the use of her brother’s first name. Ginny blushed as the boy in question came nearer. 

“What the hell are you two doing?” he hissed. “Professor Umbridge sent out a notice to the Prefects that Potter had a huge group of idiots--don’t tell me you two are apart of this?”

Draco had interrupted himself at Ginny’s glare. He groaned. 

“Evanna, you know how to disillusion yourself--get back to the Common Room before anyone sees you and  _ stay there _ ,” he said in a commanding tone. Evanna’s eyes flashed.

“I don’t take orders from you,” she hissed. 

“Do you want everyone knowing where you were tonight?” he snapped. “No? Then get back to the Common Room and make sure people see you there!”

Evanna glared at him, but surprisingly didn’t put up any argument. As soon as she was out of sight, Ginny turned to Draco.

“Since when are you taking orders from the toad? I thought you were working for Dumbledore!” she said. Draco’s eyes widened and he clamped a hand over Ginny’s mouth. 

“Say it loud enough for her to hear! As if Dumbledore isn’t looking for any reason to stop helping me already!” Draco hissed. 

Ginny pulled his hand away from her mouth but did not quite let go of it. 

“Evanna wouldn’t rat on you--you’re her brother,” she said confidently. “And Dumbledore--” 

Before Ginny could finish what she was saying, Draco pulled away from her, face paler than usual. Ginny had always known the Malfoy siblings to be fearful, even as they hid that fear behind a mask of propriety . 

“You need to get back to Gryffindor Tower,” Draco said. “The secret passages should be safe enough if you pay attention--Filch is the only one patrolling those.”

“Draco, stop,” Ginny said, pushing against him as he tried to pull her out of the alcove to the secret passageways.

“You’ve got to--”

“No, first tell me,” she demanded. “Who is it that Dumbledore has you watching? I can’t imagine that a Hogwarts student--even the heir of the Dark Lord--could possibly be so dangerous as to make you this scared, Draco. So scared that you think your own sister will betray you!”

Draco didn’t quite meet her eyes. “You know what happened over break.”

Ginny did. She knew how much that had hurt and scared Draco, but that couldn’t replace the relationship between siblings. After all, as much as Ginny wanted to hex Percy for doing to their parents what he had done, she knew that he would never knowingly endanger her. It was just what siblings did. 

_ "She can speak Parseltongue, Harry!" _

_ "So can I! Are you going to start saying I'm Voldemort's heir now? I look like Tom Riddle, after all!" _

_ "You speak Parseltongue because of your connection to Voldemort-Dumbledore told you as much. Doesn't it stand to reason that Evanna is also connected to him?" _

_ "Evanna Malfoy is not bloody Voldemort's daughter." _

Ginny shook herself from the memory of her brother and Hermione trying to convince Harry that Evanna was the heir of You-Know-Who. She stood by her statement. What had happened over Yule had confirmed to Ginny what she had long suspected--Evanna was not the daughter of Lucius Malfoy. But to be Tom Riddle’s daughter? No, it was much more likely that she was the daughter of Severus Snape, especially with the way the dour professor seemed to all but dote on her. It even explained why the other Slytherins listened to her so much, if she was their Head of House’s daughter. 

“How long have you known that she isn’t a Malfoy?” Ginny said, the question escaping her before she could stop herself. 

Draco’s grey eyes flashed, his face taking on a grey pallor. 

“C’mon,” he said. “We need to get you out of the dungeons.”

Ginny huffed a sigh, but finally agreed to do as Draco asked, mind still swimming with questions. 

  
  


*taken from  _ Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix _ , pgs 607-608

  
  



	46. Chapter 46

Despite escaping the Room of Requirement, Evanna still earned detention with the rest of the DA members, thanks to the sign up sheet Granger had insisted on. The detentions she could handle. However, Professor Snape’s face as she returned from the new Headmaster’s sentencing was indicative of something far worse. The Headmaster’s office had evidently locked Professor Umbridge out following Dumbledore’s dramatic exit from the school. All of the Heads of House had been called to the hearing of the DA members; Evanna, however, had been Professor Snape’s only student. 

“Your father wishes to speak with you,” he said in a low voice as he escorted her from the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. 

Evanna looked at him, eyes wide. “How does he even know?”

“I am not his only spy,” Professor Snape said. “News travels fast in this castle.”

Evanna swallowed, not quite knowing what to expect. Lucius would have killed her--or close to it. Any Death Eater, she knew, would be dead as well before they even had a chance for explanation. Now, she supposed, would be the test on whether or not she was truly more protected than the average Death Eater.

“What were you thinking, signing your name to  _ Dumbledore’s Army _ ?” the professor sneered. 

“I--I just--” she slumped. “Students need to learn how to duel.”

“You already know how to duel--very well, I might add,” he said snidely. 

“But the others--”

“You do not worry about the  _ others _ ,” he hissed. “You are a child. That is not up to you. You worry about living yourself. You make my job harder to protect you.”

“You think I can stand by and watch my friends get hurt?” Evanna said just as they arrived at the potions master’s office. 

“I don’t give a damn what you think you can do!” the professor suddenly exploded. Evanna flinched back, gaping at him. He seemed to almost slump--or as close to slump as Professor Severus Tobias Snape could come to it. “Your father is waiting for your Floo call.”

Evanna nodded, iciness forming in the pit of her stomach, even as she tilted her chin up and walked confidently to the fireplace, throwing down a fistful of Floo powder. 

“Malfoy Manor,” she announced, not quite able to keep the shake from her voice. Powerful as he was, could her father really do anything via the floo when she was still behind the walls of Hogwarts? And would he do something to the heir he had worked so hard to train and to establish as an extension of his will to his followers?

She jerked a little as a hand landed on her shoulder and squeezed gently. She could hear Professor Snape’s thoughts.

_ I’m here. He will not take you through the Floo unless you wish it.  _

Her stomach settled, if only slightly. 

“Hello, little soldier,” her father sneered, his face looking as snake-like as the night he had been resurrected. Evanna focused on that touch from Professor Snape, grounding her. 

“Father,” she said in as cool a voice as she could manage, dipping her head in as low a bow she could in the fireplace. “I can explain--”

“Yes, please try to explain how the last in the line of Salazar Slytherin, the heir of the most powerful Dark Lord in an age has somehow become a member of  _ Dumbledore’s Army _ ?” he hissed in a dangerous tone. 

“I--I--Harry Potter founded the group,” she said. 

The Dark Lord bared his teeth. “Illuminate me as to how that helps your case.”

“I was trying to get close to him--on your orders, Father,” she said. “You desired to know if he knew the prophecy or not--”

“I was under the impression you had determined Potter was ignorant of the prophecy,” her father said. “Or did you lie to me about that as well?”

“He doesn’t!” Evanna said quickly, mind whirring, searching for an acceptable answer for her father. “I haven’t lied to you, Father. He doesn’t know anything about the prophecy. I just thought… He’s been realizing lately that Dumbledore is perhaps not looking out for his best interests. If we could separate him from Dumbledore somehow--get him to realize--”

“Enough, girl!”

Evanna flinched, memories of steely grey eyes and horrid spells and clenched fists flashed through her mind. A squeeze from Professor Snape reminded her she was in the present moment, not trapped with Lucius any longer. 

“Your mother has told me of your theories to  _ turn _ Potter to our side,” her father scoffed. “She seems to think you need to learn your place in the world.”

“I know my place,” Evanna insisted, “it is by your side. Perhaps it would be best for--”

“Stop!” he hissed, red eyes flashing. “Your place will be at my side  _ when you’ve earned it _ .”

Evanna blinked. “Father, I--”

“I extended grace to you, for I knew Lucius’ influence on you would need time to undo,” he continued, ignoring her completely. “I knew given the opportunity, your bloodline would show true. When you return from Hogwarts, you will live up to your destiny.”

It did not take hearing his thoughts for Evanna to know the alternative to disappointing him again. 

“I should have been there to raise you. If not for Potter...” he said, almost to himself. A surge, a thought, had Evanna freezing. For the first time, she wondered if her father might be mad. “You would have known your place without his interferance.”

Without warning, her father abruptly ended the connection, throwing Evanna back into Professor Snape, numb to the world. 

“Well?” he demanded. “What did he say?”

“That I would live up to my destiny,” she said without emotion. “Or die.”

Her professor looked more sickly than he normally did. 

“I thought… I thought with Lucius dead….” she murmured, then shook her head. “I just want to be free.”

The professor opened and closed his mouth, as though he had wanted to say something but then changed his mind. 

_ If only Albus were still here… Maybe I could convince him to protect her… _

That thought snapped Evanna out of her detachment. She had watched Harry, the Boy-Who-Lived be ignored and endangered too many times to believe that Dumbledore would free her anymore than her father would. 

“You need to push Harry harder in the next lesson,” she said, voice becoming razor sharp, the way it did when she did her best to take on the role of heir of the Dark Lord. Even if she was no longer sure if that was who she wanted to be. 

“You know that I have to be cautious about teaching Potter more than the Headmaster--”

“Albus Dumbledore is no longer the Headmaster, remember? You need to take advantage of his absence,” she said. “My father is angry. I--I’m afraid Harry is in more danger than ever.”

The professor seemed to search her face for something. “And you? How much danger are you in?”

Evanna pursed her lips. “I’ll figure it out.”

“You are not alone, however much you think you are,” he insisted. “I will help you. Always.”

Evanna shook her head. “You already have two masters, neither of whom like me much right now. Just… just help Harry, alright?”

And then she left.

Ginny POV

One advantage of having a boyfriend on the Inquisitorial Squad was that Ginny was still able to play pick up games of Quidditch despite being a member of the illicit Dumbledore's Army. Though Draco was frantically studying for the OWLs, he had seemed to want to makeup for his involvement in making the lives of Ginny and her friends and brothers a living hell. Though Ginny appreciated the sentiment, she did not blame Draco near as much as he seemed to think she did. She had known what she was doing when she signed Hermione’s sheet. 

A quaffle whizzed past her head, and Ginny didn't quite move in time to keep it from going in the hoop. 

"Where's your head at, Weasley?" Draco called, a devilish smirk on his face as he flew up right next to her, far closer than he would fly to an opponent in a normal game. Ginny refused to acknowledge the swoop in her stomach. 

"I know that Seeker was never meant to be my position," she said lightly, "but I'm beginning to wonder if you bought that spot on the Slytherin team just to get to Harry. You'd make a better Chaser--not as good as me mind--"

"Oh really? And what was that just now?"

"A fluke, obviously," she quipped flippantly. “Now tell me--exactly how did you intend to get Harry’s attention as a rival See--”

Ginny squealed as Draco narrowed his eyes in mischief, reaching towards her. She took off on her broomstick, laughing as Draco chased after her. They touched down one after another and Draco managed to grab her, planting a sweet kiss on her. 

“Study break over, I suppose?” Ginny said, doing her best not to sound too disappointed. Draco heaved a sigh, running a thumb over her hand rythmically. 

“Yeah,” he said. “I’ve an application to finish too."

Ginny frowned at that. "An application?"

Draco's face colored a bit. "Professor Snape found a--a program for me. A study program, for alchemy."

"Oh," Ginny said. "I didn't realize you were interested in alchemy."

"Since I was a kid, I suppose," he said, looking distinctly uncomfortable for a boy supposedly discussing something he enjoyed with his girlfriend. "And…. Mother and Professor Snape think it best I leave the country for a little while."

Ginny blinked. “But Dumbledore was helping you,” she said. 

“Dumbledore is now a fugitive. And… and I wasn’t able to give him what he wanted,” Draco said a bit stiffly. But he still held her hand. 

“Where is the program?” 

“Cairo.”

Ginny’s breath caught. “For how long?” 

“The summer,” Draco said and Ginny almost relaxed again. The likelihood of them seeing each other over the summer had been practically nonexistent as it was. But then she looked at Draco, who seemed to have more to say. “Possibly longer.”

“Oh,” Ginny said, pulling her hand away from his. “Oh. And… and why can’t you just stay here? I doubt Dumbledore will be on the--”

“I don’t think I want to be his spy,” Draco admitted. “I don’t agree with him.”

Ginny jerked away then. “What? You want muggleborns and blood traitors dead?” she snapped. 

“No--no, of course not,” he said shaking his head. “It’s just--Evanna is--”

“Evanna? What does Evanna have to do with this?”

Draco’s eyes widened before he schooled his face into politician-perfect neutralness. “Nothing. I just wanted you to know I might not be here in the fall.”

Before Ginny could demand answers, Draco had kissed her once again and then left, all but apparating for how quickly he made it across the pitch and to the castle. Not that Ginny would let that stand as soon as she realized he had left her. She took off after him, a scowl on her face that the twins would have found reminiscent of their mother. 

“Malfoy, we’re not finished with this conversation,” she growled after him, glowering as she marched into the castle, following him into the dungeons. Unfortunately, Draco Malfoy had well and truly hit his growth spurt and had a headstart to boot. Ginny rounded the corner and bumped into a distinctly male form.

“You really think you can just drop that on me and leave you bloody jerk?” Ginny demanded before realizing that the person in front of her was not Draco Malfoy, but instead Harry Potter. His mood did not seem to be much better than her own.

“Merlin, the hell I do to you?” he said, his language a dead giveaway that he had been around Ron for far too long. 

“Hermione said you had your lesson with Snape tonight,” she said, trying her best to cover her mistake. The only person who would have been worse to run into was Ron.

“Yeah, and he booted me from it,” Harry said in a tone that said there was a lot more to the story than that. “Who did you think I was?”

“Pardon?”

“When we bumped into each other just now--you called me a bloody jerk and I honestly can’t think of anything I’ve done to you for you to call me a bloody jerk,” he said. 

“Well, you’ve not exactly been the picture of a gentleman to my best friend since Umbridge caught us,” Ginny said, thinking quickly. “I’ve seen you glaring at her. It’s not like she’s the one who turned us in.”

“Her showing up the exact meeting that we were caught is rather suspicious,” he defended. “She might have--”

“If she had done anything, she would be as pimply right now as Marietta Edgcomb,” Ginny said, hands on her hips. Harry sighed. 

“Fine, if you’re not going to explain anything, I’m tired and need a shower,” he grumbled, taking off for Gryffindor Tower. “Are you headed to our Common Room or Slytherin?”

It took Ginny a moment to realize that he was assuming she was going to see Evanna, not Draco. It took longer for her panic at being caught to subside. 

“Our Common Room, of course,” she said, gesturing down the hall, “ladies first, Potter.”

He scowled at her as she gave him a winning smile. He stalked down the hall, his robes whipping around him in a way that almost made her think of Professor Snape. She glanced toward the dungeons once; Draco was probably in his Common Room by now. Shaking her head, Ginny turned on her heel and followed Harry back to the Gryffindor Common Room. 


	47. Chapter 47

"Did you see that old toad's face? Merlin, why'd the twins have to go and set the standard that damn high?" Ginny lamented in the Castle Centre for what seemed the hundredth time. 

Evanna couldn't begrudge her friend for it. She had seemed sad about more than the end of the DA for a few weeks, though she had refused to talk about it and Evanna had been doing her best not to pry into her friends’ minds too much when she could help it. Anyway, the twins' spectacular escape from Hogwarts had been just what it took to cheer Ginny up again. Several weeks had passed since the explosion of fireworks that had followed the Weasley twins out, but the entire school was still talking about it. One of the corridors was still marked off because of the portable swamp taking up a large portion of it.

“We all saw it, Gin. The entire school saw it,” Bridget drawled, less than impressed with the performance. She had been doing her best to distance herself from the DA and all it entailed. Evanna wondered if her friend had also received a stern warning from her family, if not quite as scary as Evanna’s own. "And I still can't get to my Charms class without taking three extra staircases."

Ginny waved off the Hufflepuff, obviously unwilling to hear anything against her brothers' triumphant exit. 

“How did Mrs. Weasley take it?” Luna asked.

“Oh, Fred wrote that Mum was raving mad, but Dad pointed out that Grandpop Prewett never graduated from Hogwarts either, and he did just fine,” she said. “I think it helps that the twins were able to show Mum just how much money they’ve made selling their prank line this year. Apparently, they’ve enough to buy a storefront in Diagon.”

“They’re actually making a business out of their pranks?” Bridget said. 

“That’s what they say they’re doing, and I’ve never met anyone as determined at the twins.”

Evanna nodded along like she was still listening, but her mind was miles away. Her hand itched from the blood quill they had to use in detention. The phrase  _ “I must not break rules” _ felt as though it had been carved to her bones. When Professor Snape had seen it, he had gone ballistic, but as Dolores Umbridge was now Headmaster, he had not been able to do anything. In fact, he had been ready to report the whole mess to Evanna’s father and allow the Dark Lord to punish those who would dare hurt his heir, but Evanna had begged the professor to keep the punishment to himself. It was best not to remind her father of why Evanna was in so many detentions now. 

Ginny looked as though she was going to continue about something, when there was a burning against Evanna’s thigh. Despite having effectively left the DA in January, despite Harry glaring at her every time he saw her in the hallway, despite that the DA had been completely disbanded, Evanna had kept the coin Granger had spelled in her pocket. As she looked around the room, she saw she was not the only one to have done so. 

Evanna quickly pulled the coin out. Where the serial number should have been was the word "HELP--LIFE OR DEATH". 

"What could those idiots be up to now?" Ginny said, voicing the thought everyone was thinking. Evanna did not quite trust herself to speak. 

"Shall we go to the Room of Requirement to see?" Luna asked. 

"We're in enough trouble because of Potter, aren't we?" Bridget demanded. "I don't like the sound of 'life or death'."

"No such thing as enough trouble, the twins would say," Ginny joked. "This school is shite now and we're all screwed no matter what we do this year--may as well try for a little adventure, and help somebody."

"I agree with Bridget," Evanna said softly. Ginny gaped at her. 

"Oh, c'mon," Ginny said. "I know you and Harry--well, no, I don't really know what your problem has been this year--but you know that they wouldn't have sent out this message if the situation wasn't dire."

Evanna did know Harry Potter well enough to know that whatever it was he was calling them for was likely dangerous to the nth degree. 

Likely it had to do with her father. 

After their last conversation, Evanna could not help but feel she would just be making things worse for herself and for Harry. "Things are just different this year."

"We all know your dad is dead now, Evanna," she said angrily. "There is no reason you can't come with us--others have gotten away--all you have to do is come to my house over the summer--"

"You don't know what you're talking about, Ginevra," Bridget said forcefully. Ginny glared at her. "Leave it." 

"Fine, you two stay here hiding, prove everyone out there right about your families. But I'm going to help Harry," Ginny said. "Are you coming, Luna?"

Luna looked sadly at Evanna and Bridget before walking over to Ginny. Evanna could not help but think that this moment was the start of some great divide in her world. 

"Have fun following your fathers' footsteps," Ginny sniped in an ugly tone. 

"You--"

Evanna held Bridget back, feeling a great weight settle on her as Luna drug Ginny from the room. She wondered if this was how the founders felt--a dozen and one large secrets kept but always creeping closer and closer to sudden explosion. 

"She knows things aren't the same for us--she forced you into a big enough risk bringing you to the DA meeting--she--"

Bridget was seething mad on Evanna's behalf, it seemed. It was a strange feeling. 

“She doesn’t know everything at stake, B,” Evanna said softly. “Maybe if I told her--”

“You will not tell Ginny bloody Weasley who your father is,” Bridget said forcefully. “Do you want a repeat of what happened with Potter?”

“Ginny isn’t Harry. She--”

“Was bloody possessed by your father and nearly killed by him first year!” Bridget exclaimed. “And just now, she all but accused us of becoming Death Eaters!”

“I am not a Death E--”

“Save me the pretentious bull, Evanna,” Bridget said. “You’re trying to play both sides and it’s going to get someone killed.”

Evanna shook her head, not so much denying what her friend was saying as she was trying to find a way around it. 

“Whatever is going on… It can’t be too bad can it?” Evanna asked Bridget. The Hufflepuff gave her a look that clearly said she thought Evanna was stupid, but did not say as much. Nothing involving Harry Potter could be deemed as anything less than ‘bad’. 

“If that keeps you from doing something incredibly stupid, then no, it is probably just blowing off steam against Umbridge after taking his OWLs.”

Evanna nodded, pacing a bit. 

“You still have your Transfiguration exam, remember? So why don’t you sit down and study,” Bridget pressed, obviously doing her best to keep an eye on Evanna until she was sure the other girl would not do something stupid. 

In all fairness, Evanna tried to focus on her Transfiguration text. But the words kept blurring as she thought about what might be happening to Luna and Ginny and Harry. Had her father found the prophecy? Or was he luring Harry out to do his dirty work for him? And once he knew exactly what the prophecy said, how long before he succeeded in killing Harry? And if Ginny or Luna were with him, what would he do to them? 

"I think I'm going to go talk to Professor Snape," she said. "It's best an adult knows when Harry Potter is up to something."

"Evann--"

But she was gone. 

  
  
  
  


Draco POV

Draco liked to hold his girlfriend. She was warm--not surprising, given the fiery temper he liked to poke for fun--but also surprisingly soft given her stubborn nature. When they were alone, he liked to sometimes run his fingers up her sides, making her shriek in laughter and indignation. 

They were not alone though. 

Instead, he was holding her arms behind her back in Professor Umbridge's office as she tried to cajole Potter into telling her where exactly Sirius Black was located. 

"Any chance of you letting me go?" Ginny hissed. 

"Why would I want to do that?" Draco breathed in her ear, something like pride welling up in his chest when she shuddered slightly against him. 

"You're the one leaving the country," she hissed back. Draco's grip tightened slightly. "We are trying to save an innocent man!"

"Do you Gryffindors ever learn--"

He was cut off by the entrance of his Head of House. Professor Snape's fathomless black eyes locked on Draco. Draco gripped Ginny even tighter. 

"Ow, Dra-Malfoy."

"Sorry."

"--the last of my Veritaserum supply on Ms. Edgecombe," Professor Snape was saying. 

Draco couldn't help but raise his eyebrows--they had been using Veritaserum on students? To use such substances on a witch or wizard before the age of majority was strictly prohibited. And yet, here they were, about to use it on the Boy-Who-Lived himself. If Draco had not already been wanting to leave the country, he did now. 

Ginny twisted in his arms as Potter turned to shout something unintelligible after Professor Snape. Something in his chest ached; he would be leaving her. Ginny Weasley was a fighter, and he knew she would be ok the front lines of this war. Could he really bring himself to leave her?

"I suppose, Mr. Potter, that if you won't tell me yourself, I will have to resort to desperate measures," Umbridge was saying as she lifted her stubby wand from the desk gingerly. "The Cruciatus Curse should loosen your tongue."

It felt as though someone had poured icy water down Draco's spine. He had never liked Potter, but the Cruciatus? 

"Do something, please!" Ginny hissed in his arms.

But Draco had no idea what to do. How could he stop any of this? He hadn't been able to stop his mother being hurt, his father being killed, whatever the hell had happened to his sister-cousin--what could he possibly hope to do to stop Harry Potter from being hurt? 

"No! Just tell her, Harry!" Granger suddenly sobbed. The muggleborn quickly weaved a tale about a weapon the Headmaster left for them that left Draco's mind spinning. Draco might have believed her if the looks the Gryffindors were exchanging had not been so obvious. 

Apparently, Umbridge had not paid any attention to the rest of the room. 

"Well?" Umbridge demanded. "Lead the way!"

Draco could hardly believe it as Potter, Granger, and Umbridge all marched out the office in the direction of the Forbidden Forest. Silence reigned as they made their way down the hall. However, Draco felt his girlfriend's muscles all tense. 

"Who knows about the summer?" she muttered. 

"What? No one--"

"Sorry about this then."

Before Draco could say anything, Ginny had shouted "NOW!" and dug her sharp elbow in the gut as she yanked her wand from his grasp, Bat-Bogey Hexes flying as the other members of the DA freed themselves as well. The Inquisitorial Squad were half on the floor, trying to fight the barrage of hexes they had been served but having little luck in ridding themselves of the spells. As he wheezed, he could not help but admire the way her body twisted and her bright red hair shone. 

She turned back to him with a self-satisfied smirk that had him in need of a cold shower. He almost wanted to smile back her, as she blew him a kiss. 

Then she pointed her wand at him. 

"Don't you da--"

Great, green mucus-filled bats began flapping at his face, scratching him with dripping claws. He frantically tried to smack them off of himself but to no avail. From a great distance, he heard several Stunning Spells being fired. Then, closer, Ginny's voice. 

"Sorry, love. Had to make it believable," she whispered. " _ Stupefy!" _

Then, the world went dark. 


	48. Chapter 48

Evanna wandered the corridors, trying to decide what to do. Professor Snape had not been in his office, and Narcissus had not answered the door either, trying to downplay her presence in Hogwarts with Umbridge in charge. She nearly jumped when she heard Umbridge's shrill voice going toward the entrance hall. 

"Hurry, children. The sooner the Minister learns of Dumbledore's treachery from me--"

Evanna had ducked into an alcove and watched wide eyed as Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were lead out of the castle doors, their wands clutched in Umbridge's hand. Somehow, Evanna wasn't sure how, Harry had caught her staring, eyes hardening as she watched him leave. 

_...last family I have left…. Only person who is trying to keep me safe…. Being tortured by Voldemort and she… _

Evanna tore her gaze from Harry, knowing in her gut that she could never have ignored the coin in her pocket, could never leave Harry alone and in danger. But what could she do on such little information? 

Professor Snape had a Floor connection that was unmonitored. Maybe, just maybe, if she could go to her father, distract him--

She turned and raced back to the dungeons, not even pausing as she pointed her wand at the door of Professor Snape's office and blasted it open with a surge of erratic power that broke even the Potions Master's wards. 

But the room wasn't empty. 

Professor Snape was kneeling in front of the fire, a face made familiar from the newspapers in the grate. Sirius Black. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he hissed, face contorted with a fury she had never seen before. 

Sirius Black. Of course. He was Harry's godfather. She knew the story, after all, with Wormtail living in the Manor, somehow both the lowest of the low Death Eater and yet the most rewarded. Was that who Harry thought was being tortured? But he looked perfectly safe in the fireplace. 

"Harry is being tricked," Evanna said, ignoring her professor's ire. "He's in danger."

"He is with our new Headmistress in her office--there is nowhere he can--"

"I just saw him and Granger go out into the grounds with her babbling some cockamamie story about Dumbledore's weapon, whatever the hell that is!" she shouted over him. "If they are outside of this castle, then he can certainly outsmart Umbridge and go wherever he thinks you are!"

She pointed wildly at Sirius Black. 

"You call the Order, Snivellus," the convict said quickly, "I'm going after Harry."

"You are the most wanted wizard in Britain, Black, you can't just waltz into the Ministry--"

"I'm saving my godson, now do what you need to do to help Lily's boy!" Black snarled before shutting off the connection. 

"The Ministry?" Evanna said. "That's where he's going?"

"Don't even--"

"Father must be going after the prophecy, I knew it!" she continued, not even acknowledging her professor as she paced frantically. "I have to earn him it's a trap--"

"You said yourself, Potter is a long ways away by now--"

"I don't care, he's walking into a trap and he'll die if we don't do something!"

"I have done something--Dumbledore and the Order have been alerted--"

"Dumbledore is out of the country and the Order is a bunch of washed up rejects who were losing the last war and likely can't win this one!"

"Evanna, if your father saw us trying to interfere--either of us--he would kill us on the spot!"

"So you'd rather save your own skin than help Lily's son?"

She did not entirely know what Lily Potter had to do with Professor Snape, but she knew she had not mistaken that twinge of pain when Sirius Black had said it a moment before. The man actually stumbled back a bit as though he had been shot. 

"I'm going after him," she said before turning on a heel, robes flapping around her legs in a fine impression of her professor and ran out of the room. 

"Evanna, no!" he shouted after her. She willed her legs to move faster, to disappear, not let him see her. "Come back here, damnit!"

He could not see her, he could not see her, he could not--

Suddenly, the Professor swore more viciously than Evanna had ever imagined him capable of. He looked wildly around the corridor and it took Evanna a few moments to realize what was going on. 

He could not  _ see _ her.

At least, he did not think he could see her. She was standing right in front of him, but somehow she had exerted her will over his mind to the point that he did not believe she was there. The implications of such a power were terrifying, but….

Perhaps she could play the good daughter and be a good friend a little while longer. 

Not bothering to look at Professor Snape again, Evanna ran out the corridor. 

As Evanna raced outside, alarms were ringing from the thestral paddocks. She cursed. Of course Harry would have made the most dramatic exit from Hogwarts since, well, since Fred and George Weasley had left only weeks ago. 

In all the lessons with her father over the winter break, she had flown high, but not very far. And London was miles and miles away from Hogwarts and it would be getting dark soon. Still, there was nothing else she could do at this point. 

Evanna did her best to focus on the words her father had said that first day she flew outside Malfoy Manor. 

_ Let go of anything anyone has ever told you you cannot do. Let go of your attachments to the earth, to the obligations that demand to be fulfilled…. Be filled with your magic, your power…. Demand that it lift you to where you want to go…. _

It took longer for Evanna to focus than it had the first time she had done it. The smoke that surrounded her this time was darker, filled with more desperate purpose than it had been at the manor. But, it still lifted her into the air, swirling around her with a sort of playfulness. She tilted forward, whispering a “Point me!” charm to her wand. She turned toward the Lake, heading south. 

“I’m coming,” she murmured. 

And she flew. 

  
  
  


Severus POV

Five years before, when Severus had watched Harry Potter bobbing about dangerously on his blasted broomstick, he had thought there would never be a more maddening, reckless child. 

The next year, he was proven wrong when Evanna Malfoy entered Hogwarts.

It had not come out at first, oh no. Her first year, Evanna was timid and fearful of her own shadow. Of course, it had been odd how she had latched onto students outside her house as her closest friends, but a Slytherin and a Ravenclaw friendship was far from unheard of, even a Ravenclaw as odd as Luna Lovegood. A Hufflepuff and a Slytherin was a little more rare, though Bridget Travers was from a traditionally Dark family, a member of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. Practically a Slytherin. Potter and Weasley, the Gryffindors, had been the head scratcher and should have been a red flag. But it wasn’t her fault that she had been drug into the Chamber of Secrets by a possessed Ginny Weasley, so she could be forgiven any reckless action taken as an eleven year old trying to survive a monster. 

She had almost fooled him into complacency the next year, still maintaining close friendships with Lovegood, Travers, and Weasley, but drifting away from Potter. All that had concerned him that year was keeping Narcissa alive and trying to find a way to remove the Malfoy children from Lucius Malfoy’s care. He had not expected the Romeo and Juliet type performance the child would put on with Harry Potter the very next year. Even less would he expect her to charge into the maze after Potter to follow him into danger with hardly a thought about her own safety. 

And then the other shoe had dropped. He had sworn to protect the Boy Who Lived, but so too he had sworn to protect the Heir of the Dark Lord. 

He had been foolish to think that would be the end of her charging into misadventures with Potter. If anything, it had made her feel untouchable, when in reality he knew that she was in more danger than she ever had been as Lucius Malfoy’s child. 

He had been relieved to not see Evanna in Umbridge’s office. For once, it seemed she had been using common sense, keeping her head down, avoiding trouble. When she had burst into his office, however, he knew he should have never believed it. 

“So you’d rather save your own skin than Lily Potter’s son?”

The question hit Severus like a blow. It was why he had entered into this cursed life, serving two masters, even if he had later come to realize that manipulative Albus Dumbledore might be, fewer innocents died because of the old man. Lily. Sweet Lily. His first friend. The girl who had shown him what it meant to have a family. The witch who had brought color to his world. 

Allow her son to die? The last piece of her, even as much like his arrogant father Potter was?

Never.

“I’m going after him.”

It took Evanna leaving the office to awaken him from his frozen state. He all but jumped over his desk, looking more like the awkward teenager he had been than the feared professor he was now than he had in years. He bolted after her, trying his best to catch her in the corridor. He was much taller, the girl always seeming so tiny, gaining on her should be no--

There seemed to be some sort of fog in his mind, full of panic and determination in equal measure. He blinked, trying to shake the fog from his mind. 

She disappeared. 

Evanna had been in grabbing distance, and she disappeared. 

Severus cursed loudly. How? How was it that he had been tasked with protecting not one, but two children who seemed to make the impossible possible?

“Evanna!” he bellowed down the corridor. “EVANNA!”

He almost thought he could hear running footsteps, but could not see her anywhere. Again, he fired off a Patronus, Lily’s doe. 

“Albus, the situation is out of hand. Potter and Black are both headed to the Ministry of Magic, along with several other students,” he paused before he added the next part. “Evanna Malfoy has gone after Potter.”

With a sharp flourish of his wand, the Patronus was racing along the corridors. He began to hurry out of the corridors himself, making his way to the Quidditch pitch to take a broom and find the children himself. 

A silvery phoenix flew in front of him just as he neared the storage closets. 

“Stay at Hogwarts,” the Headmaster’s--Dumbledore’s voice--came from the bird’s mouth. “Remember your responsibility to our students.  _ Protect Hogwarts. _ ”

Severus scowled at the bird. Albus Dumbledore was a fugitive, he had the entire Ministry of Magic searching for him because of his ridiculous desire to keep Potter from being expelled--a punishment the boy had earned many times over by any fair reading of the Hogwarts bylaws. Why should Severus listen to him? He wrenched the broomshed open when another silvery phoenix appeared. 

“I will and can find another spy, Severus. Stay at Hogwarts.”

The statement sent a chill down Severus’ spine. There was a third child Severus sought to protect, though Draco was never as much trouble as the other two. Yet, he knew that Dumbledore had been grooming the boy to be his new eyes and ears in the Dark Lord’s ranks. He knew Draco’s sense of self-preservation was much stronger, but then, so had Severus’ once been…

“Curse you, old man,” he growled, glaring at the bird. “If something happens to one of them, I swear I will hold you responsible.”

He glared as the two Patroni faded in front of him. He had once believed that taking the Dark Mark would allow him to make his own choices. Then he believed that Dumbledore would grant him his freedom. 

He knew in that moment, however, he would die in chains of his own making. 


	49. Chapter 49

Evanna stumbled as her feet hit the ground hard in a back alley somewhere in muggle London. Dizziness threatened to send her to the ground from the combination of thin air and the exertion of power. Her fingers were numb--though it was not a cold day, the air so high up had been cold, especially as Evanna was only wearing a summery light grey robe over her uniform skirt and blouse. 

The vertigo finally subsiding, Evanna looked up to see a thin, dirty looking muggle staring at her with an open mouth and winced. She would have to see if what she had done to Professor Snape was just a fluke or not. 

_ You can't see me, you can't see me, you can't-- _

"Wot the bloody 'ell?" the man shouted, jumping back from her as if he had been burned.

.Another man appeared from the inside of an old cardboard box. 

"Shut the feck up, Jack, I'm tryna sleep in ‘ere!"

"Some little girl jus' dropped from the bloody sky on a cloud an' then jus' disappeared ri’ in front o’ me face!"

"Thin' yeh could lay off the stuff fer jus’ a day, huh? Now buzz off!"

Evanna hurried from the alleyway, whispering to her wand. 

"Point me, Ministry of Magic!"

The stick of yew, so similar to her father’s wand, spun around in her hand before pointing in a direction. She hurried off the way it had pointed her, still repeating the same mantra in her head. 

_ You can't see me, you can't see me…. _

The muggles all moved around her, never even pausing in their own business to notice the small girl in witch's robes traveling between them. Every time one looked her way, Evanna's heart sped up, but they never looked at her. They looked right through her. 

_ You can't see me, you can't see me…. _

Finally, she had arrived at a nondescript box when her wand warmed. She stepped inside and looked at the strange device hanging on a hook in front of her. Very carefully, she unhooked it and pressed it up to her ear, jumping when a cool woman's voice spoke in her ear. 

"Please insert a coin to place your call."

Evanna frowned, pulling the DA galleon from her pocket. She hoped and prayed it would work. 

"Welcome magical citizen. Please state your name and the purpose of your visit today. You may be required to check your wand in the Atrium."

"My name is Evanna Malfoy. I--," she cut herself off. What did she say? That she was on a rescue mission "I am here to make a donation on my father's behalf," she lied on the spot. 

There was a chirp and a name plate was spat out of the bottom of the contraption. Trepidatiously, Evanna picked it up and stuck it through her blouse. 

Almost immediately, the entire box jerked and began to sink into the ground. Evanna had to brace herself so as to not be thrown completely off balance when the box landed in the atrium of the Ministry. 

Though Lucius had taken Draco with him many times to the Ministry, Evanna had been all but sequestered in the Manor for most of her childhood. Growing up, it had been a source of frustration and jealousy between the siblings; Evanna wanting to wear lovely robes and get to play with all the other scions of old Pureblood Houses while Draco did not understand why he was not given the same amount of combatant training as his younger sister. Now, knowing she was the daughter of the Ministry’s Public Enemy Number One, it all made sense as to why Lucius had kept her far from society’s eye. A little chill went down her spine as she looked around the giant room with its black stones and golden statue. How might her life had gone differently if the Malfoys had not hidden her?

Evanna made her way quickly to the lifts Draco had once described that went in every direction. As soon as Evanna stepped in, a cool woman’s voice came over the intercom, listing the departments on each floor and she quickly ordered it to go to the floor where the Department of Mysteries was located. When she stepped off the elevator, she soon found herself in an oval-shaped room with many doors. She turned back and forth looking between the dozen or so doors presented to her.

She was prevented from having to make a decision on which one was the one she needed by about half a dozen adult wizards pouring into the room, all of them pointing their wands at her. She recognized Remus Lupin, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who had turned out to be a werewolf, along with Alastor Moody, who had been supposed to be her teacher the previous year if he had not been kidnapped by a Death Eater.

“Ms. Malfoy, what are you doing here?” the former Professor Lupin said in a voice that held an undercurrent of danger Evanna could never have anticipated from the normally soft-spoken man. 

“I--”

“Don’t worry about her, Mooney, we need to go find Harry!” Sirius Black snapped. Had it been any other time, Evanna would have marvelled at the flippancy at calling a werewolf ‘Mooney’.

“She is a Malfoy!” Moody shouted, “she may well be here as a trap!”

Sirius shook his head. “Do you know where they are, Evanna?” he asked. It took Evanna a moment to get over the shock of the fugitive speaking to her on a first name basis before she could answer. 

“No, they left the castle before I did. I assume they are in the Hall of Prophecy,” she explained quickly. 

“How do you know about the Hall of Prophecy?” Moody growled, thrusting his wand at her again. 

“Priorities, Mad-Eye. She’s just a little girl,” a young woman said with bubblegum pink hair. Evanna might have bristled at being termed ‘just a little girl’ if not for the fact that it did have Moody lowering his wand.

With a wave of her wand, the pink-haired woman had every door open in the oval room. They heard spell fire coming from one that seemed to be hardly more than a giant pit. “This way, lads!” 

“You stay here,” Black told her roughly. 

“I will do no such thing!” she snapped. 

_ Merlin, she sounds like Cissy _ , she heard his thought clearly. She was suddenly reminded that the wizard in front of her was related to her, and had likely grown up with her aunt and her mother. 

“It’s up to the adults, not the kids to fight these battles,” he said, in a tone he probably had wanted to come across as more gentle than it really did. 

“Since when? None of you adults have helped Harry before, why start now?” she demanded. “I’m going in and none of you can stop me.”

“Listen here, little girl--” Moody started, but Evanna began chanting in her mind. 

"You're in enough trouble having come here," Lupin said reasonably. "I am sure it would not be good--"

Lupin was cut off by a female scream--was it Luna? Ginny? Granger? Whoever it was, the sound sent a chill down Evanna’s spine. Without waiting for the adults to decide what to do with her, she rushed towards the room, all the while chanting in her mind:  _ You can’t see me, you can’t see me, you can’t see me _ . 

She heard gasps from the adults behind her as their minds told them she was no longer standing three feet in front of them, though she was. In any other moment, she might have taken the moment to bask in her success, but her friends were in danger and she could not abide it a moment longer.

  
  
  
  


Harry POV

It had been a huge mistake to come to the Ministry. 

Sirius had not been there, had not ever even been in danger. It had all been a trap, designed to lure Harry into giving Voldemort a prophecy, and Harry had fallen for it, leading his friends into danger as well. 

Harry barely noticed as somewhere above him, the door to the room with the veil opened, but he did not immediately see anyone step inside. In moments, however, he saw members of the Order of the Phoenix rush in--Tonks, Kingsley, Moody, Professor Lupin, and of course his godfather. He could not help but feel both relieved and incredibly guilty for having lead Sirius here. He and his friends may be saved now, but what if Sirius ended up back in Azkaban or worse? 

"Harry watch out!" 

Harry ducked as spellfire flew over his head and he saw Evanna Malfoy sending a spell at a Death Eater. She was flying, supported by a cloud of colorful smoke. He gaped at her as she touched down beside him. 

"What are doing here?" he shouted of the noise of spellfire.

"They can't see me," she panted, her breathing labored. She seemed to be under incredible strain, more than he had ever seen her during all of their training sessions. "Pay attention!"

Soon, Sirius had joined the three of them, and they were working as a team. Death Eaters were screaming as they were hit by spells that could not be termed anything but Dark Magic. 

"The bloody hell have you been teaching them, Harry?" Sirius yelled. He seemed to look straight through Evanna. 

"Can't you see her?"

But there was no time to talk as Harry was separated from his godfather. Harry was not sure how it was possible that he was the only one who could see Evanna--nor how it was that she could fly--but then she had always known advanced magicks Harry had no idea about. There wasn’t any time to think about it, though, because spells were flying at breakneck speed. 

Soon, Harry was separated from both Evanna and Sirius. Evanna had gone to blast away a Death Eater that had been dueling all the other girls at once--Ginny, Luna, and Hermione, while Sirius had begun to duel his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. The rest of the Order members were slowly but surely beating back the other Death Eaters from the students. Harry might have breathed a sigh of relief, if not for Sirius’ laughter. 

He saw the red flash as though in slow motion. He yelled, his voice sounding like it came from underwater. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Evanna turn toward his yell. 

The spell connected and Sirius was thrown into the air, his body limp as it flew towards the moldy bit of translucent cloth. Before he could land though, it was like a solid grey cloud solidified all around Sirius, blasting him forward. 

Sirius landed with a thud, Evanna not far behind him. She groaned, trying and failing to lift herself off the ground. 

Sirius did not move. 

Bellatrix Lestrange cackled. 

_ “I killed Sirius Black!” _

Remus grabbed his arm. “Harry--wait--don’t--”

Harry threw his old teacher off of him and chased after her. 


	50. Chapter 50

Albus Dumbledore watched calmly as Harry Potter destroyed his office. 

The boy had every right to be angry. To have fought your parents murderer for the fourth time in five years at such a young age, only to watch the body of one's godfather to be carried away in the hands of Dementors…. Harry was strong, Dumbledore knew, but still barely more than a child. 

Still, Sirius had always been a wildcard. Some had suspected there was no way he could have been responsible for those murders all those years ago, and had Dumbledore allowed himself such thoughts, he would have been suspicious of it as well. But, he had had a job to do to ensure that the Wizarding World would survive Voldemort's return. It was far easier to place the sacrificial lamb in the arms of those who would not mourn him, to try and lessen the collateral damage as much as possible. 

He supposed his adherence to the greater good would never subside. 

And there it was, in front of him. He had once doubted it to be true, doubted that Voldemort held such a sway over Harry. That things really were the worst possible scenario. But Dumbledore could see it in the boy's justifiable rage, those traces of Tom. And how else would the Savior of the Wizarding World be so drawn to the Dark Lord's daughter if he didn't have some part of the Dark Lord within him? 

It was time to stop treating Harry as a young boy, as the son of some of his star pupils. It was time to treat him as the solution he was. 

So, finally, he recited to Harry the Prophecy. 

The boy was still troubled, still angry, he knew, but he sensed in Harry a sort of resignation to his fate. Good. When the time came, Harry would become the sacrifice he needed to be, hopefully without too many people standing in his way. 

It was then that the fireplace turned green. 

"Headmaster--" came the disembodied voice of Remus Lupin. He sounded dreadfully out of breath. "He-he's been pardoned."

Dumbledore nodded magnanimously. "It is right that Sirius should finally receive justice in his death, though unfortunate."

He had strode around the desk to place a grandfatherly hand of support on Harry's shoulder. 

Remus was shaking his head. "Sir, he's not."

"Pardon?"

"He would have been if not for Evanna Malfoy knocking him away from the Veil--he's unconscious now, but the Healers expect him to make a full recovery," Remus said excitedly. 

"Sirius… Sirius is alive?" Harry said numbly. 

Remus smiled broadly at him. 

"Can--can I see him?" he said slowly, as though not dating to hope. Dumbledore's mind was spinning with the implications of Sirius Black not only being alive, but being pardoned. That meant…

Remus smiled at him again. "No one could stop you if they wanted to, Harry. Now that he is pardoned, Sirius is officially your guardian.”

A grin seemed to split Harry’s face in two as he quickly stepped forward, not even looking back to Dumbledore for permission as he might once have. Dumbledore hid his frown behind his hand, stroking his beard thoughtfully. Sirius had never fallen in line with Dumbledore’s orders, and that the man had seemingly been saved by Evanna Malfoy? Dumbledore would have to find a way to regain his influence over Harry, and soon. 

For the greater good. 

  
  
  


A few hours earlier

  
  
  


Evanna groaned as she tried to lift herself from the floor, ears full of a tinny ringing sound. She had felt Harry's fear, had known that he was terrified to lose his godfather, so she had acted. 

Sirius had been blasted away from the Veil Between Realms, laying a few feet away from her. One of his arms were bent at an angle that made Evanna nauseous. He was so still, she was scared she had failed. From the Veil, she could still hear the whispers of Lucius, doing his best to torment her from beyond the grave. 

_ Tu vas faire comme je dit. Tu vas fair comme je dit... _

Professor Lupin had remained to check on him, while Moody and the other Order members had run off. Evanna nearly cried when the werewolf slumped in relief after finding a pulse. His eyes widened and she knew that her mind magic had failed; he could see her again. 

"You were here all along? You saved him?" he said, clearly shocked. 

Evanna would have answered, but her mouth felt like it was full of cotton and her head pounded worse than it ever had. She could feel Lupin's relief, Sirius' mind barely clinging to life, the fear of the DA members, and something further away…. Two equal and opposite forces, both filled with anger and power. 

Her father. And…. Dumbledore. 

Evanna stood on shaky legs and took a step toward the exit of the room. Her old professor stopped her, and she found she did not even have the strength to do anything more than slump against him. 

"I've placed a stasis spell on him, but he isn't out of the woods yet, and I don't think you're in any state to continue fighting, Ms. Malfoy," Lupin said gently. 

She opened her mouth and out came a croaking sound that could barely be considered a voice. "Ha--Harry. M-my fa--”

"Don't worry, the rest of the Order is helping Harry and the rest."

"But--"

“Shhh!” the former professor said, quickly conjuring two stretchers. Evanna suddenly was under the altogether awful sensation of being forcibly magicked onto a stretcher. She tried to strain against it, but it was like she had used up all but a trickle of her magic. "I'm going to disillusion you both, alright?"

Before Evanna could say anything, the werewolf had done exactly that, a feeling like an egg being cracked open over her skull and trickling down her back. She flinched at the feeling before he started half jogging out of the cavern-like room. The twisting hallways made Evanna dizzy as Lupin moved quickly through them. She could hear explosions above her and then an eery silence. 

She did not dare hope either one was the victor. 

They reached the atrium just in time to see it flooded with Ministry officials and Aurors. Evanna's heart lurched when she saw her father grab her mother, sliding back into an open fireplace to disappear into green flames. Then she saw Harry prostrate on the floor and it felt like she could not breath until she saw the Headmaster gently lift him up. 

"He's back!"

The Minister of Magic was standing there with his mouth gaped open like a fish. Dumbledore had begun to speak to reporters, his arm tightly around Harry's shoulders. Whether that was because Harry needed the support to remain upright or because Dumbledore needed it to appear so, she was not sure. 

Remus had begun pushing through the throngs of people, announcing that he had injured fighters. It was not until they had nearly reached the exit and Dumbledore had ushered Harry to a fireplace of his own that Evanna felt it. A strange cold descended around her, snuffing out all warmth and bringing to the forefront of her tired mind all the worst memories of Lucius Malfoy. From far away, she heard someone shout: "It's Sirius Black!" and then more shouting and finally silence as unconsciousness at last overtook her. 

When she finally awoke, she was in a soft hospital bed, morning light streaming in around her. On one side of her, her mother--Narcissa--had fallen asleep in an inelegant heap, her head resting on Evanna's thigh. On the other side, was Professor Snape, his long legs stretched in front of him and his arms crossed as his chin rested on his chest. 

Evanna tried to sit up slowly, reaching for the water on the table beside her bed, but the movement roused Narcissa immediately. She blinked her lovely blue eyes a few times before noticing Evanna was awake and shouting for Madam Pomfrey. The noise startled Professor Snape, who looked ready to grab his wand and start fighting whoever was nearby. Then his eyes landed on Evanna and she was certain that they were no less angry than a few moments before. 

"Good morning, Ms. Malfoy," Madam Pomfrey said before Professor Snape could launch into what was sure to be a truly impressive lecture. "How are you feeling?"

"Thirsty," she said, voice still hoarse. 

A glass of water popped into her hands with a straw. She took it to drink gratefully. 

"Small sips, please," the mediwitch said. "You had a nasty case of magical exhaustion, but now that you are awake, everything should be fine. You may leave the Hospital Wing as soon as you've had breakfast. But you must be more careful--you gave your mother quite the scare."

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey," she said. The nurse nodded smartly and with a flick of her wand, there was a breakfast tray over Evanna's lap. It was only plain porridge, but Evanna felt suddenly ravenous. The nurse left as soon as she saw Evanna pick up the spoon and start eating. 

She had barely taken her second bite when Professor Snape stood and spelled the curtains around her bed shut and soundproof. 

"Did you completely lose your mind, Evanna?" he hissed, eyes narrowed at her. 

"Severus, she's only just woken up--"

"If she's well enough to leave the hospital wing, she's well enough to discuss how she ended up in here in the first place!" Professor Snape snapped. "Not only were you foolish enough to charge after Potter into one of his reckless schemes--you also decided to use unfamiliar magic in a way that had you on the brink of magical ruin! Had you survived such a thing, do you really believe the Dark Lord would have suffered a Squib daughter?"

"Did Sirius Black survive?" she asked. A vein in Professor Snape's forehead twitched. "Ginny? Luna? The others?"

"Sirius and the others are alright, but Evanna--" Narcissa began. 

"He may not act it but Black is an adult, and you had no business--"

"Harry wouldn't have anyone looking after him if his godfather died," she said. "I don't trust the Headmaster."

"Protecting Harry Potter is not your job, darling," Narcissa said, squeezing her hand. "You are playing with fire."

"Does my father know I was there?" Evanna said, looking back at Professor Snape.

The Potions Professor looked ill. "He would have ordered me to bring you to him if he knew. Your mother is at the Manor, and several others are in Azkaban. The rest are dead, so they will not tell tales if they saw anything."

A chill went down Evanna's spine. She did not dare ask whether they had been killed in the Battle or because of her father's rage. 

"There is another matter," Narcissa said. "The Potter boy came by and asked after you."

Evanna's heart did a little flip in her chest. Harry had come and check on her? After months of coldness and believing she had been the one to turn the DA in?

"He left you a note and against my better judgement, I allowed it," Narcissa continued, frowning deeply. "But, Evanna, you have risked enough. Your father will catch and--"

Evanna had ripped open the folded bit of parchment to reveal Harry's scratchy handwriting. 

_ Meet me in the Room of Requirement, Sunday evening at nine pm. ~HJP _

"What is today?" she said, cutting her mother off. 

"Is there any reason you need to know?" Professor Snape all but snarled. 

Before Evanna could say anything, Madam Pomfrey had returned to check that she had finished her porridge and to usher Professor Snape and Narcissa out so she could perform one last diagnostic. 

"Madam, how long was I unconscious?"

"It's only been a day and a night," Madam Pomfrey assured her. "Today is Sunday. You really must be more careful in the power you exert--this is the second time you've been in my hospital wing in two years--"

But Evanna didn't really pay attention. She was seeing Harry tonight. 


	51. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I felt the need to say something about a particular review. Today, I had to delete a comment for the first time due to the use of the "r" word. I honestly could care less if people hate this story; they have a right to their opinion and can stop reading if they feel strongly about it. However, even before making the decision to go into special education, I never liked that word. Now, knowing that people use that word to demean these students who I love so dearly, who teach me more than I could ever teach them--I will not stand for it. Find. A. Better. Word.
> 
> That being said, thank you all for being so lovely and supporting this story with your reviews and suggestions. I truly do appreciate them all.

The day passed incredibly slowly for Evanna. She dressed in robes her mother had brought up for her and made her way into the Slytherin dorm, which was mercifully empty when she arrived. Part of her wanted to sleep in her four poster for just a little while, but she had been asleep for so long already. Besides, her head would not stop spinning. 

As far as Professor Snape and Narcissa knew, none of the Death Eaters knew she had been there that night. But, members of the Order did. How long before her father knew she had acted deliberately against him? She would never gain refuge with Dumbledore's people, she knew that. But would she be able to curb her father's worst impulses? Now more than ever she knew she could not stand the thought of Harry or Ginny or Luna in danger, but she knew they would be in the thick of it. 

Her eyes were dry and her head throbbed. There was no making these kinds of plans until she saw Harry again that night. So instead, she took her seat in front of the fire, finding the romance novel she always kept in her bookbag and reading it. 

The lovers were just about to kiss when she heard her brother's voice from across the room. 

"Evanna!" 

She looked up to see him all but racing across the room, embracing her more tightly than ever. 

"They wouldn't tell me what was wrong," he all but babbled. "But everyone heard about what happened at the Ministry and I was worried you had been part of it--"

"Of course I wasn't part of it," Evanna said quickly, trying to come up with a cover story for her absence on the spot. "I had heard about it from Ginny and tried to stop them from going and got hit by a few stray spells from Potter."

Draco frowned. " _ Potter _ !--what does he think--"

"My Dark Lady!"

The term had never sounded so disrespectful. Evanna turned to see Theo marching toward her, several children of Death Eaters just behind. She stood, expecting that Draco would move away from her. He did not, instead taking a position standing slightly in front of her. Theo sneered, an odd expression for the normally bookish boy. 

"My father is in Azkaban," he said, then gestured at some sixth years behind him. "As are theirs. And their fathers are dead. All while in the Dark Lord's service. When can we expect a rescue?"

_ The Dark Lord has left my father to rot for losing at the Ministry but his daughter can do anything she wants-- _

The thoughts from Theo disturbed Evanna. Evanna was still tired, still weak, but she had to play this very carefully. Her mind was whirring as she considered the crowd before her. The time was coming, she knew, that her father would no longer indulge her willfulness and she would no longer be able to stomach his cruelty. But, she could not risk angering the Dark Lord too early, especially so soon after helping Harry. There was still a chance she could coax him back to his original goal, to create lasting change for the magic-born. But not if he began to question her loyalty too harshly. 

"Were they killed by Order members at the Battle?" she asked cautiously, still unsure if she wanted to know the answer. 

"Mine was," one boy said. 

"Mine, too," another girl said. 

The rest were silent. Evanna held back the urge to chew her lip, focusing on the portrait of Salazar Slytherin behind them all to keep from hearing any of the crowd’s thoughts. 

"Your families will not go forgotten," she finally said. "And I will speak with my father about finding a way to release the new prisoners--though I caution that the Ministry might have better security than they did in December."

Theo did not look happy. 

"It's been said the Dark Lord is leaving them there as punishment for not retrieving the Prophecy," he said bluntly. There was a dangerous undercurrent to the crowd and Evanna noticed Draco slip his wand out. 

Evanna did her best to remain neutral, resisting the urge to reach for her own wand, as she stared down the boy who was supposed to be her betrothed. 

"The future father-in-law of the Dark Lady would not be allowed to rot in Azkaban," she said directly to him, praying that he knew how serious she was about that, despite both of them knowing that they would not be following through on the betrothal. She turned to the crowd at large: "My father despises failure, but I know those given a second chance become the best among us."

There. Let them see the difference between her father and herself. Draco squeezed her arm in warning. Had she gone too far? 

"Our goal is still to set both parts of this world to right," Evanna continued, hoping no one would see any sort of treason in her words. "My father needs every one of his followers to help him in his campaign to fix the Wizarding and muggle worlds. Until such time as the prisoners can be released, it will be up to you, their children, to fight the good fight."

“What about my father?” a small first year in the front said, tears spilling down her face. “He’s dead, but he didn’t die at the Ministry.”

Evanna searched her memory for the little girl’s name from the Sorting. She bent down in front of the girl. 

“Imogen, right?” she said. The girl nodded, her large green eyes shiny with tears. Evanna did her best to not think of another pair of green eyes who had lost his parents because of her father. “I’m so sorry, Imogen. I promise, I will do my very best to make sure that nothing like that ever happens again and that you are kept safe.”

She had no business making such a promise. There was a murmur that swam through the room as she stood up and noticed more people had gathered, from the tiny first years, to her roommates, to all the prefects. It could be a mistake, she knew. But….. if she could present herself as a reasonable mistress, with a vision for the future, and mercy to her followers… Maybe she would have more allies when the time came. Maybe she could even persuade her father to stop worrying about the prophecy and focus on his original mission. He had told her no magical child should ever have to fear muggle bombs killing him, that that was why he sought power for wizards and immortality for himself. 

She wondered when he had lost sight of that. Was it the night he went to kill a one year old? Or long before that? 

In that moment, Evanna tried with all her might to believe she could have all she wanted, that she could convince the Dark Lord to go down a different path. 

It almost worked too. 

  
  
  


Evanna paced the floor of the Room of Requirement, counting down the minutes to nine o'clock. Before she had left the Common Room, Draco had tried to demand where she was going, but Evanna refused to acknowledge it. She wondered what was different, why he was acting more like he had been, when he was still her older brother. But there hadn't been time. 

She was meeting Harry. 

She jerked when she heard the door open and seeing who it was didn't make her any less nervous. His hair was just as messy as usual, his eyes just as bright. His uniform was more orderly than she had ever seen it. She self consciously straightened hers and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, wishing she hadn't cut it last year. Her palms felt sweaty. 

"You came to the Ministry to help us," he stated without preamble. "You saved Sirius' life."

"Yes," she said simply. What else could she say? 

There was no hesitation like there had been before Yule. Harry knew everything, knew who her father was, knew that she loved the man despite his many, many flaws. It did not matter. She had defied her father, however secretly, and Harry knew that too. 

His lips were on hers. 

He had tilted her chin up, and she had instinctually lifted slightly onto her toes. Power seemed to thrum through her and sing for joy as she finally closed her eyes and leaned fully into him, hand grasping the sleeve of his robe. The kiss lasted only a few moments, and yet set her entire self tingling in a way Theo's kisses never had. 

She felt slightly dizzy as she fell back onto her heels, trying to ignore the burning in her cheeks. Harry, too, looked red-faced, but he was smiling widely. 

"Harry," she forced herself to say. "You know who I am--I'm sure you know whatever it is the prophecy says by now--"

"Dumbledore told me it, right before Remus let me know Sirius was still alive," he said. "Dumbledore told me everything he's done to make sure that I survive, but I can't help but think he's only done it all because of the prophecy. Did you know he was the one who placed me with the Dursleys?"

Evanna didn't say anything. 

"When I went to see Sirius, they pulled out the paperwork my parents had signed before I was even born saying that I went to my godfather should they die. Then to Remus. Then to the Longbotttoms. Then--if you can believe it-- _ Snape _ . Never once did it say anything about the Dursleys. Sirius says that was the last place they wanted me to end up.

"I don't want this stupid prophecy, Evanna," he said and Evanna was surprised to hear his voice crack. "All it's done is rip me away from everyone who might have cared for me--I don't want any part of it. I want more in life than choosing to kill or be killed. I want to do what I think is right, not whatever it is Dumbledore expects of me."

Evanna bit her lip. "Merlin, Harry, I'm sorry--"

"I know that you say that your father saved you," he said. "But does that mean you have to do everything he says forever? I know that you’re not the same as him--you wouldn’t have come to the Ministry otherwise.”

Evanna didn’t say anything to that. She didn’t have to; both of them knew it was true. Instead she said, “This is dangerous, Harry. Insane, really.”

There was a flash of a smile on his face and Evanna could feel his sense of victory. He took her hand, rubbing a thumb across her knuckles.

“And we all know how much either of us cares about safety,” he teased. Evanna cursed herself for the blush that rose on her cheeks. “Evanna… do you like me?”

_ I know you do. You wouldn’t be here now if you didn’t. You saved my life so many times. And you did it again just a few nights ago.  _

“Harry, I’m Voldemort’s daughter. The Heir of Slytherin--I control the bloody basilisk for Merlin’s sake!”

“And since you took control of her, she has done nothing more than hunt deer in the forest and protect you,” Harry pressed. “Do you like me?”

“You’re the Boy-Who-Lived! You’re prophesied to kill my father!” she continued. 

“And I just told you, I don’t want my entire life dictated to me by something Professor Trelawney once said,” he said. “I won’t lie to you, Evanna. I will fight back when your father attacks me or my friends. I’ll kill him if I have to,” he said. “Do you like me?”

“I know you better than that, Harry. You won’t set by if you see others running into battle or if he hurts innocent people,” she said.

“Neither will you. You just proved that a few nights ago. You wouldn’t have trained me and helped the rest of your friends in the DA if there wasn’t some part of you that thought what he was doing was wrong.”

“I don’t like Dumbledore, Harry,” she said. “He’s content to allow helpless magical children be hurt by their muggle families, all in the name of the Statute of Secrecy--”

“I didn’t ask if you like Dumbledore,” he said, a note of irritation in his voice. “I asked if you like  _ me _ .”

“Of course I like you!” Evanna suddenly exploded, unable to keep it in any longer. “But that doesn’t erase the facts that you and I have vastly different expectations placed on us in this war!”

Harry grinned. “Aren’t Slytherins supposed to have a certain disregard for the rules?”

Evanna spluttered for a moment, before finally saying a bit angrily, “I knew Gryffindors have no sense, but aren’t you taking it a bit far?”

“Only if I didn’t know that you do like me and that you can’t seem to stay away,” he said. “To be fair, neither can I.”

Evanna crossed her arms. "You can't tell anyone. Not even Granger or Weasley."

Harry smiled. "So we're onto bargaining--that didn't take as long as I expected."

Evanna scowled at him and he laughed. The sound sent her heart pattering, but she couldn't give into it just yet, especially after Harry's comment. 

"And I don't want to meet in the Room of Requirement. Too many people know about it and can get in here," she said. 

"The Chamber of Secrets isn't the most romantic or comfortable spot, but I'm sure we could make it work," he said in a tone that would make any teacher label him as a trouble maker. 

"And finally," Evanna said, "I'm not ready to give up on my father."

Harry regarded her carefully. "He's killed and tortured a lot of innocent people. My parents. Me.  _ You _ ."

Evanna winced. "I know that. And maybe I'm an idiot for thinking this, but he's not all bad. He can’t be. If he's just a monster--what does that make me?"

Harry stared at the floor for a moment. Evanna thought he was going to walk away from her then, but instead he looked up at her, those beautiful emerald green eyes unreadable, even to her. 

“Someone once told me the world wasn't divided into good people and Death Eaters. We all have good and bad inside of us," he said. "Maybe you’re the good in Voldemort."

He was giving her that intense look again, the one that made her heart thunder in her chest. 

“I don’t want to be the Dark Lord’s heir,” she said finally. “Especially if that means I can’t be with you.”

Harry smiled wider than she had ever seen before kissing her again. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, they kissed.  
> A couple notes--Evanna still wants the Wizarding World to come out of hiding and be a sort of benevolent dictatorship. She'll soon learn her error. Beyond that, she also still believes there is something worth saving in her father. Harry, though not knowing the entire story yet, is willing to let Evanna try. I don't think he would have come to that conclusion had Sirius died, but given that he offers Voldemort a chance at remorse in HP7, I didn't think it too out of character. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this one. I've been super nervous about getting it just right. There'll be one more scene for this book, and then onto year 6.


	52. Interlude

The Dark Lord read over the girl's letter for a third time. 

_ Evanna was missing from the dorms for two days. There were rumors she was unconscious in the Hospital Wing. When she returned, her betrothed quickly found her in the Common Room, along with a crowd of the children of your followers lost in the Battle of the Ministry. He demanded his father be reached, to which Evanna readily agreed, before heading and soothing the complaints of the others. She then promised to keep one of the first years safe. All the while, Draco Malfoy seemed to stand guard over her, ready to attack whoever got too close. I fear she won many allies, who may not be so loyal to you my lord.  _

His daughter was clever, he knew. She had a politician's tongue and could win people to her with a shy smile and determined word. She did not quite possess the self-assured charisma he had in his youth, but the girl had her own charms. 

It troubled him, however. He knew without a doubt that Severus's loyalty lay more with his daughter than Voldemort himself these days. And now it seemed that she may have won the new generation. There was little that a band of underage wizards could do to him now, but it could become a problem in the future. 

The question was, was his daughter still loyal to him?

On the one hand, it may well be that she had soothed the ruffled feathers of the young ones after his rage at losing the Prophecy. Voldemort knew that the more horcruxes he had created, the time spent as a lost spirit, recreating his body--he had lost some of his patience along with the good looks that always drew others to him. Evanna would allow him that edge again. 

On the other hand, was she to be trusted?

He did not think the girl had the same kind of ambitions as he. She seemed to genuinely want the world transformed, and believed she could do it. However, she was less entranced by power itself. And then the boy… 

It was altogether too suspicious that his daughter had been missing during the time of the Battle of the Ministry. He had seen dark spells flying in the memories of his Death Eaters, powerful ones, and had assumed them either to be not-so-friendly fire or that perhaps Dumbledore's people were not the bastions of the light they were presumed to be. He had not seen any sign of his daughter on either side. That did not mean she was not there, however. His girl was resourceful, he knew, and her obsession with Harry Potter was growing ever more worrisome by the day. 

The safest route would of course be to dispose of her before she could become a thorn in his side. He may have to work harder to win over the new generation of wizards, those who had grown up hearing of Harry Potter as a savior and had now attended school with a Dark Lady. Voldemort knew from experience that the loyalty expressed by those who had attended school with him was of a different sort than those who came after, with exception of perhaps Bella. They had challenged him, oh yes, but in ways that strengthened him. Yet, he knew that he would not be betrayed by them. He no longer had to work for his younger followers to follow his every word, but he knew should someone more powerful come along, they would abandon him. 

Someone like his daughter had the potential to become. 

Strangely, there was something in him that baked from the thought of killing the girl. It was most unfamiliar. He had killed his parents--his mother had died the moment he entered the world. He had also murdered his grandparents, sent his uncle to imprisonment in Azkaban. He had long experience with kinslaying. Neither had he invested too much time in the girl. He might have if things had gone according to plan all those years ago, but as it stood…. He had taught the girl what he could over her school breaks, and had been pleased with her talent, despite the deficiencies Lucius had created with his harsh training. She was bright and determined, and had soaked up all he had to give her, from knowledge, to power, to attention. When he showed her how to fly over the winter break, he had been reminded of when he discovered he had the power to make his will reality, to rise above what those surrounding him claimed he could become. He had been freed from his tormentors the day he realized he could make them do as he wanted. 

In so many ways, the girl was like him. Powerful and charming, with a history of abuse and neglect feeding into a desire to prove herself. He had to find a way to cement her loyalties, though, to pull her forever out of Potter's arms. 

Killing Potter had proved more difficult than he had once expected. The boy had layered protections around him, all orchestrated by Dumbledore. By the old man's standards, if the boy was the chosen Arthur pulling the sword from the stone and saving Briton, then the Headmaster was the mentor Merlin, ensuring the boy lived long enough to fulfill his destiny. If the mentor died, however, the boy would go unprotected. 

A plan began to form, one that could kill two birds with the proverbial stone. His daughter, much like him, despised the meddling old headmaster. She had already killed one man she despised on her father's orders, it was certain she would do it again if given the opportunity. And if she was not strong enough to survive a confrontation with the old coot, well, then Voldemort would know that she had not been worth the effort to win over and she would be disposed of any way. But if she did succeed, his old enemy would be dead and all the influences pulling her away from her father's side would no longer stand by her. Harry Potter would hate her, would see her as an enemy. And his daughter would fight back when attacked, and would not interfere when Voldemort finally put an end to the Boy-Who-Lived. 

Yes, he had a good plan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there is book 3!
> 
> Thank you all for reading along so far! I'm going to take a couple weeks or so to plot out the events of Ev's 5th year in a more detailed manner before posting the next book. I always begin writing stories with a fairly detailed outline and then get pulled off my original plans fairly quickly, so I need to do some course correcting in my outline before the next one, lol. If I haven't posted anything by Thanksgiving, please yell at me. But I expect it to be sooner than that. :)
> 
> 11/15/2020: I have posted chapter one of part 4, "A Dance of Opposing Pawns"!! Be sure to bookmark the series "Century" so you don't miss any updates! :)


End file.
